Rebellious Love
by Merkle
Summary: Edward meets Bella in 1918, Bella meets Edward in 2008. What happens when she gives him an ultimatum. "Edward, you need to leave, you can come back...when you actually want me." But what happens if he can't risk her soul. Is it game of love? AU
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Preface.**

"Mom, I am going to miss you…but I want to go to Forks. You go and have fun with Phil, I promise nothing bad will happen. I'll be extra careful."

She seemed convinced that I would be safe, though I know that she knew me being careful was hardly the problem. Disaster seemed to find me wherever I went. Alas, I had my mind set. I was going to move to Forks, WA to be with my father Charlie. I hadn't seen that dreary, rainy, horrible little place in a very long time. I didn't miss it, something about the rain always seemed unappealing to me to say the least.

Charlie was all too excited for my arrival. He had already purchased an old truck for me from a friend on the reservation. I had been enrolled into school and supposedly he had help from Ms. Clearwater on decorating my room. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad when I arrived. I was dreading everyone in town expecting my arrival. It was almost as if I could not escape the rumors my mother left behind when she left my dad. I was some mysterious daughter that Charlie missed every day of existence. And when they heard I was coming…well let's just say everyone was more than happy to pitch in.

I grabbed my bag off the cool tiled floor and headed out the front door. I stuck my key in the door for the last time and locked it before turning to head where the taxi cab waited. My mother, Renee, had wanted to take me to the airport herself but she had her own plane to catch. I didn't want to make her late, Phil was so happy that she had decided to travel with him. I don't think I will ever be able to understand the love they held for each other. Love, a love like theirs, wasn't something I had ever dreamed of understanding...or even feeling.

I just wanted to have fun and boys--especially high school boys--were way too fickle and ignorant. I sighed as the cab came to an abrupt stop in front of the airport too soon. I handed the driver the money for the ride plus a tip. He smiled slightly at my gesture and told me to have fun on my trip. If only he knew it was my own personal hell I had sentenced myself to. The sun never shined there and it seemed to rain constantly. I grabbed my bag from the trunk and headed toward security.

The check in was a very tedious process and as the plane boarded I took one last longing look at Phoenix, AZ.

My home.

I would miss this place so much more than I had originally thought. The way the sun continued to burst with color even as it was saying its final goodbye to warm, vivid day and gave way to the gently cool, clear night sky. Pink and orange shades beautifully over-filled the sky as I closed my eyes to breathe in the last sweet scent of daylight that was my only farewell in the busy airport. I took my seat on the plane and adjusted it as much as you possibly can, which of course is never enough. In approximately 3 hours I would be in my new home. I sighed as I watched the clouds drift by my window, I could almost see the rainy days ahead in the distance.


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Arrival**

"Welcome Bells! I am so glad you made it safe. Let me grab that bag, I bet you're exhausted!"

Charlie couldn't hide his grin; it practically spread from ear to ear. I tried to fake a smile back to him as he grabbed my bag and swiftly took my arm so we could head home. I couldn't help but feel that all eyes were on me in that moment. Even his embrace made me want to blush a little bit from embarrassment. I had ducked my head into his side trying to hide my face from all the people in the airport.

"So, umm, how are you?"

The silence in the car was awkward and stiff. My dad Charlie Swan was the police chief in this dreary little town. Since there was no crime, he really only wrote traffic tickets to unsuspecting teenagers driving too fast.

"I've been good Bells, I umm…"

Then there was more silence. He was never really good at small talk. I wasn't either, so I settled into my seat with something close to relief and watched the trees pass by on our way home. As I watched the other cars fly by us, rushing to get to their various destinations, I glanced over at Charlie and could almost see a glimmer in his eyes as he wished he could pull them all over for speeding. Most people are like open books, so easy to read. Renee would tell me that I was easily read…my emotions spread across my face more than the average girl. Everyone else's seemed the same way to me…so I didn't give her teasing any thought.

We arrived at the two story house my parents had spent the entirety of their short-lived marriage. It was open and airy inside, contradicting the traditional exterior. From the front door you could see the small living room to your left; it had nice furniture and a big screen television. Charlie loved to watch his sports in the best quality out there.

To the right was a quaint dining room with a small but organized kitchen. Straight ahead was a hall way that if you turned to the left led you straight to a bathroom and the laundry room. To the right was Charlie's room. I had never been in his room, and I didn't need a tour of it either. Charlie was just as particular about privacy and space as I was. Upstairs was just one giant room. Charlie used to have it set up for him and his friends to watch the games in. But since learning of my impending arrival he changed it into my room. It was as if I had my own apartment. I didn't mind having my own space to myself.

It was quite refreshing to know that this was the case. We walked up the stairs and Charlie was so excited that he nearly stepped on my heels the whole way up. I reached the top and turned the knob on the only door. That's when I heard it… "SURPRISE!" I nearly fell over. Charlie's friends were standing in my new personal space with balloons and signs welcoming me home. It was the exact opposite of what I wanted to happen to me. I could feel myself burning from the inside out as I blushed bright red from the embarrassment. I again faked a smile and walked into the spacious room.

The walls where painted a light lavender color. To my left was a closet that already had a few clothing items that Ms. Clearwater had picked up for me. Winter clothes. I sighed again before I thanked her. To my right were a bathroom door and an old hardwood desk. It was of the most beautiful design and had small drawers and shelves on it.

There was a small engraving on the side in Old English that read, "Masen." I uttered the words in an almost audible whisper as my hand glided across the wood. Against the back was a huge bed that probably could have fit the whole town. It was too much for only one person and as I sat on the edge of it I could almost feel it engulf me. A pale khaki comforter set covered the bed along with several pillows--most of which were for decoration. I had no need or desire for such things but the smile remained on my face so I didn't disappoint everyone who worked so hard on making this transition easier for me.

"Hey, Bella! I'm Jacob… I don't know if you remember me, but, umm, we used to hang out when we were kids."

Jacob stood really tall next to me but from my memory was actually a few years younger than me. "I remember you…how have you been?" I spoke slowly and quietly, hoping not to distract anyone from their conversations with each other. I did not want or need anyone else's attention. I was overwhelmed enough already.

"Oh, I have been good. I just wanted to say hello before we had to leave... Getting late and all, ya know?"

He looked at me like his questions would burn into my skin if he could. I didn't want to give him any reason to ask what I am sure he was thinking so I replied simply, "yeah…I know." His head turned to the side slightly as Billy Black, Charlie's oldest friend and Jacob's father, wheeled up behind him.

Billy had been paralyzed, I assume, from old age. At least that's what Charlie always said it was. "Hey Bella! Jacob, we should be going now. She has school in the morning. I'm sure this day has been exciting enough." Could he read my mind or was I really as easy to read as Renee said?

I thought gratefully to myself as I wondered how I would ever repay him for his simple gesture. Billy just looked at me and smiled as Jacob wheeled him around in his chair. They all invited me to join them sometime on the reservation and bid farewell... Finally I would be able to unpack and get some sleep.

I dragged my bag over and placed it on top of the bed. It suddenly felt extremely hot in the house so I went to the window and threw it open. Nightfall had taken over the scenery outside and you could barely see the full moon in the covering of the trees.

The stars were not visible and the thunderous clouds gave their warning of an approaching storm. I took a deep breath and went back to the task at hand--unpacking. I tediously lifted each article of clothing out of the bag and either hung it up in the closet or folded it neatly into a dresser drawer. I still could not get over how much space I truly had in this room.

After unpacking my toiletries and placing my books on the desk I went to take a shower. The warm water was relaxing and exactly what I'd needed. As I put on my t-shirt and boxers and wrapped my hair in a towel, the warm breeze from the open window swept my face and I immediately felt more at ease. I wasn't tired so I decided to write in my journal.

I was never really good at expressing my feelings or myself verbally so I wrote everything down. After writing of today's misfortunes and events I placed the journal in a desk drawer and went to bed. For the first time ever I don't think that I had a dream. Maybe I was just too tired. But I woke up in the morning extremely alert and ready to start my first day at Forks High School.


	3. Chapter 2 Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (Edwards Point of View)**

_1918, New York_

My mother had just died and we buried her right next to my father. No one saw Carlisle and I though. No one was allowed to even know I was still alive. They will soon be burying my first victim ever in the coffin that should have been mine, right next to my family. A part of me screamed to jump out from behind the tree and reassure everyone that I was alive. But the monster that I now am knows that they would just cower at my very presence and I would be shunned as the hateful creature I have become.

I still cannot understand why my mother would have wished this to be my fate. Carlisle was not of much help. I was now on my way back to the only place I ever knew as my home. It was a quiet apartment located on the west side of New York City, where the effects of the war on the lives of the youth of this country were more pronounced. As I stepped lightly into this familiar place, Carlisle accompanied me to assist in gathering the mementos of my previous life to take with me into our new one. He was a very kind hearted person and his compassion is the only thing that held me to his chosen lifestyle.

I didn't understand how he could crave the blood and scent of the humans that passed us in the street and yet still feed on the animals that lurked in trees before us. I held my breath most of the time, hoping I wouldn't disappoint him. He had already chosen a house and an area that we would move to. I looked at my mother's desk…something that meant so much to me, yet I had to leave it behind. I grabbed an old cloth bag and started to place a few belongings in it. As I approached the desk I felt as if its contents were calling to me.

I flung open the drawer and to my surprise there was a book inside. It was not like anything I had ever seen my mother writing in before. The print on it was not normal. The book was a dark brown and in gold lettering was scribed "journal." There was no time to read its contents so I grabbed it and a few pictures, stuffing them in my bag and thus we began on our journey.

We arrive at our new home in a remarkably short amount of time. I don't think I will ever get over how exhilarating it is to run with Carlisle at the speed we ran. The home he had chosen for us was two stories and had two bed rooms. The bathrooms and the kitchen were just for show.

"Edward, you can have the upstairs bedroom if you would like."

I carried my bags up and set them gently on the bed. I looked at the bed with distaste now; I would never be able to sleep again. There was a small piano in the far left of the room. Close by was a dresser. I unpacked my things and headed down the stairs quickly. It was just Carlisle and I nestled deep within the forest. He felt it would be easier in a small town, for me to get over my hunger for the human blood that I craved. I sat in the living room and couldn't help but maintain the scowl on my face. I was angry for reasons even I couldn't explain. I had been given the gift of life. Though that life was eternal and never-ending, I should be grateful for that. My manners wanted me to be thankful for this second chance. But my heart or lack thereof, cursed it. Along with my eternal life, I had been given enough strength to take down more than a thousand men with my bare hands, and the ability to hear the thoughts of others.

As bothersome as it was, it helped me remember why it was so important to not disappoint Carlisle and his dietary requirements. I didn't want to be a monster; in his eyes this was the way. So I complied with the less evil side of me.

"_Edward, we should go hunting now. You have gone too long without feeding and we would regret if your hunger got the best of you_."

Carlisle's thoughts rang clear in my head. He felt it best to think his words now without saying them. I didn't know how to tell him that I longed for a real human conversation so I simply got up and set out for the hunt. When we returned I went up to my room and saw that curious book staring at me... It called me almost as much as the thirst I had for human blood. My curiosity got the best of me and I sat down on the bed and began to read its contents.

_July 1, 2006_

_This is my first entry. My mom bought you for me, so here goes nothing._

_Today my mom told me that she and Phil where going to get married. He is a nice guy, so I guess it's for the best. I am just so used to it being only me and her I hope that I can adjust to having a "man of the house." I must sound whiney. I hope that my facial expressions don't give too much away. She always said that I could be read by just looking at my face. I guess it doesn't matter because even if my face showed my concern she didn't care. She was oblivious to how I felt. Only her happiness mattered now. So I will remain her humble daughter._

_My dad called today. He wants me to visit him in Forks, WA. I hate that place. Anyways…I'm going to bed. Until tomorrow._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

This Isabella's thoughts intrigued me for a few reasons. One, she must be mad; the year she had written was almost a hundred years into the future. Second, how in the world did this get into my mother's desk? I thought to myself that nothing was impossible. I had never believed vampires existed and look at me sitting here. I'm walking proof that they do exist. Maybe my mom was writing some sort of novel. Then it occurred to me…I was in Forks, WA. I read through the entire book and stopped on the last entry.

_July 29, 2008_

_Phil and my mom are going to be traveling. I am moving to Forks…yay rain?!? It may be awhile before I get to write again. So until then…_

_Isabella Marie Swan_.

I wanted to scream for Carlisle and tell him of my findings. There was scribbling and drawings in the book…descriptions of what could only be the future. I now thought that I was going mad myself. Instead of ratting myself out I decided that this would be my secret. No one would need to know. I closed the book and fingered the gold lettering on the front.

The next day to my surprise there was another entry. Now I knew I was going crazy.

_July 30, 2008_

_I am boarding a plane now…straight to Forks, WA… Wish me luck._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Her thoughts seemed simple enough, but still was I entranced. The book had to be evil…and since I didn't want to drive myself crazier, I was going to get rid of it. But I found I couldn't. It had some strange pull on me, so that I felt I just couldn't get rid of it. I decided on the second option. I just won't read it anymore.

We stayed in Forks for a few years before we packed up and left again. Our travels taught me many things about human nature and persevering through life. Carlisle found Esme during one of our journeys and she became his wife. She was so motherly that I even gave into the notion that I was somewhat whole now. She was my mother and I her son. Even though I was older than she, it was still nice to feel like I had a family.

A few years after she joined us, Carlisle and Esme thought it would be nice if I had a mate. I despised their attempts at match making, though appreciated the concern that prompted them. No one was to my preference. So they chose for me. That's how Rosalie came into the family. After discovering my distaste for their decision, she became my sister. We fought and argued about everything and nothing.

The running joke was that we acted like a married couple. This in almost all cases led to one of us bickering about the other even more. Rosalie had found Emmett a few years later. He was fighting with a grizzly bear and lost. Rosalie saved him, bringing him to Carlisle. Ever since, they could not keep their hands off of each other. I hated with a passion being in the same room with their disgusting thoughts. Romance was the last thing on my list I ever wanted to see someone else thinking about.

This "gift" as they called it was my curse. My life felt large but not exactly whole…I was the outsider looking in for the longest time…wishing to no avail to be rescued from this personal hell. My thoughts lingered back onto the book that I still kept in my possession but refused to read.

I heard a knock at the door; we never got visitors, so it must have been another religious salesman trying to offer us to join their church. If they knew what we really were they wouldn't walk within even a few miles of our property. I opened the door and almost immediately wished that I hadn't. A small-framed girl with short black hair practically danced into the house asking where she could unpack. I searched the thoughts of everyone in the house and no one was expecting her. I was astonished.

Still standing on the doorstep was a tall, slender muscled man. He stuck his hand out immediately, "Hello, I'm Jasper…that is my wife Alice." I shook the man's hand and invited him to come in. He seemed apprehensive at first, but once Carlisle and the rest of the family appeared the room suddenly became very calm.

Alice and Jasper sat down on the couch and explained their gifts. Alice could see into the future and Jasper could affect the moods of the people around him. Of course Carlisle welcomed them with open arms when Alice told that this was supposed to be her family. The next few years flew by me as Jasper and Alice where taught our way of life. Vegetarians as we called it. We all quickly settled into our own ways. I now had two brothers, two sisters, a loving mother, and a father.

We had made it to this, the year 2008… a year I never planned on approaching. When the humans were dreading the end of the world, I was celebrating secretly, hoping it would actually happen. I would be put out of my misery. Hell was still on earth and I was at the center of it in my mind... We had moved back to Forks, WA but taken up a new residence farther away from the growing town.

One by one we assumed our roles, as we would be starting school tomorrow. Alice and I would be juniors and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett would be seniors. After unpacking, I settled into my new room and began organizing my music collection from one of the open boxes that lay on my floor. That's when I came across it. The journal that I had avoided for so many years was calling to me once again. I picked it up and fingered the gold lettering on it like I had so many years ago. When I opened the book, to my surprise again there was another entry.

_July 30, 2008_

_I arrived. Don't start applauding just yet. I don't yet know if I'll even like this place. It rains far too much here. It also seems as if the entire town was awaiting my arrival. You wouldn't believe the surprise party I came home to. It feels weird calling this place home. I start school tomorrow. Hopefully the next two years will fly past me and it won't feel like forever. Anyways… I am off to sleep._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Immediately my mind put a few things together. First was that I was in Forks, WA. Second it was July 30, 2008 today... Third was that I also was starting school tomorrow at Forks High School. I had to see if this girl was real. I didn't want anyone to know of this journal. But I had to know if this Isabella Marie Swan really existed. Immediately I turned to see my little sister Alice staring at the book with her eyes opened wide.

So much for keeping a secret.

"Alice I'll show you this…but you cannot say a word to anyone about it."

She looked at me with a quizzical expression and nodded her head. So I spilled my guts… She was so easy to talk to that it was almost frightening sometimes. I divulged my deepest secret for the draw of this book and its contents had for me. The way it kept me in its hold. She simply laughed and grabbed the book out of my hands.

She read over each page carefully and then sat there for awhile with her eyes wide open. Normally that expression meant that she was having one of her visions so I sat there silently until she was done. She stood quickly handing me back the book.

"Edward… She is real. She is my best friend, or at least she will be soon. So be nice to her! And, I won't tell this secret as long as you let me read it too." I was astonished at her request. Could nothing be just mine?

I grudgingly agreed and Alice left me to get ready for school. How would I even approach this girl? I couldn't very well tell her that I have been reading her journal… And what did Alice mean by she was going to be friends with her and I should be nice? I have no intention at all of even talking with Isabella. I put my clothes on and headed down the stairs to ride with my family to our first day of school.


	4. Chapter 3 First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**First Day of School (Bella's Point of View)**

I pulled into the school parking lot in the truck that Charlie had gotten for me. It was an old red Chevy and had to be the loudest moving piece of metal I had ever heard or seen of before in my life. It was impossible for me to avoid people when they could hear me coming from a mile away. I opened the truck door and made my best attempt to get the old seat belt off.

It wouldn't budge. I sat there tugging at it as a crowd formed. As I gave it my full strength and tugged one more time on the seat belt it finally came off. Of course I had to be leaning far out of the truck while tugging so when the seat belt finally snapped loose I went flying out of my truck. The roar of laughter was excruciatingly humiliating. I felt that familiar burning sensation in my skin and knew that I would soon be the most aggravating scarlet color. A small girl with black spiky hair ran up to me. She was smiling and absolutely beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Need some help?"

I couldn't help but frown…as I looked into her eyes I was entranced. Even her eyes smiled brightly, as though lit from within. I swiftly gave her my hand as she helped me stand up. I turned my back to her for a second to grab my book bag out of the truck and when I turned back to her, there stood the most hypnotizing blonde... She had long curls and her makeup looked like it was done by the gods themselves. She was breathtaking to say the least.

"Um, hello." I said meekly as she looked at me. She had a small frown plastered on her face; I assumed it was from my embarrassment. "I'm Rosalie… Are you ok?" Why was she concerned about me?

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Immediately, as if on cue, Alice took my arm and hooked it around hers we walked up to the school together. All three of us. Rosalie was a senior and parted ways with us after we got our schedules. Alice and I had our first class together and took off walking down the long and boring halls.

I could barely keep up with her talking; she was so fast at everything she did. She reminded me of a pixie, short, beautiful, and enchanting. She told me about her family and her brothers…they were all adopted. When she told me about how she dated Jasper and how Rosalie dated Emmett I was shocked.

"Do your adopted parents care?" She smiled back at me, "No they are fine with it." She must have seen the shock on my face because she sighed and gave me the, "you can't stop true love…" speech. It was nice to see her so happy. I didn't know her that well but I wanted to see her happy. I don't think I would like to see her if she was upset, there was a creepy edge to her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but quickly pushed the image away of Alice being creepy or mean. It just didn't seem possible.

We sat next to each other in our first class in the back row. Her grin never faded as we talked about my move from Arizona to Washington. The teacher began his spiel on American history and before the bell could ring he gave us our first assignment. This put a frown on Alice's face and I had to agree with the sentiment she seemed to express. He started splitting people into pairs and as unlucky as I was, Alice was paired with Jessica Stanley instead.

I sat by myself in the back of the room for awhile until the teacher finally called on me and Mike Newton. The boy in front of me turned around and just stared at me. Gawking might have been the best description of the look on his face. "So, I'm Mike… you are Bella?" I had a sarcastic remark but decided on a more polite response. So far Alice and Rosalie were my only friends and I didn't want to start off making enemies.

"Yeah, I'm Bella."

He smirked a little as he appraised me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and stare out the window. That's when the bell sounded. "Finally," I said, under my breath, as I got up to meet Alice at the door. Mike followed me, practically stepping on my heels the whole way out.

"So umm, Bella? I guess since we have to work on this project together we should meet at my place or something?"

I stopped in my tracks. Alice must have noticed my hesitation because she stopped walking too. I turned around to see Mike merely inches from my face, grinning from ear to ear. Alice pulled me a few steps back and placed her hand on her hip. Her head turned slightly in disgust and she stared at him. If looks kill Mike would have been laying dead in the hall way from Alice's murderous glare. I took in a deep breath and adjusted my book bag on my back.

"Mike, we can work on the project in class. I'm afraid I will probably be busy every day after school for the rest of my life. Sorry."

His smile quickly turned into a frown and his eyes looked sad. I turned around and started off to my second class. Alice again wrapped her arm around mine and began the conversation from class right where we had left off.

Much of the day remained the same except Alice was only in one more of my classes. And the names of the menacing boys changed from class to class. Tyler Crowley was assigned as my health class partner. He was all too excited about any and all projects coming up that involved me. I was disgusted and relieved that I could not read his mind. Who knew what gross fantasies lingered in there.

Eric Yorkie was modest about his flirting which was a relief. Plus he was smart, so I had no problems trying to get him to keep up with the geometry problems we had to work out together. Soon the bell rang for us to go to lunch. Jessica Stanley and a couple of other girls, Angela Weber and Lauren, invited me to sit at lunch with them.

I told them that I would probably sit outside in my truck and read during lunch and made my attempt at a quick escape. It didn't go as well as I planned because as soon as I turned the corner I ran straight into Alice and almost fell down. She was the most amazingly sturdy person ever! Especially surprising for being so tiny! Rosalie grabbed my arm and steadied me. As I took my first glance at the rest of their family they all started laughing at me. All but one who just stared at me, looking curious.

I could almost tell immediately, from the pairings that Alice had informed me of, who was who. Next to Rosalie stood a very tall and muscular man, he had his arm wrapped around her tightly and his booming laughter almost hurt my ears.

Must be Emmett.

Next to Alice was a tall, slender yet muscular man, he had wind-blown blonde hair and piercing eyes. Jasper, I assumed. He stuck his hand out and took my hand in his to shake it. "Nice to meet you. Alice and Rosalie have told us a lot about you." His voice was deep and yet musical like Alice and Rosalie's. Emmett patted me on the back almost roughly and asked if I was ok.

"Yeah, thanks." The third boy had to be Edward. He never spoke a word. He was gorgeous, much like the rest of the group. His hair was a honey brown and looked a mess. And even though he was the youngest of the group, he appeared in his stance to be much older. Alice joked on our way to lunch that he was "wise beyond his years." I felt as if all of them but Edward surrounded me as we walked into the school café. Alice had her arm around me which offered me no escape.

Jasper was on her side with Rosalie and Emmett on the other side of me. Edward kept his distance and walked further behind the rest of us. When we sat down at a table father from the rest of the school population I could see Jessica and Lauren staring at me. I felt bad about the excuse I had just given her and wanted to go explain myself and my entrapment but couldn't. I was currently being quizzed by Alice about my life in Arizona while Edward just stared at me, curious.

The bell to leave from lunch sounded and Alice rose to her feet, pulling me up with her. Much of the remainder of my classes went by in a blur. I was surprised that I even remembered what happened in them. I made my way to my last class looking for Alice. It was theatre; this should be interesting... I fumbled around in the dark theatre until I saw Alice standing and waving to me.

Edward was right next to her…staring again. He was starting to worry me; his constant stares were not only beyond distracting but I couldn't understand his curiosity. "Bella!! Over here! Hurry come sit with us!" She was waving her arms frantically with a huge grin on her face. I made my way down the aisle and stopped next to the row they were sitting in.

Edward was sitting on the outside seat facing the stage and Alice eagerly waited next to him. He stood up to let me through, when all of a sudden I felt someone crash into my back, sending me flying into Edward's arms. He stood me up straight, mumbling, "that's three times today." I couldn't help but let a string of profanities escape my lips as I maneuvered out of his arms and into the seat on the other side of Alice.

Mike had stood there staring at Alice and Edward while I was helped up. "Sorry Bella didn't mean to run into you." I rolled my eyes and turned my glare to the front of the theatre. Alice whispered something to Edward so low that I could not hear her and then turned to me and smiled. Edward stopped glowering at Mike and took his seat faithfully next to his pixie-like sister.

The teacher made us play a getting to know you game with the people sitting around us. Luckily for me, it was just Edward and Alice, so the questions were easy to answer. Edward seemed really intense the entire conversation and made faces at Alice when she brought up old stories of him.

At last the bell rang for the end of the day. Alice and her family walked me to my truck while making plans for the weekend. "So Bella, you want to go shopping with me and Alice this Saturday? " Rosalie looked at me, waiting for my answer. With Alice's pleading eyes I just couldn't say no. I hated shopping but if I got to hang with them, I guess it would be alright. I threw my bag in my car and with well wishes from Jasper to drive safer than I walk; I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

Charlie was not there when I got home. I was hungry and with no groceries in the house I decided to order some pizza. After Charlie came home, we sat down to eat. "So Bells how was your first day? Meet any friends?" I was pretty sure this morning that when he asked this question today I was going to end up saying no.

Much to his surprise and mine, I had made several friends. I told him of Alice and Rosalie and their family, while also informing him that I was being forced to go shopping this Saturday. "No boys will be going with you, huh?" I looked at him almost disbelieving. I'm sure, much like the rest of the town, he knew that Alice and Rosalie technically lived with their boyfriends, so I was not going to even touch on the details to his questions and replied with a simple, "No, just us girls."

He let out a sigh of relief and finished his pizza before returning to his couch for whatever game happened to be most important to him. I finished up my plate and ran upstairs to take a shower. After my hot shower I ran a brush through my tangled hair neatly pulled my hair up into a bun... I sat down at the old desk and opened up my journal to scribe something about today in it.

There was a note that I know I had not written on the bottom of my last entry. "Hi" was all that it said with a small happy face printed right next to it. Maybe it was Charlie? No, no. That can't be it. I sat there staring at the print wondering who would have done that. There was no one else in the house. I must be going crazy. Maybe I was sleep writing? That was the only logical choice so I disregarded it and started on a clean page.

I described my day and the new friends that I had met. I made sure to put down that it was going to figure out why Edward Cullen would not stop staring at me. I left off on that thought and shoved the book back into the drawer. After opening up my bedroom window to let in some fresh air I laid down in bed to read a book. I drifted off to sleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 4 In her Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**In her mind. (Edwards Point of View)**

On the ride home I was dead silent. I did not even want to speak to Alice at the moment. My family's endless chatter over how pretty the Swan girl or how funny it is when she falls down was driving me crazy. Everyone but me absolutely loved her. For some reason I could not bring myself to like the girl. Something about her infuriated me, and Alice was going to get it when I could get her home and alone. She purposely approached the girl and made sure to be as she put it "best friends" with her.

And of course as soon as Rosalie saw my anger towards Alice she joined in. I couldn't put any blame on Emmett and Jasper because they really had no clue… but Alice was going to feel my wrath. She knew it too! I could hear her thoughts of escape. She even tried silently explaining why she had befriended the girl so quickly. But I didn't want to hear eat. A growl escaped my chest and turned the radio up so loud it silenced them all.

I pulled into the drive way and as soon as everyone was out of the car I grabbed Alice's arm. Jasper eyed me suspiciously but silently told me to "not to hurt her too bad." Good thing he couldn't read my mind, or he would have never left Alice and me alone at this moment. I could tell he could sense my anger and frustration, which is why he thought of his warning. Alice quickly tugged her arm away from me and folded them closely to her chest.

"Edward, what do you want? I am not talking to you until you will listen to reason."

She practically stomped her foot and pouted there before me.

"What were you thinking?!? I cannot believe that you would betray me like that! I thought we had a secret, are you out of your mind?!?"

I should have even asked the last question. I knew she was out of her mind. It was a pointless use words.

"I saw a vision… she was my best friend. I don't know, I guess I wanted it so bad I kind of rushed to it. Plus on the way to school I saw how embarrassed she was when she fell… and no one helped her. I decided that then would be the perfect time to be her friend. She needed one then and she'll need me going forward. "

Alice dropped her arms and let out a sigh; she was good at pouting and made sure to put on her best pouty face. It was difficult to stay mad at Alice, but I was trying really hard. I couldn't just let this one go.

"Alice, again… what if she finds out about our secret? "

Her eyes squinted as she glared up at me. She immediately folded her arms again and cocked her head to the side.

"I am not spilling the beans on her journal that you've been reading. And I'm not exactly going to come up to her and be like, OH HEY BELLA I'M A VAMPIRE… LOVE ME? you know that so stop worrying so much. Also, if you don't stop staring at her all crazy like she's going to end up wanting a restraining order. Really Edward you should relax a little."

With that she turned on heels from and marched into the house. I was absolutely shocked at her utter disregard for my feelings on this subject. It was not like Alice to behave so rudely. Maybe I was the one being rude? I did stare at Bella an awful lot today. I didn't mean to…it's just every time I would look at her I could practically see her scribbling away in that damn book. It was maddening. I sat there trying to block the images from my mind but I couldn't.

The most maddening and frustrating part of it all was I could not hear her thoughts. Not at all… she was a mental mute. Why did it have to be this girl? I couldn't hear her and that made me more interested to read her journal. At least then I could see what she was thinking. Maybe I was broken. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, I could hear everyone's thoughts in the house, from Emmett's desire to tackle Jasper to Rosalie and Alice planning their shopping trip to Esme's ideas on redecorating the house. I was going insane and that wasn't the first time this Isabella Marie Swan made me feel this way. I completely and helplessly loathed her.

I didn't even go back into the house; instead I went on the hunt. I needed some sort of satisfaction and staying at home being questioned on my thoughts about Bella would just anger me more. I ran through the trees and jumped over the river in one leaping bound. The scenery was calm and still. A little cabin house stood off in the distance, it was dilapidated and green moss was growing all around it. I could remember when this house was first being built. The previous owners of it were accused of with craft and chased out of town. No one in their right mind would even approach the house after that, so it remained still and lifeless.

Much like myself, I could find myself relating to the house. Old, but definitely not falling apart. Well, not exactly. I guess emotionally and mentally I was having some of the same struggles that the house was having. I could mention this Esme, maybe she would fix this place up. It could be of use to someone in the family. Maybe the Denali Clan whenever they came to visit. I stumbled up the side of the forest and found a family of deer resting near the river. I named each of them after the people I had frustrations with and attacked. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be to pretend to kill of my siblings and Bella.

I stopped short of where the river met its end and kicked a rock into a small spruce tree that had just begun its life. Its life had now just ended as soon as it had begun. Ah, the circle of life. It bothered me only on occasion now that I didn't really have "a life" so to speak. Emmett thought it was a constant joke he would make remarks such as, "Edward, get a life! Oh wait, you can't!" And then he would let out one his booming laugh that shook my very core. A frown creased over my face as I thought about being the family joke again. I slumped down next to a tree and watched the night sky roll into the clouds. I didn't want to go back into the house until school started again.

Most of the night it was peaceful, just me and my own thoughts. It was a nice change until Alice found me. She had the book in her hand and was running at full speed with a huge grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and just sat there waiting for her to spring whatever news of the book on me. _EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD !!!_ She screamed in her head, I almost covered my ears my realized that would do no good to drown her out.

"What do you want Alice?" She stopped before crashing into me and slumped down crossing her legs in front of me.

"Look, there's a new entry… and oh my god it's sooo interesting. She talks about all of us in there!" Alice tossed the book at me and looked me over with anxious eyes.

_July 31, 2008_

_School was unexpectantly decent. I made some new friends, whom I already love, the Cullen family. There is Alice (beautiful) Rosalie (beautiful) Jasper (Conservative) Emmett (Big Guy) and Edward, I don't know so much if he is my friend though, he just stares at me really weirdly when I talk to him. I am going to have to make my mission to either make his staring stop, or find out why he is staring so much. I don't know why they like me so much I'm pretty plain Jane standing next to their beauty. But all of them seem like nice people. I really think that Alice is going to be the bestest friend here. She's great and really saved me when I fell out of my truck today. Also, there are some annoying guys trying to hit on me. I really wish they would stop. One of them pushed me into Edward today. I don't know why but when I started to fall onto him, I was ok with it. Strange huh? Well time to lie down, I hear a good book calling my name._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I set the book down unable to look at Alice, I understood now why she was so happy about today's entry. Bella pretty much gave everyone but me bragging rights. I didn't know if she was bringing me the book to rub it in, or if there was some hidden message she wanted me to see. If there was I was missing the point.

"Alice, what do you think she meant by, "Ok with it.?"

Alice just looked at me with questioning eyes. Maybe I was just looking too much into it. Maybe I wasn't? A small part of me hoped that there was more to it than I thought.

"Edward, I really don't know what she meant by it. But I can find out."

With that she stood up and offered me her hand. I complied and took her outstretched hand. She smiled as we ran back to the house to get ready for school again. That's when I heard her thoughts.

_What if I just tell Bella everything? Not right now, but soon_.

I immediately put a stop to that thought process. "Alice it is way too dangerous to just tell her everything." She smiled and acknowledged my concern. But somehow I knew that this was not going to be the end of our conversation. Alice was never that easy with anything. I ran into the house and got ready for school.

I took a shower and put on a white button down shirt and my faded jeans. The roads where supposed to be icy today so I decided to put my boots on and I headed out of my room, book bag in hand. On the way down the stairs I heard Emmett's Jeep start up and leave. I ran out the door to see Emmett and Rosalie already leaving. Alice and Jasper stood in the door way waving them on. "Where are they going?" Jasper turned to face me and silently provided me the information I seek.

_They are going to pick up Bella for school. Rosalie doesn't think it would be safe for her to drive. Alice and I are staying behind to ride with you. _

I nodded my head and really wished that Alice hadn't involved our entire family with Bella. She must have known what I was thinking because she immediately went to her own defense. "Ya know if you wouldn't have acted like you despised her so much Rosalie wouldn't have even tried to be her friend. We all love her now, so you're just going to have to deal." Alice looked exasperated after her speech, "Don't worry Edward, she's just anxious." Jasper let out a small smile and we headed to my car.

The car ride was fun; I enjoyed driving the ice more than anyone else in my family. With my heightened sense I was able to whip the car around the sharp turns and let loose on the tires. Jasper was laughing the entire time, and when the wheels screeched to a stop right down the street from the school Alice let out a giggle. I knew she couldn't stay mad at me. I drove with extreme caution into the school parking lot so that no one else would think we were different than the rest of the scared student body at Forks High School.

.


	6. Chapter 5 Love is Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Love is unexpected. (Bellas Point of View.)**

I woke up in the morning early to Charlie. He had flicked the lights on and told me that I had a friend downstairs waiting for me.

"Who? What? Who is here?"

That was all that I could mumble out, my mind had not yet woken up and I was having difficulties translating my thoughts into simple English.

"Rosalie and Emmett thought it would be safer if you road with them today. The roads are bad and I think it's a good idea. You've never driven on the ice before."

With that he left me to get up and get dressed. I could hear the concern in his voice as he walked down the stairs telling them I would be down shortly. I hoped in the shower quickly and wrapped myself in a towel to start blow drying my hair.

"Bella? It's me Rose I'm coming in."

With that the bedroom door flew open and Rose with all her beauty walked into my room. She began rummaging through my closet picking and choosing my outfit for the day. She walked into the bathroom setting the clothes she picked out on the bathroom counter.

"How did you know where I lived?"

I asked her as she stared at me in the mirror. It almost seemed as if she was comparing herself to me. There was no comparison her beauty was far greater than mine.

"Oh, everyone knows where the Chief lives. Now hurry up and get dressed before Emmett and Chief Swan move from football to baseball."

She made a concerned face and went and set down on my bed. I took the clothes after blow drying my hair and got dressed. She had picked out a dark navy blue sweater that had a low cut in the front and some dark faded blue jeans. I grabbed my boots and tied them tight before grabbing my book bag and slinging it across my shoulder.

"I'm ready when you are." She grinned at me and stood up quickly.

When I walked down the stairs I could hear Emmett and Charlie discussing defensive strategies for the fall lineup. Rosalie rolled her eyes and tapped Emmett on the shoulder. He turned his head with a slight grin and acknowledged that it was time to leave for school. It was somewhat relieving that I had friends, even at my previous school it took me months to make the four friends that I had. And now, I have four in two days.

I think the numbers are working in my favor this time around.

"Alright well, you kids be safe and Bella, I'll be home late tonight so don't wait up for me. Billy and I are going fishing."

Charlie tapped me on the shoulder slightly as I turned to leave the front door. "Huh?" was all that I could get out; my mind was still not working right.

"I'm mean it kid, be safe." He looked stern as I nodded my head and headed out with Rosalie and Emmett.

"How in the world am I supposed to get up in that?"

Emmett's jeep was huge, almost as big as he was. Rosalie let out a chuckle and pulled a small ladder down from the jeep. I climbed up and in to the back seat, put my seat belt on and Emmett pulled out of the driveway. The ride to school was slow and Rosalie was singing most of the time to whatever came on the radio.

I even caught myself humming to some of the songs along with her. Emmett pulled into the parking lot and parked next to a silver Volvo. I undid my seat belt and slid out of the Jeep, not my most graceful move but at least I didn't fall out this time. Alice and Jasper walked up to us immediately.

"I thought you guys would never arrive. What took you so long?"

Alice looked at me as if I was the key to her unspoken answer and Jasper just shook his head with a smile on his face. Alice was going to take some getting used to.

"Sorry Alice, it's my fault. I didn't know anyone was coming to get me... so I wasn't awake or ready for school when they arrived."

I gave her a sheepish grin and proceeded to turn around when I ran into Edward. I didn't know that he was standing behind me let alone that close.

"Umm... sorry about that. I can't seem to stop running into you."

I looked up at him and again he was just staring. Alice snapped her fingers and the look he had on his face was expressionless. I normally could read people quite easily but there was something about him I just couldn't understand.

Alice put her arm on my back and guided me to the school's front doors. Edward stood right next to me the whole time. I shivered while we were standing outside waiting for everyone to go inside. It was allot colder than expected and the outfit Rosalie laid out wasn't the warmest.

"I should have brought my jacket."

Alice looked at me and then to Edward who immediately took his jacket off and placed it on my shoulders. I slid my arms into and my hands could barely reach the cuffs.

"Here let me help you with that."

Edward quickly took my arms and pulled the sleeves up for me. "Thanks." I didn't know what else to say, so I smiled and he quickly turned away from me. I furrowed my eyebrows because I was at least expecting a, "Your welcome" but nothing. The bell rang and Alice and I headed to our first class. She gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and walked into class.

I sat down at my desk and Alice sat next to me. The teacher was not there yet so she took this opportunity to discuss our shopping trip this Saturday. I took Edwards jacket off and slung it on my seat when a neatly folded piece of paper fell out. Alice looked at the paper and then back at me. I didn't need for her to say it,

"I don't know what it is... should we read it?"

Alice picked up the paper and cautiously unfolded it to read its contents. She smiled and handed it back to me. "Obviously it's not for me." I looked at the paper and scribbled in the most elegant script was, "You look absolutely beautiful today. Edward." I raised an eyebrow and grabbed my pen to scribe a message back, "Thank you again, and next time a Your Welcome wouldn't be so bad." I signed it Bella and folded it back up to stick in the jacket. That's when the teacher walked into the room and Alice and I had to sit with our partners. Mike was not the person I wanted to see at all today.

After class I handed Edwards jacket over to Alice and told her to make sure he gets it. I walked to my next class in hopes that it would go as smoothly as it had with Mike this morning. I could handle small talk as long as it wasn't perverse and vulgar.

I walked into health and there was a strange smell, it hit me from nowhere. I felt nauseated instantly and my knees buckled before me.

"Bella, you don't look so good... you alright?" Tyler looked concerned in a cocky way. "What is that smell?" I grabbed my stomach and bent over grabbing the door frame for support. That's when I collapsed. My eyes barely fluttered close when I saw Jasper and Emmett walking in the hall way. Instantly they were at my side. I opened my eyes for just a second to see Emmett staring at Tyler.

Instantly I felt cradled in arms, but they were not Emmett's and they were not Jaspers. I opened my eyes and Edward was caring me. "Put me down." He looked at me with a crooked grin on his face, "Your Welcome." I almost wanted to laugh as he confirmed that he got his jacket and my note back to him.

"Really you can put me down." He just looked at me again and opened the door to the nurse's office.

"Ya know Emmett and Jasper where about to take Tyler out of this world. They thought he hurt you." I grabbed my stomach as he laid me down on the nurse's bed and stepped back leaning against the wall.

"Tyler didn't do anything, I just felt really sick all of a sudden." I tried to put a smile on my face but it seemed to have been a weak attempt.

"Well either which way, they think of you as family now. So I figured I could be nicer than I have been. I hope you can forgive my rudeness." He was so serious I was stunned. I never noticed his perfect features before. Every inch of him was perfect. I knew he was beautiful, but never really saw him as perfect. "Umm... yea. No big deal." That's it? That's all I could get out? I need to get my head checked out.

The nurse came into the room and took my temperature. I was fine, nothing was wrong with me. I just randomly felt sick and fainted. The nurse looked at me as if she didn't believe me. I didn't know what to tell her to make her believe but she disappeared in the back room with Edward and immediately came back suggesting I should go home and rest for the day.

"Don't call my dad. I can get home on my own."

The nurse looked at me and nodded her head. She wrote me a note and I walked out of the door. Alice was standing there waiting for me.

"Hey, heard you weren't feeling good. What's the verdict?"

Edward smiled at her and shook his head before walking away from us. "Umm, nothing I guess. The nurse is letting me go home though. So I guess I should start walking." Alice dropped her mouth and looked at me in disbelief.

"What kind of friend do you think I am? I'll drive you home." With that she grabbed my arm and we headed out the door.

Upon arriving at my house I felt much better. Whatever that smell was coming out of the health class I hope it's not there again. I walked to the front door Alice right behind me. Once inside she took a look around and we went upstairs to my room. She appraised my room and went straight to my closet.

"You really need this shopping trip on Saturday. You have barely anything in here."

I just shrugged my shoulders and plopped on my bed. "So Edward won't be missing his car when he gets out of class?" Her head tilted slightly as she looked over my expression.

"No he gave me the keys to take you home, anyways he can ride with Rosalie and Emmett back home. That's what Jasper is going to do." Alice always spoke frantically, like she had so much to say that if she bottled it up any longer she'd explode.

She was the only person I'd known who could start three different kinds of conversations with just one sentence. "Oh, I didn't see him hand you the keys." She smiled and shook her head at me like I didn't get the joke. "So what do you think about Edward anyways? He seems to like you allot now." I could almost see the joke in her eyes.

"So he didn't like me at all before?" her mouth twisted like she was looking for a way to say what was on her mind without hurting my feelings.

"I wouldn't say that he didn't like you before, only that he didn't know you then. And you didn't answer my question." With that she sat down on my bed next to me and began staring at me.

"Umm, well I mean, he's really ya know...well he's gorgeous. Out of my league definitely and well I think he is only trying to be nice." With that I got up and went down stairs to make myself a snack. "Alice, are you hungry?" She came down the stairs with grace and elegance. "No I'm not hungry. Edward will be here in 10 minutes. Just to let you know."

Her words were so exact that it made me glance at the clock to verify her accuracy. "School isn't out for another few hours." She sat down on the couch and turned on the television. "I know he left early."

He's walking? That was the only thought that I could process but I didn't ask. I didn't want to seem that interested in her brother. I was more concerned with how I must seem like a sickly klutz in front of all of them.

Exactly as Alice had predicted Edward knocked on the door within 10 minutes. How did she know that? I opened the door and he was leaning on the door frame, just standing there with all his beauty. I moved aside to let him in and went and sat down next to Alice.

"So what are we going to do while everyone is in school?"

They both looked so entranced with the television that it took a minute for them to turn their heads and reply. "I can't find anything to watch on here...I'm going to go rent a movie. You and Edward can stay here while I go get something. I'll be right back." With that she stood up and left. I didn't even have time to ask if she wanted someone to ride with her. It was now just Edward and I in my living room.

Alone.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to place my empty plate in the sick and get a drink. But again as soon as I turned around there he was. He reached out and grabbed a piece of my hair, tucking it back behind my ear.

"You know, I never realized how absurdly beautiful you where."

A grin approached his face and my heart raced. How in the world was this gorgeous man standing before me telling me I was beautiful? He spoke with such elegance it my heart race even more. My chest hurt and I could almost feel knees buckling beneath me. That's when he wrapped his arm around my waste and pulled my face up to his. I was merely inches away from him when he bent in and kissed me.

His lips where cold as ice and his sweet breath made my heart sputter. Then he pulled back instantly apologizing for the kiss. "That was nothing to apologize for." I could barely catch my breath. His eyes smoldered as he stared at me creating a careful distance between us. I wanted to pull him closer to me. I wanted him to hold me in his arms.

Wild fantasies danced around in my mind but he didn't seem to be returning the sentiment. "I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, I should be going." If my jaw could have landed on the floor it would have. I put my arm out to stop him thinking that it wouldn't work. But, there he was standing still back facing me.

He turned his head slightly back and I could almost see a small smile appear on his face. Was he toying with my head? I guess I didn't mind too much at this moment. I had to think of a conversation starter and quickly. This moment was far too awkward to remain silent in still.

"So, I guess that you like me now?"

I wanted to slap myself, not only had I been incoherent most of the day but I could not think of a good thing to say to anyone all day. I was practically stumbling over my own thought process. It was frustrating to watch him roll his eyes, but a smile did appear on his face as he turned to face me.

"More than I really should."

That was all that I got in return. I guess I deserved it. We stood in silence just staring at each other when Alice came walking back in the door.

"What is wrong with you two? I got us a selection of movies. And I called Rosalie so that they can just come over here and watch movies with us."

She danced over to the television and started rummaging through the remote collection Charlie had. Edward stared at Alice and it could have been just me, but he seemed a little annoyed with her. Did he want to spend time alone with me? I was assuming with Alice being here, now was not the best time to bring up that kind of conversation with him.

So I settled for a comfortable spot on the long couch in front of the television. Edward moved from the kitchen to the living room and sat next to me on the couch. Alive remained confused as to which remote controlled what and I figured I had time for some sort of conversation with him.

Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It said I had a message from an unknown number. I ignored the text and put the phone back in my pocket. It vibrated again. I pulled the phone back out and flipped it open. There were now two text messages from the unknown number. There was nothing better to do so I read the message.

Alice is very annoying sometimes. 

I let a small chuckle escape my lips after reading the first message. Edward sat right next to me and just smiled while he stared straight ahead. Alice must have heard me because she turned her head and glared. I could not tell if she was glaring at me or Edward though. Maybe she thought we were making fun of her for not locating the right remote yet. I looked back at my phone to glance at the next message.

Are you presently dating anyone?

He should have known the answer to that question. I had only been here for a few days and the only friends that I had where his family. Maybe he was just trying to make small talk. I decided that if I wanted to keep this conversation going I would have to improvise a little bit. So I sent back, not right now. But I think I will be soon. I pressed the send button and closed my phone. It was at this time that Alice had found the correct remote and sat down on the love seat.

I glanced over at Edward as his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Alice gave him a dirty look and I decided to put my ringer on silent just in case he sent back a reply. Edward now had a frown plastered on his face as he leaned back into the couch. Did he know I was talking about him in that message? I could wait just a few minutes to see if he replied if not then I would send him another message letting him know that I was just joking.

Maybe he didn't have a sense of humor. That would end up getting me into a lot of trouble. I had a very dry sense of humor and if you didn't get the joke well, I just looked mean. Half way through Interview with a Vampire and I still had no response. I typed up another message explaining that I was hoping that he was going to be the one that I would be dating soon and hit the "send" button again.

There was a loud knock at the door which almost made me jump. Before I even had a chance to get off of the couch Alice was opening the front door. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all piled into my living room.

Jasper appeared to be a little tense and Rosalie looked at the television amused. Emmett let out a loud booming laugh as he slapped his knee before being shushed by Alice.

"Are you seriously watching Interview with a Vampire?!?!" Emmett menacingly joked, his eye were wide staring at Alice with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, I am… it's a very interesting movie." Alice crossed her arms and fell back onto the couch landing in Jasper's lap.

"So Bella, what do you think about the vampire's in this movie?" Emmett still had a look in his eyes like he was up to no good, but I frankly did not get the joke.

"I think it's a good movie." I made a simple reply trying to hide the confusion all over my face.

"Do you think the vampire's are scary? Huh?!? Do they scare you?"

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's comment, Rosalie slapped his arm and I couldn't tell but it appeared that Jasper might have kicked him in his side. Emmett probably couldn't see Alice because his back was turned towards her but Alice was giving him her death glare. The questions didn't annoy me as much as it annoyed the crap out of everyone else.

"No, I think there is more to the characters than just vampires. Who am I to judge how they have to live?"

I shrugged my shoulders and look anxiously at my phone. He hadn't replied yet. It took me a second before I noticed how they all were staring at me. Their faces contained emotions such as shocked, worried, confused and amused. Alice's eyes seemed to sparkle at that statement.

"Bella, I feel the same way!" she practically bounced in Jaspers lap as everyone's attention turned back to the movie playing.

I tried watching the movie but I couldn't help myself. I just kept staring at the clock wandering what was taking him so long to reply. Maybe he didn't want to date me? Maybe he didn't even read the message? 23 minutes 34 seconds later my phone lighted up. I opened it up to find one message received from that same unknown number.

I was afraid to read it. So I just closed my phone. I could read it later, when he wasn't around to see whatever facial expression I would have. My phone lighted up again. This time Edward nudged me a little bit with his elbow urging me to read my messages. I looked up toward him with the corner of my eye and he had a huge grin. The smile could not have been from the movie because in my opinion it was the grossest part of the movie. I opened my phone and clicked "open" on the first message.

Be careful what you say, I may start telling everyone that you are spoken for.

I tried really hard to hide the smile on my face. But there was no hiding it. It reached from ear to ear. I curled my knees up into my chest and tried to hide my face so that everyone could not see me. Edward glanced down and let out a small chuckle. I opened my phone and read the second message.

The idea of vampires really does not scare you? 

Why was it so hard to believe? I guess most people where scared of the very thought of them. If they could all be like Brad Pitts character and hunt rats or something I don't see the problem. So I replied,

Be careful what you say. I may have ALREADY told everyone that you are spoken for. And I don't see any problem with Brad Pitt's character. He doesn't hunt humans. So, he's kind of harmless I guess.

I sent the message along and slumped my head onto my knees so that I could continue watching the movie. I saw in the corner of my eye Edward read the message I sent him. A smile appeared on his face as he extended his arm to wrap it around my waste. He pulled me close into his chest and that's how we sat for the remainder of the movie.


	7. Chapter 6 Explaining Myself

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Explaining Myself. (Edwards Point of View)**

I sat on the couch, Bella in my arms. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever had in my entire existence. Her hair fell on her face cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes were intently focused on the movie.

_How in the world can you not like the girl, and then all of a sudden be cuddling with her? And don't think that I didn't see that kiss while I was gone. You have some explaining to do mister._

Alice's thoughts where loud and clear, I didn't care at the moment I was holding something more precious in my arms. I couldn't explain to myself my sudden urges to want to be so close to her. She made me feel warm? I haven't felt warm in years but I seriously doubt that telling Alice how she made me feel warm would stop her curiosity.

It was going to be a long day once we left here. I could tell by Alice's thoughts. She was right; I had a lot of explaining to do. I had zoned out of the movie. Not like I haven't seen it a million times, it was one of Carlisle's favorites.

My feelings happened this morning. It was so unexpected a love for a girl I resented hit me like a train. I saw her, climbing out of Emmett's jeep, she looked so helpless. I immediately wrote how beautiful she was on a small paper and stuck it in my jacket pocket. I hadn't decided if I wanted to give it to her or not. As Alice said, I didn't want Bella to get a restraining order against me. I was acting a little weird. Maybe I could smooth things over.

As I walked closer to her in the parking lot I could hear her heart beat… something about its sound played a sweet melody in my ears. I couldn't help but just stop and stare at her again. So I tried to avoid looking at her, but then that even came off as rude or psychotic. I was trying hard to be neither but when I was around her it was almost as if I had forgotten anything and everything I learned. I must seem like a clueless idiot to her sometimes. Do women find that attractive?

I drifted off into our kiss earlier. It was very sudden; I didn't want to kiss her. It seemed almost like an involuntary action. One foot in front of the other. I couldn't even control my own body. Her heart beat pulled me closer and closer to her until I kissed her. Once I felt her reaction to it I was shocked and surprised it took all of my will to step back from her. I probably should have run out the door, maybe if I did look like I belonged in a clinic she wouldn't bother with me. But instead she asked me to stay. I could hear a pleading in her voice that actually made me smile. She wanted me to stay? My involuntary actions almost turned around and kissed her again but thank god Alice walked into the house. I was saved from another embarrassing "psycho" moment in my life.

_Dude, I do not know what you are thinking right now. I can see you over there cuddling so I am assuming you like her. But I do not want to get that emotion from you right now. Chill out. _

Jasper's thoughts interrupted my own; I glanced over at him to offer a small grin. Emmett was staring at me with a huge grin on his face and a thumb up. I just shook my head at him. _Way to go little brother._ I sighed. Emmett was going to make my life hell. Bella had fallen asleep on my chest. When the movie was over I lightly lifted her up and laid her back down on the couch. My family and I decided to let her sleep. Alice left her a note on the coffee table explaining our absence and we left.

I would have chosen to drive home alone but Alice was not giving me that option. Either was Rosalie. They climb into my car while Jasper and Emmett took the jeep home.

"Edward, have you lost your mind?" Rosalie practically spit venom out of her mouth. Her words sounded harsh but true.

"Actually Rose, I think I have. But I'm glad I did." I didn't know how else to reply. I feel like a mad man, I'm acting like a mad man. So in return I guess the only suitable answer was yes, I am a mad man. Alice zoned out with one of her visions. I looked intently into her mind, sometimes her vision where simple things and other times, they were as she would say, "juicy gossip." I liked them for the most part. This was the best of all her visions. I didn't even realize I was smiling so much until Rosalie said something about it.

"And what's got you all happy now?" I didn't need to respond I was in my new found happy place. Alice would handle it. Alice and I didn't even speak out loud to each other much anymore because it was pointless. For Rosalie's sake Alice clued her in on the vision. "Rose I saw Edward and Bella as a couple." She left it short and to the point. I liked that about Alice, when it came to her visions she tried to treat them as her secrets. So she never indulged too much information at one time. It was unneeded.

We pulled into the long drive way and spotted the jeep. Jasper and Emmett had beaten me home. Emmett normally made a game out of who got to the house first whenever we were in separate cars. I didn't mind so much I normally beat him. One victory for Emmett wouldn't damage my ego too much. I pulled up next to the jeep and Alice climbed out.

_Please Edward I like her, don't hurt Bella. I know my vision shows you two madly in love, but just remember you have to be careful with her. I can only support this if you promise._

I hadn't even thought of that aspect yet. I was just happy with the "madly in love" part. I could already feel it. The wanting and desire to have her with me all the time. "Alice, I promise." She smiled and continued on her way into the house. Rosalie stayed behind.

"You know how I feel about humans. But, I really do like this girl. She fits in well with our family. Don't mess this up for the rest of us. She's my one shot at feeling human again. As long as you keep her happy, I will stay out of your way."

Rosalie gave me a weak smile. I knew that she was practicing pleading in her own way with me. She did really like this girl. I never saw this side of Rosalie, compassion and hope hidden inside a monster. Bella was her way out, her freedom from purgatory. Her comment was so insightful. I didn't want to hurt Bella, I would not hurt Bella. Not just for the sake of my family, but also for my own. I couldn't live with myself if I did.

No that it would matter, if I hurt Bella, Rosalie and Alice might not let me live at all. I would want them to kill me if I hurt her. There was something about her making me this crazy unthinking fool that brought happiness to my cold dark life. It made no sense at all but I loved it, I loved her.

I promised Rosalie to be on my best behavior with Bella; she seemed content with my answer and followed Alice into the house. I trailed behind slowly in my thoughts; I couldn't get the sound of her heart beat out of my head. It clouded my senses and reigned in the monster inside me.

"What's bothering you son?"

Carlisle had walked into the living room where I stood dazed with the magnificence that is Isabella Marie Swan. I looked up at him hovering over me with concern deep in his eyes. His compassion leaked through the air his thoughts where questioning me almost as much as his eyes where.

"Carlisle, I do need to talk to you. But, it's a long story. Possibly we can take a walk to discuss it?"

His head titled slightly. I had not recently been the type to need a deep conversation with Carlisle. I was so used to the way things where that I normally ventured off into my own thoughts and conversation was not needed nor required. Carlisle motioned with his hand for me to proceed so I stood up and began talking.

I started back in 1918 when I first discovered the journal and immediately branched into my new found love for Bella. I told him of how well the family had taken to her and how everyone loved her before I even realized just how wonderful she truly was. Carlisle seemed a little shocked at first. A human girl hanging out with a bunch of vampire's and remaining oblivious to that fact was not only dangerous for her. But unheard of in our existence. But, he did understand.

"Edward, I am so happy you have found love. Esme will be excited for you. I just ask that you all be careful with her. Remember that humans are easily hurt."

I knew this; Rosalie and Alice had already reminded me. I wanted to pursue a deeper relationship with Bella, but I knew that there were a lot of limitations that I had to set in our relationship. And, I couldn't come across it in such ways with her because well… she just wouldn't understand. I thought back to how Alice mentioned just telling her the truth of everything. But a small side of me didn't want her to know about the journal, it was my secret way into her most precious thoughts. I needed that secret.

Carlisle advised against it. "Edward, some people need their thoughts to be kept a secret much like you feel this journal is your secret. I will not stop you, but I would advise against it." His words where not harsh in any way, but I felt a sting. Like I was betraying her trust already because I could not let go of her journal. Was I a monster? I told Carlisle that it was also the best way to make sure she didn't suspect anything of our family. But he just shrugged his shoulders. "None the less Edward it is still a bad idea." I let out a sigh and we continued the rest of our walk in quite thoughts.

We entered the house to see Emmett and Jasper playing video games. Emmett was losing horribly and was obviously upset about that fact. Alice and Rosalie where upstairs looking at magazines and papers for the latest in designer sales. Esme was dusting the house. Everything seemed to fit in place.

"So Edward, do you want to tell Esme, or should I?"

Carlisle had a grin on his face. He knew that the new information would excite Esme to no end. I didn't want to ruin her happiness and everyone else already had an idea of what was going on. I nodded my head and allowed Carlisle to inform Esme of my newest discovery. Of course she was exactly as Carlisle predicted, overwhelmed with joy. Her thoughts almost scared me thought.

_Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you. It's about time you find someone you can settle down with. When do I get to meet her? What does she look like? I get another daughter!! Maybe even another chance to throw a wedding. I bet everyone would show up! How exciting._

I hadn't even told Bella about how I truly felt and my mother was planning our wedding. I didn't even think I could let the relationship go that far. I never thought about it. All of a sudden my happiness was disappearing. I was seeing the dark side of this relationship that was forming so peacefully in my head. Alice and Rosalie's warning were right.

What was I going to do now? I ignored Esme's thoughts and offered a weak smile as I climbed the stairs up to my room. It was already dark outside. The sun settled a few hours ago and I knew that Bella must have been asleep. I wanted to go to her… to watch her every move, hoping that her heart beat would give me the answers to my latest dilemma. I couldn't hurt her, but how was I supposed to offer her everything that I did not have? Would just me be enough? Even if she didn't know who I really was? This was driving me insane. I sat there wallowing in my own thoughts trying to decide on what I was going to do when Alice burst through the door and sat down on my couch.

_What are you thinking? My visions of you and Bella keep changing over and over again. It's driving me up a wall Edward. _

Her thoughts weren't as sharp as her warning from earlier in the day. "Alice, I am having a moral dilemma. Esme was so happy to find out about Bella and my feelings. She started thinking of marriage and other things that I just don't think I could offer Bella. What if she doesn't even return my feelings?"

Alice twisted up her face and I could tell that she was searching ahead to look at each possible scenario again but closer this time. I searched right along with her and as every possible scenario looked peaceful, we were happy together. I felt a small relief, at least until Alice's last vision appeared. Bella was standing with Jasper and Alice in a forest that looked strangely familiar to me. She was pale like us and her deep dark brown eyes were replaced with honey golden eyes. She looked like us.

"Alice, I can't allow that. I will not condemn her to this life."

Alice looked at me puzzled. I could hear her every thought, _Edward, for some strange reason I don't see you in that picture. I don't think you have anything to do with it. I don't see that being something in your control. It's too hazy now, you know how things change. It might be someone else's decision. _

"Alice that is unacceptable."

_Well as unacceptable as it may be to you, please remember that you are not the only vampire who wants to keep her around. I promise that I won't do it, but I cannot say anything about anyone else. _

"Alice, keep an eye on her. If you see anything at all please let me know."

_I will, just stop thinking about leaving her; it will have a damaging rift effect. Ok?_

"So you really think that we have a chance?"

_Oh I believe it. And it wouldn't be wise to bet against me._

Alice stood up in one fluid motion she headed back to her room to discuss more shopping with Rosalie. She had given me the confidence that I needed to keep this fantasy alive for at least a little while longer.

My thoughts cut off quickly as my eyes scanned that all too familiar book lying on the couch. It was her journal. I wondered if she had written anything about today's event. I grabbed the book and scanned to the most recent entry. Of course she had, she is very dedicated to this journal.

_August 1, 2008_

_The happy face and "hi" could not have been me. I sleep talk. But I do not sleep write. So whoever is reading this I would advise you to stop. It is rude on so many different levels to read someone else's personal thoughts._

_If no one is reading this…well maybe I'm crazy._

_Today was interesting. I smelt something on my way into health class, it was a mixture of salt and gas fumes. I don't know, but it made me sick. It was embarrassing; I passed out and opened my eyes to Edward carrying me to the nurse's office. I felt like hiding. Alice took me home and Edward met up with us. She quizzed me on if I liked her brother. Funny thing is I told her that I thought he was too good for me. As it turns out he likes me too. He kissed me in the kitchen. It was the most amazing thing in the world. The he held me on the couch when we watched a movie. The rest of the Cullen's showed up and watched the movie with us too. Rosalie and Emmett are so sweet they picked me up for school this morning so that I wouldn't have to drive on the ice. Emmett's jeep is freaking huge! And he is just a big goof ball. It's great._

_I wonder if this means that I am Edwards's girlfriend now. I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

_Bella 3's Edward._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

I almost didn't want to share it with Alice. It was so wonderful. Most of it had been about me. I especially felt confident in that last little drawing of our names together. Such a small sentiment went such a long way in my mind. But then again, if I did not share it with her… she might rat me out.

With that I got up from the couch and headed towards Alice's room. Jasper and Emmett were still downstairs playing video games and I had heard Rosalie leave earlier to work on her car. She was the expert mechanic around the house. That meant that Alice was alone looking at sales for the weekend. I knocked on the door before opening it.

I was right she was alone. I didn't really want to talk about the entry with her. I just wanted to allow her to read it. So I tossed the book up on her bed and quickly walked out. I needed to start getting ready for school. This time, I was going to pick up Bella.

.


	8. Chapter 7 Time Flys until you stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Time fly's until you stop having fun. (Bella's Point of View.)**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my phone going off. I grabbed it and rubbed my eyes. It was that same familiar unknown number. I really need to save that number. I opened the phone to read the text message.

**Get up and get dressed. I am on my way to get you for school.**

Huh? I was going to have to set my alarm to an earlier time frame. I did not know how this family got up so freaking early. I grabbed my towel and some clothes from my closet so that I could go to the shower. I hated feeling rushed. As soon as I was ready I ate my breakfast quickly and gave Charlie a hug goodbye.

I went up stairs and grabbed my book bag, as soon as I started to head down the stairs there was a light knock at my front door. I almost tripped down the stairs but caught my balance before falling into the front door. I opened the door and there he stood, he was glorious and a perfect start to my rushed morning.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. His smile was broad and for some reason I felt complete when he grabbed my hand to escort me to his car. He opened the passenger side door and I fumbled around until I got comfortable. We arrived in the school parking lot a few minutes later. The rest of the family was already there awaiting our arrival.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called out to me. The same as every morning she ran to my side and placed her arm around mind to escort me around to the front of the school. Edward was next to me holding my other hand. We stood there all of us just talking about random things of interest. Rosalie was very excited about our shopping trip, and Emmett was excited about an upcoming camping trip the guys had planned out.

Edward walked me and Alice to our first class; everything seemed so peaceful until Mike walked up. "So Bella, when are you going to come over to my house to work on our project?" Again his eyes looked me over stopping at my more femenim parts to appraise me. I could feel Alice and Edwards's glares on him.

"You know Mike; I do not appreciate you staring at my girlfriend like that. If you keep it up I promise that you will surely regret it."

Edward's words had a sharp tone to them. An anger that almost scared me. Mike rolled his eyes and disappeared into the class room. Edward gave me a light kiss on my cheek and left to his own class. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to our seats. Of course Mike's seat was in front of mine and I could not help but feel his glare.

"You know Bella, I am much better for than that freak Edward."

Alice's head whipped around and I could tell that she was thinking the words that now spew out of my mouth.

"Mike shut up, I do not like you, and if you know what's good for yourself you'd mind your own business. Let's finish this project then we can have nothing at all to do with each other."

Well, Alice's thoughts where probably more graphic on his consequences than my words. From the look on her face they were very much more vulgar. But, I handled it in the best way that I could think of.

The weeks flew by at school. Edward remained at my side the whole time. He was my guardian angel. I never fell around him either. Somehow he was always there to pick me up when I would trip. Emmett and Jasper became the brothers I never knew and loved. I didn't so much mind shopping with Rosalie and Alice, I also don't think I could cram anymore clothes into my closet. Alice had an easy solution. For my birthday she bought me a roll away closet.

Of course she filled it with designer clothes before I had a chance to un stuff my already over filled closet. Rosalie and Alice were my sister's as well as my partners in crime. We had an ongoing joke over who Charlie loved more. I swear it was Alice, but Rosalie had a charm that she could work over him.

I normally spent my entire weekend over at their house. We would lounge around the living room watching movies. Edward would always hold me as I slept. Carlisle and Esme were wonderful. They were the adoptive parents I wish I had. I would constantly tell them about how lucky they were to have each other.

I kept up with my journal, and when I felt there was something so personal that I could not share with my new adoptive family I would write it in there. It was my escape since I was around them all the time. Life was great. Prom was only a month away and even though Edward had not asked me, I knew that we would be going together.

Alice had planned a girl night out. We were going to go camping. She told me that she never had a real camp fire and she always wanted to sit around a campfire and tell scary stories. I was excited to go for the most part. It was supposed to be warm during the night and I didn't so much mind having a small break from Edward.

I didn't want him to get tired of me. Rosalie was very firm on her belief that a man would want you more the more time you spend away from him Edward didn't exactly agree with her thoughts, but I did and that all that mattered. Any time that spent apart from each other did make him miss me and love me that much more.

He said it was just stressful because he missed me so much. Our physical relationship had not gone any further than kissing. As much as I hated it he remained very well mannered. It was enough to drive me crazy and he knew it. Often whenever he felt our kissing got to far he would pull away and I would be sitting there practically by myself trying to catch my breath. His smirk told me that he enjoyed every bit of that.

I was at home packing my bag to go camping when Alice and Rosalie arrived. She looked frantic as she helped me finish packing up. "Alice, what's the rush? We have all night." She just shook her head as Rosalie grabbed my bag to hurry me out the front door. Rosalie had borrowed Emmett's jeep for our trip and she practically threw me and my bag into the jeep before speeding off down the road.

All of the Cullen's had a problem with the speed limit. More than once I had to tell them to slow down. In most cases the guys gave me a dirty look that you would only give your bossy mother. Rosalie and Alice were partially considerate to my need to follow the set laws. So they drove a little bit slower than the boys did. I learned to just not look at the speedometer.

Two hours later we arrived deep in the woods, some abandoned area that Alice swore would be safe for us to camp in. I never questioned Alice because over time I learned that somehow she was always right. We set up our tents and immediately set out to gather wood for our camp fire. I brought hot dogs to grill even though Rosalie and Alice swear that they ate before they got me. So I ate alone as we all sat around the fire. Alice still looked very flustered and almost aggravated.

"What is wrong with you? Are you mad about something?"

She shrugged her shoulders at me and took a deep breath. "Bella, you know I think of you as my sister right?" I did not like where this was going. I had a gut feeling that it was now something very bad. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and she proceeded.

"Well, here's the thing. I know you are going to be very mad, but we are sisters so you can't stay mad at me right?"

I didn't know how to respond. I guess it depended on what she was about to say. I knew that she was probably right and I couldn't be that mad at her. So again I nodded. Rosalie looked a little bit worried now and came to sit down by me leaving Alice in front of both us. Her head turned to the side with worry.

"Well, I have some secrets that I have to tell you. It would be better if I did now. If I don't do it now, you'll probably hate me for the rest of my life. And, I can't have that."

I blinked twice before she three a familiar brown book at me with gold lettering. It was my journal. "You stole my journal? Alice that's not a big deal." She sighed and took a heavy breath in, "well that's not exactly my point…" She left the words lingering, like she didn't know what to say next. Rosalie looked just as shocked and confused as I did.

Before I could get a word out Rosalie spoke up, "Just spit it out Alice." Alice's facial features twisted up in what could only be described as pain as she told us the story that Edward had once told her. She mentioned vampire's and when she did Rosalie moved farther away from me. We sat like that in triangle me staring at them, and them staring at me.

I thought this had to be a joke. There was no way at all. She had taken my journal out of my bag and this was just her version of a sick joke. It might be funny once I get my heart and breathing back to normal. As if she saw what I was thinking she stood up and moved to my tent, she dug around the inside of it for just a moment before she came out with a book and a pen.

"Open that book and stare at the last blank page." She sighed again and took the pen before she scribbled something in the book before closing it. I did as I was told and opened the page inside was a note.

_May 1, 2009_

_Bella, I am not lying to you._

_Alice Cullen._

I still didn't believe her. She came and sat next to me showing me how both books where exactly the same. Then she took the pen and scribbled on another empty page. If I didn't believe that magic existed before I surely believed it now. I saw the words appear right before my very eyes. I blinked, pinched myself and took another deep breath. Rosalie looked shocked at Alice. She remained silent most of the time, just staring at Alice in disbelief. It didn't occur to me when I realized that Alice wasn't lying that she also was not lying about being a vampire. That's when I must have passed out.

I don't know what time it was when I finally woke up… but my head was pounding. I could hear Rosalie and Alice bickering, what they were bickering about I couldn't make out though. Then all of a sudden I was angry. Both book lay before me… the camp fire was burning bright, and my face felt like it was on fire. Tears began forming as threw both books into the fire and walked off.

"See Alice, look at what you did! Now she's trying to walk home."

Rosalie sounded mad, I didn't really care, and technically she was in on the secret as well. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the only number to the only person I wanted to talk to right now. Edward picked up within two rings.

"What you are not having fun?" Of course he would try to sound sweet and innocent. I wish I had the strength to rip his head off. How could he lie to me? Didn't he know that the love I feel for him would have gotten me past the whole vampire thing. Alice told me they didn't hunt humans and if that would have been the case then I would have been dead already.

"How could you?" That was all that my muffled cry could get out of me.

"Bella, where are you? What are you talking about? How could I what?"

His pleas for my response made me feel no remorse. If he had been reading my journal the entire time that means he betrayed me, in the worst way I could only feel anger for him.

"You know what you did. Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? How could you lie to me? And my journal? Those were my personal thoughts…no wonder you act the way you do sometimes. Ya know if you wanted to know how I felt about you all you had to do was ask."

With that I turned the phone off. I had no clue where I walking or even where I was at for that matter. I could only walk. Soon I felt Rosalie coming up from behind me with lightening speed. "Bella, I am so sorry. I had no idea about the journal. Seriously I didn't. But we are what Alice says we are. Bella, you are still my sister. I need your forgiveness."

She sounded like she wanted to cry but why wasn't she? She looked like she wanted to cry and yet there were no tears. When I started to really think about, I had never seen any of them cry. I just thought that they were a happy family. Could they not even cry? I took a deep breath and turned to face Rosalie. Her face was pleading for me to come back to the camp site with her. Her cell phone started to ring. Alice appeared for the tree beside us.

"Don't answer it Rose, it's Edward." Her shoulders slumped down and she too looked like she wanted to cry. It was ok because I was probably crying enough for all three of us. "Alice, I want to know everything the whole truth. Every gory detail or so help me I will never talk to any of you again."

Rosalie held out her hand as if to hold my hand as we walked to the camp site but I couldn't bring myself to take it. I just walked past her back in the direction I came. I sat back down in the same spot around the camp fire I was originally sitting in. Alice's phone rang again.

"Jasper, I can't talk right now sweetie, I promise I will call you back. Please calm Edward down. I know he wants to kill me. But, everything will be ok, I promise." With that she closed her phone. Jasper probably didn't have a chance to get a word in; most of her conversations were like that.

Rosalie sat down beside me and Alice sat down in front of me. If felt like there was no place to run. Alice started from the beginning of the story, detailing Carlisle's transformation and then moved on to Edward and the rest of the Cullen family.

Rosalie insisted on telling her story and by the end of it all I was just too tired to fully comprehend what I was being told. I was also way to alert to fall asleep. My eyes felt swollen from crying so much and Rosalie's and Alice's phone must have ringed a dozen times. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I opened them again.

I wanted to know everything about them. I was interested and confused, Rosalie started with telling me about how Edward can read minds and she made sure that she added everyone's accept mine. She joked about how he considered me a mental mute. I didn't find the joke so funny. Alice informed me about how she can see the future with some minor difficulties. She told me that right now whether I stayed or left them was still hazy because I had not made up my mind. At least I could leave that a surprise. They both explained Jasper's gift, Rosalie sounded more annoyed when she explained than Alice.

Alice was happy with anything that revolved around Jasper. I was always thankful that they had each other. After I felt like I had heard everything I decided I wanted to go home. Alice's camping trip that was supposed to be fun and scary turned out to be a disaster.

It was two A.M. before I turned my phone back on. We were done packing up everything from our camping trip and I was ready to go face Edward. I still hadn't slept and I didn't even know what I was going to say to him. My phone immediately started vibrating; I was hesitant as to whether I even wanted to look at it. What I wanted to say to Edward did not need to be said on the phone. I had promised Alice and Rosalie that I would remain there friends, and even though Alice's "crime" was technically just as bad as Edwards I still felt more betrayed. I loved him with my heart and soul.

They were his and would always be his, no matter what the future held for us I Isabella Marie Swan would be Edwards. He just wasn't going to get the satisfaction in knowing that right now. He was in trouble to say the least. I gave in and glanced at my phone. I had several missed calls from Edward and several missed text messages. I opted to read the text messages instead of just calling him back.

**1. Bella, please talk to me. I don't know what Alice told you. Well, I'm pretty sure I know but please talk to me.**

**2. I'm so sorry. **

**3. Would you ever forgive me?**

**4. I just need to know if you are ok. You don't have to ever talk to me again as long as you are happy. **

**5. I do love you, please know that will never change.**

**6. I won't kill Alice, but please talk to me.**

I deleted the rest of the messages. I just didn't want to read them anymore. Deep inside I knew it was wrong to leave him in the dark, but isn't that what he did to me? My stomach was still turning, I felt nauseated with worry stricken with stress and with all the "human" pretenses out of the way Rosalie and Alice didn't pretend to be weak. They carried all of the camping gear while I walked by myself to the jeep. The phone began vibrating, as if I needed my thoughts to haunt me more my favorite picture of Edward appeared. My thumb slid over the "end" button but I couldn't bring myself to press it. I gave in to my softer side and answered the phone. "Hello?" I wasn't trying to give in too much. "Bella? I'm so glad you answered the phone! Please tell me where you are, we need to talk." I didn't know what to say, I wanted my coming to see him now to be kind of a surprise. So much for that, "Ummm...don't worry about that we're actually on our way back there." I wasn't trying to have this conversation now but if I didn't hang up I knew it would happen. "Bella, I love you so much..." I cut him off there, "Edward I love you too, with all my soul, but we should talk in person, I'll see you soon." With that I disconnected the line before the conversation went further.

"Bella you really should sleep at least on the way, you look exhausted." Rosalie had a concerned look in her eyes; I really did love this entire family. Families are allowed to fight right? Alice stood behind Rosalie with her head down in shame. I was glad she had told me the truth and even though I still had questions I was too tired to ask them and too tired to fight.

I reached up and gave Rosalie a hug and a reassuring look. Immediately I moved towards Alice put on her saddest pouting face and looked up at me through her lashes, god I hope Edward doesn't do that. I put my arms around her and gave her a big hug, a smile crept up on her face and I gave in.

"Alice, I can't stay mad you, but you are grounded. No shopping with me or for me!"

She looked at me and twisted up her facial features again. A slight grin appeared on her face almost as quick as it vanished. "Edward is going to have a far worse punishment for me." Rosalie laughed a little and commented," You mean you're going to live to see that punishment?" Rosalie's were stung true...Edward was going to be very mad at her. While getting ready she had already spoken with Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper...they didn't care anymore and Esme was ok as long as everyone was happy.

She always welcomed me into her family opened arms. The big secret was out and Alice was going to have Edwards's wrath when we got home. I just knew it. "Don't worry I'll protect you Alice." She rolled her eyes and opened the jeep door so that I could climb in. I adjusted myself in the back seat so that I was lying down. Rosalie had made sure that there was a pillow and a blanket so that I could take a nap in the back seat. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

I'm a glutton for punishment as they would say. We pulled up the driveway four hours later and of course when I got out of the jeep I feel flat on my face. I made a personal note to myself as Alice and Rosalie quickly helped me up to wait until someone was there to catch me from now on. I was completely unable to get out of a sturdy vehicle on my own. Alice looked worried as we approached the front door. Rosalie looked ready to pounce at any time. As soon as we turned the door knob the lights flicked on, I moved in front of Rosalie and Alice and decided that I would be safer from Edward going in first. Everything moved quickly as soon as the door opened I was in Edward's arms and Alice was standing behind Jasper. Edward glared in her direction, his eyes were black and a low growl escaped his lips. I quickly snapped my finger in front of his face to direct his attention towards me.

"Edward, look at me right now!" I added as much anger to my voice as possible when all I really wanted was for this horrible nightmare to be over. "Dude, he has every right to be mad! Alice ratted us out!" Emmett practically screeched, but just as soon as he had said the words his face expressed that he wished he could take them back. Rosalie stood there staring at him incredulously.

Edwards arm tightened around me and knowing what his gift was I secretly wondered what Alice was thinking if she was thinking anything at all because his stare never left her. Jasper remained in a protective stance around her. "Edward stop staring at Alice like that, you are too blame for your own actions, at least she had the decency to be honest with me! All of you are to blame for you own actions!" I practically screamed in his face and his stare still never left Alice. Carlisle and Esme quickly came down the stairs after that. And in one fluid motion I was cradled in Edwards arms and we were going up stairs towards his room.

I felt that bottomless pit in my stomach again. The stress was back but, being in his arms didn't make it so bad. He set me down on his new bed and started kissing me starting at my neck and working his way to the corners of my mouth. He was making it really hard to do what I had to do.

"Edward, stop please. We need to talk. I can't be with you right now."

I felt the tears streaming down my face almost as soon as the words came out of my mouth. "Bella, you can't leave me, I need you, please don't leave me." He pleaded with me never letting me go, I decided that I could stay at least tonight and talk to him about this. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard. I had to be able to trust him again. And until I did, I couldn't be in a relationship with him.

"Edward, please we need to talk." He stopped kissing on me and instead lay on the bed with me holding me close to him. "I can't be your girlfriend right now, you hurt me, and I need to trust you again. I promise that we will still be friends. I couldn't live if you weren't in my life. I need you too. But, I do need to trust you before I can be in a relationship with you." The tears were still running down my face and I was fighting back uncontrolled sobs. He pulled me even closer to him, resting my head on his chest. I could feel his uneven breathing when he finally spoke. "Bella, I will wait for you forever. I promise that, whatever it takes to get you back is what I would do for you. I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. For that, I am very sorry." He bent his head down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Please be nice to Alice, she did what she thought was the right thing to do. Being hateful towards her is not going to heal us."

The room fell silent for a long time; I had almost fallen asleep in his arms before he spoke again. "I will forgive Alice for you." Edward's voice still sounded stern, he was angry but at least was going to eventually forgive Alice. Right now, that's all I wanted from him. I fell asleep in his arms, my head rested on his chest... and even though for the first time I could tell there was no heart beat I felt safer than I ever had before.

Time seemed to move slowly. The first few months when he would hold me seemed to fly by me so quickly I just wanted to scream for them to slow down; I wanted to spend every precious second of my life with him. Now it seemed as if time would stand still. I never wanted to get up from his arms. The moment I moved meant that we were just friends. It hurt that it was my decision. But, he had to know how serious I was, and I knew no other way to prove that point.

.


	9. Chapter 8 Forgiving Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Forgiving Alice. (Edwards Point of View.)**

I lay there all night, holding Bella. I refused to let her go, her heart beat kept me from wanting to kill Alice, it held me in place holding on to the most precious thing in my existence. I wouldn't let her go until she asked me to. I wanted to hold her for eternity. Although, I knew eternity probably was not possible I still wanted it. She now knew my family secret, and my own personal secret.

I didn't know which was worse, the fact that I was a vampire would in my book register as the first, but she seemed more ok with it than even I was. I was a monster and she was my angel. The second thing was her journal. It was not near as dangerous as me being a vampire, but it seemed to affect her more. That one secret was the reason that as soon as she got up I would just be her friend.

If I could cry I probably would. When she told me that she wanted to break up with me because she couldn't trust me it broke my already broken and dead heart. I felt it at that moment; I felt it in the worst kind of way. I would make it my goal to make her happy again. I would never give her another reason not to trust me; I would do anything she asked. I wanted to beg and grovel at her feet...but I knew that in this moment that would not give me back Bella. She had made up her mind and I had to respect her wishes.

The sun started to creep through the window, this was the first time I had ever wished for it to remain dark outside forever. The sunlight meant a new day; the sunlight meant that Bella was that much closer to leaving my arms. I didn't want her to wake up; I wanted her to stay in my arms. Wishful thinking was getting me no where. I could here my family outside in the hall way moving around. I could hear there thoughts and concerns down stairs.

_Edward, I'm not going to come in...I don't want to wake her. But I did want to apologize to you; I swear to do whatever it takes to make this right again for you. I'm sorry_.

Alice's thoughts disappeared down the stairs with everyone else's. Bella began moving slightly in my arms, she was sleep talking again. I never got tired of her saying that she loved me, especially in her sleep. It was a relief that with how mad she was at me she was still dreaming of me. Knowing that we were vampires I expected her to have nightmares. Instead she was lying in my arms asking me to stay and reminding me that she loved me.

We were approaching the afternoon and as much as I didn't want to her to leave and wake up, I was getting worried. She was still asleep. Her heart beat was good, and her breathing was even. Those were the only two things that provided relief that she was ok staying asleep. I continued to lay very still cradling her as close to me as possible. There was a sudden crashing noise outside of the house, Emmett's booming laugh could be heard throughout the house and Bella started moving.

"What? What was that?"

I let out a sigh, "Remind me to kill Emmett instead of Alice later." I kissed her tenderly on the forehead. For a moment I felt like she didn't want to leave my arms. No, I knew she didn't want to leave my arms. She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me madly everywhere she could. I small groan escaped my chest and that just made her kisses more frantic.

I didn't want to pull her off of me, but she was edging on trying to make me. I kissed her back as softly as I could but she wanted more. Bella began trying to unbutton my shirt. I grabbed hands and flipped her on her back, kissing with as much passion as I could without hurting her. She pulled back gasping for air before she practically attacked me again. I pulled back this time, I did not want her to get up, but I would not be so selfish as to keep her with me and hurt her. I took a loose strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. Her deep brown eyes where staring at me questioningly.

"Ya know this doesn't have to end." I want to beg her to stay with me again. "I should get up and go check on Alice." Her sweet breath hit me and I couldn't release my hold on her, I didn't want to. But she moved to push me away and got off the bed. She straightened her shirt and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. I sat there staring at her hoping that she would just turn around and hop into my arms again. But she didn't instead she kissed me on the forehead and walked out of my room.

Alice was in my room immediately, Jasper by her side. "Jasper, I really don't think he is going to attack me. I promise we will just talk." Jasper looked from Alice to me and back to Alice again before he nodded and headed out the door. I understood his need to protect Alice, I had the same need for Bella, and no matter how wrong Bella could have or would ever be I would stand by her and whatever her decision was.

"Alice, I'm not mad at you anymore. There is no need for this discussion." Not that there wasn't really a need for it, I just did not feel like having it. I wanted to go downstairs and tackle Emmett for waking Bella up though.

"I knew you didn't WANT to talk to me. More or less I wanted to speak with you. I am sorry, I told you this earlier but I really am. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I will make things right again. I am already working on it."

She had a smirk on her face. I didn't like the edge to her thoughts. She was trying really hard to block them from me; she started with trying to decipher the Egyptian alphabet into Chinese. Symbol for symbol she was doing her best to match them up.

"Alice, it would probably be better if you didn't mettle in my love life any more." She rolled her eyes at me and disappeared through the bed room door. I was going to need to follow her thoughts more quickly.

I changed my clothes and made my way down the stairs where Bella was playing Rock band on the XBOX with Emmett. The back window was broken and I can only assume that was Emmett's fault as well. I moved toward Bella and placed an arm around her waist.

"Is it ok for a friend to do this?" I knew the answer but hoped that she wouldn't mind. I couldn't bear to be far from her. Alice ran towards Emmett and threw her arm around his waist. Rosalie gave her a confused look. When she looked at me and Bella, "What friends and family can do this?" I knew exactly what she was doing. So did Bella... she let out a small laugh and continued playing the game with Emmett. She was trying her hardest to put all her focus on the guitar keys.

_Doesn't Alice know that hugging on me is not going to get Bella to admit that you two are still together? Look at her; she doesn't want to be away from you as much as you don't want to be away from her. Get Alice away from me. _

I wanted to laugh because even though Emmett was right, it was still amusing she tactic Alice was trying. I motioned for Alice to come over to me, not only to save Emmett from her version of pixie torture but also to give her a hug. It was impossible for anyone to stay mad at Alice.

Bella's phone started vibrating. "Oh crap, hey Rosalie can you take me home? It's Charlie, and I'm pretty sure I know why he's calling. I should have been home an hour ago." She answered her phone and let Charlie know that her camping trip was great and she was on her way home.

I still held her with one arm as close as possible. She took a step back from me though, releasing my hold. She gave me a sheepish smile and went to grab her bags. Every instinct in my body wanted me to grab her and run away. Run away from this house, from this town, from this country.

I wanted to kidnap her and leave. I almost had unconsciously made up my mind to do it when Alice's thoughts broke in. _Edward you can NOT kidnap Bella. DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT kidnap Bella_. But I wanted to... so bad. I waited for her at the front door; she gave me a longing look and reached up to give me a hug good bye. Rosalie grabbed her bag and they left.

As soon as the door closed I grabbed the nearest object to me and threw it at Emmett. "What the hell was that for?" I laughed and ran out the back door. Emmett flew right behind me, tackling me into the soft ground with a loud thud. I sprang up and lunged at him, knocking him down. It was exhilarating to fight with Emmett, especially when he had done something to annoy me. It only made hearing his next move before he made that much more fun.

"Edward, you cheat. Let me get my hands on you." I let out a small chuckle and raced past him smacking him on the back of his head. Jasper then joined in and made his best attempt to trip me. But I was too quick for him and saw it coming.

"Boys, not right now...I am expecting company be on your best behavior." Esme called to us from the house. Just as soon as my fun began it had ended. There went that attempt at stress relief.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to devise a way to earn Bella's trust back. I made a list of things that I could show her or explain to her, I wanted to answer all of her questions and then some. I needed her trust. I needed her. Oh Edward, that idea... it's perfect, she'll love that. It'll be sunny tomorrow. I can already see it. I was thankful for Alice's foresight. I planned on showing Bella what happens to me and my family when we go out into the sun but I didn't know if it would frighten her or not.

Alice's confidence in my plan made me feel that much better. Rosalie returned shortly after dropping Bella off at home. "She told me to tell you to give her awhile to hang out with Charlie and to call her tonight." Rosalie rolled her eyes like delivering a message to me was the hardest thing she has had to do so far. I wandered what she wanted to talk about, but I wasn't going to call. I needed to see her and hold her in my arms again. I decided I would just go see her tonight once Charlie was asleep.

I worked on my list of things to show or tell or do for Bella until it was close to ten o'clock at night. I knew by now Charlie would be sound asleep. I headed out the front door confident that she was still awake and ran to her house. I stopped right outside of the tree's lining to make sure I could hear Charlie sleeping. I could hear Bella moving around in her room. The window was left open, so I climbed the side of her house and into her window. She was wearing a small pair of shorts and a tight fitting tank top.

It was so distracting to see her looking just that beautiful. She sat at a desk that was all too familiar to me. She was silently staring at it. Her phone was on the desk, was she waiting for my call? I could see on the side of the desk my family name scribed on the side of it. It was my mothers, and I wouldn't want it to have any other owner currently. It fit Bella perfect. I silently moved my way to her bed. And, as silent as possible I lay across her bed. I pulled my phone out and sent her a text message.

**What are you doing?**

Her phone vibrated on the hardwood of the desk breaking her concentration. She grabbed and flipped the phone open.

**Sitting here, thinking about you. What took you so long?**

I wanted to laugh and be concerned at the same time. I was laying here on her bed texting her and she didn't even realize that I was here.

**Oh, I went for a run...sorry. I missed you.**

I was tempted to tell her that I was lying right behind her, but she looked so concentrated across room from me. Maybe she would figure it out soon. Maybe not? I was far too amused to verbally announce that I was in her room with her.

**I missed you to. But I am still mad at you. Where did you run too? Rosalie showed me how fast you guys are. She said that you were faster than everyone in the family.**

I almost let out a chuckle at that response. But, I held it in. She was about to get surprised anyway, why ruin the moment?

**How can I make it up to you? And, I ran to your house actually. Then I climbed the side of the house and now I am sitting in your room staring at your beauty.**

That should get her attention. Her phone vibrated and then she looked shocked as she turned in her seat to stare at me. I swear I heard her heart stop and then restart again before she got up and walked over to me.

"How did you do that? And how long have you been in here?" Her face went from shocked to anger and to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"I came in through the window and I have only been a few minutes." I hoped that I didn't upset her, I was in enough trouble. Maybe I should have just called. She didn't say anything for a few minutes; she just stood there in silence staring at me. An amused smile crossed her features and her eyes began to dance over me. I wanted to ask her why she was looking at me like that.

Not that I minded, but her grin almost seemed sinister, and I have never seen Bella appear that way. She walked slowly over to me lifting one leg slightly adjusting herself to sit on me on the bed. She was driving me crazy, does she not know how seductively inappropriate this was? She had me straddled on her bed, smiling down at me with her hands moving slowly over my chest. I wanted her in that very moment, maybe I could have her? No, I needed to stop that train of thought... she was making it very hard.

Bella bent down and started kissing my neck moving her tongue slightly up to my earlobe before nibbling softly on it. That drove me completely insane. I tried to steady my breathing and lightly kissed her neck; she moved to the corners of my mouth and paused to catch her breath before giving me the most passionate kiss I had ever had. Her finger twisted in my hair and her arms locked around my neck.

She was going to make it so hard to push her off of me. I didn't want her to stop, but I couldn't hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her and I was scared that if this went further...if I gave into my desires to make her happy, I would do just that. I grabbed her arms and rolled her off of me. "Bella, we can't"

"Edward, you are so frustrating! And why can't we, I thought you wanted me." Her brows creased together out of frustration. She was adorable when she was angry. Now was not the time to joke. She obviously did not understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Bella, I could easily hurt you. If I lose control at all I could kill you." I was trying to keep my face stern and even. I didn't want her to get any impression at all that I didn't want her. "So change me." Her words were final, and stung my very being.

"It's not that easy Bella, I can't just change you. I don't want to risk your soul. You should have a normal human life."

Her hands flew down on the bed out of frustration I supposed. She got up and stood straight crossing her arms and staring at me.

"Alice told me how to do it, I could be normal after a month or so." I again wanted to kill my favorite sister.

"Bella, I said no and that's final." It would seem that I had hurt her feeling, I hated to have to do that but she wasn't trying to give me a choice.

"Get out Edward. You want me to have a normal human life? Well normal humans don't have vampire boyfriends. So just get out. You can come back when you want me."

She had now turned her back to me. I couldn't even try to reason with her. I didn't want her to have that fate so I jumped out of her window. I could do this, I could leave her alone, and if it meant her having a normal human life... then I could do that for her. I ran back home and straight into my room. I needed to gather my thoughts, and I didn't want to have this discussion with my family.

I must have sat there in my room for hours by myself sulking in self pity and trying to find the courage to stay away from Bella. How could she just ask me to "change" her like that? She had only known of my family's secret for maybe 24 hours, how could she possibly have any idea of what she was asking? And of course I had Alice and Rosalie to blame for what knowledge she did have, I couldn't exactly storm out of my room and take my frustrations out on them. No, because Emmett and Jasper would be on there side.

I again was the lonely out cast in my family, sitting in my room hiding from the rest of the world. Of course Alice had seen what happened; she always kept close tabs on Bella. I had no journal to see what she was thinking either. I let out a long sigh; the start of this entire mess was the one thing I was looking for, great.

An hour before we had to leave for school I got up to go take a shower of course it seemed as if the entire family was waiting in the hall for me, there thoughts all seemed to shoot in unison but it was of course Rosalie who spoke up. "Edward what is wrong with you now?" Her arms were placed on her hips with one leg inched out farther than the other. Everyone stared at me awaiting my pitiful excuse for depression and I ignored them maneuvering towards the bathroom to shower.

_So, if I was to ask your permission to tell everyone what was going on would you say yes or no?_

Alice's thoughts broke my train of thought. I really hated when she tried to communicate with me as I was showering, it just seemed in decent but, I knew why she was asking, she couldn't predict the future response unless I had made up my mind to tell her yes or no. In return I decided "yes" would be appropriate considering my mood. Better she explain it to my family than me. I really wasn't up for it.

Once I made up my mind Alice started dishing out the latest gossip. I hated that my life was always the center of family gossip. Nothing really ever changed with anyone else... me I always seemed to be upset or depressed about something. That was until Bella came into my life. I was happy for that very brief moment. Now not only was I crushed, heart broken and completely and totally in love with a human girl that I can not have but I also had to convince her that I did not want her. I had to be the most pathetic vampire in history. I could almost feel Rosalie's snickers as she was relieved that she and Emmett could resume their assumed role of Bella's taxi. Why couldn't they make this slightly easier for me? I knew the answer to that one, Rosalie enjoyed my suffering.


	10. Chapter 9 Rosalie's Encouragement

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Rosalie's encouragement and Emmett's advice. (Bella's Point of view)**

I had already become costumed to not driving myself to and from school. Rosalie or Alice would always pick me up, even if I didn't have Edward. So I was up rather early getting ready, that and I didn't sleep last night. I miss him already, but I couldn't think of any other way. It would not be fair to him or me to leave me human and pursue a relationship further. We would both end up heart broken in the end. Much like I was now, heart broken.

I tried to shake that thought away and hoped into the hot shower. Today was the first day that I was to start my difficult task. I was going to have to stand by my decision no matter how gorgeous or sweet or intelligent he was today. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett enter my room… normally they were very stealthy making there way through my house but today Emmett and Rosalie where snickering about something.

"Hey Bella, it's just me and Emmett… I already picked you out an outfit, it's on the counter!"

I didn't even have time to call back to her; she was out of the bathroom instantly. How in the world will I ever get used to that kind of speed? I almost preferred it when they pretended to be human around me, at least then I could somewhat keep up with them. I huffed and rolled my eyes when I opened the shower curtain. What was she thinking? She intentionally laid out Edward's favorite shirt on me, there would be no excuses, she knew it was his favorite shirt…everyone knew it was his favorite shirt on me.

"Rose, what are you thinking? I'm not wearing this!"

I cracked the door open and threw the shirt out of the bathroom. I turned to look into the mirror and began to put the rest of my clothes on.

"Bella, trust me, you are wearing this. Emmett and I have a plan of action!"

She giggled and slid the shirt back under the door. I hated trying to convince Rosalie that my way was always much better than hers. It was almost as bad as fighting off one of Alice's shopping catastrophes, maybe I should give in, I mean it was his decision and it's just a shirt. I liked the shirt too! So why, if he doesn't want me, should I start disowning the cool parts of my wardrobe?

I picked the shirt up off the floor and brushed it off lightly before pulling it over my head. I blow dried my hair and pulled the brush through it roughly. Rosalie came in threw the bathroom door before I could finish putting my hair into a pony tail. I looked through the open door towards my bedroom. Emmett was watching the early morning highlights of last night's game on the six o'clock news. It was still too early to head out the door; school didn't start for another two hours.

"Bella, you're leaving your hair in a pony tail again?"

Rosalie ran her fingers through my hair twisting and turning it, practically jerking my head around. I was surprised that my neck wasn't broken. After she was done with what could only be described as abuse I responded.

"Well I guess not Rose, being that you have already decided what you wanted to do to my hair."

I stared into the girl in the mirror, she was average but pretty. Her hair was now adjusted into tiny braids and ringlets cascading around her face and down her shoulders. Rosalie pulled a can of hairspray out of her bag and began hosing me down. I coughed briefly swinging my hands back and forth in front of my face trying to not inhale the fumes. If someone would have lit a match at that moment I would have been on fire.

"That's enough, are you trying to make my eye lashes stick to my lids?!?"

Hairspray was everywhere…but Rosalie didn't stop, she reached back into her back and pulled out to familiar items. They were not familiar because I used them; no they were familiar because Alice liked to use them on me!

"Rose, I really don't want to wear any make up today. Isn't torturing my hair enough for you?"

She had a half smile on her face that slowly grew into a full smile once she had her dark black eye liner and clear lip gloss on me. I let out a sigh and turned from the mirror. I decided at least she could not dictate my breakfast. But again, I was wrong about that too.

"Rose, I need to eat something."

She crossed her arms and pouted at me disgustingly. "No, you need to have one of these protein shakes… that other stuff is bad for your waste line and your lip gloss." I couldn't believe she mentioned my waste line. I wasn't fat, and as far as I new those protein shakes where horrible.

She was blocking me from my kitchen with a cup of that crap in it. That's when it hit me… how was I ever going to survive without Edward here to protect me from the many tortures that Alice and Rosalie had planned for me? I was doomed and my as well give up the fight to save my energy for bigger battles. I grabbed the cup and marched back up stairs sitting next to Emmett.

"Dude Bella, that stuff stinks, get away." I felt creases forming around my mouth from the frown lines I now had. He was right, this stuff smelt horrible, and it did in fact taste just as bad.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere; you can blame Rosalie for this stuff." He inched himself over and away from me smiling and shaking his head. I didn't need to read Emmett's thoughts; I knew that he understood now. When I first found out about the whole vampire thing one of the first light bulb's that actually went off was why Emmett listened to Rosalie so much… if I was stuck with her for the rest of my life, I probably wouldn't want to get on her bad side either. Rosalie's personality was almost as intimidating as her looks. Both were strikingly fierce, nothing subtle about her.

"So when do you two want to discuss this 'plan of action' with me?"

I was still concentrating hard on sipping down the protein shake. Emmett turned the television off while Rosalie moved the rocking chair in the corner closer to me and sat down. She looked stunning and completely evil all at the same time. Her long slender fingers where tapping on the arm rest and her smile was turned up to reveal her perfectly white teeth. Emmett turned and adjusted himself to where he was looking at me in anticipation, but not close enough to smell the horrible breakfast that Rosalie provided.

"Well, Alice explained to us what happened last night with Edward."

Rosalie began to explain. "So after careful thought, we discussed it on the way here. We want to help you make Edward want you more, so that you can be part of the family."

I couldn't understand there excitement. It seemed pretty desperate and childish to me as they laid out there plan. They were evil, this was there brother and they were trying to convince me of things such as jealousy and rebellion against Edward. Childish probably wasn't even a good description of how there plans sounded.

Maybe immature or even juvenile… but definitely no longer could it just be childish. I wasn't going to try and play any games with Edward; I was not that type of person. The clock turned and my alarm to leave the house went off. I reached over and fumbled with the button to turn the buzzer off before grabbing my book bag and heading down the stairs.

I reached Emmett's jeep and climbed in not even wanting to discuss the plan that Emmett and Rosalie had. It was to no avail that I just realized that Rosalie's plan was already in motion. I was wearing Edward's favorite shirt.

On the ride to school I tried to take the attention off of Edward and I. "Rose, how about you tell me more… I mean I know you and Alice covered just about everything, but there has to be more stuff that I do not yet know." It was my best attempt at a different conversation. It worked, Rosalie went on and on about different things the rules of being a vampire and the Volturi especially. They seemed to be the only law enforcement in there world.

"You know, I'm glad you're asking the questions… in case you know… you and Edward do become 'forever' at least you'll know."

I had never heard Rosalie stumble over her own words… but she genuinely seemed a little concerned over Edward and my own future together. I couldn't understand why she was so concerned. I knew from her previous statements that she hated being a vampire. She wanted to be human. She was glad that I was human. I knew there was another motive behind her epiphany but as soon as I had the determination to ask we pulled into the school parking lot.

As if it was routine… Rosalie helped me to not fall out of the Jeep while Alice and Jasper walked over to greet us. There was just one thing missing.

"Alice, where is Edward?" Her lips scrunched up into a confused version of a smile and her eye brows creased together. Her face was twisted in so many directions I couldn't tell if she was happy or confused.

"He went inside already, something about not wanting you and blah blah blah; he isn't a very good liar." Did she say that he said he didn't want me? I wanted to cry right there in parking lot. A frown formed on Jasper's face as he obviously took in my new emotion. Alice looked from him to me and threw her arm around me.

"Didn't I just say that he was a horrible liar? Bella you really should stop the selective hearing. All information is important information, especially when I am the one speaking." I practically bowed my head submissively as we walked up to the school. "Rose, you did a great job on the hair. She looks amazing." Was Alice in on this plan of Rosalie's and Emmett's? I knew she had the capability to see the future, so maybe she decided to jump on board?

As we walked towards our first class I spotted him, he was standing at the entry way to our first class. We walked up and I tensed. He looked as sad as I presently felt, but with Rosalie's encouragement I stiffened up and put a smile on my face. That's when Mike intercepted and stepped in between Edward and myself.

"So is Edward taking you to prom?" I could feel Edwards gaze on me and Mike, Alice leaned her head to the side dropping my arm and moving slightly towards Edwards side. I felt a small pain in my side and an anger that could have ripped my heart out.

"No, Edward and I broke up; he feels it's best for me." I stared back at Edward as his face twisted in agony. I hate hurting him but this was his choice. Not mine, I just had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Oh so, you don't have a date?" I looked from Mike to Edward and I could tell that he wanted to kill Mike. Rosalie's words from earlier danced around in my head. Could I make him want me in the childish way that they had described? I had nothing else in my favor right now but I despised Mike. I knew where this was headed and instead of avoiding it… I welcomed it this time.

"That's right, I have no date for prom" Mike's smile widened and I saw a small glimmer of realization hit Alice. My little pixie new what was about to happen next.

"Bella, would you like to go to Prom with me?" I hesitated as Edwards glare became more outrage than anger. Alice looked at me suspiciously and nodded her head for me to answer.

"Umm, yea sure Mike." I hated the words that just came out of my mouth. I despised the taste that was forming in the back of my throat. I wanted to throw up and knew instantly that I was going to be sick. Edward stormed off and the tardy bell rang. Mike made an attempt to put his arm around my back.

"Mike, if you value your arm being attached to you… do not touch me again." I moved quickly to my desk and threw my bag on the ground. I wanted nothing more than to cry my eyes out and yell at Rosalie and Emmett for providing me these ideas. Alice quietly took her seat next to me and passed me a note.

_I did not think you had it in you! OMG!! This is going to be so much fun! _

Leave it to Alice to think that this was going to be fun. It was going to be anything but fun, I could think of a thousand different vulgar words to describe exactly what this was going to be. I hated it, I hated this idea, I hated the gut wrenching feeling inside me, I hated Edward's sadness and anger, and I hated life. The only reason I did not break down in tears now was because of the charade I had to play to keep up with Rosalie's game. Mike was sitting in front of me pretending to listen to the teacher ahead of us. I placed a fake smile on my face and wrote Alice back.

_How is this going to be fun? He must really hate me now. I can't believe I listened to Rosalie. Why would she convince me to hurt Edward anyways?_

Alice didn't take long to write back, but I could tell with how her face screwed up when writing that she was trying to be ever so careful with her choice of words.

_It's a long story, but I'll some it up. Rosalie was created for Edward. Edward rejected Rosalie. Rosalie makes it her mission to get some enjoyment out his pain. And it will be fun because Edward just decided to go to prom. And trust me, he could never hate you. I'm pretty sure that he is kicking himself right now. _

I was shocked at Alice's reply. I didn't know that Rosalie was meant for Edward, or the fact that Edward had not wanted Rosalie. I also couldn't figure out why, if she had Emmett did she even care about hurting Edward.

_But Rose has Emmett, why does she care about Edward? I don't know if I'm excited that Edward decided to go to Prom. That could be a really bad situation. And, I wouldn't bet against you Alice… but he sure did look pretty angry with me earlier. _

I handed the note back to her as Mike turned around in his seat. "What time should I pick you up?" I had to force a smile on my face; it was becoming harder to do every minute that I had to look at Mike. So I glanced up at the black board and whispered 'whenever.' He turned in his seat finally looking away from me.

I still wanted to throw up.

Mike was the last person I ever wanted to have near me and now he was taking me to Prom. Alice tossed the letter back on my desk and I took a deep sigh. Not even three seconds later the teacher was standing at her desk.

"Alice, would you kindly take that piece of paper and read to the whole class what you have been sharing with Ms. Swan?"

Oh crap… this would be bad. She moved slowly grabbing the paper that was tossed on my desk and sliding another one beneath it. The papers looked identical in the way they were folded and I was confused until Alice started to recite the lecture that the teacher had been giving us on the Civil War. I held in a laugh as the teachers face went from victorious to disappointment almost instantly. He walked over to Alice grabbing the paper and reading over her notes on class.

"Sorry Mr. Brock, I was just helping Bella with her notes." He gently handed back her paper and allowed Alice to sit back down.

"I saw that one coming." She let out a small giggle before she went back to scribbling the teacher's words exactly. I looked at the small note on my desk and opened it up.

_If you haven't noticed Rose doesn't handle rejection to well. It's not that she wants Edward; she just doesn't like the fact that someone did not want her. She is kind of resentful for it and so she makes it her mission to go against anything Edward says. You're the only thing they ever agreed on. Also, he was not angry at you, I'm pretty sure he was contemplating on killing Mike._

Not that I wanted Mike to die, but I was happy that Edward might have been wanting to kill him. I disliked him allot but not enough to wish death on him. It was just that if Edward wanted to kill Mike for asking me to Prom then that meant that Rosalie and Emmett were right, he was an insanely jealous person. It was juvenile as I previously stated before, but I now had a bright hope that maybe just maybe there plan would work. I took the note and shoved it into the bottom of my book bag just as soon as the bell rang for us to move to our next class.

I couldn't help but feel anxious through my next two classes. Before health Rosalie and Emmett had passed by and she told me to wait for her outside of class before going to lunch. So that is where I stood, waiting for her. Class was over and the halls where almost empty when Rosalie and Alice walked up to me.

"Sorry we took so long; Alice and I were just talking about your prom date."

I groaned. I really did not want to spend my entire lunch period thinking about Mike. He was the last person I really wanted to think about, and I would probably suppress that memory for a very long time. We walked through the halls towards the lunch room; I was silent the whole time as they discussed my future attire for prom.

I again felt as if I was going to be sick. When we entered the school café I felt all eyes on me. I glanced in Edward's direction and he was staring off into the distance, Emmett and Jasper waved as I walked towards them. Alice grabbed my arm, "We're not sitting with them." She pulled me over to an empty table and Rosalie handed me another one of those gross protein shakes.

"Seriously I don't mind sitting by ourselves, but what's with the damn shakes?" Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and moved toward the lunch line, I glanced again at Edward and instantly noticed who he was staring at.

"Alice, I don't think it's safe for Edward to be staring at Mike like that." She let out a low laugh as Edwards head turned to face his brothers.

"I told him, what you said." Alice had a hidden joke in her smile as I tried to force one out of me again.

"Bella don't look so pained…it's not very pretty." I let out a heavy sigh and turned my gaze from Edward. Rosalie returned with a salad in hand and pushed it over to me. At least it was better than a steak, I was going to have to sneak a cheese burger our when she wasn't looking.

"So do you and Edward talk to each other like that allot?" I barely whispered trying to make sure that no one else could hear me. Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice smiled hugely.

"I wouldn't say a lot, but yea… often." Rosalie rolled her eyes and I didn't need to be a mind reader to determine that she agreed with the term 'a lot.'

I sat there stabbing lettuce with my fork. I could feel Edwards gaze burning into the back of my head. Even though Alice had advised me that he hated Mike and not me, I was still feeling very self conscious about his stare.

"Bella, put on your smile, Mike is walking up." I mumbled, "Oh great…" and did as I was told. Sure enough Mike walked up pulling out the chair next to me. Rosalie smiled and glared at me, I must not have been smiling big enough… so I tried harder to force a smile out.

"So Bella, do you want to grab dinner before the Prom or maybe we can just extend our party after Prom and hang out more then."

He had put an unneeded emphasis on extended as it seemed that I was not the only one who got his hidden meaning. Alice saved me once again, "Actually Mike, Bella and I were just talking about double dating for the Prom. Jasper and I are going and well we already have a limo. So you and Bella could just ride with us to and from Prom. I'm sure Bella's dad Charlie would be more comfortable with that anyways."

I was relieved. She saved me from having to be stuck in a car by myself with this idiot. I was also relieved that Edward could not read my thoughts; if he could then he would surely know how much I disliked Mike. Rosalie snickered and Mike just nodded his head in defeat.

"So Bella…"

I stopped him there I was not trying to have any kind of pleasant conversation with him, it was rude to interrupt but if he kept on with his failed attempt at hitting on me I was going to explode.

"I really have to go; I think I'm going to be sick. Excuse me." I got up from the table leaving Alice and Rosalie to have to talk to Mike as I made my way to the safest place in this school. The girl's bathroom.

I found an empty stall and locked the door turning around to sit down. I needed to catch my breath. I was crazy for thinking at all that this would work. I could not stand Mike! I took ten deep breath's counting in my head and remembering to focus my thoughts some place else.

I still had to see Edward in theatre and in order to pull this off I will need to be able to hold myself together. At least I would have Alice there, maybe she could help keep me calm. I sat there in silence again trying to clear my thoughts when I spotted a window in the bathroom.

It was very conveniently located in the next stall. I could stand on the back of the toilet and make my escape. I started to put my plan into place, I opened the door and moved to the next stall quietly placing my foot on very top of the toilet and pulling myself up to the window ledge. I slid the window open quietly and shoved my body through the window and began to fall.

I was sure that I was at least going to break my arm…I had not thought about how far this head first drop was going to be until I was actually falling. I stuck my arms out to brace my head when I suddenly felt cool arms wrap around me. It was Edward.

"Attempting suicide from the bathroom window?"

He let out a small smirk and cradled me in his arms. I was comfortable and lost in his eyes when Rosalie appeared from around the corner and cleared her throat.

"Thanks, but you should put me down." Edward's smile disappeared as I felt mine do the same.

"Rose, can I please have a moment to speak with Bella." Edward glanced over to her and then back to me as she turned to walk away.

"What do you want Edward?" He looked up to the sky as if he was thinking really hard about his question and turned back to look at me again.

"You look beautiful today. I hope that your friend Mike has let you know that." I bit my bottom lip; did he really have to bring that up? I did not want to discuss Mike with him, anyone but Mike could see my dislike for him…why didn't Edward see that as well?

"Thank you, and no he didn't." Edward smiled and of course like an idiot I could help but smile back at him.

"So why were you trying to fall out of the bathroom window? I would say jump but no right person would have gone head first through such a tiny window. I am assuming you intended on falling?" His eyes lit up and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Actually I didn't think far enough ahead to plan my landing until it was too late. Thank you again, but I really should leave now." I was trying to make my words sound as forceful as I possibly could. He was onto my game, I knew he was… the glimmer in his eye gave it away. Before I could say anything else to him Rosalie was there helping me walk away. I was going to lose this game.

"How did he know I was crawling out of the girl's bathroom?" I looked at Rosalie and she shook her head disgustingly.

"Alice saw you falling out of the window so he got up like a crazy person and left the café. Also, next time you decide to run away please don't leave me with Mike and please don't try to sneak out a bathroom window."

The bell for lunch to be over and class to begin rang saving me from another lecture from Rosalie. I knew she didn't like that I had spoken to him, I could tell that she actually seemed a little angry, like I had intentionally deviated from her well thought out plan. If only she had any idea of how hard this was going to be for me to pull off.

For the rest of the day Rosalie met up with me at the end of each class and escorted me to the next class in an attempt to keep Edward away from me. I thought it was a little extreme and knew that I was bound to run into him again in theatre. I walked slowly to that specific doomed fate; Rosalie left me at the door as I walked in and was greeted by Alice.

"She's being a little protective don't you think." Alice had a small devious smile on her face. "Yea, I don't know what the big deal is." I moved awkwardly over to my seat by Alice and sat down. Edward entered the room quietly and took the seat next to Alice. At least she was in between us, it would prevent any further conversation and I'm sure Rosalie would be satisfied with that. The teacher called the class to order and everyone simmered down. I saw Alice's eye widen and huge grin replaced Edwards frown.

"Bella, could you come here please?" I sighed and moved toward the front of the auditorium where Mrs. Kelly our theatre teacher stood.

"Bella, you will be playing Juliet in upcoming school play." My jaw dropped, I was not suited to play Juliet, nor was I suited to be in a leading role. I was a horrible actress and to top that off I would probably hurt myself and everyone else making an attempt at it. The teacher motioned for me to sit back down and so I did.

I couldn't fake my smile this time. Mike seemed overly excited in the back of the class. He was probably hoping to play Romeo. As this thought crossed my mind I silently wished that the kissing scene would be erased from the script. I would have to fake sick, which wouldn't be hard considering the thought of Mike touching me let alone kissing me made my stomach turn.

Mrs. Kelly then called Mike up to the front of the class. I closed my eyes and began to pray even harder than before. I didn't know where I stood with the man upstairs but I was begging him not to let Mike play Romeo.

"Mike, you will be playing Tybalt." I was so happy by the teacher's decision that I nearly jumped out of my seat. Alice looked over to me and laughed a little. Edward glanced at me; his face was still amused as he balanced a pencil on his desk. The teacher one by one called everyone up to the stage assigning there characters Alice was going to be my nurse through this play which only fit being that I needed her so much to take care of me.

Then, the teacher called Edward up there, there were a handful of males left in the class when she called him up, I was hoping that he would be put on lighting or scenery much like allot of the class. I could remember Mike's groans of anger when he was named to be Tybalt the person Romeo kills in the play and I remember how much I prayed it was not him who played Romeo.

Now I tried the same luck on Edward. Maybe I could get two wishes granted to me in the same day. I closed my eyes again and begged and pleaded for Edward not to play Romeo. Mrs. Kelly's words moved in slow motion once Edward was in front of the class. It was almost like in the movies where they slow everything down making you wait anxiously for the response. I was dying here and she was taking her sweet precious time.

"Edward you will play Romeo." I cursed under my breath and Alice gave me a shocked look before saying, "This should be very interesting. I can't wait to tell Rose." The bell rang before Edward had returned to his seat and I quickly grabbed my bag to head out of the door. I was incepted by Mike, "Too bad I'm not Romeo and you're stuck with that freak."

I knew Alice was standing behind me, Rosalie was on the other side of the door and Edward was quickly approaching. I had to think quickly, I despised Mike, but couldn't let him know that. I loved Edward, and couldn't let him know that… Alice wouldn't let me lie and Rosalie wouldn't let me tell the truth. I was stuck between four giant rocks.

"Yea, well too bad I guess." I moved to put my hand on the door when Mike grabbed my arm, "That's ok; we can play our own version of Romeo and Juliet at prom." I could hear Edward behind us now, and I knew that he was now very angry. I shook my arm free of Mike's hand as Alice grabbed the door and threw it open, I couldn't help myself I could no longer hold the words that were about to spew out of my mouth.

"Oh so you mean the part where you kill yourself? I'd love to see that part." I could hear Edward's laughter behind me now and Mike's face looked surprise, Rosalie stepped in quickly, "Ha ha... very funny Bella." I smiled the first real smile I had in all day but Rosalie's glare was threatening the brink of dangerous. I took a deep breath, glanced back at Edward and put my hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I was just playing. See you tomorrow." Alice had grabbed my arm and we were finally out of the door.

"You know you could have saved me earlier than that Alice. I didn't think I was going to be able to stop myself."

She looked down at the ground as we walked past Edward and Jasper in the parking lot. She was humming something that I could not quite hear and trying desperately to make her way through the other students as quick as possible. We stood at Emmett's jeep waiting for him and Rosalie to arrive when Edward and Jasper drove off.

"Ok, what's wrong with you Alice? You haven't said a word since we left theatre." She glanced around and back up at me before answering. "Sorry about that, you never know whose listening." She pointed up at her head and I instantly had a realization that she was trying to prevent Edward from reading her thoughts.

"I'll give it to you Bella, your holding out on him allot better than I thought you would. But could you do one more favor? "I looked at her doubtfully before nodding my head yes.

"I know you don't like Mike, but if you value his life at all… you won't touch him, even in a friendly way, in front of Edward. He almost killed him." I knew that she was serious, but for some reason I took it quite lightly. I wasn't that worried about it, Edward was going to get to kill him anyways. Well not really, but in the play he would. I wondered which he would enjoy more, playing Romeo with me or playing Romeo who gets to kill Tybalt.

Alice snapped her finger in my face motioning for me to get in the car that had just pulled up beside us. Rosalie and Emmett had not returned yet, Alice had mentioned something about the foot ball field and I wasn't really paying attention to the rest. I had seen this car before but I couldn't remember where until we hoped in. Carlisle sat in the driver's seat and looked very disappointed.

"Hey Carlisle, how are you?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as I possibly could. He smiled at me and Alice as he drove towards my house. "I'm fine Bella, how are you?" Carlisle was always very nice and polite, I had never seen him angry, and actually the most I had ever seen was concern for his family. Maybe a slight annoyance with them as well. "I'm good thank you." He pulled up to my house and Alice and I hoped out into the drive way. He drove off quickly back towards the hospital I assumed.

"What was that all about? We could have walked if Rosalie and Emmett didn't show up." I looked over to Alice who placed her arm around my shoulder pulling me towards the inside of the house.

"Well, I saw that Rosalie and Emmett where going to be awhile, and if we would have stayed in the parking lot any longer… or even tried to walk home for that matter your stalker Mike would have tried to offer us a ride. Since your comment about saving you I didn't want to have to help cover for your slipped comments to Mike so I called Carlisle. He was on his way to work anyways."

I hadn't even seen her take her phone out of her pocket to call anyone. I must have really been unobservant at that moment. "So what are we going to do now?" I looked at Alice rummaging through my closet.

"Oh we're waiting here on Rosalie so that we can go Prom dress shopping." I did not want to go shopping again and I was about to deny her a shopping trip when I heard Charlie come home.

"Bella? You up there?" I heaved myself off of my bed and headed down the stairs.

"Yea dad, what's up?" He was sitting at the dinning room table adjusting one of his fishing poles. He must have stopped at the shed before coming into the house.

"Well, I was invited to go on an all week fishing vacation trip. I wanted to know what you thought about that. I hate to leave you at the house by yourself for the whole week." Just as soon as his statement ended Alice danced into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Chief Swan!" Charlie looked shocked as Alice proceeded to sit next to him at the dining room table.

"I couldn't help but over hear you; I bet that fishing trip would be tons of fun! I wouldn't mind staying here with Bella, or she could come and stay at my house with Rosalie and I."

Charlie looked from Alice to me and back to Alice again. I wanted to kick her but she was out of reach. So I sat down at the table staring at her in disbelief. Why in the world would she think that I would want to stay at her house with Edward? That was a very bad idea. Also, I didn't think Charlie would fall for it. Prom was in just a few days, this Friday to be exact.

"Alice, I think that's a great idea. Will your parents mind if Bella stay's there? I won't be back until next Tuesday."

I was going to have to kill Alice, once again she proved to be the most annoying pixie friend ever. "Oh no, Esme and Carlisle wont mind, they love Bella. Actually my whole family loves Bella. I could call Esme so you can talk to her if you'd like."

Alice slid her phone out of her pocket. I was going to scream, I wanted to scream. Charlie nodded his head to Alice and she called Esme. I stood up and walked out of the room. I knew how this was going to go. I would put up a fight with Alice when Charlie wasn't around but she would win. So I was going to give up while I was still ahead. I went back upstairs to my room and started to pack my over night bag.

I heard the door open downstairs as Charlie was just hanging up the phone with Esme. I almost turned around to go down stairs and see who it was but I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as Alice explained to him and Rosalie that I would be staying the week with them. I huffed and began shoving more stuff into my bag when Emmett came up the stairs laughing.

"So you're going to be staying a week in a house with Edward huh?" He was still laughing. I had no sense of humor about the situation.

"Emmett, what am I supposed to do?" He stopped laughing for a second before taking a deep breath and laughing even harder.

"Damn it Emmett it's not funny!" I slammed down onto my bed hunching over putting my head into my hands. I had just about enough. I wanted to cry so bad now. Emmett had stopped laughing at me and sat down in the rocking chair. He took another deep breath before speaking again.

"Look Bella, I know why you are doing what you are doing. Honestly though, it may not even work. You have very slim chances. Edwards is all high and mighty about preserving your soul or something. I don't know but seriously… you need to get a grip and learn to have fun. That's what gets me through the day." He stood up touching my shoulder lightly and grabbing my bag.

"One more thing Bella, just to let you know… they are down stairs conspiring on what Edward would like to see you in for Prom. I just hope Edward doesn't kill Mike." I let out a light chuckle before following him down the stairs.

Have fun? That was Emmett's advice. I should just have fun, whatever happens have fun. Sure that could be interesting. I would need to enlist him to make sure I have fun because between Alice and Rosalie this was anything but fun for me.


	11. Chapter 10 Old Memories Provide New Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Old Memories provide new ****hope. ****(Edwards Point of View.)**

"Esme, was that Alice just on the phone?" I would have just listened in to her thoughts but her mind was full of cooking recipes. I had no idea why she would be attempting to learn to cook.

"Yes it was." As she answered I saw a glimmer of her thoughts, Bella? Why is she cooking for Bella? All of a sudden her thoughts shifted again, she was reciting old nursery poems in Arabic. Was she hiding something from me? I scanned the through the rest of the house but it was just me and her in here.

Jasper must have gone hunting and I'm sure that Emmett was with Rosalie at Bella's house. I started out my bedroom and down the hall when Esme's phone started to ring. Maybe if I listened carefully I could catch something. She ignored the phone call and concentrated even harder on the nursery rhymes.

She was hiding something.

Something to do with Bella? I moved quicker down the stairs until I reached her in the kitchen making a grocery list.

"Esme, what are you hiding?" She glanced at me through the corners of her eyes and then back down to the list. She wasn't letting anything out. I figured I could sit here and quiz her but with the way Alice was blowing her phone up, I was sure I would find out soon enough.

"Esme, I'm stepping out for a while. I need to go find a suit to wear to prom this weekend." With that I nodded my head slightly towards her and left.

I didn't know where I wanted to go yet, I hadn't really decided on that. Normally I would have Alice get me something, but I wasn't giving her that opportunity I was considering her not being able to shop for me a form of punishment. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. No answer, so I decided to leave a message.

"Alice I appreciate what you are doing for me with Bella. I do not appreciate what Rose is doing and I know that you are both up to something together now. Call me back." I slid the phone into my jacket pocket as I arrived in Seattle. I drove around aimlessly for awhile before stopping at a store and purchasing a suit that I saw in the window. After climbing back into my car I started to drive away when I spotted Emmett's jeep parked along the side of the road. From the looks of the store this was not a place that Emmett enjoyed shopping at, Rose and Alice must be dress shopping.

I walked a little closer to the store and scanned the thoughts of the individuals until I found Emmett. He was sitting in a dressing room type area watching Alice and Rose as they each jumped out in different Prom dresses. Poor Emmett, no man deserved that fate. I was half tempted to rescue him when I saw Alice drag Bella out of a dressing room in a stunning deep blue dress. It was cut extremely low in the front and tied behind her neck exposing her collarbone perfectly.

The dress flowed to the floor and hugged every curve of her body. I was practically drooling at the images in my head when I realized how funny I must have looked to the people passing me on the street. I was jaw dropped and staring at the most agonizingly plain building. I closed my eyes for a second to re arrange my thoughts; I stopped listening to Emmett just in time, because he had some not so PG 13 rated thoughts when he saw Rosalie in a red dress similar to Bella's.

I knew that Alice wanted to keep this dress a secret from me that was the plan all along. So I decided that I was going to leave Emmett hostage to them and just go home. I really wanted to see Bella in person in that stunning dress, Alice would have no idea that I had already seen it because I would probably be just as stunned anyways. Bella was always breathtaking in my opinion.

My thoughts drifted to this morning as I climbed into my car. On the way to school Alice had a vision of Rosalie's plans for me and Bella I saw them just as clearly as she had, and being that Alice is not one to break a promise she advised me that she would do her best to keep Rosalie at bay.

Me being informed was convenient in a sense it prevented me from having to kill Mike in school today. I thought about it, especially whenever he would try to touch her. He had no idea how he was crossing the line, and Bella was determined to not disappoint Rosalie. I also thought of giving in to her request several times today but held strong. I was not going to risk her soul like that. I would however make sure that she was happy in her life.

When arrived back at home I grabbed my suit and immediately took it upstairs to hang in my closet. Esme was gone and it was just Jasper and I. He must have heard me come in because his thoughts drifted away to his faded memories of the Civil War. I put my suit up and went to find him in the study.

"Jasper, do you happen to know what everyone is hiding? I'm sure it has something to do with Bella."

Just saying her name made his thoughts slip. Bella was coming here… to stay the week. That was all I needed. He looked exasperated that his mind tricked him as easily as he got up and moved toward me.

"Do not let Alice know that I slipped." I wanted to laugh at him, not really something to laugh about; we all knew how Alice acted when someone let her secret out. But I couldn't help myself. I was happy that Bella would be here.

I could see her every minute of every day for a week straight. And even though I could not hold her or be with her I would settle for just seeing her and being able to say hello. I nodded my head and promised Jasper not to say anything before returning to my room. I sat there for a long time waiting for everyone to arrive back home but they were taking forever.

I paced my room blaring my radio as loud as I possibly could thinking of different ways that I could possibly get Bella away from Rosalie. I only needed brief moments of time to find out how she was doing. If she was truly doing bad, then I would forcefully make Rosalie stop, if she was at least having fun as Alice had predicted she would eventually do… well my misery could be her happiness. I stopped pacing and turned the radio off before slumping onto my bed.

That's when I heard them all down stairs. I stood up to walk out of the, Alice was the first one to greet me, "Hey Edward! Guess who's staying with me? Charlie left for a fishing trip and I get to keep her all week!" I tried to act surprised but I am assuming that she saw my discovery. She slapped my chest playfully and motioned for me to enter her room. I followed as she silently spoke.

_First, I saw the suit you bought, it's nice but I already bought you one to wear. You're going to have to figure out a different way to punish me. _

I nodded my head in acknowledgment and let her continue.

_Second I think that I should warn you, Bella is on the rebellious who needs Edward thing, thanks to Rosalie and Emmett of course. _

I couldn't help but frown and shrug my shoulders. Rosalie was not fighting fair and Alice knew it_._

_It will get better I promise. Just behave and let me fix this. _I sighed and turned around; Alice should know that I have no intentions of not behaving myself. I just wanted to participate more than I was being allowed to participate. At least then I could help shape the way things were happening. I didn't want to be completely in the dark. This was my life as well.

I ran into Jasper on my way out and we both went downstairs while Alice unpacked her newest wardrobe. Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Esme and Emmett and Bella where loading up Emmett's favorite game Rock band. I was not shocked that he had convinced her to play. I had heard his thoughts on their most recent conversation about Bella having fun no matter what the outcome was. He was right, human life was too short not to try and have a little fun.

_This should be fun._

Rosalie thought then looked at me with a crooked grin on her face. I knew that she was up to something but I didn't quite know what. Jasper kept his distance sitting on the couch eyeing Emmett from across the room. I knew that I had Jasper on my side and it appeared from his thoughts that Emmett was his target in this.

_He should have sided with you no matter what Rosalie has over his head. We are brothers._

His thoughts were sharp but had a hidden laughter to them. He was always paired against Emmett; it was his passion to defeat Emmett almost as much as it was Rosalie to personally attack me when she found the opportunity. I do not know how Carlisle and Esme put up with all of us. And poor Bella, my beautiful loving Bella had no idea what she was choosing.

My family was not only far from normal there was always a hidden agenda that her innocent mind just could not comprehend. Or maybe she could? She glanced over at me; no she glared over at me. Her head turned sharply as she motioned for Emmett back at the game.

_Finally she gets it._

I wanted to ask Emmett what he thought it was that she got but that wasn't possible with Rosalie and Bella sitting here. She was moving the controller through the song selection when she stopped on one. Her thumb grazed lightly over the buttons on the control. Why was she hesitating? I looked at the screen and my heart sank.

There were two reasons why my heart practically stopped, well three if you include the reason being that my heart doesn't beat at all. But I'd like to disagree with that being that I could feel my heart when Bella was around. First, I swear I thought she had better taste in music than Pink's So What. I really truly did. Second was that supposed to be her getting over me song? It wasn't depressing; it was actually kind of fun and outgoing. So my song would be depressing and her song would be fun and outgoing?!?

I was yet again confused. I didn't see anyone make any song suggestions as to mean that this was included in the game. Maybe this was how she really felt?

Jaspers thoughts screamed at me, _Edward, your confusing me now, one minute you're happy, two seconds later you're confused, almost exactly two seconds after that you're sad, and now you are angry?_

I walked towards the back door and took one small glance at her before I took off at full speed. I didn't know where I was going, but I was starting to confuse myself. I ran as fast as I possibly could until I was almost at the Canadian border. Being that I did not have my passport and border patrol would probably look at me strangely if I just walked up; I decided to turn around and run back. Running typically cleared my mind, slowly but surely it seemed to be working. I just needed to be strong, which was harder for me than it was for Rosalie, it wasn't her heart breaking. It was mine.

I paced the river that ran along side of my house I was losing interest in this mental war game that Rosalie was playing with me. It toyed with my emotions and I felt like I was going to snap. I wanted Bella, how could she think that I did not want her? I didn't want her soul…I was frustrated beyond all comprehension of the term. Underlying the fact's that I wanted Bella but could not have her, and it was her choice. But again, she made it about my decisions.

I didn't want to change her therefore she didn't want me. I need to get away from here. Bella would be safe; I knew that Alice would not let anything happen to her. I just needed to be free from this place, from this house. I couldn't help but feel like Bella only wanted me so that she could be changed. Before I realized that my feet were moving I was back at my house and in my room grabbing a few essentials before I left.

"Edward, where are you going?" Esme was sad and her voice trailed off leaving just her frown and her sad eyes. "I don't know, but I promise I will be back before Prom." With that I took what was left of my dignity and I left. I didn't want a dramatic mental exit from the thoughts of my family so I hoped out of my window and took off running down the river again.

With a leap I was over the river and running towards a familiar location, the small quaint house that I had many times stared at deep in thought. This was my old decrepit friend from many years before. I could just hide out here for a while to get my thoughts back in order. Grief and pain struck me as I wondered if Bella wanted me or my family more. I moved past those thoughts and sat there silently humming an unfamiliar tune. It was so alive in my mind, and yet so dead to the outside world.

_Don't run Esme sent me to find you._

Alice gave warning to her approach. I didn't plan on running. _What are you doing out here? _Her concern was sincere and guilt stricken. Everyone loved Alice, she impossible to not love… she wasn't the type that grew on you personally. She was the kind of individual that was forced on you. She had no problems with making sure that the people she knew she was going to love knew that they were supposed to love her back.

"I just decided to get away from everyone's thoughts for awhile. I needed some peace and quiet for a change." I looked at Alice's honey gold eyes and took a deep breath, I hated that she or Esme would be concerned about me. Maybe Rosalie was right; I was an emotional mess most of the time.

_You know, Rose does have good intentions. She doesn't want Bella heartbroken because you won't turn her. Bella feels the same way. She told me that she didn't see the point in a relationship that was going to end in heart break because you did not want her. Edward she is human and she will just get old, and eventually die. If you won't keep her she can't keep you. She does have some logic. Rosalie and Emmett are just trying to make sure she ends up happy in the end._

I had never really thought of it like that before. Bella's soul was far too important to me to risk or give up, so I never really went over any other options or consequences for that matter. My mind was set in stone, so maybe I could hide my heart break from her so that she could move on and be happy. Maybe that's what it would take to show that I do love her. She may not understand now, but when she is married with kids it would dawn on her.

"Alice, tell me what to do."

_Well, as much as I have been waiting for you to ask me what to do, unfortunately I was leaning more along the lines of your closet. _

Alice fumbled around with her finger for a second before sighing and returning to her thoughts.

_I don't know what to tell you. I can understand and relate to both of your problems. Trust me though, Mike is not a problem, I actually have a pretty good idea that Mike is going to be heartbroken at Prom. Call it a hunch. So do you plan on staying out here or will you come back to the house with the rest of your family? _

She stood up quickly fumbling to pull me up with her. "Alice I think I'll catch up with you in a minute. I have a small stop to make on the way." Alice nodded her head in appreciation I'm sure Esme would be happy that she convinced me to come home.

I started running until I got to Bella's house; Charlie had already left for his fishing trip so no one was home. I crept up the side of the house and made my way through her window. My mother's desk sat there again, at the far corner of her room. Masen was still scribed on the side of it. I walked over to it and sat at the chair that was pushed underneath it. My hand ran across the old wood and flashes of that last day in New York entered my mind once again. I had not thought of those last moments with this desk for a long time. I could remember how my mother would sit down and scribbled small notes for my father on it; I had pictured in my head what the words would say. I never got to read the notes; it was always something personal between them.

Nothing like the journal that led me to this very moment, it was tucked away neatly in the desk drawer with some old stationary and a pen underneath it. There were a few old pictures that I had managed to grab that day and an old pocket sized mirror that my mother would carry around in her apron. I slid the desk drawer open staring at the nothingness that was inside of it.

It was now empty much like myself. I glanced over the entire desk looking for anything that might remind me that this was once my mother's but found nothing. Surely through the years scavengers took pieces of my family history with them. I still could not believe that this desk had not only found me several years later, but it landed in the arms of fate and led me to the one person who again made me feel alive.

I must have been sitting at this desk for several hours because a small glimmer of light announcing that the sun was rising and a new day was beginning breezed through the room. The desk was now warm with rich brown colors and Bella's room had a small since of cheerfulness to it. I glanced at the clock on her nightstand and decided to head back home. I need to get ready for another day of hell at Forks High School.


	12. Chapter 11 Take a Bow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Take a ****Bow (****Bella's Point of View.)**

Staying with the Cullen's was not as bad as I had originally thought it would be. Emmett kept me busy with 'having fun' No one slept in the house but me so I had a choice at whatever bed I wanted. I could see Edward every single morning which was well worth waking up to everyday. Alice's visions kept me from rolling out of bed at night, as soon as she would have them Edward was upstairs adjusting me.

I would pretend that I didn't notice he was there just so that I could feel him close to me at times. I missed him no matter how close or far apart we were from each other. At school everything was different I was trying my hardest to remain as nice as possible to Mike, there plenty of time's that I wanted Edward to walk up and just kiss me so that Mike would leave me alone, but he didn't.

I was a social pariah to Edward at school. He didn't talk to me unless we were in theater and then he really only read his lines and kept me from falling all over the place. Alice was more supportive of my need for Edward, she would occasionally trip me so that he would be forced to grab me or let me fall. This always angered Mike to extreme but Edward didn't seem to care much at all. He was emotionally distant from me now.

I just tried to keep myself busy throughout the week. Rosalie made it difficult to concentrate on anything at all. Occasionally I would curse her under my breath for it and then there were occasions where I needed a distraction. Jasper was trying to teach me different fighting techniques such as kick boxing, I over heard Edward telling Jasper once about how clumsy I was and it was not safe to try and teach me these things.

Jasper defended himself by advising Edward it was helping me with my lack of coordination. I let out a small laugh when I heard that comment and the conversation ended with Edward walking away. I was not very good at this form of boxing and I really think that the punching bag did more damage to me than I had done to it. Alice provided her own form of distraction by trying to teach me to dance, that was almost as smart as Jasper trying to teach me kick boxing. I was very clumsy on my feet. Edward seemed to prefer me having dance lessons over kick boxing. I was equally devoted to being hurt by both of them.

It was now Thursday and with Friday just around the corner Rosalie and Alice had to make sure my hair and shoes and make up and dress where all perfect together. They dressed me up many of times, making me feel like a human Barbie doll experiment. I had once envied the perfect figure of that little plastic doll but now I felt sorry for her. It was absolutely horrible having clothes put on and ripped off of you, having your hair fondled and pulled in every direction plus the make up process.

My face should have been bleeding from having so much make up put on and washed off just to be put on again. It was not my fondest experience of staying with the Cullen's. When there final product of me was done they made there own mental notes of everything they used and what I looked like and then we began the process of taking it all off again.

I was some what excited when I put my pajamas on that evening knowing that I would get a break to have some fun. Emmett had some sort of foot ball game planned. I wasn't going to participate but I was going to get to referee. Charlie would be proud to know that I was learning the ends and out's of self defense and sports. I moved downstairs slowly trying to make sure that I didn't fall on my face, it would be nothing new considering the entire family had to catch my fall at least once since my stay here. Emmett only caught my fall once but I had fallen in front of him several times, he almost enjoyed watching me fall as much as he enjoyed beating me in the games we would play.

I watched everyone get ready for the game silently and when everyone was ready to go Alice and Rosalie drove me out to the field in Emmett's jeep. I must have been a big inconvenience for them; everyone else could run to the location faster than the jeep could get us there. When we arrived there were storm clouds over head but no rain. Alice had predicted a pretty loud thunderstorm tonight, but no rain. Supposedly this was needed in order for them to play any outdoor sports.

The teams where matched up Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle versus Edward, Jasper and Alice. Esme stayed with me to help referee the game, supposedly some of them tried to cheat. I could only assume that with putting the three gifted people together would cause such a problem. Edward was playing quarter back and at one point in time Esme made me call him on a false start. I barely got the words out before Edward was walking over to me and Esme arguing her decision. I let them argue it out knowing that I had no idea what a false start was. They all moved so fast it was hard for me to even gauge what they were doing.

I understood completely why Alice told me they had to play during thunderstorms… whenever someone was tackled it was impossibly loud. I swear that the noise they made scared the loud thunder clouds as opposed to the other way around. Night fall approached us quickly consuming the sky with the exception of lightening here and there. It was warm and I could taste the humidity on my tongue.

The clouds resembled dark cloaks in the sky smooth but ruff around the edges. The stars where barely visible and the trees surrounded us in our own little cave of darkness. I could sense the game coming to an end, the score was currently 162 to 135 Team Carlisle winning and Esme was in the center of the field trying to resolve the latest dispute between Rosalie and Jasper.

I sat down on the soft grass when I was beckoned to stand back up by Carlisle, "We're going to stop here, and you need to get some sleep before school tomorrow." He was a great father and I wondered sometimes if he enjoyed me being around because he got to act as a real father. It must be hard trying to control his 'vampire' kids all the time.

They all seemed more or less like consultants towards each other than a normal household where the parents make the rules and the children have no choice but to listen. I stood up and started to walk back towards the jeep when I tripped over my own left foot. Walking was not supposed to be this difficult of a task. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter coming from the far end of the field as Carlisle bent down to help me up.

"Anything hurt?" He looked me over carefully and then let me stand on my own. "I'm fine, thanks." I gave him a weak attempt at a smile and started again on my journey back to the jeep. I stared at the ground cautiously watching every step I took to make sure that I didn't fall on my face again. It's when I looked up that I noticed Edward was standing next to me.

"Do you need something?" A crooked grin crossed his face and his honey eyes lit up the night sky, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall on your face again. You are bound to break something." A slight chuckle escaped his lips and felt my face turn scarlet red. We walked slowly and silently to the jeep, when we arrived I turned to face him placing my back against the passenger door and leaning against the jeep.

Edward had placed his arm above my head on the jeep and was leaning in towards me, his eyes were smoldering and his face was puzzled. I watched as his eye brows formed a crease and I could feel a spark within the tension between us that I had not felt in weeks. I missed that so much, as I was about to give in and kiss him Emmett came up from behind him placing Edward in a chock hold trying to mess up his already messy hair.

He gave me a longing look before running off back towards the house with Emmett. Shortly after Rosalie and Alice appeared from the trees discussing Alice's resent game loss. It surprised me that Team Alice had lost the game, but then again with Rosalie and Emmett calling them cheaters the entire game it kind of put a damper on things, only they knew if they were cheating or not.

Playing sports with 'gifted' vampires was extremely complicated. I hoped into the jeep without hurting myself and we drove home, I didn't much pay attention to the conversation up front, I was tired and wanted some much needed sleep. I pulled a jacket off the floor board and placed it under my head. I closed my eyes and leaned back hoping that the night air would take me right then and there. I opened my eyes up when I felt the jeep come to a stop and slowly tried to climb out.

I was sure that all ears were on me because I typically fell out of the jeep so I slid out and planted my feet firmly on the ground.

When inside I said my good night's to everyone but Edward who was nowhere to be found and made my way into Alice's room where I would be sleeping again tonight. Besides Edwards bed Alice's was the most comfortable. I slipped out of my now dirty pajamas and into a clean t-shirt that draped down to my knees.

I climbed into bed wrapping the blankets around me and closed my eyes. During some point in the night I felt Edwards cool arms wrap around me. I didn't dare move or open my eyes for fear that he would let me go. I felt so safe and secure in his grasp, his breathing was even and I steadied my heart beat to the rise and fall of his chest. Sleep was finally able to overcome me again.

My dreams since I had broken up with Edward had been so vivid, and even though when I was awake I was pursuing a life beyond Edward my dreams where the opposite. I continued to beg him in my sleep to stay with me, and each out come was the same. He would leave and let me grow old without him. I was disappointed every morning until I would see him during one of his routine activities.

There was preciseness about every movement that he made in the morning, at exactly six o'clock A.M. he would spend 5 minutes in his closet pulling clothes out to where before immediately heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After being showered and dressed he would grab his bag and head down stairs to wait for Jasper and Alice to go to school. I rode with Rosalie and Emmett all the time. I was sure that Emmett's jeep was big enough for us all to fit but everyone decided that two cars were better than one.

I could feel the morning approaching and out sheer instinct I reached to grab for Edward, but he was no longer there. Alice's alarm sounded off reminding me that it was Friday and time to wake up. This was going to be a horrible day. I fumbled through my bag of clothes until I found something that I wanted to wear. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and made my way for the spacious bathroom hidden in Alice's room. I undressed and took a cold shower trying to wake myself up.

Once I was done I grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall and patted myself dry before wrapping the towel firmly around my body. I examined myself in the mirror while blowing dry my hair and running through the tangles with a brush. After being dressed and ready to go I went down stairs. Esme had made me a wonderful breakfast, but it was enough to feed an entire army. I'm glad everyone kept me so active or I would have gained 20 lbs just from eating. I thanked Esme and grabbed my book bag before noticing that Alice, Jasper, and Edward had already left. Rosalie was standing outside by the jeep and Emmett was still somewhere in the house. I walked up to Rosalie offering her a good morning smile before climbing into the back seat yet again.

"Where'd everyone else take off to so early?" I wasn't trying to pry, I knew they had other concerns past high school but I was curious.

"Oh Alice wanted to speak to the limo driver about final arrangements and pick ups before school so they took off early." Rosalie brushed it off with the flick of her hand as Emmett hoped into the jeep. I wasn't going to get to see Edward now until school, and even then it probably wouldn't be until the end of the day.

I really wished he wouldn't avoid me, it feels so awkward hanging out with his family when he is not there. Today was not only the day for Prom but it signaled the end of junior year, and the start of Alice's planned summer vacation. Everyone was going except for Edward, Carlisle and Esme. I was very disappointed, I had kind of hoped that he would be going, that was the only reason I agreed to go with her in the first place several months ago.

That was before our 'break up' and I assume that Edward didn't want to spend an awkward summer with me. Charlie was excited that I was going because that meant there was more fishing for him to do. It was a secret as to where we were going from me. Everyone else knew including Charlie. They wanted it to be some surprise for me or something. I wasn't much for surprises which I think made it even more fun to keep it a secret from me for Alice.

We pulled into the school parking lot and after our hellos to the rest of the family we moved on to start the day. Mike would not stop staring at me and trying to discuss Prom, even after the teacher had informed him to turn around in his seat he found little ways to pester me by placing notes on my desk. I was looking forward to the end of the day where I would get to see Edward. We had to act out our play today in front of an auditorium full of seniors.

Per Edwards request we wouldn't be kissing in the play though. He gave the teacher an excuse about being inappropriate when I really knew that he did just not want to kiss me. The bell rang for first class to be over and I grabbed my bag and flew out of the class before Mike could stop me. Alice had already given him the run down on when the limo would be picking him up so there was no need for further conversation with him. I enjoyed the rest of my classes as much as I could and when lunch came around I put on my usual fake smile as I stared at Edward at the other end of the lunch room.

Alice and Rosalie picked up there discussion on Prom this evening and I zoned out. Staring at Edward during lunch was my only happy place during this time. Rosalie had stopped insisting that I drink Protein shakes and eat salads. Esme broke her of that; I typically didn't eat at lunch anymore. I felt sick waiting for theatre class to approach.

I managed to carry myself through the remainder of the day by reminding myself I would get to see and talk to Edward soon. Even if the lines where not exactly what I wanted to say I would at least get to tell him I love him and truly mean it. The bell rang for me to go on to theatre and when I moved out of the class door Alice was waiting on me.

"We should go over some of your lines before the play… oh and we need to hurry to get you into your dress." Alice was not only playing my 'mistress' as she preferred the part to be called but she was also helping the Costume designer with my dress. I couldn't believe the outfits that she had tried to put me and several times I had to remind her to stay in the correct time period. She would give me dirty looks and remind me that she knows more about the 'time period' than I could imagine.

"Alice, I have been thinking about my lines all day… I know them by heart." It was true in a sense. I was thinking about telling Edward how much I loved him everyday, and well it was one of my favorite books, so the other lines where not that hard to remember. We walked together towards the class as soon as we entered the auditorium Edward and Mike were already on stage practicing there scene one last time before the senior class would arrive.

Mike was determined to give his character an exciting ending but Edward was not allowing him to do so. I could see joy in Edward's eyes every time he got to pretend to kill Mike. I rolled my eyes at the both of them on stage now arguing over the scene and its meaning. Alice began to drag me towards a back dressing room so that I could get ready for my part as Juliet.

I felt my stomach drop as I saw the dress Alice had made for me. It was a cream color with lace and jewels running down the front. It was a low squared off cut in the front and a beautiful train that I probably will trip on in the back. The entire dress was gorgeous and of course she made sure to have matching shoes. Alice slipped me into the dress and started tossing my hair around to put it up in a bun with a few lockets of my hair drifting around my neck. I barely recognized the girl that was sitting in the mirror before me. She was beautiful and far from plain.

"Bella, don't move, I'll be right back…I need to get dressed." I had no plans on moving, I might rip the dress, and it was bad enough that I was going to be overly conscious on the stage. I silently prayed to myself for a good show and hoped that I would not embarrass myself in front of the entire crowd of people. Alice came through the door quickly with a dress on that was almost as stunning as the one I was wearing. "So do you like it?" I nodded my head in shock at her beauty.

"You don't look so good Bella, are you ok?" She sat down in the empty chair next to me and grabbed my hand while staring intently at my face.

"Alice, what if I fall in front of the entire senior class?!?" I was beyond nervous and I could almost feel myself shaking.

"Oh, don't worry about that… Edward wont let you fall if he can help it, also they are seniors… they wont even be here next year to point and laugh if you do fall." With that she stood up and gave me a warm smile.

"It's time Bella… let's take out places." I felt like I was going to throw up, my stomach was in a knot and my face was all red. Alice pushed me towards the stage urging me to take character and put one foot in front of the other.

I could hear the voices of the senior class; I couldn't see anyone through the blinding lights that pointed at the stage. I seriously hopped that even though everyone in the crowd would be able to see me I at least would be able to pretend they were not there. Once I was on the stage was a different story though. I could hear Emmett laughing at me from a distance and Rosalie shushing him to be quiet.

It took every ounce of self esteem I had left in me not to run off the stage. Plus, Alice had a good grip on my arm as she pretended to walk me through different parts. She was a good actress and me on the other hand… well I was far from a good actress. The play was coming to a closing and Edward had barely looked at me the entire time unless we had to look at each other.

We were at the final scene… my favorite part, Romeo had just killed himself to be with me in death and I had 'awaken' from my sleep like coma. I bent down close to his ear and whispered I love you before taking the deathly plunge myself. The curtained dropped and I could hear the senior class clapping. I leaned back up noticing that Edward was still laying there next to me I began to shake him slightly.

"You know the play is over, you can get up now." No response came from him. Alice was now standing on stage behind me, "Edward you can get up now." I spoke just a little bit louder with a small amount of force not wanting the crowd behind the curtain to hear me. He jumped up quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek that made me fly backwards off of our neatly made death bed. I was very lucky that Alice caught me from behind.

"Edward that wasn't very nice." Alice gave him a dirty looked as she helped me stand up adjusting my dress.

"It's time to take a bow, you two have to come out last." She moved slowly towards the curtain waiting for them to announce her name and then stepped towards the bright lights to take a bow.

"So you love me huh? I bet you say that to all the boys." Edward had a smirk on his face and was leaning towards me. No one else was present in the back of the theatre, "You already knew that… and what's with the kiss on the cheek?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground waiting for his reply.

"Your new boyfriend is getting anxious out there." They called his name and he disappeared into the bright lights on the other side of the curtain. I was mad, so mad that tears started to form and rush down my cheeks. They announced my name and I quickly brushed them away before walking on the stage to stand by Edward and take a bow.

Music had started to play while the crowd cleared the auditorium. Alice had a strange musical selection that she thought fit the story well. I really wish being that this was my favorite book she would have given me some sort of opinion in it but of course she didn't. Edward passed by us standing on the side of the theatre watching everyone leave and slightly grazed my hand with his, I turned to face him but he was already gone. Take a Bow by Madonna started to play and almost instantly I felt that familiar burning in my face. I sucked in a huge breath to hold back the tears. What was I thinking?


	13. Chapter 12 Jealous Much

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and she is oh so very awesome for letting me play with them. Thank you.**

**Jealous Much? (Edwards Point of View)**

I watched everyone else leave the auditorium, Alice and Bella had gone back to there dressing room to change so I made way out of the room to meet Jasper in the hall way. He was holding a ton of roses for Alice and from his thoughts I could tell that he was very excited to congratulate her on her performance. Alice was very good at making a small insignificant role become the star of the show.

I wanted to thank her myself for the dress that she had put Bella into for the entire play. It was devastatingly beautiful on her. Jasper and I stood there for a few minutes just chatting while we waited for the girls.

_He is so freaking Hot, I heard that he dumped Bella… she wasn't THAT pretty anyways. I know I'm prettier._ Jessica Stanley was walking up to me, her thoughts couldn't have been more wrong. She was far from pretty and Bella was absolutely breath taking.

The door opened to the auditorium as Bella and Alice emerged from the corridor I couldn't help but notice that Bella's pace suddenly slowed down. I glanced over at her and noticed her gaze followed Jessica's steps towards me. Alice ran and practically leaped into Jaspers arms. He gave her the roses and kissed her on the cheek complimenting her performance. Jessica took one last stride towards me and cleared her throat breaking my concentration on Bella. "Hello Jessica." _OMG!! He said my name; I knew he noticed me too!_ If only I could tell her it was because her thoughts matched her high pitched squeaky voice.

"Can I help you with something?" I peered at Jessica. _You can help me with a lot of things. _I let out a deep sigh to break her thoughts and motioned with my hand for her to just spit it out.

"Oh, so I was wondering since you were single and dating obviously if you and I could go out some time?" Bella had over heard Jessica's question and stared at me awaiting my answer for her. I turned to begin walking out and Bella moved forward with me, Jessica hopped in between us making sure that her presence was known to Bella. I saw a frown appear on Bella's face which almost immediately turned into a scowl when she saw Mike waiting for her at the front door. I couldn't help but grin slightly and Jessica took that as a good response, she made her best attempt at sliding her hand on to mine and I was forced to put my hand in my pocket quickly.

I stopped and turned to answer her question, Bella stopped right next to her. This could have been my chance to jump on board with this game she was playing, but I didn't think I could bear to be around Jessica for any period of time. _He is so going to say yes, I can feel it!_ Her thoughts were excited much to my dismay, I put on a smile "Jessica, I am sorry but I don't think that I will be dating anyone else." With that I gestured with my hand to walk forward. Bella looked angry and her first balled tightly at her side. Jessica's bottom lip pushed out and her eyes sunk to the ground. _What is his deal?_ Was all that she was thinking as we walked towards the front door again?

Mike looked eager to meet up with Bella; his thoughts were beyond annoying to hear as I noticed that I was almost as mad now as Bella. I glanced over at her through the corner of my eye when I saw her stick her foot out slightly and trip Jessica. She went to the ground almost instantly, and Bella smiled and picked up her pace exiting before my laughter overcame me.

Jessica looked up as her face turned bright red and glared at me from embarrassment. I took a small step back letting her stand up and brush herself off. "Are you ok?" She didn't respond, instead she turned her head and glared at the door that Bella had just walked out of.

Another small chuckle escaped my lips before Jessica turned and ran into the bathroom. I felt a small ping of guilt for laughing at the girl, but she did kind of deserve it for thinking about Bella in such a horrible way. I also had a sense of relief as I noticed that Bella was almost if not more jealous than I was.

Sure, I had wanted to kill Mike…but I had never actually hurt him or touched him in any vulgar way. She on the other hand intentionally tripped Jessica. A huge grin crossed my face as I walked out the front door to meet up with Bella and my family, that was at least until I saw Mike trying to touch my Bella again. Maybe I should follow Bella in her lead and at least trip him. I couldn't help but begin laughing at that thought as I walked up to where everyone was standing.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett really wanted to know what the joke was. Bella shot me a warning glare and I just shook my head silently at him. "So Bella, I guess I'm going to head home and I'll see you when the limo picks me up." He reached for her again almost as if to give her a hug and a kiss but she quickly dodged his advances as he planted one on Emmett's jeep. She made a face and pretended that she was reaching for something.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike, yea… I'll see you then." She patted him on the shoulder and climbed into Emmett's jeep with Rosalie. Mike turned from embarrassment to walk away; he was in my path… I could have easily _Edward, don't you dare!!_ Alice's mental screaming broke my train of thought as she moved quickly to throw her arm over Mike's shoulders and moving him slightly away from me… preventing me from tripping him.

A scowl appeared on my face as I turned to watch Alice safely escort him to his car, "So we'll be at your place with the limo by 7:30 PM!" She shut his car door and walked, no she stomped towards me. "Are you insane Edward?" Emmett had already taken off with Bella and Rosalie and Jasper was now laughing at me. 'Bella did it' was all I could come up with before I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards my car.

It was very childish but I still couldn't help but laugh almost the entire way home. "Could I know what the joke is?" Jasper look confused and Alice still looked somewhat mad _Yea, Edward why don't you share the joke. _I didn't understand what she was fuming about but I complied.

"Bella got jealous that Jessica was flirting with me and she tripped her in the hall way." I saw a small smile breach his normally very stern facial features as he tried to picture it in his head. Once he did that Jasper was laughing with me.

"You both are so immature. That poor girl… and you!" She pointed her finger at me eye's widening in disbelief. "I saw you about to trip Mike!" Jasper let out another laugh as I joined him. We continued this way the rest of the way home until Alice finally saw the humor in it and began laughing with us.

I pulled the car into the drive way and watched as everyone climbed out. Jasper still had a grin on his face as he kept picturing Bella tripping Jessica in the hall way. His thoughts were entangled in my own which didn't help when I tried not to smile.

We entered the house and immediately went to our rooms to start getting ready for the Prom. Rosalie was already dressed and ready to go as she made her way past me to the bathroom where Bella sat waiting for her and Alice. I glanced through the door at her and began laughing again.

"Edward it's not funny!"

I saw her turn bright red as I passed by the bathroom with a huge grin on my face. It was beyond funny. I got dressed in my suit and headed down stairs where Emmett was waiting patiently for Rosalie. "So what were you laughing about so much back there?" There was questioning in his eyes and a crooked smile on his face. I explained the story again as Emmett burst into a roar of laughter. Jasper walked up behind the couch Emmett was sitting on and snickered.

"So, I'm going to go ahead and I'll meet up with you all there." I had decided to take my car and travel alone in case I felt the need to make a quick exit. I was in a good mood but didn't know how long that would last once I saw Bella with Mike at prom. I grabbed my keys and made way for the door before Esme stopped me.

_Aren't you going to stay and see Bella off? _She glanced at the keys in my hand and reached out to grab my arm.

"Actually, I figured her date should get the first glance at her. Not me, so I'll meet everyone up there." I moved to open the door and leave noticing that Esme's smile had now turned into a frown. _You two will be together soon, son. _I smiled at that thought before heading out the door.

The Prom committee had really outdone themselves this year. As I pulled into the parking lot of the school I noticed that the Christmas lights from last year were used to create a bright path heading into the school. Principal Harden and Assistant Principal Wright stood at the entry like two guards awaiting the arriving teenagers. I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, there were a few people already here starting to file into the school gym.

Everyone was dressed very nice for this being such a small town function. I glanced towards the auditorium and let out a small chuckle under my breath. I had no idea what tonight held for Bella and I, but if a fight for her was what she wanted I was willing to put up the fight. I stored that thought in the back of my head not wanting to ruin my good mood and made my way towards the line forming to get into prom.

_What?!? Edward Cullen does not have a date? Maybe I should pretend to be here alone. _Lauren's thoughts were just as clouded as Jessica's. Her eyes darted towards me as I entered the prom by myself. I saw a dark corner and decided I would wait there for the rest of my family to arrive. It was always a dramatic entrance when my family showed up to events like this. No one could stop starring which made me feel uncomfortable. Probably because I could hear there thoughts lusting after each one of us, so many times I worried that Jasper would not be able to control himself but he had proven to be very sturdy in his mind to stick to our 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

_Maybe I should try to talk to him again without Bella around._

Oh no, Jessica was approaching me again. "Sorry about earlier." I let out a light chuckle as she walked up stopping near inches from me. I stepped back a few feet and she inched closer. This was going to be uncomfortable. "Would you like to dance Edward?" There it was again, another glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"No Jessica, thank you, but I am not interested." I tried to sound as polite as I could when secretly I was wishing that Bella was here to trip her again. She didn't speak for a long moment, instead she stood there starring at me blank minded. I must have confused her. "Nice talking to you again." I walked off towards the other side of the gym hoping that she would not follow me there.

It seemed as hours had passed by as I was waiting for everyone to arrive when really it had only been a few minutes before Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room. Emmett immediately spotted me in the corner and glided Rosalie in my direction. I still wasn't really talking to Rosalie… I didn't much appreciate her vendetta and it made me mad that she was including Bella in this game of hers.

"What are you doing hiding here in the dark?" Emmett let out a shy chuckle as Rosalie rolled her eyes and peered at me. "Oh, I'm hiding from Jessica; it wasn't enough that Bella tripped her." We both laughed for a second before Rosalie excused herself to go powder her nose in the bathroom.

"Dude, you and Rosalie have got to get over this." I nodded in agreement, but I knew it wasn't my fault. Rosalie started it not me. Again I felt childish and laughed slightly at my failed attempt of good manners. Rosalie walked up to us both and just stared blankly at the wall behind us.

"Rose, may I have a dance?" I stuck my hand out as a friendly gesture. She accepted and we moved towards the dance floor. "I'm sorry." She mumbled towards me as we glided along the dance floor. I offered her a smile and apologized, as well, even though I did not know what I was apologizing for.

"You know, it was something personal against you… but it's not now. I just want Bella to be able to move on and be happy. You're pretty sure that you are not changing her. So what's the point you know?"

I could understand her point as it was made to me earlier by Alice. I just didn't understand the meddling so much. I wanted for Bella to make her own choices. "Rose, can we not talk about this right now? I'm actually enjoying spending time with you." She gave me a weak smile as we finished our dance. We walked back to Emmett who was working really hard on making the scariest faces possible at each and every male who walked through the door.

"You can't behave yourself for 5 minutes alone can you?" Rosalie almost sounded like she was brandishing a child for misbehaving. Emmett had a way of acting like a child and probably deserved it, even though I couldn't help but laugh at some of the faces the kids where making back at him. _That guy looks like he totally want's to kill me! _I playfully punched Emmett in the arm as he took off with Rosalie to the dance floor and took my usual spot hiding in the corner.

Angela Weber and Ben Cheney walked into the gym and her face dropped as she glanced at me. I moved around feeling my jacket and pants to make sure that nothing was out of place. How strange? Maybe she wasn't looking at me?

_Poor guy, over there all by himself, I heard Bella broke his heart. Maybe we should go say hello. _Her thoughts were so innocent and caring; I wished that Bella had more friends like this.

"Hey Edward, nice decorations huh?" Ben was just looking around dumbly, fumbling with his keys in his pocket.

"Yea, the committee really out did themselves this year."

_I wonder if he would ever dance with a girl like me. I'm so ugly. _

"Umm, Ben, would you mind if I danced with Angela, just once, I promise to bring her right back."

I could offer a kind gesture towards the one person in this school without vile thoughts about Bella and my family. _Great! He came here alone so that he could 'borrow' everyone else's dates. Just great! _I wanted to laugh at his mental images of me stealing all the women in Forks High School but instead I took Angela's surprised hand and moved to the dance floor with her.


	14. Chapter 13 Insult and Injury

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 13. Insult and Injury (Bella's Point of View.) **

When Alice and Rosalie finally finished getting me ready for prom I had a huge headache. I reached for my bag and found an old bottle of Tylenol. I took the prescribed two pills and headed down stairs for a glass of water. Esme was standing in the kitchen, "My dear you look beautiful!" She threw her hands up and ran for her camera on the counter. "Oh, umm thank you Esme, could I get a drink before pictures though?" I'm sure my dad would be asking for copies of those photos so I had no choice but to take a few. She humored me and poured me a glass of water watching me as I put the two Tylenol's in my mouth and swallowed them. I walked with Esme to the living room where Alice and Jasper waited for me. They were so perfect together, each of there features complimented one another, I often wondered if Edward and I appeared that way when we were together.

Esme started taking pictures one by one then all three of us together and then just Alice and Jasper. I put on my best fake smile for the photo's and grabbed the ridiculous purse that Alice bought to match my outfit. The limo was already waiting for us outside, Esme gave us all hugs before waving us on by as the limo pulled out of the drive way. I adjusted myself as much as I could trying to make sure that if Mike had to ride in the limo with me, he would at least have to sit far away. It would be safer for him in my mind if he kept a good distance from me tonight. I felt bad about dragging him to prom with me when I really didn't even like him. Jasper could sense my frustration and motioned to Alice to talk to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice's pixie like voice rang in my ears as we were approaching what I assumed to be Mike's house. "I really don't like this guy Alice." I let out an exasperated sigh before the limo pulled to a stop. Mike opened the front door and started walking towards the limo. "Bella, it's only for tonight, it'll be over soon anyways, and you don't have to talk to him after this." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms slouching back against the seat. Mike climbed into the limo and immediately went to sit as close to me as possible.

"Bella, you look good!" Mike's tone was annoying. He looked me up and down like a piece of meat. Even Jasper made a screwed up face before turning his head to look out the window. "Thanks." I muttered softly as kindly as I could possibly manage through clenched teeth. "Mike you look nice as well." Alice was trying really hard to make this night go as smoothly as possible. It seemed that Jasper was the only one who noticed my frustrations. Probably because he could feel whatever it was that I could. I tried to lighten my mood in hopes of cheering up Jasper. I didn't have to be nice for Mike's sake; I could be nice for Jaspers. As if he noticed my gesture he turned his head and smiled at me. Instantly the mood changed, the limo ride was still a disaster in my opinion. I kept up with the happy charade and would continue to do so throughout the evening. At least, that was my goal. When the limo pulled up to the school I could see everyone outside staring at the tinted windows trying to figure out who was inside. They should have automatically known that it was the only missing Cullen's. I would have made that assumption. They were the only ones in town with enough money to rent limos for stupid little events like prom. Jasper and Mike climbed out first allowing Alice's dramatic entrance into prom. Alice was the first one out placing her hand in Jaspers and walking towards the gym door like a couple of movie stars. Mike stuck his hand towards the door to help me but I refused it.

When we walked into the gym I noticed that Edward was dancing with Angela. I really liked her, but even that couldn't stop my blood from boiling. I know he noticed us come in just like everyone else had noticed us. He glanced in my direction offering me a huge grin, there was something in the way he looked at me that made me feel peaceful and at home. I offered him a smile and turned to face Rosalie and Emmett. "Hey it's about time you slow pokes made it!" Emmett's voice boomed over the music and Rosalie hushed him playfully. Mike had moved in front of me and was facing Alice and Rosalie at my side. Jasper was standing next to Alice and Emmett was next to Rosalie. He reached for my hand to pull me away and pulled my hand back. "Bella, what the fuck is wrong with you?" My jaw dropped. Did I deserve that? Maybe, I did but I wasn't going to listen to it from him. I felt Rosalie and Alice both tense at my side. Emmett made a grumbling noise and Edwards head jerked over to the side. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" I was trying to somewhat forcefully whisper. I hated drawing attention to myself but it seemed as if this situation was doing just that. "I said what the fuck is wrong with you? Is this why Edward broke up with you? You won't even let me touch you! You're really acting like a stuck up bitch!" He practically yelled in my face. I was madder in this very moment than I had ever been in my life. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emmett and Jasper securing both Rosalie and Alice in place. Edward was already making his way towards me. I felt my vision get hazy as my eye brows shot up and my eyes squinted together. I was at a lost for words. I wanted to scream that he was a pathetic excuse for a human being, but instead I settled for punching him. I reared my arm back and before anyone else could grab me I hit Mike in the face as hard as I possibly could. Instantly I felt my self being carried out of the gym that I just entered.

It took me a minute to realize that Emmett was carrying me to his jeep. Rosalie was walking smoothly behind us making sure that no one was looking. He tossed me in the backseat and buckled me in. "I'm sorry guys!" I was still fuming mad, I wanted to go back in there and hit Mike again. Rosalie and Emmett hoped into the jeep and smiled back at me. "It's ok Bella, that guy deserved to be hit." Rosalie's tone was almost creepy. She sounded as mad as I felt. Emmett just smiled, "Looks like those kick boxing lessons that Jasper is giving you finally are starting to pay off!" Emmett let out a loud laugh and started the jeep. "Where to?" He looked from me to Rosalie as he started to pull out of the school parking lot. I didn't want to go home just yet, and it didn't seem as if Emmett wanted to either. "Rose, babe, let's go to a karaoke bar!" She looked down at her dress and back at me, Emmett had a huge grin on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes. "Emmett we wouldn't be able to get Bella into a bar." She was starting to calm down and I noticed that Emmett was antsy to find someplace else to go. "Let's go ride go carts!" I was feeling rebellious as I leaned towards Emmett placing my head on his shoulder and offering Rosalie the same toothy grin. She smiled back but still insisted that go carts was not a good idea in our prom attire. I put on my biggest puppy dog face and began to plead with her. Emmett joined in and we finally convinced Rosalie to let us have a small amount of fun.

Once she agreed, Emmett sped towards the Putt Putt location in Seattle. It took him approximately 30 minutes to get us there. I still could not understand there need for speed. It would have taken me 2 hours to drive as far as it took Emmett to drive 30 minutes some place. We pulled into the deserted parking lot and climbed out of the jeep. No one was there except for a lonely cashier standing outside smoking a cigarette. Once the cashier saw us he quickly put his cigarette on the ground and moved towards the register window. Emmett took Rosalie's hand and we made our way towards the go carts. "Can we get three tickets to ride the go carts?" I pulled out my wallet and was starting to pay the man when Rosalie threw a credit card up on the desk. "We want to ride for several hours." I looked at her stunned, several hours? That might make me nauseated Emmett let out a low chuckle and looked down at me to offer a smile. "Right this way." The cashier seemed friendly enough as he led us to the go cart track allowing us to select our carts before turning them on.

We sped around the track in our prom attire laughing the entire time. Emmett couldn't help but try to play bumper cars with Rosalie as she whizzed by him. It was a refreshing change to the disastrous night that had been my life a few hours before. I knew I would have to face the music when I got back to the Cullen's house. Alice would probably be furious with me for ruining her prom. I felt a small tingle in my stomach as I remembered Edwards face when I hit Mike. He was angry, more than angry he looked furious. I couldn't tell because everything happened in a blur who he was madder at. Me or Mike. I sucked in a swift but soothing breath of air before our ride had come to an end. I still didn't want to go to face the evil pixie that was probably waiting for me or the absolutely infuriated ex-boyfriend's glare. So I suggested Emmett's first idea. Rosalie looked at me surprised and shook her head. "Bella, we don't have an I.D for you to get into a bar with." I looked down at the ground defeated when Emmett advised that he would just 'convince' whoever was the door to let me in. I looked up at him and Rosalie smiling. "Rose, what's the worst that can happen? They tell us that I can't go in?" Rosalie let out a sigh as Emmett and I put back on our puppy dog pleading faces. "Fine." She turned and started walking towards the jeep. I was going to need to remember that face, it seemed to be working in my favor. I was willing to do anything but go home and face the wraths that await me.

"So, Bella you want to make a little bet?" Emmett looked up at me in the rear view mirror smiling a huge toothy grin. Rosalie shot him a dirty look but made no attempt to speak up. "What kind of bet Emmett?" I knew that he was capable of just about anything so I walked closely on this thin line before actually accepting his offer. "When we get to the bar, if I can get you in you have to take shots until you're willing to go upstage a sing for us." I listened to his words carefully and then choose mine just as careful before giving him a yes or no answer. "Emmett that sounds more like a dare than it is a bet, what do I get out of this?" His smile broadened and Rosalie crossed her arms peering at Emmett from the corner of her eye. "Well if you accept my 'dare' I will do whatever it is you ask." I thought this over in my head…what in the world would I want to convince Emmett to do? I don't think that anything would warrant me drinking or singing on a stage. I sat back in the seat thinking quietly to myself of what would be worth it for me to do something like that. "Ok, I'll do it." I had a plan in my mind; I was going to make Emmett force Edward to come with us this summer. I wanted to make things right with him so bad this summer that I would do just about anything and well this fell into that category. Rosalie scrunched up her eye brows and looked at me questioningly before replying, "Oh, this is going to be very interesting. Its shame everyone else is going to miss it." Emmett let out an evil chuckle before pulling the jeep to a stop in front a small karaoke bar. We climbed out and headed toward the entrance.

Of course Emmett had no problems convincing the young female bouncer to let me in. He faked that I was a cousin from out of town who had forgotten her ID at home and just found out that my husband had been cheating on me. She took pity on me and placed the '21' stamp on my hand. I let out a sigh and put on my best sad face before entering the bar. I had only ever had a small amount of champagne with my mom on New Years so when Emmett ordered me three shots of Tequila I just stared at them at first. "Alright little sister, you know the deal… drink until you sing." I looked up at the stage and back at the shots on the table. Rosalie snickered and sat impatiently staring at me trying to determine what choice I was going to make. No one had yet asked me what Emmett was going to have to do in return. This was good because I wanted to tell him my plan when Rosalie was not around. I looked back from the shots to the stage again, and decided that the drinks looked less threatening than the stage did.

The shots burned the back of my throat and made me gag every time I downed one, Emmett kept ordering more and more until I was so drunk that I could not feel my face. I was completely numb and the entire room around me was warm and glowing. Rosalie had been telling jokes all night that I totally did not get for some apparent reason. They both just sat there looking at me laughing hysterically. Finally after ten shots I decided that I had enough, I really thought that Emmett would have given up and not let me get this drunk but as usual I thought wrong. Renee had always told me to never assume because you make an 'ass out of you and me.' I had never taken that term so seriously until now. I was definitely making an ass out of myself as I tried to walk up to the podium to select a song. Rosalie followed balancing my steps and holding me up straight. I ran my finger along the song selection before stopping on the shortest song I could find. They announced me and my song selection as I made my way to the stage. The lights were blinding and there was a small chair that I slumped into so that I could start singing I will survive by Gloria Gaynor. Emmett laughed so hard that I swear I saw him fall out of his chair. Rosalie had a very big grin on her face as she snapped a picture on her phone. That was not good, I didn't want any proof or evidence of this night and now Rosalie had taken a picture.

Once the song was over and I was bright red I made my way carefully off of the stage and back to my seat where Emmett was still laughing hysterically. "Oh my god! I didn't think you would last so long, but then you still got up there and sang! "Emmett's laughter was causing the entire crowd in the bar to stare at us. "Can we go home now? I think I'm going to be sick." Rosalie sighed and motioned for him to stop laughing, they helped me out of the bar and once in the parking lot Emmett picked me up and placed me into the jeep, again securing me in tightly. I fell asleep on the way home but didn't remain that way very long." What the hell did you do to her?" I noticed that familiar angry voice. The wrath that I had been avoiding all night was now directing his anger towards Emmett. "Nothing dude, she took a dare and got drunk before singing about how she will survive. It was hilarious!" Emmett was still holding back laughter. I could not move from the back seat. I could barely hold my eyes open. Every time I tried to open them everything got blurry and started spinning so I decided to keep them closed. "Edward." I was able to partially mumble his name and instantly I was moving. I could feel his cool arms wrap around me holding me close to him before sitting me down on a bed. "No don't go." I didn't want him to leave me so I was making my best effort to mumble enough to keep him here. "I'll be right back; Alice wants to get you out of that dress anyways." I had totally forgotten that I was still in my prom dress. "Alice?" I called out to her but still couldn't make out anything of the two figures in Edwards room with me, I think Esme was helping Alice get my pajamas on and my dress off. "Yes, Bella?" She called back to me; she didn't sound the slightest bit mad at all. I was really expecting that she would be. "Are you mad at me for hitting Mike?" I heard Esme gasp and from what I gathered from there mumbling voices no one had told Esme yet about what happened at prom. "No I'm not mad at you silly. He deserved it, I wish you would have stuck around though, Edward really let him have it for you." She let out a light snicker and I couldn't help but smile. My Edward had defended me. It was sweet; too bad I was in trouble now.

Once I was in my pajama's Alice sat on the bed next to me talking to me about how scared Mike was after Edward embarrassed him in front of everyone. "I wish I was there" was all I could mumble out. My eyes kept getting heavier but I was fighting sleep until I could apologize to Edward. "He's not going to kill Rose or Emmett right? It was kind of my idea, or at least I think most of it was my idea." Alice laughed at my remark and promised that Edward was not going to kill them or at least he hadn't made up his mind to do so yet. I sighed and instantly noticed that Edward was back at my side. He sat on the bed on the other side of me; I could feel him trying to keep a safe distance. Alice stood up and told me good night before leaving and turning the lights off. "Edward, I'm very sorry. Please don't be mad." I could feel my entire body pulling towards him; I wanted to sleep in his cool arms all night. I would have been happy with that. He didn't move an inch towards me though. He didn't even speak, he must have been very mad at me now. "I'm sorry about all of this" I tried to sit up and open my eyes to look at him but his arms pushed me with ease back on the bed. "Bella, you need your sleep. We can talk about this in the morning." I didn't want to talk about this in the morning. I wanted to wake up and this whole entire thing to be a nightmare. I wasn't going to give in. "Edward?" I could hear him sigh; he was still laying close by. I stuck my hand out to search for him and when I finally found him I pulled myself closer to him. There was a sporadic pulse radiating between us. "Yes, Bella?" His voice still sounded forced, did he really want me to sleep that bad? Was he that mad at me? I tried to sit up again but this time he wrapped his arm around my waste pulling me closer to him and laying my head on his chest. I moved my body as close to him as I possibly could pulling one arm up to run my fingers through his hair. "I miss this." I could feel him tense up around me, his chin dropped and he kissed the top of my head. "Do you?" Did he not believe me? Was it not painfully obvious that no one held a candle to him? "More than anyone knows I do." I took a deep breath before kissing his neck. He shuddered beneath my lips which made me want to kiss him more. "Bella, you made your choice." I could feel heat pouring through every pore of my body, I didn't want to be mad, I wanted to enjoy this moment. I decided that maybe he was right, I should go to sleep. No use in discussing this right now. I shifted my head around his chest and closed my eyes. "And you made your's. But I still love you." He held me closer, while whispering in my ear, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan "while I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14 It Makes No Sense

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 14. It makes no sense. (Bella's Point of View.) **

I woke up to a severe pounding in my head. Every creak every noise out side made it that much worse. I wanted to tell the singing bird outside that it was not a good morning and too kindly shut up! In stead I just laid there grabbing my head, attempting to pull whatever was throbbing in there out. It was Saturday morning and I could barely remember yesterday's events. I had some of the craziest dreams I had ever had in my life, I was drunk… and singing of all things. Towards the end of my dream was the best part though, I was able to lay silently with Edward. He wasn't next to me now though, I was somehow asleep in his room… so it must have been a dream.

"Good Morning Bella!" I heard Alice's high pitched voice breaking into the room. She ran to the window pulling the curtains back letting the sun fly through the window. Instantly my headache got worse. "Alice, there is nothing good about this morning." She smiled at me as she danced around laying clothes on the bed for me to put on. "Get dressed; you owe me so we're going shopping for our summer vacation!" I let out an agonizing moan and tried to sit up but felt myself crashing back down on the bed. "Alice, do I at least get to shower?" She scrutinized my facial expression for a minute before nodding her head at me. Today was going to be a very long day. And why did I owe Alice? Jasper walked into the room silently, "You're in pain." He stated very matter of factly. I wanted to laugh at his comment but couldn't. "How'd you notice?" Jasper smiled meekly and pointed to his head before excusing himself to get me some Tylenol. That was nice of him. At least someone understood that my head was pounding.

I sat myself upright after I had taken my Tylenol and grabbed the clothes that Alice had laid out from me. I had never seen the clothes before which meant Alice had been shopping for me again. I rolled my eyes and painfully walked towards the bathroom. Emmett gave me an all too knowing smile before I entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I took a really long extremely hot shower hoping that the steam would somehow suck the pain out of my head. It was still throbbing when I stepped out of the shower to get dressed. I moved down the stairs and sat on the couch staring at the television. Emmett was watching some college football game. It wasn't even football season, how in the world could someone watch old games? I looked outside and the sun was shinning brighter than ever. How did Alice plan on us going shopping? Then I heard thunder, Alice walked up beside me and sat down on the couch. "Perfect, we have about an hour until it starts raining." I knew they couldn't go out into the sun, something about it being noticeable that they were different from everyone else. I had never really witnessed it before, it rained too much and they typically didn't hang out with me on those days. I continued staring out the back window watching the forest sway from the wind and the up coming storm. Each leave seemed to dance to its rhythm. I squinted my eyes seeing a bright light running towards the house from the forest. I must have been seeing things because this beautiful blinding light leaped over the creek and continued closer to the house. "Alice, what is that?" I said as I was rubbing my eyes in disbelief. I got up to move closer to the back window admiring its beauty. Alice stood up and moved with me, "Oh, that's Edward." She let out a giggle as she realized that I had not yet seen any of them in the sun. My eyes widened in shock, he was sparkling? No sparkling wasn't a very good description… if you could take all of the most beautiful diamonds in the world and place them in one spot while shinning a huge light on them… that was Edward. One word just could not describe the magnificent glow that was running towards the house. I would have to settle for sparkling if I ever discussed it though, no need for over dramatic descriptions. Emmett would just laugh at me anyways. I sighed and noticed that the light was hurting my head before I moved back towards the couch to sit down.

Edward came in through the back door and sat next to me and Alice on the couch. "How's your head?" He ran his finger across my brow adding a cool touch to my forehead. It felt wonderful. I grabbed his hand; palm out and placed it over my forehead covering half of my face and shading my eyes. "Much better now." Alice let out a laugh and Edward sighed shaking his head at me. "So you sparkle?" Emmett's booming laugh started ringing in my ears, almost making me cringe in pain. "Sparkle?" I guess he didn't much like my choice of words. "Yea, I guess you can call it Sparkling." Alice gave Edward a sincere look and began laughing with Emmett. I turned red from embarrassment. "So are you ready to talk?" He looked down at me and his eyes melted my very soul. But, I didn't know what he was talking about. "Talk about what?" He looked up to the ceiling and over at Alice who just shrugged her shoulders. "You don't remember?" I was puzzled now, I didn't remember much of last night at all actually. I remember hitting Mike, and riding go carts but everything got really fuzzy after that. "Actually, I don't remember much from last night at all. Am I in trouble?" He closed his eyes and shook his head at me and then glared at Emmett. Emmett's smile was plastered all over his face, I didn't think anyone could stretch there lips that much to create a smile that big. "Your in allot of trouble, but I guess if you don't remember I'll leave alone until you do." With that he got up and walked out of the living room. The clouds outside where starting to roll in creating the most beautiful contrast between light and dark. I admired Mother Nature's beauty more than anything else. I turned my head and gave Alice my most puzzled expression. "I'll tell you later." She patted my leg and motioned for me to follow her up the stairs. I walked cautiously and slowly because every step was a loud thud in my head. Once I made it to the top of the stairs Alice was standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. "You know Bella, if you would have told me it was going to take you forever to walk up the stairs I would have just carried you. All you have to do is ask." I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my hand and moved me towards Rosalie's room. She was sitting in front of her vanity mirror putting on her make up. "Good Morning Bella!" She practically screamed at me. "It's not polite to yell." I barely mumbled and she laughed. I moved over to Rosalie's bed falling down onto her soft comforter. Alice reached over grabbed Rosalie's phone and started scrolling through her menus. "So Bella, did you at least have fun last night?" Rosalie looked at me questioning the expression on my face. "I guess, I don't know. I can't even remember last night." Rosalie laughed and shook her head while strapping her heal strap around her ankle. Alice tossed the phone at me and I pulled it up to my face, glaring at the image in front of me. "What the…" was all I could get out. I looked a mess, slumped over in a chair… with a microphone? Oh my god, my dream wasn't all that much of a dream. I gasped in shock trying to find the delete button. "Oh no you don't." Rosalie grabbed the phone out of my hands and placed it in her jacket pocket. I covered my face in shame as I lay on her bed cursing under my breath. It all started flooding back to me, the bet, the drinks, the wanting to not go home and face the angry mob of vampires. I need to start apologizing to everyone. I sat up and started with Alice and Rosalie. "I'm sorry guys. Really I am very sorry." Alice shook her head sitting down on the bed and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "There is nothing to be sorry about. We actually sat up all night laughing at your picture. It was one of the funniest nights of my life." I felt myself turning scarlet red. I needed to delete that picture. I thought that I might kill Emmett first. "Bella, you told me last night that it was not Emmett's fault. He didn't make you do anything, you made a choice." Those words rang in the back of my thoughts; I could remember them clearly though last night they were said in a different context. "OH!" I sighed as I stood up. "I'll be back; I need to talk to Edward." Rosalie raised an eye brow as I walked out of the room and down the hall towards Edward's room. I could hear his radio blaring music too loud for any normal person to listen to. I entered his room and immediately covered my ears as I moved towards the radio to turn the volume down. "Too loud for you?" He let out a chuckle and glanced at me from his desk. "I remember, we can talk now." I sat down on his bed tucking my hands into my jacket pockets and crossing my ankles. I sat there staring at him as he stared at me. A small grin played on his lips and amusement was written all over his face. "Well, are you going to start?" He raised an eye brow at me and shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were the one who wanted to talk to me?" I was hoping that he would start this conversation. I didn't want to give in yet and I think I was being more reasonable on my demands for this relationship than he was. "How can you expect me to love you, and be with you, just to know that I am going to end up growing old alone and dying alone while you live on as this perfect 17 year old?" There I said it, finally I got it off my chest, I started the conversation that so badly needed to happen between us. He looked up at the bedroom door that I had left open, I turned my head to see Alice watching us from the hall way. Edward stood up his face looked aggravated and closed the bed room door. "You know Edward that will not stop me from seeing this conversation!" She hollered down the hall.

Edward grabbed the chair from his desk setting it in front of me before sitting back down in the chair. He rested his elbows on his legs which dropped his eyes to be level with my own. I took in a deep breath stunned at his perfect face. "Are you going to say something?" I barely whispered but I knew that he could hear me. He looked to each corner of his room and placed my hands in his so that he could massage my palms with his thumbs. It was a very relaxing soothing feeling but I still needed him to talk. My heart was racing with anxiety before he spoke, "Bella, I love you… but it is that love that will not let me risk your soul. I can't take your one chance at a normal human life away from you. I just can't." That was not the answer that I wanted to hear from him. Rosalie's plan was faltering, or maybe it was just my imagination that told me it would actually work. He was being stubborn. "Edward, I don't get it… you love me, but you don't want me?"

His face now looked pained. The small grin and amusement that colored his face earlier fell. It was like watching my angel fall from heaven. I hated seeing him upset, but this conversation needed to happen. We couldn't go along playing these games anymore. "Bella, never think I do not want you, I will always want you… but you have no idea what you are talking about giving up. If it was really that simple and you could live a normal life, having children and doing what normal people do I would do it and keep you in a heart beat. But I can not do that. You have to believe that I love you and want you, but I need you to understand that I can not take away your soul." He hung his head in despair barely glancing up at me through his eye lashes. I was mad, how could he tell me that he wants me and loves me but he didn't want me forever? Was that the problem? Did he think he would get bored with me or something? "You have a funny way of showing how you feel!" I pulled my hands away and stormed out of his bedroom. It was already raining outside and I knew that Alice was waiting for this conversation to be over so that she could drag me shopping, at this very moment, shopping was better than sitting here arguing with Edward over his crazy sense of logic.

Alice noticed my need to leave the house so she stood up grabbing her keys and we left. "Isn't Rose coming?" Her eyes stayed on the road ahead and she nodded her head no. "Rose, had some work to do on Emmett's jeep so she decided to stay behind." I adjusted myself more comfortably in the cool black leather seat and leaned my head against the window. The coolness of the rain reminded me of Edwards touch and was relaxing against still throbbing head. "Alice, do you want me?" Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at me aimlessly wondering what was going through my head. I knew she couldn't predict this conversation because my mind was not made up on what I was planning on saying or doing. "Of course, I want you silly. You're my best friend." I smiled at her gesture and thought quietly to myself. "Alice, I don't want to lose you guys…you're the family I always wished I had." Her arm reached out to comfort me but it was no use, I could feel the tears running down my face. "I know he seems a bit ridiculous, but he does have a good point. I can see both sides." Her face was very solemn as she tried to comfort me again. I adjusted myself in the seat again so that I was looking at her face to face. "If it makes you feel any better I know that he wants you. This is making him miserable." How could she know that? He seemed pretty set on me staying a human and just hanging out until they had to leave so that no one would notice they haven't changed. I don't think my heart would be able to bear it. "Alice, can you see me like you in the future?" Alice sighed and turned her head back to the road. "Bella, he wants you to be with him forever. I know it because every time I try to look that far into your future it flickers between yes and no, he's constantly arguing with himself over whether to let you be changed or not. So nothing is set in stone." She let out another sigh and I could feel what was about to come next. "Alice, can't you help make up his mind, just change me yourself. Then we both get what we want." She must have seen this coming. She pulled the car into the mall parking lot turning off the engine and taking a deep breath before responding. "Bella, I can't do that. Edward would literally kill me, and it's not my choice. It really needs to be his. I would love to have you so would everyone in the house but it's not our choice." I wanted to scream and cry, but instead I sucked in a deep breath and opened the car door.

Shopping with Alice was the worst thing to do if you did not enjoy shopping. We had already been here several hours and had only visited three stores. I was her model, everything that she would pick out which was just about everything on the rack I was forced to try on and model for her. Some of the items took my breath away when I looked at the price tags. Things like that never mattered to Alice, she had more credit cards than any one person should be allowed to have and an endless source of funds. I would like to think that if I was saving up money for hundreds of years that I to could be rich, but never the amount of money that Alice had. I wondered how she got so much money but never asked. Things like that just shouldn't be mentioned in any conversation. Edward once told me that his family made several good investments. "Alice, I thought this was a summer vacation, why are we looking at winter jackets?" I fumbled around the latest rack that Alice had ventured off to. "Umm, we can't exactly go to Hawaii Bella." I laughed slightly at her comment realizing what other people would think if the Cullen's showed up on a beach in Hawaii. "Good to see that you are at least smiling, now go try these on." With that she handed me more clothes. I had given up trying to ask where we were going and I gave up on the idea of making Emmett convince Edward to come with us. Maybe absence did make the heart grow fonder. Maybe, if I was gone all summer he would want me more. I could only hope and lingering on hope was a bad sign.

The mall was about to close before Alice had finished checking out. A nice woman that worked for mall security helped us carry all the bags out and to her car. I had no idea why Alice didn't ever just buy her own personal mall. Maybe it would take the fun out of her shopping trips? I couldn't see how anyone could think this was fun, but I didn't bother to ask either. I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. Even though she knew I dreaded shopping with her, it was nice to just hang out with her and talk. We made our way back to the house silently deep in thought. I don't know what she was thinking but I really wanted to start the trip. I wanted it to start and be over with so that I could come home and see if Edward missed me. We pulled into the drive way and Jasper was already standing there waiting to help carry everything inside the house. Alice stepped out of the car and embraced Jasper with a warm hug. There love for each other was very sweet. She practically had to step on her tip toes to give him a kiss. I grabbed a few of the bags and made my way through the house and up the stairs to let the bags fall on the floor in Alice's room. Esme walked up behind me almost scaring me to death. I turned to find her standing there staring at me. "Oh, Hello Esme." She smiled at me. "I didn't mean to scare you, how was the shopping trip?" Esme was frowning but I could tell that she was trying to force a smile on her face. "Oh it was nice, are you ok Esme?" She was such a nice person, and a wonderful mother for everyone to have, I couldn't bear to see a frown on her face. "Oh it's just Edward. I hate to see him upset. I really think that you should talk to him again." I had a feeling that was what had her upset but I didn't think she would actually say it. Maybe it was just me who didn't ever really say what I was thinking. I couldn't deny her what she wanted. If it would put a smile on her face I would try to make things right on some term with Edward. "I'll go talk to him right now."

I was exhausted as I walked around the house looking for Edward, I had started in his room and then made my way down stairs but he was no where inside the house. Esme was standing in the kitchen watching me look around. "Bella, I think he is outside with Rosalie and Emmett." I waved and mumbled 'thanks' to her as I strolled out the front door. Alice and Jasper where sitting on the front porch swing in silence just enjoying each others company. I waved to her and started walking towards the garage. Emmett was acting as a jack for Rosalie holding up the jeep while she lay underneath it adjusting something. Edward was standing next to the Jeep watching what Rosalie was doing. He had a frown on his face until he looked up and saw me standing there. A smile spread across his face and then fell back into the frown that I hated seeing across his face. "Hey, what are you guys up to?" I know it was obvious what they were doing but I didn't know what else to say. Rosalie crawled out from under the jeep and Emmett set it back on the garage floor. Edward looked at me but didn't say a word. It was that same uncomfortable stare that he used to have when I had first met the Cullen's almost a year ago. Rosalie brushed her hands off and grabbed Emmett's arm to walk away. "We'll give you two a minute." I gave her thoughtful look and moved towards Edward. He didn't say a word he just stood there staring at me with a look on his face that made me want to start crying. It had started to rain outside again so I moved a little closer to him under the roof of the garage. I wished that I could just once hear what he was thinking, what was giving him that pained look on his face. Then I remembered what Alice had said earlier in the car, about how he was being tortured with the decision to change me. I moved towards him again but this time he moved away from me. "Edward, can we talk?" He still didn't answer. Instead he turned away from walking around the other side of the jeep before walking out into the rain. He was going to just leave me here? "Edward, wait! Please?!?" There was a new pleading in my voice I could feel tears running down my face as he turned to look at me. He was dripping wet, water running down his face creating the tears that I knew he probably had inside of him right now. I stepped out into the rain with my arm outstretched hoping that he would come back to me.

As if he could understand the pleading in my voice he came to me encircling me in his arms moving me back under the shelter of the garage roof. I stared into his eyes wishing that I was meant to have something more with him than this over dramatic relationship. Tears were still running down my cheeks when he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I didn't want to let him go so I held on tighter to him, using all of my strength hoping he'd never stop kissing me. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life. He was the moon that filled the night sky and sunrise that started my day. He stopped kissing me when he realized I was out of breath and took a step back releasing my grip around his neck. "Bella, we can't." I had heard those words too many times before and every time he said it, it would make me more and more angry. I couldn't be angry this time though. He was right, but I wasn't going to give him up so easily. "Edward, I know you love me, I'm just waiting for you too figure out how much. When you do I will be waiting. Please don't take too long though." I smiled at him before embracing him again. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I shivered. "You're cold. Maybe we should go inside and change." My clothes were kind of wet but his were soaked which in turn made my clothes even wetter. I pulled my hand up to his face resting it on the side of his cheek; he kissed my wrist and then ran me to the cover of the porch so that I could go inside to change my clothes.


	16. Chapter 15 Going through Withdrawals

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 15. Going on Withdrawals (Edwards Point of View.)**

It was early in the morning, too early for Bella to be awake. She had fallen asleep upstairs in my arms. I loved to hold her but knew that the time we had was almost up. I couldn't bear to hurt her, but I also couldn't stay away from her which was killing us both. I was extremely upset that everyone except for Carlisle and Esme where leaving in just four days. It would be painful for me to watch them drive off with Bella knowing that I couldn't go with them. Alice had reassured me several times that nothing would happen to her. Rosalie had plans to find her a nice 'human' guy while she was gone. I growled at her when she had first made that comment. But then, it sank in, Bella had to move on. It was the only way at all that I would be able to be partially happy. Seeing a smile on her face would reassure me that I was making the right decision. If she could not move on, well I would find another way for her to be happy. I would do anything but take her soul.

"So, are you guys back together now?" Alice chimed in with everyone else's thoughts as we quietly sat in the living room. "No Alice, we are not back together. I will not change her, and she doesn't want to be with me unless I will." I slumped further down into the couch with a scowl on my face. "Dude, what's the problem? We all love Bella… why not just change her?" Emmett had paused the video game that him and Jasper where playing and now all eyes where on me. "I want Bella to have a normal human life, kids…marriage… growing old…grand kids. You know everything that everyone else wishes they had." I waved my hand in a dismissal sort of way towards my family hoping that they would move on to another discussion. Rosalie was glaring at Emmett for his comment, she was one of the only people who agreed with me but only because it was her in the house that wanted that human life the most. She couldn't understand why Bella was so willing to give it up to be with me. Alice's thoughts moved into my mind, _Edward, you know she asked me to change her? She also asked if I wanted her. She might find a way to be with you whether you like it or not. She is almost as stubborn as I am. _Alice stood up straight heading outside turning her head slightly to give me a knowing look. "I'm going hunting, anyone want to join me?" Rosalie stood up moving towards Alice to go hunting. _Edward, you're an idiot _was all that Emmett thought before turning around to finish playing his game with Jasper. Jasper's thoughts where always wavering between changing Bella and not changing Bella. He agreed with me but he also agreed with Bella, his thoughts on the entire subject where almost as confusing as my own. I needed some peace and quiet so I stood up waved good bye to Esme at the front door and took off.

I didn't know where I was going to go but I quickly ended up Bella's house and again I climbed into her window and sat at my mother's desk. It was comforting to stare at it and run my fingers along the wood. I could still almost smell the smoke from the old fireplace that burned constantly in my old house. I sat there until I could feel the warmth from a new day shinning through the window. Instantly my head snapped up as I realized that Bella would be waking. I wanted to run to her and see how she slept. I knew it was a lost cause and probably more torture for me to remain so close right before she left for the entire summer, but I couldn't help myself. I was a glutton for punishment, and I needed that punishment for some reason. It was my reason for existing at all.

I ran with lightening speed back to my house watching for any possible passer byes hoping that I didn't run past anyone. They probably wouldn't be able to see me anyways, but anything was possible. Bella proved that point. I made it to the house right before she started stirring. I had walked into the bed room quietly shutting the door behind me sitting on the bed next to her. She was stunning laying on the bed with her hair a tangled mess around her face. I assume that she felt me sit down next to her because she had thrown her arm over my torso pulling her closer to me. This was my place of bliss. When she slept, we didn't argue and most of the time she would talk to me in her sleep, reminding me that she loved me. I cherished those moments and almost relished in them. Her eyes fluttered at me as she looked up and smiled. "Good Morning!" She sounded happy, which in turn brought a smile to my once sad face. "Good Morning to you to," she sat up slightly leaning on an elbow and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips felt warm against my cold exterior and sent a chill that got my cold dead heart pumping again. "I think everyone is waiting for you down stairs, it's been a few days since you've had your 'training' Jasper seems anxious." I let out a small chuckle knowing that the only reason Jasper was anxious was because Emmett and him had placed bets on how many times she would hurt herself today. I didn't want to discourage her so I wasn't going to tell her that. "Oh, ok." She smiled slightly and removed arm from around me positioning herself to hop off of the bed. I moved toward the bedroom door, "So, I'll leave so that you could get dressed." I frowned slightly because I really didn't want to leave her. "You can stay ya know… while I get dressed. I don't mind." She must have noticed my frown. "I really don't think that would be a good idea." I furrowed my brow and couldn't help but smile at the thought of watching her change. I shook my head and turned to leave the room.

Jasper had already changed clothes after hearing me tell Bella to get ready for 'training.' He was waiting downstairs in the living room for her when Alice and Rosalie came back to the house. "Have a good hunt?" I slumped down on the couch with a grin on my face. "What are you smiling about now?" Rosalie had a sarcastic tone and a curious look on her face. "Oh, just thinking…" I let out a small chuckle as Alice came to sit next to me. "Edward, what are we doing today?" She seemed a little overly perky. "What do you mean, 'what are WE doing today?' I suppose you are doing whatever you want to do." She shook her head at me giving me a menacing look. "Oh no mister, you are not coming with us for summer vacation so you are forced to spend some quality time before we leave." I couldn't help but laugh at the child like expression on her face. "Oh yea? And who is enforcing me?" Alice raised one eye brow after giving a quick look around the room stopping her gaze on Emmett. "I'll sick Emmett on you." I laughed at that, not that Emmett wasn't ten times stronger than me, but I knew that I was faster and by time he was able to think of attacking me I would just move. A thought crossed Emmett's mind and I decided to demonstrate to Alice just what I was thinking about her plan to have Emmett attack me. He inched up just a little bit in his seat, before lunging at me. I quickly moved Alice into my place on the couch and stood back while I watched him crash into Alice. It was the funniest thing I had personally done in a long time. The couch rocked backwards flipping them both on to the ground. Jasper let out a smile but quickly replaced it with a look of disappointment as he bent down to help Alice up off the ground. He was always the gentleman, and I was glad that I was the only mind reader in the house. _Edward that was great! Thanks for the laugh! _I chuckled at Jaspers thoughts as Emmett looked at me disappointed. "Edward, that was not nice!" Alice chirped at me waving her finger. It seemed pretty nice to me, and she had it coming… she should know better. How did she not see that coming? Alice was definitely the strangest of us all.

_Edward, please hang out with me today! I promise I will behave; we don't even have to go shopping. We can go look at new cars or something. I kind of wanted to replace Bella's truck before she got home this summer. I already talked to Charlie about it!! Please?!?!?!_ I didn't mind shopping for cars, or shopping for Bella… and it would get Alice to leave me alone, and I would be out of the house. But I would miss Bella's 'training' with Jasper. I sighed and decided to go with Alice. I could always have her keep a close eye on Bella's 'training' for both of our viewing pleasures. I shrugged my shoulders advising Alice that I would go with her as long as a mall was not involved. "Oh I took care of that shopping yesterday." She smiled at me as I turned to go up the stairs and grab my jacket. I knocked on the door once I was up the stairs, no response. Bella must have been in the bathroom. Just in case; I knocked again, I didn't want her to still be dressing when I walked in. I heard a small voice from inside the room so I opened the door to see Bella having a brush pulled through her hair by Rosalie. "Rose, I know you heard me knocking, couldn't you just answer?" I was beginning to get frustrated by her rudeness towards me. "No I could not. I am concentrating." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket out of the closet. "Where are you going?" Bella looked at me through the mirror. I put on a smile before walking over to her, "I am saving you from more torture and going shopping with Alice." I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I left. She smiled and proceeded to blush a bright red. God, I loved that.

I convinced Alice to let me drive and we headed out. I wasn't really in the mood for any detailed conversations so I turned up the radio and sped out of Forks. Alice had told me of a few dealerships she had in mind for a vehicle and we briefly discussed what we might be looking for. I wanted safety features, Alice wanted speed… which really wasn't that safe if Bella was the one driving. She'd probably lose control and hit a tree. We did however agree on luxury, Bella deserved the finest things in life even though she did not want or ask for them. This was going to be a surprise present from Alice, so I wouldn't be the one getting in trouble for how much it cost… and her truck would be gone by time the summer was over. She would have no choice. I really didn't think that she would try and return the car; it would hurt Alice's feelings. "So Charlie actually knows about this?" Alice nodded her head, "Yes, he said he could use a fishing truck. He was really shocked at first… but I told him we had a cousin who owned a dealership and that it would be no big deal at all." I looked at Alice and just shook my head. Charlie always believed everything that she said, and she lied more than anyone in the entire house.

We chose a Mercedes dealership and sat down in the lobby awaiting someone to assist us. I didn't spot any cars on the lot that fit all of our preferences. I knew in my head which car I wanted Bella to have. I would have to special order it though, a nice woman with very innocent thoughts approached. She thought that Alice and I were a couple, to avoid having to discuss anything but the car we led her believe what she wanted. "Can I help you two?" I smiled and gestured towards Alice but she didn't speak she just sat there awaiting me to speak first. "Um, yes… I need to special order a car for a friend." _For a friend? I wish I had friends to special order me a Mercedes._ Her thoughts had a sarcastic tone to them but the woman smiled back at us, "And which car would you like to special order?" Alice smiled as she saw my reply..." Oh that'll be perfect Edward!" The woman looked at her curiously as I sighed and shook my head at Alice. "You'll have to forgive her, she just caught on. I'm actually interested in the Mercedes Guard." I smiled at her shocked expression. _Those are normally only for very important people. That's going to cost a very pretty penny. These people must be crazy or loaded! _"Right this way please?" She motioned for us to join her at her desk. We moved slightly over to the desk and took a seat for the paperwork. "Do you need to fill out a credit application?" I pulled out a black credit card and slid it across the table. "No, that won't be needed. If we could just move to discussing the details." Her jaw dropped as she looked down at the credit card and pulled out a form to fill in the specifics of our order. I provided her details of what I wanted the car to look like and where it was to be shipped. Her face remained with a shocked expression until Alice and I left.

We drove home discussing the car, Alice was extremely excited, she kept picturing different ways that Bella may react to them… some good, some not so good. I gave her a reassured look as made our way into the driveway. Rosalie and Emmett where working on the jeep again and I couldn't see anyone else standing out there. Jasper's thoughts where on Bella practicing her punches and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her trying to move the punching bad. Esme's thoughts where on Carlisle, they were in a deep discussion on religion and politics. I used to enjoy those debates but recently I gave up on caring so much about them. Only things that concerned Bella were really a topic of interest for me.

The next few days drifted off the same way for me, Alice would make me leave the house for something silly and Bella would train with Jasper. Everything was normal until Bella had to leave back home. Tuesday came around to fast. Everyone including Bella was leaving tomorrow. I was pretty depressing to be around I'm sure, I got that impression from everyone in the house only confirming my own thoughts. Bella had left back home to hang out with Charlie in the morning while I was out hunting. I had decided on my trip I would give her some time to hang out with Charlie and then I would see if she wanted to hang out with me. Considering I was thinking this might be the last time to actually hang out with her I wanted it to be kind of special or at least avoid having an argument and just hang out with her. I sent her a text message to see if she was available.

**Do you mind if I come by to hang out?**

I waited patiently for a reply back. It was only me at the house, everyone else had gone hunting together and planned to be back in time to pick Bella up in the morning so they could leave for there summer vacation. I didn't really have any plans this summer, but I did make myself an entire list of things to do just in case Bella asked why I was not going. I'm sure that she knew the reason why, but just in case I had a back up plan. Finally my phone buzzed in pocket.

**Sure, when will you be here?**

I barely read the beginning of the text confirming it was ok before I ran to the Volvo. It would have been quicker to just run the entire way to her house, but just in case Charlie was there I didn't want to raise any suspicions of my arrival I drove. I text her back while I was on my way.

**I'm on my way right now. See you in a minute or two.**

With how fast I was driving I literally meant a minute or two before I would be at her door step. I always felt an urge to drive faster when I was going to see her, something pulling me towards her. It hurt to be away from her so I knew that this summer was going to be the longest month of my entire existence. I pulled into her drive way about five minutes later to see her sitting on the porch. I was surprised to not see Charlie at least spending time with her. "Hello." She said as I got out of my car, I walked up to the porch and sat down on the swing with her admiring her beauty. "Hello." I wanted to ask why she wasn't spending any time with Charlie but was afraid that I would be prying. Instead she answered my unspoken question as if she could read it on my face. "Charlie is watching some 'important' game, so I guess we can do whatever. Did you have anything in mind?" I had plenty of things in mind to do with her but I could only act on a few of them. "Are you hungry? I could take you out to dinner, or we could watch a movie?" I really just wanted to sit and talk, but again, I was avoiding any arguments about our relationship. "Umm, I probably shouldn't leave, but I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind if we watched a movie in my room." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand to lead me inside the house. Once we got close to the living room she dropped my hand and leaned on the couch towards Charlie. "Hey Dad, you remember Edward Cullen…Alice's brother?" He turned his head to the side and waved at me briefly. "Hey Edward, nice to see you again." Bella looked at me and smiled before turning towards her father whose glance was back on the television. "So Dad, do you mind if we watch a movie in my room. I wouldn't want to interrupt your game and we really have nothing else to do." He leaned forward setting his beer on the coffee table before turning to face me. He stared at me for awhile with several different conclusions on his mind, he really couldn't decide yes or no. I understood his concerns about having a boy in Bella's room. Bella put on a big smile and offered her best pouting face hoping that he would give in. "Sure Bell's… just be good, ok?" She gave him a hug around his neck and he turned to watch the television. But not before giving me a glare. Bella grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to her room.

"So what would you like to watch?" She fumbled through a case of some old movies and squatted down in front of the television. Alice had bought her the television and the DVD player so that she would have something to do when she was supposed to be staying the night and Bella was asleep. Alice referred to it as her reflecting time. I lay on her bed arms behind my head and crossed my ankles. I was going to need to listen carefully for Charlie if I was going to try to be close to Bella at all. "Whatever you would like to watch is fine with me." I offered her a smile and she began scanning through her collection before stopping on Underworld. I sighed; I needed to buy her some more movies. She grabbed the remote and climbed into the bed cuddling up next to me. I wrapped an arm around her holding her as close to me as possible.

She rested her head on my chest and let out a deep sigh. "What are you thinking?" She turned her head slightly at me and started biting the bottom of her lip. I laughed slightly at the childish expression but I was extremely curious now. "Well, I was just wondering… being that I now know that vampire's are real… are werewolves real too?" I couldn't help but glare down at her question. She looked briefly scared for a second and then her face relaxed her gaze never left my eyes. "Bella…I could say yes, but I believe they are all extinct now." She simply said "oh" and turned her head back towards the movie. I really didn't want to go into details about why my family could not go down to La Push considering that Charlie was best friends with an elder that never took form from my knowledge. It would have opened a flood gate and then I would have to literally kid nap Bella. She was too curious for her own good sometimes. We laid silently on the bed until I heard Charlie's foot steps coming up the stairs. I released her hold on me quickly and moved to the floor. Charlie opened the bed room door just as Bella had adjusted herself to make it appear she had been up in the bed by herself this whole time. She was a horrible actress. "Hey kids just wanted to check up on you." Bella paused the movie and I glanced up at Charlie. "Well I see here everything looks alright, I'm just going to get back to the game then. Ya'll be good." Charlie shut the door and I immediately had Bella wrapped in my arms again. "That was close." I rolled my eyes and she pressed the 'play' button again on the remote. The movie came towards the dramatic closing and Bella had that curious expression on her face again. Must she always make me ask what's on her mind? "You look like you have more questions for me?" She had a shy smile on her face and heart was racing, this was going to be interesting. "Well I was just wondering…what you thought about the ending of the movie?" I looked at her and wished I could read her mind. I had no clue what she meant by that. "Well what do you mean?" She made a little huffing sound and sat up straight looking at me. "Well, she turned him into a vampire because she loved him and wanted to keep him." The conversation I wanted to avoid having with her was just brought up. Alice was right; she is way more stubborn than I had thought. "She changed him because he would have died. She needed to save his life and make him stronger." Bella raised an eyebrow and I could see a sparkle of interest in her eyes. What conversation had I started? "So do I need to put my life in danger to be with you forever? Self sacrifice seems a little dramatic don't you think?" At any other point in time I would have laughed at her logic but this actually made me kind of mad. Would she intentionally hurt herself to be with me? "Do you hear yourself Bella? You sound crazy!" I snapped at her, and when I saw her frown I immediately pulled her into my arms and held her. I could feel her tears hitting my shirt. "Bella, I'm sorry. You just shouldn't say things like that. My world would stop if you did not live in it. I would stop existing if you were not around. Putting yourself in danger on purpose is too much for mind to bear." She stopped crying into my shirt and leaned her head up to look at me. "I know, I'm sorry… we can watch a different movie." She moved to get up but I beat her to it. "How about I select the movie this time?" I grinned at her and she smiled slightly. "I'm going to go get something to drink." She left the room and returned shortly. I had selected a light comedy so that there wouldn't be any more awkward questions to peak her interest.

The evening sky began to surround us and Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I couldn't very well let Charlie think that I was staying up here all night so I guess Bella on the forehead while whispering that I would return soon. She mumbled an acknowledgement and I was out the door. On my way down the stairs I figured that I would explain to Charlie how Bella fell asleep during the movie. "Hey Edward, leaving already?" _Damn right he is it's too late for a boy to be in my little girl's room. _"Yes Chief Swan, Bella fell asleep up stairs." I responded very politely _I better go check on her when he leaves. I hope he's not going with them this summer. Alice didn't mention he would be. "_So are you also going on this secret summer vacation with your family?" _Please say no, please say no. _"No sir, I'm going to stay and help Carlisle at the hospital." _YES!!! _"Oh well, that's to bad Edward, maybe next time then?" I nodded at Charlie offering him the best smile I could sum up before leaving the house. It was almost entertaining to here his thoughts versus what he actually said. He was a horrible liar and I knew where Bella had gotten it from. Only, I still could not here what Bella was thinking to know if she was lying to me or not.

I sped towards the house and once there I ran inside, changed my clothes, and then ran back to Bella's house. After I was sure that Charlie had gone to bed and was fast asleep I climbed through her window and brought her back into my arms. I remained there with her until light began to shine through the window and her alarm began to buzz an annoying sound. I turned off her alarm and lips along her collar bone lightly. She shuddered and pulled me closer to her. I knew that my family would be here soon to pick her up. I wanted to stay in this moment right here with her, but it had to end. I would need to be strong for her. I chuckled slightly at Emmett's early reference to my so called condition. I would soon be going through Bella Withdrawals. She began to move slightly and I could hear Charlie moving around in his room. I picked her giving her a kiss before leaving her room for the last time.


	17. Chapter 16 The Storm will Pass

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 16. The Storm will Pass. (Bella's Point of View.)**

BELLA!! Bella!! Wake up!! I could hear Charlie's voice blaring in my ears. It couldn't be time to wake up though; I didn't even hear my alarm going off. "Huh? What time is it?" Charlie was standing in my door way with his arm extended leaning on the top of my door frame. "Bella, it's time to get up, the Cullen's will be here in a few minutes to get you. I have to leave for my fishing trip, so be careful, have fun, and call me if you need anything." I let out a sigh, "Yea, I love you too Dad, be safe!" I turned my body over feeling that the once occupied bedside was now empty. I felt the pout in my lip as I looked at the clock and realized how late I actually was. An exasperated moan escaped my lips as I got up to get showered and dressed.

I had originally planned to take a short shower allowing me to eat some breakfast before Alice arrived to pick me up, but once the hot water poured on my back I couldn't help but stand there crouched over letting the steam relax my muscles. I blew dry my hair brushing it as I did to help straighten some of my knotted curls out, brushed my teeth and put on my velour jogging suit set that Rosalie got me two weekends ago. It was soft against my skin and would be perfect for the flight to wherever we were going.

Alice had already packed my duffle bag for the trip and had loaded into Carlisle's car. Emmett didn't want to leave his jeep at the airport and Alice was not going to leave her Porsche so that left Carlisle to drive us there. I was kind of hoping Edward would take us, but without hesitation he claimed he had something to do when the subject was brought up. Alice allowed me to pack my own carry on bag to take with me, so I grabbed a small cloth bag and shoved a few good books, my ipod, and some granola bars in it. I knew I didn't have enough time to eat before they arrived. I made it back up to my room to grab my cell phone. My hand slid over the cool metal casing and my fingers drummed the sides. I pulled it off the charger placing the charger wrapped neatly in my bag before grabbing the phone. I had a beautiful picture of Edward as my main photo screen. He was smiling at me with his hair a mess, his golden eyes practically burning a hole in my heart every time I look at the picture. _ Ugh! What am I thinking! _I glided my fingers over the familiar menu's stopping at a familiar phone number and pressed _'send'_ the phone rang two times before I got a voicemail. I wanted to hear his voice before I left but even his voice message didn't have any sign of him, just an automated recording asking me to leave a message. "Hey, it's me, Bella…umm I guess I just wanted to say have a good summer and I love you. But umm, yea just call me if you want to talk or something." _Like that was ever going to happen. Ugh!! _I closed the phone and shoved into my jacket pocket when I heard Alice knocking on the front door. I walked slowly down the stairs, to make sure that I didn't fall or trip to open the door where a very exciting bouncing Alice was there to greet me. "Hey Alice, let me grab my bag." I motioned for her to come in for a second while I finished up turning off everything and grabbing my bag. "Bella, you look so pretty! I can't wait until the plane trip, I'm going to paint your nails and give you a full manicure! Oh, it's going to be soo much fun just wait!" She was still practically bouncing up and down in her seat. It was scary in a cute sort of Alice way. On the way out I turned around to lock up the house when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, I quickly pulled it out to see that I had a text message. I really hoped that he would call me back. Something was better than nothing I guess.

**I love you more, Text me if you need anything. Please be safe!**

How in the world could he say that he loved me more? I closed the phone without even responding and made way for the car load of people waiting for me. I took one last look at my house checking off a list in my head to make sure that I had forgotten nothing. Alice put her hand on my arm after opening the car door, "Come on Bella, if you forgot something we can just go shopping when we get there." I let out a sigh knowing that Alice had probably already planned on someone forgetting something just so that she could go shopping. I tried to give Alice a reassuring look before climbing into the backseat of the car. Thank god they had placed Emmett in the front seat with Carlisle or we all would not have fit back there. I smiled at Rosalie and waved hello to Jasper as I climbed in.

I couldn't help but stare out the window the entire way to the airport as everyone else discussed different activities and games to play on the airplane. I felt like I was leaving something behind or well more like someone. I still wanted Edward to come with us, even though logically I knew that I should let him stay behind and miss me, I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to find someone else over the summer. Alice told me not to worry about it, she told me that Edward was going to sit around and mope most of the time that we were gone. It made me sad and curious, and overwhelmed, not to mention sick feeling knowing that he was going to be miserable. The trip was not going to be very fun for me. We pulled up to the airport in Seattle and climbed out of the car. People where everywhere, I could see loving families greeting happy fathers at terminals and couples giving longing kisses goodbye. It was again another _heartbreaking_ reality that Edward was not here. _Stop thinking about him!_ I wanted to kick myself, I was not going to ruin everyone else's vacation because I was depressed about Edward again…Alice's phone rang loud in her pocket and she grabbed it quickly with an astonished look on her face.

"So, did you change your mind? … Oh well, I guess so then… No I made sure to get that…yes, and that… don't worry I have everything… Yes…well maybe you should have packed the bag then... don't give me that…Fine, have fun!" With that she closed her phone with an angry look on her face. "Alice, who was that?" Her eye brows furrowed as she glanced down at me grabbing my hand. "Come on, we supposedly need to get you some gum for the take off." I didn't need for her to even answer my question, I knew it was Edward, and he was still worried about me. That was a relief. Alice pulled me along the airport searching for a store of any kind in the entrance. People where everywhere which made it difficult to find anything anywhere. She spotted a small convenience store hidden in a corner near some bathrooms and headed that way. "Bella, you should go to the bathroom before we leave, I'll grab you some gum and we can go meet everyone else at security check in." I nodded with my head and went to the bathroom where lucky me, there was no line.

After washing my hands, I stepped out of the restroom and back into the crowded airport. Alice was already outside of the door waiting for me. I gave her a smile before she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the terminal where everyone else was waiting to board the plane. Carlisle had already left and it was just us five. Once the plane started to board we quickly grabbed our carry on's and headed through the musty hall way. I wondered if they ever cleaned these things, it smelt of the sweat and nervousness of previous passengers before us. I was seated at the window seat while Alice and Jasper sat next to me, Rosalie and Emmett where directly behind us. "Emmett, could you please stop kneeing me in the back!" Alice jumped in her seat and turned around to give Emmett a mischievous glare. He threw his hands up in surrender and complained from lack of space. He was a big guy, and well, these plains just weren't meant for big guys. Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his seat, you could see on his face the angst and worry of all the other passengers aboard flight 107. Alice hadn't let me glance at the ticket so I still didn't have an idea of where we were headed to.

A tall slender woman wearing a navy blue skirt and white pin stripe shirt walked up to the front of the plane and grabbed a microphone stations in the side of the wall. She had her blonde hair neatly tucked up into a French bun on the back of her head. Small pieces of hair graced the bottom of her neck and her make up was simple but still astonishing. She had a very simple beauty to her and big green eyes. Once she had the attention of the passengers she began to speak. Finally I would find out where Alice was taking me. "Welcome to flight 107, we will be taking off shortly heading to Salt Lake City, Utah!" The flight attendant had a very cheerful voice, I didn't intend on listening to her safety instructions, I was pretty sure that if this plane went down I wouldn't need a parachute to protect me I had four different kinds of saviors. I put my headphones on my ears and pressed play allowing the soothing music take over me. The first song was Sunny Came Home by Shawn Colvin. There was always something eerie to this song that appealed to me. It was torment yet soothing and vengeful yet peaceful all at the same time. I always got mixed emotions when I listened to it. I adjusted the volume on the headphones as I took a piece a gum that Alice had given to me and stuck it in my mouth. The plane took off abruptly leaving nothing but clouds in our wake. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep hoping to see him in my dreams before we landed.

I felt myself being pushed lightly and the sound of muffled giggles. "Bella, wake up!" I opened my eyes to find four sets of amused faces staring at me. The plane had not yet landed and I could feel a light turbulence as we sailed through the sky. I reached up to my head removing my head phones and glanced at the amused faces. "Here, we got you some lunch, and umm Bella… maybe you shouldn't sleep on the plane anymore." Alice's smile widened as I glanced at everyone. Rosalie patted my shoulder and sat back down in her seat. Emmett did not stop staring at me; his look was far from innocent. I could feel my face turning red as I watched Jaspers eyes fall on the floor and the child sitting in the row across from us was staring at me. "What did I do?" Alice made her best attempt to compose her face masking the grin that threatened to take her over. "Well, you were talking in your sleep… loudly." Now I knew my face was on fire, Emmett laughed at me while Rosalie slapped the side of his arm playfully. "Oh no, what did I say?" Alice's grin spread even wider as she turned in her seat placing her hands over my arm. "Well, I think you were arguing with Edward, unsuccessfully might I add. I think he will enjoy this dream." I rolled my eyes and turned towards the window, that's when her words hit me, "What do you mean he WILL enjoy this dream. He's not even here to hear it." I glanced at her guilty expression as Jasper and Emmett both suppressed another giggle on my behalf. "What is so funny?" I practically glared at Alice now, I wanted in on the joke considering I was obviously the focal point of there laughter. "Well, Bella see… I thought it was so cute, that I video taped it to my phone and sent it to Edward." If I wasn't on a plane I would be making my best attempt at storming away from my best friend right now. "Alice, you did what!?!" I could hear Rosalie snicker and Emmett hold back another laugh. Jasper's face immediately fell to concern; it was Alice's smile that fed my anger. "Bella, calm down…people will start staring at you again. If you want to see the video I'll show it to you, it's harmless fun I promise." Alice whipped out her phone and scrolled through the menu options before handing me the phone and pressing the play button. I watched the video horrified at my own words.

_Edward I love you stop being that way! No I want to be like this. It's not your decision anymore. Yes I'll marry you. I love you too Edward._

I didn't want to hear or see anymore so I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Alice. I didn't even want to look at her. How could she send that to him? He didn't want me that way anymore; there was no point in him even seeing that. It would only make things even more awkward. As much as I wanted to be with him there was a chance that when I got back this summer he would still not want to be with me, it was a hope that he would miss me and want me back. I couldn't help but start cursing my self for sleep talking. I will not be able to sleep now for the rest of this trip. Finally the 'fasten your seat belt' light came on and we started to descend. It was a bumpy ride but when the plane finally touched down with a screech of the tires I was relieved. I had a few things on my mind and fuming in front of everyone on this plane would not have ended well at all.

Once we were ushered off the plane I grabbed Alice by her arm pulling her aside to have a chat with her. "Alice, what in the world were you thinking?" Her eyes grew big and she gave me a puzzled expression. "I was thinking that Edward needed to hear that." She pursed her lips tightly together before speaking again. "I know that you two belong together. And, I'm doing whatever I can to make him get over himself." She folded her arms across her chest and looked at me in the way only a mother would. I practically had steam coming out of my ears at this point. "Alice, he already knows how I feel… that hasn't made a difference. I can't keep telling him how I feel just so that he can shoot me down. I want him to miss me and he certainly can not do that if you are sending him video messages of me proclaiming my love for him. "I mimicked Alice by crossing my arms over my chest and sticking my leg out slightly. Alice's posture did not flinch in the tiniest way. Instead Rosalie walked over putting her arm around my shoulder to usher me and Alice away. The conversation was now over…but I was still mad.

We walked out the airport and took two cabs to the most beautiful resort cabin I have ever seen in my life. A powerful snow storm was brewing in the midst of the cold night air. Snow flakes began falling everywhere leaving nothing but blankets of white as far as I could see. Smoke filled chimneys clouded up the sky even more as the trees began to sway in the storm. The cab pulled up slowly towards the drive way inching as close to the door as possible. Once the cab stopped I got out of the cab staring at the cabin in wonder, it was just like I had seen in the movies. Dark wood with a wrap around porch, six huge wooden rocking chairs decorated the front porch and a small glow lit the windows perfectly. Alice and Rosalie had the guys grab all of our bags as we quickly made way into the cabin. A fire was already lit in the spacious living room, warming the over stuffed leather furniture that sat in the center. A big screen plasma television rested above the fire place and a soft fur rug was laid across the floor. This would have been a perfect place to spend the summer with Edward. There was a big kitchen and dinning room to the left with a huge bay window over looking a hot tub on the side of the cabin. It was very cozy with wood paneling walls and a chandelier made of old antlers. Emmett and Jasper went to set everything down in the four bedrooms that the cabin had for us. Decorating the walls where indescribable pictures of nature at its best.

I finally found the room that I would be sleeping in if I could sleep at all and made my way to unpack my belongings. There was a huge bed covered in black silk bedding and a canopy gracing the vaulted ceilings. I began placing my things in the small dresser that was next to the bed. I was still tired so I collapsed on the bed laying there staring at my phone. I suddenly felt hungry so I made my way to the kitchen to snoop around and see what food might be in there. "Hey, we're going to go check out the gift shop, Jasper is staying behind with Emmett if you need anything." I nodded my head at Alice acknowledging that I heard her but I was not talking to her yet. I was still too mad. Rosalie and Alice made there way out of the house to brave the storm for a shopping trip. What some people would do for shopping surprised me. I continued my search for a snack opening and closing cabinet doors before stopping in front of the refrigerator. It was stainless steal with black trimming. I opened the door and began staring at the contents inside. I did not know what I wanted so I was waiting for something to just call for me.

"Hey Bella, I know Alice can be a bit much for some, but she has good intentions." Jasper had walked into the kitchen and was standing in the entry way leaning against the door frame. He could probably sense my anger still lingering in the air. I felt bad sometimes about how he could sense people's emotions. It must be ruff for him knowing if he ever let anyone down or disappointed anyone. My mind drifted off as I pulled some carrots and ranch out of the refrigerator for a snack. After setting them on the counter and grabbing a knife to start cutting the carrots I took a deep breath and looked back at Jasper. His expression was very sincere and I felt a wave of calm hit me. "Jasper, I know… I can't stay mad at her; I just wish that I didn't have the entire family involved in my problems with Edward." I turned around and began running the knife down the sides of the carrots peeling the extra layers of skin. Emmett walked into the room and stood behind me staring from Jasper to me. "You know Bella, existence is not about surviving the storm, it's about learning to dance in the rain…you should at least try to have fun. It's what Edward wants." I wanted to tell Jasper that what Edward wanted didn't really matter but instead I bit my bottom lip trying to contain my frustrations with the whole subject. Emmett let out a light laugh and slapped my back… _Oh shit! _I felt the knife stab into the side of hand and a pool of blood instantly started pouring out of me. I saw Emmett's jaw drop and Jaspers eyes turn pitch black before he lunged at me. Then there was nothing, black walls and screaming over took my senses and I could feel myself collapse from pain.


	18. Chapter 17 For the Best

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 17. For the best. (Alice's Point of View)**

"Rose, look at that jacket!" I couldn't hold my excitement every time I got a chance to shop it was a new thrilling adventure. "I bet you anything Bella would look great in that jacket!" Rosalie just looked at me curiously before eyeing the jacket I had in my hand. "Alice, that's a wonderful jacket. I think I want one in red." Rosalie went digging through the rack of jackets that we were standing around. I grabbed a black one for Bella and headed toward the register when my phone started to ring. I closed my eye and made sure to blink that any normal human would before grabbing my phone. The teenage boy behind the register was just staring at me while ringing up my purchase. "Hello." I knew who was calling me but my focus this entire afternoon had been on Edward. I didn't want any surprises so I kept concentrating on what he was planning on doing at home. The disturbing sound coming from Emmett on the other line made me drop my jaw. "Where is Jasper now?" I was frantic, how could I not see this? I was watching for Edward way too much… how I could have not seen this! Emmett's reply's where brief as the phone was breaking up do to the weather. "We're on our way!" I grabbed the receipt and the jacket and ran to Rosalie. "Rose, we need to leave now." She must have trusted the graveness of the expression on my face because she stopped what she was doing and left the store with me.

We ran as fast as we could without catching notice of any humans. Our secret was of utmost importance and running at inhuman speed would not have helped the present situation. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket ready to dial Carlisle at a given notice. We made our way up the drive way and through the house as fast as possible. I had informed Rosalie of what Emmett told me so when we made our way through the front door she immediately drew back all of the curtains and locked the windows and doors. Rosalie was anything if not proficient in securing a location.

I marched into the room where Bella laid on a bed screaming in pain. Jasper was on the floor practically shaking from her pain, his eyes where bright red. "Jasper, are you ok?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to soothe him. I knew it would be best if he left but with his recent relapse in control I knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He just glanced up at me and I could the shame written all over his face. Emmett was busy holding Bella's arms and legs down trying to secure her to her bed. Rosalie made her way into the room with a small syringe in her hand. "Alice get him out of here!" She practically barked at me as she stuck the syringe in Bella's arm. Edward was going to be so mad at all of us. I can't let him know what happened. But, I knew with summers end he was bound to find out. I felt horrible and I couldn't tell if it was because I was somewhat relieved that Bella would be part of the family or if it was because Jasper was in agonizing pain trying to control the demon within him. I picked Jasper up off the floor and moved him to the living room so that he could calm down. I needed to relax so that we could control the situation. The only way to do that was to calm Jasper down.

"Jasper, look at me, it'll be ok. I promise it'll be ok." He lifted his glance up at me for just a second and then looked back at the floor. "Edward should kill me." Sorrow seeped through the walls and pulsed through every person in the house. I could faintly hear Bella's screams now which means that the morphine was taking its effect. Rosalie emerged from the back bedroom with anger in her eyes. She marched up to Jasper and me on the couch crossing her arms and glaring at us. "What the hell where you thinking?!?" Jasper just stared at her, he was unable to speak his mouth moved slightly but nothing came out. "Rose, why did you have morphine on you?" She rolled her eyes noticing that I was avoiding her question toward Jasper. "I took it from Carlisle in case Bella hurt herself. She is very clumsy, I was afraid she'd break a long on the slopes or something." She blinked again and moved an inch closer toward us. "Rose, what are we going to do?" I heard Emmett's voice coming from behind the couch he was standing there gawking at all of us. Rosalie threw her arms up in the air and slouched down on the floor. "Rose, I need you to go hunting with Jasper, we need him to be able to concentrate. Emmett I need you to tell me exactly what happened. And NO ONE, I repeat NO ONE calls home. We can not tell anyone about this because Edward will find out." Rosalie gave me an irritated look before standing up and moving towards Jasper. He flinched a little before giving me a kiss on the cheek and moving out of the front door with her. I hated to have Rosalie go with him but I felt a need to stay here and find out what happened so I could try to concentrate on Bella's future. Her future was hazy to say the least.

Emmett moved into center view taking a seat on the floor staring at me like a child who didn't know what to do. "Spill" was all I could say as I looked at him intently. "It's my fault." He said with a frown. "They were talking, and Bella was pealing a carrot or something, we shouldn't have let her hold a knife… I slapped her back and she stabbed herself. Jasper couldn't control himself and lunged at her. I froze for a minute before I was able to restrain him. I don't think I hurt him but it was hard, he's stronger than I thought he was." Emmett took a deep breath "Once I was able to calm down Jasper and get him to hold his breath he just collapsed on the floor. I held my breath and grabbed Bella caring her into her room. She was screaming. Alice, Edward is going to kill us all…you know that right?" His eyes widened and I never thought that I would see my big brother with a scared expression on his face. I dug deep and focused as hard as I could on Bella's future. Images flooded my mind of a happy Bella with her arm draped around Jasper. "Emmett everything will be fine. We just need to not let Edward find out yet." A small crept up on my face as I remembered the image of Bella still friends with us. Jasper would be relieved to know that she doesn't hate him. "Why are you smiling Alice?" Emmett looked confused as ever. It was a normal look that I was used to getting from my family. Well accept Edward, he could see what I could by simply reading my thoughts. "The future is looking brighter Emmett. We should go sit with Bella in case she needs us." I stood up and moved towards Bella's room.

She looked calm but I knew from experience that this was not the case. The morphine would hold her still but inside she was on fire. Emmett carried in two chairs and set them down on either side of the bed. I took a seat and we both sat in silence staring at her. "Alice, we have never changed anyone before. How are we supposed to handle her? You're going to have to call Carlisle." His voice was stern and serious. I knew we needed to consult someone, but I couldn't risk calling Carlisle. Edward would read his thoughts and instantly come up here to kill us all. "I'm not calling Carlisle. But I do have an idea of someone we can call." I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number. I held the phone up to my ear and waited for an answer. "Hello?" the voice beckoned back to me. "Hey, I need your help, I don't have time to explain… but I need you here right away. Please tell me you can come." I hope that she could hear the pleading in my voice. "Where are you? " I gave her directions and the address to our exact location before hanging up the phone. Help was on the way.

Rosalie and Jasper returned several hours later, his eyes had only a hint of the red that burned into them before and Rosalie looked a little more at peace. I stared at Jaspers face memorizing his concerned feature tracing in my head the worry lines that wrinkled his forehead. I stood up letting him take a seat before sitting back down in his lap. Rosalie took a seat on Emmett's lap and stared at me with what could only be called a look of disgust. "Rose, she's going to be fine. I have seen that she is ok, and I called for some help. She'll be here in an hour or so." I hated that sometimes I couldn't be precise in the timing. I would sometimes be able to get the exact time a few minutes before something would happen. Most of the time I would just gauge things be the time of day such as afternoon, evening, morning. Rosalie turned her head in a twisted angle and dropped her hands to her side. "Who did you call?" I twitched my lips slightly and gave Jasper a small glance, "I called Tanya. She's the only other person I know who wouldn't rat us out to Carlisle and who has had experience with this sort of thing." Rosalie nodded her head in agreement before crossing her arms back around her chest and leaning into Emmett. I took another glance at Jasper who seemed to be trying to keep things in the room clam now. I wish I had Edwards gift, I really wanted to know what was going on in his head right now.

A complete day had now passed again another snow storm was creeping up on us. Everyone had agreed that we could go the whole summer taking turns with Bella teaching her our ways before calling and telling anyone at home what happened. Emmett and I where going to go talk to Edward while Jasper and Rosalie stayed at a distance with Bella when we all decided to return home. Hopefully we could calm him down before he saw Jasper and Bella. I let out a hopeful sigh as the future started to make a path visible path for us all. I was completely caught up in watching everyone in my family now when a knock at the door broke my train of thought. Emmett was the first one to rise to answer the door.

Tanya had a worried look on her face as she sat down on the couch to hear the story of what occurred a day ago. Her eyes widened in shock when we tried to explain why we could not tell the rest of the family just yet. She looked puzzled for a moment and then her path became clear. She was going to keep quite for our safety. Tanya stood up and made way for Bella laid, I knew that she would be waking up tomorrow but I had no idea exactly when. She would be stronger than all of us at first and probably terrified. It would take all of our strength to hold her back and calm her down. Jasper had been emitting some very strong emotions out today keeping everyone in a calm stance around her. Sometimes his worry for what Edward would think of him would seep out and we would all start panicking, I had to help him concentrate, I couldn't bear to see him in pain. It caused me physical pain for him to be upset.

Tanya looked Bella over carefully listening to her breathing and her fading heart beat. "So, this is the one our Edward is in love with?" She looked her from head to toe sizing her up. Tanya had always had a small crush on my brother. "Yes, and he is going to kill us when he finds out what happened." Tanya put a smile on her face and turned to face us all in the room looking at her curiously. "Well, I doubt he will kill you guys, he'll probably be pretty mad… but she is breath taking…I'm surprised he never changed her himself." She crossed her arms and motioned for us to head out the room. We followed Tanya back to the living room awaiting her next words. "Alice, you know as well as I know that she will be just fine. Just make sure that she feeds as soon as wakes up, and don't take her around humans unless you have too. This cabin is pretty secure and far enough away from civilization that if you keep her here for the summer she should be just fine. I on the other hand did not explain to anyone my disappearance so I must be going home now. I promise I will not tell anyone what has happened here, nor will I speak of it until I am sure that everyone else already knows. Call me if you guys need anything else." She waved goodbye to us before taking off into the snow storm. I really had hoped that her visit wouldn't be so short.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I immediately knew who it was. My eyes grew wide as I reached in my pocket to glance at the text message from Edward.

**Thanks for the video, is everything ok? Bella's not answering her phone.**

Crap! It would figure that he would be trying to call her. I looked to Rosalie and tossed her the phone. I couldn't bring myself to lie to him… he was my brother. Rosalie took a glance at the message and shook her head before tossing the phone back to me. "Alice, just tell him everything is fine and pretend that her phone is dead." She gave me a 'duh' look before returning to filing her nails.

**I thought you would like that, everything is great. Bella's phone is dead. **

It was short and sweet, no harm done I think. I waited to see if he would reply but instead he called. I tossed the phone to Rosalie afraid to answer. She was a much better liar than I was. Rosalie looked at the phone and sighed before answering:

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Her voice was almost too perky for her to be talking to Edward. She pressed the speaker button so that we could listen. "Umm, where is Alice?" I knew it he picked up on her tone…"Hey Edward! We have you on speaker phone!" I tried my best to sound my normal cheerful self. Everyone else chimed in providing a hello, no need to make small talk. "Umm, where is Bella, I'd like to talk with her." Great! I was internally screaming but it was Jasper who collected his voice and spoke up. "Bella is asleep, she was pretty exhausted from a shopping trip Alice and Rosalie dragged her on." He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders admitting to the best excuse he could think of. "So, Edward… what are you doing?" He took a minute and I could tell that he didn't want to make to much small talk. "Esme and I are remodeling this old cabin out in the woods. Keeping ourselves busy, if Bella wakes up could you have her call me." I advised Edward that we would have her call him, knowing that it was a lie and hung up the phone. We all took a deep breath and glanced around the room. How in the world would we be able to keep Edward away for an entire summer?


	19. Chapter 18 Epiphany

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 18. Epiphany (Bella's Point of View)**

The burning was intense, I could hear soft murmur's from the distance, voices that I knew I had heard before but the pain wouldn't allow me to pin point who they were. My mind was consumed with a fire and the smoke from that fire clouded my thoughts. Every single fiber in my body tingled from sharp pains. It can only be described as having needles shoved into every pore into your body. My muscles felt tense and I wanted to move and scream but I couldn't. After what felt like a few hours my body began to feel numb from the pain. I could feel my teeth gritting and my nails digging into the surface beneath me. I was consumed with fear and agony. When the smoke finally began to clear room for my mind I drifted off trying to think of anything but the pain.

_There was a deserted highway, I was walking alone fear consuming my very being. My soul tugged towards a bright light in the distance. I could feel a cool breath in my hair, a warm smell rising up through the air lighting my senses on fire. I moved closer to the light that beckoned me in the distance. As I approached I heard voices again. I had to find the voices… I walked down a corridor toward the voices but still couldn't decipher what they were saying. I moved faster, curious as to what the conversations where. I walked until I was in a beautiful courtyard and saw several shadows, there backs all turned to me…they were beautiful. There skin glimmered in the moon light reflecting small amounts of sweat on the back of there necks. A beautiful blonde turned his head in my direction, his eyes glowed red in the night and his brow furrowed with a sweet summer sweat. Fear coursed through my veins again. I gasped as he approached me. Music started playing and he stuck his hand out for mine. I tried to speak but I couldn't. My mind was racing as he gestured for me to join the others. I didn't want to for some reason. There was something, no there was someone missing. I couldn't figure out whom though. My mind was still clouded. I walked forward as they all started slowly swaying together, the wind controlling there movements. I looked into his red eyes as he released my hand to join the others, "What are you doing? "I squeaked out. A small framed girl with black hair turned to look at me, she had sorrow filled eyes and a frown on her face. "Some are dancing to remember, some dance to forget." I couldn't understand the hidden meaning, there was a silent bond between them all, the way they moved happy, sad, and angry expressions confused there faces. I turned to run away but was grabbed by the arm, a huge man looked down at me with thoughtful eyes and I felt as if I should know who these people are. But I couldn't form any logical thoughts to match there beautiful faces. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and tried to gasp for breathe but to no avail. Stunned by the now angered expressions on there faces I started to run, I needed to get out of this place. I jogged back through the courtyard and down the log corridor. I couldn't find the passage back to the place I was before; the corridor seemed to grow longer and darker as I kept running faster and faster. I fell to my knees and began to sob, there were no tears. I looked up scared out of my mind as to what was to come and saw them all, standing there again a blonde woman walked up to me and gently kneeled down next to me. She placed her hand on shoulder her face a mere inches from my own. "Bella, you can never leave." Chills ran through my body as I glanced at her piercing eyes. _

My eyes shot open as I let out a piercing scream, everything looked and felt different. I couldn't remember where I was, let alone who I was. I reached for ground and felt a soft comforter beneath me. Instantly those same faces from my dream where at my side and staring at me. This nightmare was never going to end. As soon as I thought about running I was out of the bed and through a door. The cool air felt strange against my face and my body was moving at a speed that my mind could not keep up with. I could hear voices everywhere and I felt people following me. It was the beautiful people close on my trails. Suddenly a pair of strong arms where around my waste and I was taken to the ground. I felt a growl erupt from my chest as another pair of strong arms restrained me. "Bella! Bella! Hold still! It'll be alright, just calm down! I know it's confusing at first!" I tried to relax my breathing, something about this woman's voice made me want to trust her. I knew her but my brain was not yet caught up to my surroundings. I closed my eyes still being restrained and took a deep breath. As the air filled my lungs and I exhaled I realized that I didn't need this air. It felt almost uncomfortable to inhale. Suddenly I was lifted up and felt a breeze against my entire body. I opened my eyes to see trees flying by me at an alarming speed. I closed my eyes again to let the wind soothe my confused mind.

We entered a cabin nestled in the back of the woods, there was a warm fire burning and the strong arms that had carried me here set me down in a chair in the far corner on the living room. I had still not opened my eyes. I felt as if my mind was swimming with thoughts and voices. Some of the voices where filled with regret and sorrow, one voice was happy and the others seemed concerned. They were talking about me but as I opened my eyes, I saw no one of there mouths moving. Instantly old faded memories appeared, these were my friends? My family even? Names started appearing with the faces as I glanced at them all. Then an even more painful memory of right before the pain. I squinted my eyes as hard as I could trying to pull it to the front of my mind so that I could see it clearer. _Edward is going to kill me. _I saw the tall blonde man roll his eyes and slump down onto the couch. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything came back flooding my mind. Jasper bit me. I was now a vampire. I looked at each person individually repeating there names in my head, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. A broad smile appeared on Alice's face as she glanced in my direction. "You remember now." She didn't ask me a question. She stated it very matter of factly.

Suddenly Alice and Rosalie where at my side. _Should I hug her? I wonder if she's mad at us. _"I'm not mad at you Rosalie." Her eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head. "What did you just say?" I furrowed my eye brows. Didn't she just ask if I was mad at her? "I said that I am not mad at you." Maybe she expected me to be mad. I couldn't be mad. There was apart of me that wanted this for some reason. Then the name that was ringing in my head from earlier escaped my lips, "Edward." It all made sense. _She can't call him, he can't know. He's going to kill us all. It's my entire fault. _Jasper had his head hanging down covered his face in shame, his hands cupped his cheeks for support. "Why would he kill any of you? Edward won't be that mad will he?" I stared at Jasper whose head lifted up slightly, his brows came together forming a wrinkle across his forehead. Emmett stood behind him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. I glanced over to Alice who had a shocked yet charming smile on her face. "Oh my god!" Alice's jaw dropped as she stared at me, Rosalie still had a look of confusion on her face. Suddenly a loud booming laughter erupted shaking the pictures that delicately hung on the walls Emmett grabbed his side and braced himself on the couch. All heads turned in his directions peering at him with questioning eyes. "Looks like we have another one!" Emmett's laughter boomed again. I was startled I could not understand what he meant. "Alice, what is Emmett laughing at?" I closed my eyes to try and readjust my thoughts, everyone talking at once was not helping me at all… it made it difficult to decipher what they were saying, and I had to concentrate. I felt a warm hand on my arm beckoning me to stand up. I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie pulling me towards the door. "We're going hunting, we'll be back." Then we were off, I felt my feet moving quickly keeping pace with Rosalie her hand never leaving my arm. I still could not wrap my mind around everything and how fast we were running but it was extremely exhilarating. We came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Snow covered the ground creating a thick white crystallized blanket; I could see the sun sparkle off of each tiny flake that lay on the ground. I had seen snow before but never have I seen it so defined. It now had character not just a mush of white and brown color.

_Bella, can you hear me? _I glanced up from my daze too look at Rosalie, "Yes." She let out a long drawn out sigh _Great… even better. _Her face contorted and she looked slightly upset, but not mad. More like discouraged and annoyed with me. "Are you mad at me?" She looked at me again a quizzical expression on her face _No Bella, I'm not mad… it's just; I'm never going to have my thoughts to myself now. _I hadn't yet grasped what she meant. I tried to think of what she could have been trying to say. I closed my eyes and motioned my hand for her to stop speaking when I realized that she hadn't moved her mouth once. She wasn't speaking at all. I placed my hand over my mouth as I felt my jaw drop from the shock. I was hearing everyone's thoughts. Rosalie placed her arm on my shoulder and offered me an encouraging smile. "Bella, we need to hunt, you have to be thirsty." I looked back up to her eyes and nodded my head. The strange thing is, I wasn't, from what I could tell, thirsty at all. I wasn't even hungry. I felt empty.

_Now Bella, I need you to close your eyes and smell the air, let your senses take over you. Your body will know what to do. _With that she released my arm and I did as she said. I could smell the moss on the trees, a sweet floral smell in the distance, and then I smelt something that I couldn't quite name, it wasn't a bad smell… but it didn't exactly smell appetizing. I felt my body tense up and crouch before my legs carried me into the distance. I opened my eyes right before I threw myself at an unsuspecting deer. It tried to wiggle free from my grasp with no luck. I twisted the deer's head and sunk my teeth into the warm neck sucking frantically until I felt it go limp and dry in my grasp. I continued hunting this way until Rosalie and I agreed it was enough. "Rose, I feel sick now, I didn't even feel hungry before. Is this how you guys feel all the time?" She looked at me puzzled; she just kept repeating my words in her head with a confused look on her face. "Bella, you weren't thirsty? Did you have a burning in your throat? And what do you mean by sick?" We had stopped walking and stood in front of each other staring into one another's eyes. "I really didn't feel thirsty, and the burning stopped a while ago… I don't know I just feel kind of full I guess. The blood in my stomach is just sloshing around. It's kind of gross actually." I grimaced and looked down at my feet. _We need to call Carlisle. _Rosalie let out a sigh and I nodded my head in agreeance.

Whatever was wrong with me, I wouldn't trust anyone but Carlisle to help. Rosalie grabbed her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Hello?" I could hear the other line clearly. Rosalie took a deep breath and spoke softly into the phone. "Carlisle, I have something important to tell you. Are you alone?" I could hear a door close heavily in the background, "I'm in my office at work Rose, what is it?" He didn't sound upset or annoyed, more like concerned. Rosalie took a deep breath and handed me the phone. Was it that horrible that she couldn't tell him? I took the phone that was placed in my hand and pulled it up to my ear. "Carlisle? This is Bella…umm…" I didn't get far into my sentence before I was cut off by a deep breath, he must have noticed the change in my voice. I know I certainly did. "Bella? What happened? Where are you?" Rosalie had to of heard the frantic sound in Carlisle's voice because she quickly grabbed the phone from me. "Carlisle, you can not tell anyone, don't even go near Edward… but we need you up here, we're still at the cabin." I could hear Carlisle acknowledge Rosalie's concern and hang up the phone. Rosalie let out another sigh and shoved the phone in her back pocket. Her thoughts of concern over powered my emotions and could feel a frown forming on my face. We walked towards the cabin slower this time silently, I was concentrating on Rosalie's thoughts more than my own this time.

I threw my arm in front of Rosalie abruptly when we were just a few hundred feet of the cabin. Her head jerked to this side as she glanced at me. I placed a finger over my lips signaling for her to remain quiet. She automatically went into a crouching position staring off into the distance to find what my concern was for. I knelt down in the snow staring at the direction of the cabin, letting the thoughts inside over take my mind.

_What the hell was Rose thinking?!? _

_I can not believe they called Carlisle; now Edward is going to find out for sure._

_Might as well get this over with, I don't see it being too bad so far._

_I am in so much trouble_

_Jasper is in so much trouble_

_I hope Jasper isn't blaming himself. It is kind of Emmett's fault too._

_They've been gone awhile, probably waiting for Carlisle to get here._

Then all of a sudden images poured into my head. I was listening so intently to the thoughts of everyone that I missed Alice skimming the future; she stopped on Edward letting it play in her mind. His reaction to Carlisle's sudden disappearance, what he's currently doing. I let out a deep sigh and focused on Alice as much as possible. His face looked sad as he stared off into the distance. A smile crept up on my face just seeing him again. It felt like it had been years, I wondered then what he was thinking about. Rosalie was now standing at my side glancing down at me, I felt her warm hand settle on my shoulder and I stood up shaking the thoughts from my mind. "They're pretty mad at us for calling Carlisle." I felt like I was her secret informer. She nodded her in acknowledgment with me her thoughts tangled up in whether or not she did the right thing. "Maybe if I explain to them why, they'll understand." She looked hopeful with that statement and began to trudge back to the cabin with me in tow.

We moved onto the front porch and slowly opened the front door into the cabin. As soon as we walked in there was a verbal assault on Rosalie coming from all of there thoughts. I couldn't help but feel the need to protect her; I let out a sharp growl and glared at all three of them. There thoughts got louder in protest to where it almost hurt my head; I should have a migraine by now. I screamed for them to shut up in my mind as I watched all of there jaws drop from surprise. I couldn't tell why they stopped mentally screaming, but as I looked around even Rosalie had moved further away from me and just stared I what looked to be awe and confusion. _This is why I called Carlisle. You are more gifted than anyone is prepared for. _I was stunned by her thought. Alice moved quickly to my side and started bouncing with her hands clutched onto my arm. "Oh my god! Bella, do it again!" She had a smile on her face that reached from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile at her. "Do what again Alice?" She leaned her head on to my arm and let out a small sigh before pulling me towards the bedroom. "You just spoke to us with your mind I think." I could tell that Alice couldn't contain her excitement for me. I on the other hand was utterly confused and wanted answers to my own questions. Even though I had a feeling what those answers where I was distraught by the very thought of them. I couldn't wait to see Carlisle and have his explanation. "We should get you dressed. Carlisle called and said that he would be here in a few hours." I looked over to Alice with a look of amazement on my face. How could she think of how I was dressed at a time like this? She motioned for me to sit on the bed as I saw Rosalie walk into the room. They both began digging through the closet throwing clothes from every direction. "Here put these on and come out into the living room." Alice clasped her hands together from excitement as her and Rosalie left me to get dressed.

I pulled off my clothes and walked over to the bathroom. I wanted a shower to help clear my senses. Everything was jumbled in my mind; I had no room to think for myself with everyone else's thoughts and concerns bombarding my mind. I climbed into the hot shower and stood there letting the water cascade down my back. The warmth of it was unbelievable. As soon as I got out of the shower and dried off I got dressed and moved over to the bed side throwing myself on the bed. I grabbed my cell phone that was sitting on the night stand and noticed that I had several missed calls and text from Edward. He missed me was all I could think of as I read his text pleading for me to respond to him. I laid back letting my emotions over take me, the love and longing for him surfaced first allowing me to smile at my phone while my fingers grazed over the keys. Then I was hit with frustration and anger, I reminded myself of how he didn't want me, and how he didn't want this to happen. Now, I was a vampire and he probably really didn't want me. I could hear the concerns of Edward finding out what I had become pouring from everyone's minds. I eventually let that take over my senses and decided a small reply back to him wouldn't hurt and possibly would prevent him from coming up here. I was not ready to face him or his thoughts on what I had become. It would probably hurt me to no end. I sent him a simple text letting him know that I was ok and that I loved him. I closed the phone and set it back down on the dresser and made myself get off the bed to join the others.

As I walked down the hall into the living room I could hear Emmett laughing and patting Jasper on the back, "Look Jazz you're a daddy!" I low growl escaped my lips as anger built up in my chest. How could he be making jokes at my expense? Emmett quickly threw his arms up in surrender and sat down next to Rosalie on the love seat. I made way to the living room and sat down next to Alice. Jasper just stood in the middle of the living room staring at me listing in his head the different gifts they have witnessed me have. It seemed as if he was preparing a list in his head for Carlisle's arrival. Alice turned her head towards me as her eyes got really big, I could see what she was seeing at that moment. It was my gift's, my mind's capabilities astounded me, she was witnessing the future of me not having cravings to feed, me being able to not only read the thoughts of others but also communicate with my own thoughts. I couldn't help but still feel like there was something wrong with my mind. Like I was some broken toy that didn't work the same way as all the other toys, I was the out cast.

"Alice, is it normal for me to have more than one gift?" Everyone's head turned in my direction and focused on Alice and myself sitting on the couch. "Bella, I don't know, that's why Rose called Carlisle, and it could just be that you have one gift that creates several different abilities." She gave me a hopeful smile understanding my feelings of being out casted and different than the others. "So what? We just sit here and wait for Carlisle?" She paused not knowing what to answer going over different phrases in her mind, but they all meant the same thing, yes, we would sit and wait. Jasper moved to sit on the other side of me on the couch and placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him and noticed the grave expression on his face. "I am so sorry I did this to you, I couldn't explain to you how sorry I really am." His head bowed down to defeat and felt pity for him. I couldn't blame him, I can't say that I could understand the animalistic hunger he felt for my blood at the time, but I was grateful to be alive and didn't want him to feel this blame. "Jasper, believe me when I say I am not angry with you, but I do expect you to help me learn how to control these gifts. I expect all of you to help." I glanced around the room towards everyone nodding there heads in my direction. "Thank you Bella, if you would like… we have a few hours before Carlisle gets here…we can practice now?" I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face, if I was going to be like this I wanted to learn to master my gifts and the thought of practicing them now was beyond exciting. I nodded my head as he motioned for me to move to the living room floor with him. Everyone got up and we sat in a circle facing each other. I could feel the warmth of the fire behind me grazing my back gently and I felt at ease. Obviously this was something that Jasper was controlling and I couldn't help but smile at him.

Jasper was the first to speak once everyone seemed calm and settled on the floor, "So I'm sure that we all heard you tell us to 'shut up' earlier, we should work on that gift first. Bella what were you feeling when you spoke to us with your mind?" All eyes were on me, and as much as I hated being the center of attention I needed to do this. "Well, I was just feeling over whelmed with the thoughts everyone was having, it was consuming me, and I felt like I wanted to shut you all up. It was anger mixed with frustration." Everyone glanced around at each other as Alice scooted a little towards me positioning herself on her knees. "Bella, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate really hard. I want you to speak to me, but do not move your mouth." Surely it wasn't going to be that easy. But who was I to argue with Alice? I positioned my hands on knees and closed my eyes tight. I tried really hard to clear my mind of all of the hopeful thoughts surrounding me. I didn't want to give my own hopes up on learning my gifts so easily. I tried thinking of what to tell Alice and sense I couldn't think of anything I simply concentrated on Alice's mind. I heard a gasp from everyone in the room and when I opened my eyes everyone was staring at Rosalie. Her eyes were wide with shock and I was again utterly confused. "What? What did I do?" Alice let out a low chuckle and bounced on her knees. "Oh my god! Bella, you just shared with everyone what Rosalie was thinking!" I slumped over and placed my head in my hands, "Great another thing to work on." Jasper patted my back as I lifted my head to notice that everyone was back into there positions ready for me to try again. This was going to be a long existence.

We must have sat here for hours attempting to master my gifts. So far, I could control my thoughts when speaking to others without uttering a single word, I had no control over what I heard and I was having problems when projecting other's thoughts. It was strange because I could concentrate on one person and have a conversation with them, but I could not try to project one person's thoughts to someone without projecting them to everyone else. It was the most confusing thing in the world and I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Carlisle.

_Knock… Knock_

I jumped from the sudden knocking at the door, my eyes wide from curiosity. Emmett stood up and gracefully walked to the door letting Carlisle in. I was thankful that he was now here… but I still had no idea what I was going to say or do. He walked over to me swiftly kneeling in front of me placing his hand on my shoulder to guarantee I was looking him in the eye. "How are you feeling?" He had an amused smile on his face now and I couldn't help but return his gesture. "Actually, I'm great except for the fact that I am extremely confused." He nodded his head and motioned for everyone to sit back down. Carlisle took his own place on the floor by my side, "Bella, tell me what is confusing you?" I took in a deep long breath and exhaled before going through the speech that my mind was slowly preparing for him. "Well, umm… we have determined that I can read other's thoughts, project those thoughts into crowds of people, and I can speak to everyone in a group or individually with just my mind. Then there is this whole thing, where … I'm not 'hungry' I have no cravings to feed and from what I have been told, that is supposed to be a huge trait. Also, I am frustrated because I can not control these things as much as I would like and I don't know if Edward is going to hate me and everyone in this room now." I was speaking so much so fast that I took another deep breath and exhaled before throwing my arms up in defeat and slouching down. Carlisle let out a chuckle and patted me on my back as I hung my head down in my hands again. His thoughts were almost as confused as mind but he was categorizing them in his head to where I could see things more clearly. "Bella, I know it may appear that you have many gift's… but I'm betting on it being just one." He had a smug but gentle expression on his face as he glanced down at me. "Huh?" was all I could mumble out. "Well, I think that you gift is to manipulate the thoughts around you which would give you free reign over all thoughts. I guess, only time will really tell… but I assure you that you have nothing to fear. We will help you. I would like to know how this happened though..." His words trailed off as he glanced at all four guilty faces in the room beside me.

After a long drawn out story of every person's accounts for my change and reason's behind why no one called earlier Carlisle seemed satisfied. Not to say that he seemed happy with the decision made on my behalf, but he was at least informed of our predicament now. I sat there the whole time just absorbing the information trying to take it all in and refresh my own mind with what happened. My thoughts kept drifting off to my earlier, unanswered, question about what Edward would think. Everyone seemed to be very confident in the fact that he was going to be angry. But no one seemed to contemplate what this might mean for our relationship… or lack there of a relationship. I still loved him more than my own life. I couldn't help but feel the sorrow of him not being here with me through all of this. I needed him but above all else feared his reaction more than anything. Would he still love me?


	20. Chapter 19 I'm going home

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 19. I'm going home. (Bella's Point of View.) **

A month has now passed, and we are still in the mountains with one more month of summer left. We had plans to leave here in a day or two to head home, but from the thoughts I gather that won't be the case. Carlisle has yet to slip up on his thoughts from what Alice could see and Jasper thought that it would be best if we spent more time challenging my gifts and learning from them before I went home. The thought of my gift's made me thankful for a few things, one being that since I tend to 'zone out' allot it was difficult to pay attention to any present conversations but there was enough room in my mind now to catalog what everyone thought and spoke for me to review another time. Second it was very convenient knowing what everyone was thinking about my progress, it allowed me an honest opinion instead of a half hearted lie.

I was at the moment half naked staring at my closet, which due to Alice and Rosalie, was now more consumed than the closet's at home. I snaked my fingers along the lining of all my clothes and closed my eyes. I could feel each texture and this was typically how I chose my outfits for the day. I would settle for what felt best under the tips of my fingers.

"Bella, are you packing yet? We want to be out of here today!" Rosalie chimed through the door. I was thankful that we were leaving, but I knew I was going anywhere but home. Emmett decided that since we were extending our vacation we should go somewhere else to 'party' as he would call it. I just wanted to go home. "Yea Rose, I'm getting dressed and then give me about 30 minutes to pack." I heard a rummage of feet outside of the door and then Alice's thoughts bombarded my own.

_I hope you're decent because we're coming in to pack for you!_

I let out a sigh and unlocked the bed room door. I had slipped into a pair of Lucky 7 jeans and a white fluffy sweater. My hair was put up in a pony tail and I was wearing my addidas shell top shoes. "When are you going to let me throw those things away?" Alice never really did like my shoes…it was a compromise that she could not throw them out as long as I let her buy all of my clothes. I had to do something to save my favorite shoes. "Never." I smiled and grabbed my luggage from the top shelf of the closet. Alice had bought me several new suit cases to hold all of my clothes.

As Alice began neatly packing all of my clothes she stopped and her eyes grew wide. Her face screwed up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was my angel, but he didn't look like my angel. Edward was here in her vision, and if looks could kill…well we'd all be at funeral right now. Alice snapped out of it and started throwing clothes as fast as she could into the suitcases. "What did you see?" Rosalie's noticed her pick up in pace and seemed concerned as she glanced between Alice and myself. "Edward is on his way here." I heard a mumble of 'oh great' and then Rosalie was out of the door, I assume to warn the others of our now hasty get away.

"Alice, why can't we just stay here and wait for him?" She zipped up the suit cases tossing the out into the hall for the boys to grab; the look on her face was anything but thoughtful. "Bella, did you see how mad he was? Now is not the best time." I shrugged my shoulders hoping intensely to just get this over with. I hated keeping secrets, I was never good at it and I am a horrible liar to say the least, but most of all I wanted to know if he still loved me.

"How long do we have?" Jasper practically squeaked while loading the luggage into the three cabs awaiting us out front. He wasn't really scared of Edward as much as he was feeling extremely guilty. He wanted Edward to kill him for what he did, and neither Alice nor I was having it.

_Your daddy over there throwing a fit again? Or is it your new mommy this time? _

I could kill Emmett sometimes. I threw my carry on at him and gave him my best 'stop it' face before turning back towards Alice and Jasper. "Jazz, we actually only have a few hours, we should be in the air though by time he gets here." Alice seemed pretty confident in her vision; I don't know how she could place the time because every time I saw her vision, I didn't see a clock. She referred to it as an internal time keeper. I rolled my eyes at the both of them and climbed into a cab. Rosalie was riding with me, Emmett took up his own cab, and Jasper and Alice would have the third one.

_What's on your mind? _

I sighed and gave Rosalie a thoughtful look. I was somewhat relieved that she could "feel" my emotions or "see" my future. It gave me advantages of feeling like I did still have a somewhat normal friend, and I do use the term friend loosely. These girls are my sisters before anything else.

_I'm just tired of the dramatics. It seems that no matter what I do or where I go they are following me around. I just want to get to where I can tell Edward what happened and see if he accepts me and loves me still. I want to start being happy and having fun. I'm tired of the emotional Bella. _

I let out another drawn out sigh as Rosalie pulled me into a side arm hug. She smiled down at me with a knowing look. She probably felt the same way as me. Rosalie never seemed one for drama, which is also why her and Emmett where perfect for each other. She wasn't the one to go out and prank people or be so stupid it was funny, no that was Emmett's job, but no one could say that she wasn't the first one to start laughing as it antics. Even when Rosalie felt that Emmett was being insensitive her thoughts lingered on the hilarity of the situation. She would slap the back of Emmett's head to provide other's reassurance, but inside she was laughing with him.

Inside I was dying to have the love that everyone else had. I tried to concentrate on other things, like how in the world was Charlie going to react to how much I have 'changed' over the summer. Alice couldn't really pin point that in my future because she could only see what people have decided and since Charlie was completely clueless he couldn't make any decisions. The future was up to that split second when I would walk into the front door to see Charlie's gapping mouth. Maybe he wouldn't even notice the difference. I was a growing teenage girl anyways.

I leaned my head back into the headrest of the Taxi cab and began to think about everything, not just daydream about reactions but really think about everything. I was thankful that I wasn't what you would call 'hungry' for humans and I could hold a secret conversation with the Cullen's using just my mind. It was like a silent board meeting. People had to be very careful about what they thought though when we had these meetings, no matter what they were thinking it was projected. Emmett usually got into trouble. He typically had the mind of a two year old when we would attempt these group 'discussions.' I personally found it entertaining to not be so serious all the time.

My 'training' was going well I suppose. My thoughts always lingered on Carlisle visit and his soothing words of encouragement. He was good about making someone feel slightly more confident than they probably should about themselves. There were a few things that completely racked my brain though. For starters my 'gifts' are supposed to be something that is a human trait that just carried over to my vampire life. Seriously mind control though? Yea…right. I had no control over anyone! I couldn't place it…but I wouldn't call it mind control…maybe mindless control considering I had no control at all over it. I chuckled lightly to myself and Rosalie glanced at me from the corner of her. They all must think that I am loosing my mind. I offered up my best 'I am not crazy' smile and leaned my head back on her shoulder.

We arrived at the airport a few minutes before our plane was supposed to take off. Alice had several of the suitcases pulled into a separate pile so that they could be flown back to Forks, WA. She wasn't going to tell me but I was sure that this was due to her need for more shopping. The plane would only allow so many suitcases to be brought with you. I grabbed my carry on and headed for the security lines before I realized that I had no idea where we were even going this time. I hadn't really thought to ask about knowing that it wasn't the one place that I really wanted to be.

"Jasper, where are we going? Do you have our tickets?" Jasper's head shot up and his eye met mine for just a second. I saw a small glance of worry in them until Alice placed her small hand on his back and whispered something into his ear. A smile crept up on his face, "We have the tickets don't worry about it." I could see glimpses in his and Alice's mind of a sunny place and then Alice's mind immediately went to something I could only describe as possibly Japanese music? Jasper began recalling war strategies and Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts seemed just as confused as my own. They've had allot of practice with Edward keeping secrets so I was nothing they couldn't handle. I hugged my carry on closer to my side and shook my head.

Security checks were interesting, watching Emmett try to squeeze through the walk through metal detectors only to have to walk around and be manually checked by a security guard who was absolutely terrified of Emmett. I bit my lip trying to hold back the laughter that would take me over once we walked away. Emmett was not nearly as amused as the rest of us.

We boarded the plan in the customary single file line and made our way to our seats. I took the window seat and plugged my head phones into my ears turning the volume up as loud as I could possibly stand it to drown out the voices on the plane. As soon as I felt myself getting comfortable I felt my pocket begin vibrating. Alice looked over at me with curious eyes as I grabbed my phone. Edward was texting me.

**Where are you? **

I didn't know how to answer, especially from seeing Alice's vision from earlier. I glanced at her showing her my phone and her mouth dropped open. I could see her scanning through to the future of a shocked Edward sitting at the cabin. I wanted to go back and run to him but the plane had already taken off. Alice shrugged her shoulders indicating that I could reply anything I wanted. It's not like I knew where I was going anyways.

**I'm on a plane. **

I closed the phone and set it down on my lap ready and waiting for his next message to appear. But it didn't happen. Hours passed by and eventually the captain came over the loud speaker to tell us of our landing. Soon after getting of the plane we were already in another line to board yet another plane. It had begun storming outside. I could sense the tension in the minds of the other passengers. I am sure this was affecting Jasper as well. But as usual he held his calm façade making his best attempt to calm the other passengers on the plane. "Alice, where are we going?" I glanced at her noticing that she was still trying to keep me out of her mind and whatever her plan was. "Bella, we are going someplace special." That's all I got out of her before she started reciting things in other languages again. This was going get old and annoying really quick. "Alice." I poked her arm to get her to look at me. She stared into the distance not moving an inch. "Alice, if you don't tell me I'm going to bolt once we get off this plane and go find Edward!" Maybe that would make her listen to me for a change.

A frown appeared on her small face as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I might actually win this battle. I could see her mind scanning through the future looking for any and all loopholes. When she landed on the one to just tell me I saw perfectly what I was about to do. Even if she told me I was going to go find Edward. I needed him, I needed to know if he still needed or wanted me. She let out a sigh and a determined look crossed her face. "Fine Bella, ruin all of the fun why don't you." I couldn't help it; my needs took over the wants of my family. I needed this to happen my way for once. I decided to pull a meeting of the minds as Emmett so lovingly joked about it.

_Everyone, I am going to go talk to Edward, I'm going home. _

There mental responses where shocked to say the least. Rosalie wasn't surprised but I could hear Jasper cursing to himself. I let them know of my plan silently as I provided my best 'don't give up on me know' smile. Emmett was the first to speak up. "I guess if that's how you want to do it Rose and I will go with you." Alice and Jasper were the last one's to give in but also agreed that the next plane we got on would be to head home. Back to Forks, WA to await the wrath that will be Edward Cullen.

We must have hit the storm pretty hard because the turbulence on the plane was almost unbearable for the passengers. Jasper had a very frantic look on his face from the emotions that the passengers were letting off. Emmett appeared to be having the time of his life and it seemed to take Rosalie everything she had to hold him in his chair so that he wouldn't jump around the plane from joy. Alice scanned through the future and thank god the plane wasn't going to crash. I let out a sigh of relief and plugged my head phones back into my ears when my phone started vibrating again. I picked it up as Alice leaned over my shoulder to see who it was this time. Of course, it was my Edward.

**I miss you. Could we talk?**

I felt a smile appear on my face as well as on Alice's. I removed my headphones and looked over at her pleading for her to tell me how this conversation should start. "Bella, let's try to lighten the mood and surprise him. I have a plan!" She clapped her hands together getting the attention of everyone else before advising of her 'plan' to surprise Edward about my change. She had this theory that if we shocked him at first he wouldn't be totally thinking about killing Jasper and might begin to forgive a little quicker. Anything was worth a shot to protect Jasper at this moment. So I nodded my head in agreement. Emmett was smiling like a two year old in a candy shop and Rosalie again had to help contain his excitement.

**Sure, what would you like to talk about?**

Jasper was still concentrating on calming everyone on the plane so he really didn't pay to much attention to Alice's plan. Just like everyone else Jasper never bet against Alice and he had full confidence in anything that she planned. I didn't know for sure how her plan was going to work out, I was concerned for Jasper's safety of course, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that most of my concerns were solely based upon whether he would still love me or not.

**Do you still love me? I need to know. **

My jaw dropped at that text message. I was just staring at the phone. How could he possibly think that I didn't possibly still love him? I knew it had been awhile since we had actually talked… a month at the most. But that was his decision in the beginning. Of course I still loved him; every nerve in my body loved and craved him. Was he crazy? He had to be, there would be no other logical explanation. And just as I was about to tell him how crazy he was my phone went dead. Great! Just freaking great! I closed the phone harshly and shoved it in my pocket. I guess the only way to look at it now was that something are better left said in person anyways. I let out a long sigh and started playing with my fingers. This was going to be an extremely long trip back home.

We followed through the same process as before, unloading from one plane to the next not missing a beat. It began to seem very tedious and I swore to myself that I would not be boarding another plane for a long time. My nerves were building up, I could practically feel my stomach in knots twisting and turning. Jasper gave me a knowing look before a rush of calm hit me in my seat. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him and leaned back to get my thoughts in order. My some miracle I would be able to pull off Alice's plan for Edward. That's if I didn't trip and he heard me coming. I felt more graceful than before but something about Edward made me weak in the knees so there was no telling how this was actually going to play out.

The plane landed safely in Seattle, WA where Charlie would be waiting for me. He was my first test, I had to see how he was going to react seeing me for the first time as a vampire. I watched the rain run down the windows in the busy air port as Alice and Rosalie linked arms with me to walk where Alice knew Charlie was standing and waiting for me. Alice kept her mind pretty blank the whole time. I was trying to read his reaction through her but to no avail she was hiding something from me again. I sighed and took a step forward before Charlie turned and saw me.

_Oh my god, she's changed allot over the summer? She looks allot like her friends now. Hmmm… they must have had a pretty big effect on her. At least she's safe. _

I was startled that his reaction was to give in so easily that it was just me changing over the summer. It was a complete shock to me though when he pulled me in for a hug. Charlie wasn't a man of many words.

_Wow, she's cold. Maybe I should offer her my jacket. Air planes can be chilly. _

"Bella, you're cold. Here put on my jacket." Without hesitation I slipped into the overly large hunting jacket and offered him a weak smile. Maybe he'd be as clueless as I was and never even try to guess what I was. I looked over towards Alice who still had a huge smile plastered on her face. "So, we'll see you guys later." Her and Rosalie waved goodbye and motioned for the guys to follow them.

_Bella, you're doing great. Just remember how we taught you to breathe and blink and cross your legs. Fidget as much as you can and you'll be fine._

I was actually kind of thankful for Alice's reminder as she walked off because I hadn't been blinking or anything. Once you're changed you forget some of the mundane human things your body would automatically do on its own. Charlie threw his arm around my shoulder and walked me towards the air port exit to a really nice black Mercedes. "Charlie, when did you get this?!?" I knew we didn't have the money for cars this next and it really wasn't Charlie's style to ride in luxury. He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen from him and tossed the keys at me. "It's actually your's kid. The Cullen's got it for you." My mouth must have dropped open in shock because I stood there frozen. His mind went through several different scenarios of how he thought I would have accepted this gift not really landing on this one. Once I realized that he was leaning towards me not liking it at all I snapped out of it offering him a huge smile in return.

The car was sleek, black on black with leather interior. It handled like a dream and it was much better than my truck. I loved my truck but this car actually went over 55 mph. I don't know how I could possibly accept such a gift but I knew that I didn't have a choice in the matter. I never received a gift from the Cullen's that they would let me not accept. Alice was hard to resist. I decided that I would not ask the cost and pretend that it just fell out of the sky. That would be what I told myself so that I wouldn't feel so guilty all the time.

We made it home within a few hours and Charlie helped me to carry all of my bags upstairs. Now it was time to put part (A) of Alice's plan into action. She had predicted that Edward would be out looking for me and not at home for at least a few days so that's what I had just a few days to get this plan of hers into place. After unpacking I made my way over to Charlie who was slumped on the couch watching high lights of a previous game. This would be so much easier if I could just tell him the truth, but then again he'd probably have a heart attack on me.

"So Charlie how was your summer?"


	21. Chapter 20 Alice's Plan

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 20. Alice's Plan (Bella's Point of View.) **

"Well, that went well" I muttered to myself under my breath. Charlie was probably not going to give me an answer as soon as I would have hopped to have one. It didn't matter really Alice was already preparing my 'big move.' Everything was moving way to fast and that hyper little pixie was an unstoppable force. I was finding myself liking Rosalie more and more as each second of every minute passed by. I sat in my room pulling at my fingers trying to listen to Charlie's thought process.

The only thing I could hear going through his mind was the damn baseball game. This was not a good sign. I really needed him to think about our discussion. I needed his answer and I needed it quickly. I summoned up all of the courage I had in me and made my way back into the living room. It surprised me the way he just sat there, I knew that he never really paid that much attention to me…I guess I just never thought that he didn't care _that _much. If he did care he was just like Edward and had a very bad way of showing it. No I take that back, he was worse off than even Edward was.

I sat on the love seat fiddling with my fingers again, not even once did his thought process leave the damn game. I began to wonder what else he may have missed, like how he shrugged off the change in the color of my eyes, or the way my voice had changed. He completely marked it all off on me 'maturing' over the summer. How crazy could he be? Surely he would know more than this about a growing teenage girl? I sighed tossing my hands slightly at my side, who was I kidding? This was my dad, Charlie.

"You alright kid?" Finally he noticed I was here. "Actually dad, I'm really trying to have an answer from you tonight. I hope it's not too much." I offered my best smile trying to convince him to say yes. Alice had tried to teach me how to 'dazzle' people, but really I just felt stupid, and from the laugh's Emmett would normally give me; I'm pretty sure I looked pretty stupid. "Why the rush?" Charlie looked at me with expectant eyes. I didn't want to tell him the rush was due to Edward's pending arrival. "Well…I just figured it would take me a while to get adjusted and settled. It would be nice to have the next few weeks to get my routine for senior year down." I smiled again hoping that I didn't give too much away. Charlie just sighed moving his shoulders slightly and glancing back up at the television. I was about to get up and turn the television off when he finally glanced back at me. His thoughts were not very coherent. "Bella, why do you want to move in with the Cullen's again? Is it really that bad with me?" Sorrow dripped though his mind making me feel even worse for allowing Alice to talk me into this.

Crazy pixie kept trying to tell me how it would be better for me and Charlie if I didn't live there. That way my secret was a sure thing to stay a secret. Now, my own father was questioning not only my sanity in his mind but verbally questioning if it was so horrible living with him. I wanted to strangle Alice at this very moment and at least wished that Jasper was here to keep everything calm. "Dad, of course I love living here. You know it's not that. It's just that Alice and Rose are going to be going to the same college as me next year and we wanted to see if the whole roommate thing would work out with the three of us. What better way than to try it out and get used to living with each other while I still have my favorite guy in the whole world to run back to if things get bad?" I was kissing major butt right now, not only did I call him 'dad' which is a rarity for me, but I also made sure to mention that he was my favorite guy in the entire world.

His thoughts were still not very coherent, he kept wavering between yes and no and frankly it was driving me absolutely nuts. It was silent for several more minutes but I didn't bother to move an inch. I could here the debate going on in his head and since things were starting to lean in my favor I wasn't going to interrupt his long drawn out thought process unless it was absolutely needed. I took in a swift breathe and remember that I was supposed to blink and fidget. I glared down at my nails pulling on my fingers slightly counting the seconds in between each blink. I don't know what I would do if Charlie said no, and I was almost positive that he wouldn't because Alice would have seen that. Right?

"Bells, I don't know, you're still in high school." Charlie made a grimace and hung his head down. I could not allow him to say no, Alice needed this part of the plan. I had no idea why she needed this part of the plan, only that she felt it would be 'safer' if I was there. Probably would be less boring considering I didn't sleep anymore also. "Dad, I know that… but I will be 18 years old in three months, and I won't be far from you. Don't you want me to be able to find out if the roommate thing would work out before I rush into any long term commitments?" Again I offered my best 'fake' smile. Mentally I was begging that he would say yes. I sat back again…listening to my father's own internal debate against yes and no.

As soon as he was about to say the dreadful word 'no' a slight smile appeared on his face and the worst images for a daughter to see flooded my mind. Ms. Clearwater and my dad, I closed my eyes as tight as possible trying to force the images that were now burned behind my retinas out of my mind. Charlie then pictured my room as his game room again. I knew at that moment that I was going to win this battle. Thank god because I never wanted the image of my dad being romantically involved again. And hopefully, keeping my distance would help that scenario from ever playing in my mind again.

"Alright Bella, I'll let you move in with the Cullen's. But you call me young lady if anything at all happens. And, you better check in with me often, I also don't want you staying up to late with them girls. This is your senior year and you need sleep for S.A.T's." Yea… I need sleep. I shook my head and gave my dad a cheeky grin before planting a huge hug around his neck. I already had several suit cases packed, so all I really had to do was call Alice and have her come help me move the rest of my stuff. This was going to be an interesting day. "Do you mind if I start moving things?" Charlie gave me a nod as I saw him mentally planning on how he was going to call the 'guys' to help him set back up the other room. I didn't care; he was a bachelor for most of his life. Getting back into his groove was probably healthy for Charlie anyways.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed some suit cases when my cell phone started vibrating on the old desk. "Oh crap, I forgot about that." I cursed my forgetfulness under my breath and glided over to where my phone was charging. It was Alice probably advising me that she saw the whole thing with Charlie. I didn't see the need to answer but figured 'what the hell' might as well. I picked up the phone and mumbled 'hello' into the speaker. "Bella! I saw everything! You did a wonderful job!" I could practically hear her bouncing on the other end of the line. She was probably my biggest fan. I smiled and nodded towards the phone. "Bella, don't forget not to carry too many bags…remember your 'weak'" I could feel her winking. This girl was crazy, "Yea, Alice I know." I rolled my eyes and moved the phone to position it between my ear and my shoulder. I picked up two bags and hunched my shoulder to make it appear as if I was straining to get the backs down the steps. "Oh, and Bella… you're only allowed to bring your clothes, shoes, and that desk." I was a little confused at first so I set the bags down placing the phone in front of me and glaring at the screen. Hopefully Alice would be at least able to see that glare in her future. "And why do I not need the rest of my stuff Alice?" I could hear three giggles in the background obviously coming from Alice, Rosalie and Esme. "Well, Esme kind of already got you new things for you new room." I popped the trunk to the new car and tossed a bag before remembering that I wanted to have a long chat with Alice and her buying me things again.

Before I even got a word out Alice spoke again, "Bella…you can yell at me later and honestly the car was Edward's idea." With that she hung up the phone. I just stood there stunned glaring at the phone again. I was brought out of my thoughts when the phone started to vibrate again I received a text from Edward.

**I'm so sorry. Could we at least be friends?**

I glanced at the text message confused at first when I realized that I had completely forgotten to reply back to his text on the plane. My phone had died and he had no knowledge of that. Just then I went from confused to concern to sad and then I stopped at anger. My previous thoughts filled my mind when I thought about his last text message. 'Do you still love me?' What kind of ridiculous question was that? Of course I did… how did he not know that I would always love him. I hit the reply button and began clicking away at the buttons.

**What in the world would make you think I didn't love you still? **

I started making my way back into the house to grab more of my stuff when my phone again, vibrated in my pocket. This time it was Rosalie calling me. "Hello Rose, what do you need?" I heard an exasperated sigh on the other end and a laugh from Alice. "Someone is getting a bit moody don't you think?" Rosalie was right, I was getting moody… she hadn't done anything so I quickly apologized for answering the phone so rudely. "It's ok; I just wanted to let you know that Alice and I are on our way to help you get your things." We talked for a brief moment and disconnected the line. I was still beyond frustrated and would have liked nothing more than to be left alone right now. Between Edwards insecurities and Alice's forceful nature I was starting to feel like I was going crazy. I grabbed another bag from my room and made my way back down the stairs. Of course my phone started vibrating yet again in my pocket. I set the bag in the car and glanced at the phone again. If looks could kill I would have destroyed the phone right there. It was yet again, another text from Edward. This madness would never end.

**I guess I just assumed since you didn't reply. Does that mean you do love me still? **

I growled at my phone, I wasn't trying to take my anger and frustration out on anyone but this was all beginning to feel like a bit too much. Everything with this family was becoming complicated. I wanted to scream and run away. Just as I was about to toss the phone in the street gutter a truck pulled up and I felt a rush of calm hit me. I glanced up and saw Jasper climbing out of the truck. I nodded in thanks and released the death grip I had on my phone. I stared at the message again before hitting the reply button and typing another message.

**Of course I still love you. Don't be stupid. **

I turned to face my new family who looked at me in awe as I made way to walk towards the house. I turned slightly to notice that everyone but Alice was admiring the new car in my drive way. "Whoa, when did you get this Bella?" Emmett had a goofy grin on his face telling me that he wasn't let in on Edward and Alice's secret yet. "I don't know… it was here when I got here." I left it at that and made way up to my room to get the rest of my things. Jasper and Emmett grabbed the large old desk and loaded it into the back of the truck. I gave Charlie another hug promising him that I would call soon and hopped into the car where Alice was waiting for me.

The ride to the Cullen house was quiet with Alice except for a few incoherent thoughts here and there. It only meant to me that she was hiding something. I would sneak a few glances in her direction only to see a huge grin on her face. It spread from ear to ear and her eyes danced along the dash of the car. Once we pulled into the drive way I hoped out only to be greeted by Esme in a tight hug. "Welcome Bella! I'm so glad you get to stay with us! Please come, I want to show you your room." I braced myself for what I am sure Alice was keeping a secret as we flew at an inhuman speed up the stairs to the second floor. I recognized the door and knew it to be Carlisle's study. "Umm, Esme… this is Carlisle's study." She offered me a smile and threw the door open.

The room was now painted in an off white with cream base boards. A huge canopy bed was in the center of the room with a midnight blue and silver comforter over the top. Black silk dripped from the top of the canopy down to the floor. There was a huge vanity mirror in the center of the room setting on top of a huge oak wood dressed. There where beautiful carvings running down the legs of the dresser and a small stool perched in front of it. A small plasma television hung to the right of the dresser dead center to the bed in the room. The carpet was replaced with wood paneled floors and picture frames where scattered along the walls. I glanced around at the pictures noticing that it was of my new family and me. I huge smile crept up on my face until Alice dragged me to the closet where another entirely new wardrobe awaited me. I was shocked to say the least. I moved towards the bed and took a seat on it letting my feet dangle while looking at the floor.

"I can't accept this." Esme's frown never faded as she sat down next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "And why not Bella?" I looked up into her eyes never noticing until now how warm and loving they were. "This is Carlisle's office. I can't kick him out of here." I glanced back down at the floor swaying my feet around in small circles. Esme let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him; he was more than excited to take over the library. It was something he's wanted to do and now he has more room." A small jolt of excitement hit me and I glanced around to find Jasper. This had to be his doing. But, he was no where in sight. I sighed knowing that him being in sight didn't mean anything and I offered Esme a smile. "Thank you, it's beautiful!" Esme gave me a big hug and motioned for me to follow her down stairs.

The guys had already starting brining all of my stuff inside and setting things down in my room. "Hey Alice, where are we putting the desk?" I glanced over at Alice as she skimmed through the best place possible. "I think it should go in the new study." With that Jasper picked up the desk single handily and carried it to the office. I knew that this was all just the beginning of Alice's 'plan' and started to fear the next few steps. Mostly the part where Edward finds out that not only am I what he didn't want me to be, but I was also living here… so whether he wanted me or not, he was going to be stuck with me. I found myself pondering if I was going to have to ask him soon that dreadful question…'Could we still be friends?'

The rest of the day wasn't that eventful…I was forced to go hunting even though I am never really 'hungry' and we watched some old movies while Alice unpacked my room. I offered to help but she didn't want me to have any part of it. She had an order to the way she felt my closet should be and anyone else's opinions on it where just going to get in her way. Rosalie and I lay on the bed discussing the past and possible future when I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from outside of the door. As soon as he realized he'd been caught Rosalie snickered and Emmett and Jasper came walking in plopping down on two beam bags beside the bed.

"Bella, I swear I thought you were the funniest thing in the world when we first met you." Rosalie glared at Emmett's comment and if I could have blushed I would have been bright red. Jasper gave me a knowing look and small smile. "And why would you say that Emmett? What was so amusing about me?" I let a grin tug at the corners of my mouth before another laugh erupted from Emmett. He was picturing my serious yet clueless face while watching Interview with a Vampire. I couldn't help but start laughing with him. Everyone else glanced at us not getting the joke so I took Emmett's mental images of a clueless me and portrayed that to everyone else who immediately started laughing with us. "Oh my god, Bella I had almost forgotten about that! Rose was so mad when we left the house. She thought that Emmett had given us up!" I laughed at the images Alice had in her head of Rosalie smacking Emmett on the back of the head calling him an idiot.

We all traded stories for hours just enjoying each other's company. Laughter filled the house and I couldn't help but feel more at home with them than I had ever felt with Renee or Charlie. This is where I was supposed to be whether Edward and I worked out or not. Which I really hoped that Edward and I would work out; I would be a complete mess if we didn't. Jasper must have sensed my mood change because I felt Alice at my side rubbing my shoulder. "It's all going to be ok Bella. There is no need to worry." I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes and decided that I wasn't going to burden them with my mood swings anymore. "Alice, I think I'm going to go for a run. Is that ok?" She nodded her head and offered me a weak smile before I took off out of the house.

I had just one more day until Edward would arrive. I had no idea how Alice expected me to pull off him not knowing that I was stalking him. I was supposed to mess with his mind so to speak. Emmett promised to stay close but I was sure that was only because he wanted to see Edward's face when he realized that he was no longer the only one listening to other people's thoughts. Alice had warned Emmett that if he went even near us that Edward would sense it and hear his thoughts. Alice was betting on Edward not being able to hear my thoughts still. I hoped that was right, I didn't want him to hear my own thoughts. Not unless I felt like projecting them to him. I let out a sigh and stopped running. I was trying to formulate a plan in my head of how to approach him when the time came. Surely he would pick up on my scent. I just wish Alice wouldn't continue to be so secretive about her visions. It would help me greatly if I knew what to do and when to do it. She would just tell me that when the time comes I'll know exactly what to do.

I sat down on the ground and began running my fingers through the dirt. I could feel each grain as it slid past my fingers. It was peaceful out here, I could hear no thoughts, and I could smell nothing but the earth around me. There was nothing in the world that could annoy me right at this moment. I leaned back on my elbows enjoying the night sky for hours. The stars created patterns in my mind telling me beautiful stories of there own creation. The moon hung a special smile just for me and the trees swayed gently in the wind. The breeze was gentle and promising of a happier tomorrow. I sat there until I saw a brim of pink and orange on the horizon. I didn't want to leave and made a mental note to visit this place again. It would be my safe haven from the madness at my new home.

I stood up quickly and began running back towards the house leaping over the river and then slowing my stride as I walked through the field towards the glass back doors. That's when I spotted it, a very familiar silver Volvo. I dashed back into the shelter of the near by trees and reached for my phone. Great, I didn't have my phone me. I sat there for hours it seemed just watching the house nervously wondering what could possibly be going in there when I felt an arm snake around my waste and a hand fly over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. Jasper's thoughts suddenly entered my mind and I relaxed.

_Don't speak. Just follow me. Alice is getting ready to leave with Edward. We hid your car at the school._

I nodded my head slightly and when Jasper released me I took off running in whatever direction he went. It wasn't until we came to a stop near a river basin that I noticed Rosalie in Emmett's jeep waiting for us. "Come on Bella, I have been instructed to get you ready." I rolled my eyes and climbed into the back of the Jeep allowing Jasper to climb into the passenger side. "Where is Alice taking Edward?" Jasper let out a snide chuckle and images of Alice convincing Edward of how much trouble he was in and how they better go shopping to find a way to make up to me poured from Rosalie's mind. He looked so sad and Alice was laying it on thick. I rolled my eyes at the very idea of Alice making him feel bad. We should all feel bad about our actions.

Rosalie pulled up to the house obviously taking the long route to make sure that we didn't 'accidentally' cross path's with Alice's car. They really had perfected the art of keeping secrets from Edward. Jasper was the first in the house taking a leisure seat on the couch next to Emmett. As soon as I entered I could smell him…it was just as I had imagined his scent to be. Emmett was thinking about how hard it was to convince Edward that Carlisle was not in office without letting off that it was now my room. I mouthed a 'thank you' towards him and he gave me a smile. I knew I really didn't have to say thank you to Emmett… he really enjoyed getting to lie to Edward.

Rosalie grabbed my arm dragging me upstairs into my room setting me down in front of the huge vanity mirror. She started twisting and pulling at my hair like a mad woman coloring my face with all kinds of unneeded make up and then moved towards my over stuffed closet which was filled with clothes that I had never seen. I knew there was no point in trying to fight it so I just sat there waiting to be told what to do next. She quickly came out with a pair of my favorite Lucky 7 jeans, black tank top, addidas, and a smile on her face.

_I know you thought I was going to put you in a dress, but I thought you would need to be comfortable. Just in case. _

Rosalie was now officially my favorite sister! I almost squealed with delight thinking that if Alice had been here there would be no way I would have gotten to leave the house in less than 4 inch heels and a designer dress. I clapped my hands together before Rosalie the biggest hug ever. "Thank you!" She smiled and shrugged before leaving me to get dressed. I put on my clothes making sure that I didn't mess up the make-up or hair that Rosalie had just done for me. It was the least I could do being that she was going to let me wear my own clothes. After putting on my black studded belt I made way for the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

I actually looked pretty good, I wasn't wearing as much make-up as I had originally thought, just some basic black eye liner a little blush and some clear lip gloss. My hair was half way pulled up with small bouncy curls; I was going to have to thank Rosalie again. I moved out of the room and down the stairs to see what I was supposed to do next. I was absolutely positive that Alice would have left instructions. And to my surprise Alice was already down there.

"Bella, what are you wearing?!?" There went my happy mood. "Alice, I'm going through with your little scheme the least you can do is let me be comfortable." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and put on my most serious facial expression. Alice matched me with a stern look of her own putting her hands on her hips. We stood there for a second before Rosalie made a coughing sound, Alice was the first to move and in my mind…that meant I win.

"Can we just get on with it? Where did you send Eddie boy?" Emmett let out a chuckle at Rosalie's pet name for Edward before Alice replied, "He went to go 'collect' his thoughts before going over to Bella's house. I am very sure he is still in this location as I don't seem him having the guts just yet to go speak to her." I glanced into Alice's mind and got a clear image of why he wouldn't have the 'guts' to speak to me. "Alice, there was no reason to make him feel so guilty! What is wrong with you?" A smile appeared on Rosalie's face while Alice maintained her 'innocent' expression. I had no idea what I was going to do with this family. I just starred at her with a blank expression on my face. They were all crazy, it wasn't me… I was the only sane one in this house now.

Alice gave me the last bit of instructions and a detailed course for me to take to find where Edward was. Now all I had to do was creep up on a vampire who can hear other people's minds undetected. This was going to be a very challenging request. I dashed through the forest running in the exact direction that Alice told me to. I had placed my phone on silent and slid it into my back pocket in case of emergency. I slowed down as soon as I picked up on his scent and followed slowly toward an open meadow.

He was right there as I crept on my tip toes towards a tree; I was sure that he picked up on my scent but instead of saying anything he just closed his eyes and smiled. He was lying on his back with his knees scrunched up… I moved a little bit closer to the tree, I couldn't hear his thoughts. I thought maybe it was the distance between us so I slowly moved to position my foot closer without giving away that I was still behind the tree. All too soon a twig snapped beneath me and I saw his head jerk up.

"Shit."


	22. Chapter 21 Reactions

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 21. Reactions (Bella's Point of View)**

"_Shit." _

I could only think that I had just been caught, and as gracefully as I could I quietly made my way up the tall tree hiding myself quietly behind a huge branch. He was now in a crouching position glancing around in every direction sniffing the air. I wanted to laugh but inside I knew that would be a very bad idea. I closed my eyes and counted to three in my head before making my best attempt at Alice's 'plan.'

_Edward, can you hear me? _

His brows furrowed and his nose scrunched up, that could be for any reason…I wish I could read his mind. I decided that I should try to give him incentive to do something so that I could know that he heard me.

_If you can hear me…nod your head. _

His stance loosened up and a curious expression colored his face before he nodded. All I could think was 'good' now it was time to remain deathly still. I didn't want to give up my location. I began pushing as many happy memories as I could possibly think of towards him. From the time I first ran into him in the parking lot to the last night we spent together watching movies. I glanced down towards the field and noticed that he was no longer standing in the same place. I could see him…this could be good or bad. I let the memories stop and tried to speak again.

_Where did you go? _

"Who are you?" I heard his voice in the distance and his question obviously meant that he had not yet discovered my location. Now we were on level playing grounds. I had no idea where he was and he had no idea where I was. Great, just great… now what do I say?

_You don't recognize my voice? _

It was silent for awhile I assume that he was thinking about my question almost as much as I was thinking about my next move. "How can I recognize your voice when you have yet to actually speak?" He was trying to trick me into giving up my location. He was smarter than Alice lead on. She really could have given me more warning. I rolled my eyes and took another glance around when I saw some leaves rustle a feet away from me. Now he was getting closer and there was no way I could move without getting caught. I decided that the only rash thing to do would be to threaten him with myself. After all he doesn't know it's me to begin with.

_You have two second to get back into the meadow before Bella gets hurt. _

There that ought to stop him from finding me. Instantly I felt a breeze whirl by me and he was in the meadow with a scowl on his face. "Hurt her and I swear on my mother's grave I will cause you unimaginable pain." Awe… he cared about me. I wanted to laugh so bad that I felt my sides tensing as I held it in. I opened my eyes and glanced down at the meadow. His eyes were now black and he resumed his crouching position. Did he really not recognize my voice? I reached into my pant pocket pulling out my cell phone.

**What now Alice?**

I held it close to my side only peering slightly at him from the corner of my eye. I was going to have to give him some sort of information to keep him there while I waited for Alice's response. Think Bella think! Now was the time I wish that Emmett was here to help, he was really good at these childish games.

_I won't hurt her as long as you promise not to hurt her family. That means her extended family. _

There, now I was getting him to promise not to hurt Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. That promise would be allot of help. "Show yourself!" On no, he was really mad now. I could see his black eyes peering in my direction. He must have figured out my location. I glanced again back at the phone and felt relief when I saw a text from Alice.

**Brace yourself. Sorry.**

What in the hell does that mean? My own thoughts where then cut short as I started tumbling down the tree and landing on the ground with a loud 'thump.' Edward was on top of me pinning me down just staring at me in disbelief. "Get off of me." I moved to push his arms off me to stand back up and with no such luck. He had a very tight grip on me and was obviously in shock. I locked eyes with him and began to show him my memories of my last moments as human before being attacked by Jasper and then what I could remember after being woken up leading me to this very moment. He still did not move.

_This is very uncomfortable. Could you please move? _

His mouth dropped open but that was about the only thing on him that moved. His phone started ringing in his pocket and he released my arms and sat on me never taking his eyes off of mine. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and began to speak very quickly.

"Alice is this…" There was a very long pause as I assumed that she was confirming what I had just showed him. Figures he wouldn't believe me. He probably thought I was possessed. His eyes remained black and the anger never left his voice. "I'll see you in a minute…everyone had better be there." With that he shut the phone and just stared at me again. This was getting old…he wouldn't even talk to me, I had a bad feeling that Alice's plan wasn't going to work out as well as she had hoped. I crossed my arms and made my best attempt to match his expression before I couldn't control my laughter any more. I don't know why I found the situation funny, but all of a sudden his anger became absolutely hilarious. Emmett was definitely rubbing off on me.

I watched as his face softened and his eyes slowly started regaining there normal color again. It seemed as if he was actually trying to hold back laughter himself. This was a very good sign. He stood up trying to maintain his calm and reached a hand down to help me up. He still has not said one word to me. I brushed the leaves and dirt off of my back side and stood there waiting for him to say something; anything at all would be helpful. "The images, is that what really happened?" I was going to speak to him through my mind again but right before I did he interrupted me. "Please actually speak…" I nodded and began to tell the story again with my own words. I could still see anger flashing in his eyes as I went into the details of the 'accident' hoping that he wouldn't be mad and understand. "Also, Edward… I don't really think I could project false images…so what I showed you is the truth as far as my eyes can see it."

By time I had finished retailing the story for the second time we were both sitting in the meadow glancing down at are hands. "Why didn't anyone just call me? Why the secrets?" Now I really felt guilty. Where was Jasper when you needed him? Oh right, hiding from Edwards death glare. "Well, we were all pretty afraid of your reaction. I had my own reasons. I didn't know if you would still want me." I sat there now, staring at the ground playing with my fingers trying to allow him to absorb as much of this new information as possible. I was growing impatient though, I needed him and I needed to know what he thought. Is it really that much to think about? I loved him no matter what he was; does he have to consider that for me? I furrowed my brows and felt the frown play across my face. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me?"

Several different emotions played on his face at one time, it was hard to pin point which emotion he would probably land on and now I could completely understand his frustrations with not being able to hear my thoughts. Why in the world could we not hear each other? I could talk to him… but that was it. I let out a sigh and began digging my fingers into the ground. His gave tore away from mine and off towards the distance. When he finally looked back his eyes where black again. "Edward, could you at least talk to me?" I mumbled the words hoping to get a reply from him but instead he just stood up and offered me his hand. I looked up at him, a flicker of sunlight shinning in my eyes and grabbed hold of his hand. It no longer felt cold but instead was warm and inviting. My eyes moved from his hand back to his face where a very intimidating scowl and black eyes met mine.

As soon as I stood up my brows furrowed from confusion and without a word he tugged my arm and started running with me. We reached the house in a matter of minutes and without a word he dropped my hand and walked through the front door.

_Oh no…_

_He looks pissed_

_Bella doesn't look so happy_

Everyone's thoughts where completely centered on either how I didn't look happy at the moment, or how mad Edward looked. I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible. I wanted to cry and was very thankful that I wouldn't be able to. Jasper immediately picked up on my mood and grabbed Alice's arm where they both stood protectively next to me. Edward was now the center of attention glaring at everyone around him.

I moved from behind Alice and Jasper over towards Edward to try and speak to him but he raised his hand at me. Not to hit but to motion me to get away. I felt rejection wash over my body and bottom lip started to tremble in protest. Carlisle and Esme came to my side, Esme wrapping her arm around my shoulder pulling me back towards Jasper and Alice.

"Edward, son, maybe you should calm down so we can discuss this." Carlisle kept his voice smooth and calm knowing that at any moment Edward could snap from the anger he was so desperately trying to hold in. "No, I think now is the perfect time to discuss this." Edward's voice sounded cruel towards Carlisle, disgust was written all over his face.

I could hear the thoughts of my new family just as well as I knew Edward could. Some where apologetic and some were just concerned. I braced myself for the inevitable knowing that I had already been rejected and ignored. I silently waited my turn to speak just as everyone else did. Edward wasn't so silent anymore. He began chastising everyone but Esme for keeping the secret, then he turned his attention to Jasper for his lack of control around me, Emmett for not protecting me, Alice for being the 'brain' behind the secret, or as he called the lack there of. He ranted for seemed like hours before Alice finally spoke up in Jasper's defense. The glare that Edward gave Alice caused Jasper to take a protective stance in front of her and a growl to escape Emmett's lips. Rosalie perched herself in front of me and somehow I felt things go from really bad…to the far extreme of worse.

"Bella, could you give me some time alone to speak to my family." Edward's voice was still cruel and his breathing was labored. I didn't even have a chance to respond before Rosalie grabbed my arm, "She is just as much as part of this family as you are now. She's not going anywhere." Rosalie practically growled at Edward as Carlisle took a protective stance near Esme and Edward. I felt like I was tearing this family apart. The fun and games that we had over the summer was over and I was not going to be the one to rip the family I had come to love apart.

"Bella, please go up stairs, I'll be up there to talk to you in a minute." I could feel myself trembling and I didn't want to go through whatever speech he had prepared to tell me he didn't want me. I glanced around at all of the angry faces around the room. I was never meant to be part of this family. As much as I wanted and could picture me happy with Edward for the rest of my existence it just wasn't meant to be. I knew when to take a hint and before I broke down in front of everyone I gathered my thoughts and then the anger grew. It was uncontrolled I could feel my entire soul go numb.

"Don't worry Edward; I'll save you from your little speech. The least you could have done was tell me that you didn't want me back at the field. It could have saved allot of useless heart ache. The last thing I want to do is break up this family. So Goodbye." I shoved Rosalie's grip on my hand away and took off up the stairs. With vampire speed I packed a small bag, grabbed my IPod and jumped out the bed room window. I took off running aimlessly before I found a familiar place. This was my quiet, peaceful haven. I sat down dropping my bag beside me. I pulled out my IPod and began listening to the music rocking myself back and forth hugging my knees.

I didn't know where I was going to go but one thing was for sure, I was not heading back into that house. I adjusted the volume on the IPod to as loud as it would possibly blare. I didn't even want to hear my own thoughts at this very moment. I had so much anger built up inside me that I just wanted to hear the music and nothing else. I began drawing the lyrics into the dirt, caressing each letting with my finger tips as the songs played over and over. I needed to drown the memories out of my mind. I needed to escape my longing for him, for his family that I had to turn away from.

_Hmm… maybe she doesn't realize we are here. _

_She's sad. _

My head jerked up as two familiar voices came to mind. I pulled the ear phones off of my ears and glanced around. That's when I saw Alice and a very sad looking Jasper standing a few hundred feet away in the shelter of the woods. I glanced back down at the ground ringing my hands in anticipation of there comments. There thoughts seemed pretty sincere. I couldn't help but wonder why they were out here. Surely, keeping there family together was more important than chasing after me.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry you had to see Edward act like that." Alice came over and sat next to me placing her arm around my waste to give me a hug. "It's ok Alice; it was bound to happen anyways. I'm sorry I wasn't able to calm him down." She gave me a thoughtful look as Jasper took a seat on the other side of me. His sad expression never left his face but waves of calm came pouring out of him. "Thanks Jazz, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes" I leaned my head on his shoulder and all three of us sat there staring at the ground.

Alice was the first to break the silence. "I don't know what he was thinking yelling at all of us like that. I wish I was a mind reader like you sometimes." Jasper rolled his eyes and a smile appeared on Alice's pixie like face. "Alice, believe it or not, I can not read his thoughts. I don't know why." Her jaw dropped and her head tilted to the side. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder as I lifted my head up and he looked confused.

_Really? _

Both of there thoughts trailed among many reasons as to why I can't read Edward and why he can't read me. The only logical one to me was that maybe our 'gifts' where just too much alike. I let out a sigh and began digging my fingers into the ground again. "So Bella, we need to go shopping." I just gave Alice the must exasperated look possible. "How can you possibly think of shopping right now?" Jasper shook his head in disbelief and Alice had a huge grin plaster her face. "Well Bella, we are now partners in crime, and I feel that we should live together as partners in crime. And since Edward is behaving so rudely we'll just have to move into Rose and Emmett's old house. It's only a few minutes from Carlisle and Esme so we'll still be close to the family. What do you say partner?"

I was completely stunned. She barely took a breath and if I were to have been human I wouldn't have been able to keep up with how fast she was now talking. Alice seemed genuinely excited. "Partners in crime huh? And how do you figure that?" Jaspers legs stretched out and he placed his hands behind him leaning his head back to get a better look at Alice. He had a huge smirk on his face and Alice couldn't contain her excitement anymore. "Well, we are mince a few of our partners in crime according to Edward, but we'll make do, I'm sure they be hanging out with us allot anyways." I rolled my eyes knowing where this conversation was heading. Alice's thoughts where lingering on several ways to get back at Edward for how 'rude' he was earlier.

Self disgust took over me and shook my head in protest. "Alice, I will not be the reason that your family is torn apart. I love everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE way to much to cause that kind of pain and separation." A low chuckle came out of Jasper as he stared at Alice. Her expression of sheer happiness never faded and from her vision that she just had I had a feeling I was going to be living with them. I rolled my eyes in defeat knowing that you should never bet against Alice. "Bella, you are being ridiculous, first of all it's Emmett who so lovingly refers to us as your parents! And well, Jasper and I do feel responsible for your well being. It'll be so much fun! Please!?!?"

Alice began to pout sticking her bottom lip out and wiggling her nose as if to appear she was sniffling at me. I rolled my eyes again but couldn't help to agree with her. "I don't want to see him any time soon." Alice nodded her head in agreement as she stood up and offered me her hand to help me up as well. We all stood up and brushed the dirt off of ourselves. "So what now?" I looked over to Alice sure that she already had a plan in her head of what we were doing next.

"Right now, is shopping!" I blinked in confusion for a second as we all started walking through the woods again. "Alice, I don't want to go back to the house, we need to get a car just meet me somewhere." I was about to suggest a place before she put her hand up to silence me. It reminded me of Edward and an immediate scowl crept up on my face. "Bella, we are not heading back to the house, we are going to the school where your new car is." I let out a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to see Edward as we took off running through the woods only slowing down to walk slowly as we reached the school parking lot.

It was only moments like these that I found myself not only enjoying the woods, but also enjoying being a vampire. What would have taken me an hour or two to hike through now only took me a few minutes to run through. It was refreshing for a change. The car stood in the parking all by itself wet from the light rain we had received earlier in the day. Alice hopped into the driver's seat and Jasper climbed in back. "Alice, don't you think I should get to drive my car?" I climbed into the passenger side and glanced over at her while she adjusted the seat and mirrors to her preference. "Nope, you don't know where I need to go shopping at, so it'll be easier if I just drive us."

Another chuckle escaped from Jasper's lips and from what I could see in his thoughts he had been through this exact conversation a million times with her. It was no use to put up a fight so I turned on the radio as she drove out of the school parking lot. The speaker system in this car was absolutely amazing, I could practically feel each note as it gently caressed my ears I was enjoying the ride and couldn't help but wonder if my sudden sense of relief was from Jasper. I'd have to ask him about it later.

The shopping trip took almost nine hours and the only reason we were able to pull Alice out of the mall was because it was now closing and we were getting dirty looks from the security guards. The trunk was overfilled with bags and poor Jasper had to have an uncomfortable crammed ride in the backseat with more than plenty house hold items. I shook my head at him and I'm sure that he could feel the pity rolling off of me. Rosalie and Emmett had only made two attempts each at calling me the entire time we were there. Edward on the other hand had tried to call me more times than I could count. I didn't want to speak with him and was beginning to get aggravated that he wouldn't take a hint just like I had that afternoon.

The car pulled into a long driveway next to a beautiful two story house. It was much bigger than the three of us would possibly need. There were huge Rose bushes outlying the house with large columns supporting the elegant look of the outside. I noticed that Alice's and Emmett's jeeps where in the drive way and as soon as I hopped out to help grab some bags I felt myself in Emmett's embrace.

_I'm sorry Edward was an ass._

I left Emmett's embrace not wanting to discuss Edward and helped Alice and Jasper with the bags. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. Rosalie was adjusting and moving things around to her liking and offered me a warm smile when I walked in. "Hey Rose." She nodded at me and ran to Alice's side to help her with putting up everything that she purchased for the house. "So where is my room going to be now?" I was given brief instruction on its location and to my surprise when I arrived it was just like my room at the Cullen's other house. Emmett and Rose must have moved everything for me. This family was way too good too me. I glanced through the closet finding some comfortable jogging pants and a tank top. I brushed my hair into a pony tail and my way down stairs.

Rosalie and Emmett had already left and Alice and Jasper sat in the living room watching the news. Nothing was interesting was on so I grabbed a book and sat down in a chair and began to read. My thoughts kept lingering to Edward as much as my mind protested it. I couldn't help it, I wanted him so much but I couldn't have him. I let out a sigh trying to lose myself in the book when a loud clap of thunder erupted outside.

_Wow, that was loud._

Alice's thought began to seem a little bit vulgar as she pretended to be scared and curled herself into Jasper's side. I rolled my eyes as the rain started pounding down outside. It was pouring heavily so I tried to lose myself in the sounds of the storm.

_Knock knock…_

Who could that be? I thought to myself as I got up to check on who was at the front door. When I opened the door much to my surprise stood a very wet Edward. "What do you want?" I tried making my voice sound as harsh as possible not wanting to have any real emotions slip out. I had been hurt enough and I could not allow myself to be hurt again. "Bella, I just… could I please talk to you?" I found myself lost in his gaze, his eyes looked so sad it was almost unbearable. I closed my eyes to take a deep breath and was assaulted by his scent. He smelt wonderful and I missed more than I should. I shook it off and opened my eyes to glare at him. "I think you said enough already Edward." With that I slammed the door in his face and went up to my room.


	23. Chapter 22 Living in Hell

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 22. Living in Hell. (Edwards Point of View.) **

It has been three weeks since Bella slammed her front door in my face. I was pretty sure that making an attempt at knocking again would only make her even more contempt with not talking to me ever again. Senior year started in just one week and it was one of the last things I was looking forward to. I occasionally got a glimpse of her beauty when she would hang out with my family, even Carlisle saw her more than I did. It was extremely frustrating to hear there debates over literature and history from his office knowing that I was not welcome there. Alice and Rosalie had given me my fair share of warnings to not make this more difficult then I already had.

I didn't mean to make anything complicated. I wanted Bella in my life for all eternity; nothing would have made me happier. I just really wanted it to be on my own terms…it only makes perfect sense that my family would butt in and take care of that decision for me even it was on 'accident.'

Jasper was the only one who understood the pain I was going through without her contact and the only reason he understood it was because he literally felt it. I was a complete and total mess. I had no idea of what to do and the only person offering advice was Esme. The rest of the house was still pretty upset with how I behaved. I was a pretty big idiot, and as much as I wanted to admit that…no one would listen.

So I have been sitting in my room for three weeks, contemplating how to win back Bella's affections and sulking listening to my music. If you were to ask anyone else in the family it would be considered my 'norm' but I was far from feeling normal. My entire being was missing. Some people consider there loved one's there other half…there is one flaw that I felt with that theory. I could not be myself without her; therefore I was missing both halves.

Even my music hadn't brought me much relief from the pain I felt. I had been unjustifiably out casted without even being allowed to apologize or explain my reaction. I stood up from my bed and began pacing my bedroom stopping only a brief second to gaze out the window before receiving a death glare from Rosalie. Jasper had resumed Bella's 'training' and sense she wasn't a frail human anymore they were really laying it on thick for her.

I felt the scowl on my face deepen as I watched Bella get tackled to the ground. I knew she wouldn't be hurt but there were still three things wrong with that picture. One being the happy faces they all wore, I was insanely jealous about that. Second being that I still had the instinct to want to run out there and protect her, it was my job. Third, I should be the only person allowed to tackle her. Jealousy had to be written all over my face because even Alice glanced up at the window offering me a pitiful smile.

Before Bella had a chance to notice how much I was suffering I sulked back over to my radio to change out the music. Esme had tried to comfort me by telling me that Bella was just as miserable and everyone kept dragging her out to 'cheer' her up but again jealousy struck as I felt I should be the one cheering her up. Instead I am the one who constantly hurts her.

I used to think I lived in hell, then that went away when I met Bella, now the agony of having her so close yet so far away was worse than my personal hell. I would have had to of been a pretty bad person in my previous lives to deserve this torture. I slumped on to the floor crossing my legs beneath me and closing my eyes. I was brought out of my train of thought when I started hearing another pair of thoughts approaching me.

_He probably still doesn't want to talk to us. _

That was Alice, and as much as she was right, a conversation involving Bella…with anyone was a conversation I was willing to have. Before she could even knock I stood up and opened the door for her and Jasper to come in. They both took a seat on my couch and stared at me before diverting there gazes to the ground. Both were still apologizing. I should be the one to apologize for my behavior so I finally took a seat in front of them on the bed and offered my best apology.

"I am truly sorry for losing my temper. I hope you can forgive me." Alice looked up at me from her eye lashes with a small smile tugging at her lips. Jasper had a sense of relief but I could still tell he could feel my pain. Alice was about to speak again before I interrupted her. "Alice, may I explain?" I could see her rummaging through images and a smile appeared on her face.

_You don't need to explain for my benefit anymore. I can see it. But Jasper should possibly hear so yea… go ahead. _

After her thoughts she gave me a polite nod and gesturing that I had the floor. I rolled my eyes and let out a big sigh. This was going to be complicated. I wasn't much for explaining myself but a part of me really wanted to explain it to at least someone other than myself and Esme. I let out another deep sigh before I stood up and started pacing the room again. I noticed that I was fidgeting with my fingers when a wave of calm hit me. "Thank you Jasper." With that I began speaking again,

"I really don't know what to say except I love her and it really made me mad that a decision that Bella and I was supposed to make was made for us. Not just that but even with the 'accident' someone should have told me immediately. I would have been far more forgiving without the secrets and lies. I wanted to be there for her when she was in pain, or confused, or utterly lost." I began rambling on at a lightening speed. It felt as if I had one breath to get everything out before someone would start arguing with me over my reasons. I wanted to make my point valid and official for some reason. I ended the conversation with another apology for my rude behavior and sat down.

At first Alice just stared at me along with Jasper, there thoughts contorted with similar expressions. Then a huge grin appeared on Alice's face before she leaped up and wrapped her arms me.

_I am so glad to have you back! _

I let out a deep breath I had been holding waiting for the impending horrible response that I was surely expecting. It never came and a small smile crept up on my lips as I wrapped my arms around tiny Alice. A smile grew on Jaspers face as he stood up and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I quickly met his hand with mine thinking silently to myself _two down four to go. _

It felt good to finally have some relief that my point of view on things were being taken in by my family. "Edward, you should probably go and tell everyone else. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Alice was always my favorite in the family. As she released her tight hold around my waste I nodded in her direction. I skimmed through her thoughts as she searched for the family reactions. She never once made it to Bella's reaction…I'm assuming that to be a bad sign and instantly my new decent mood drifted back down to despair.

"Start with Carlisle and then Emmett and Rose." She nodded at me as Jasper offered a weak smile sensing my new mood and they both left my room. I hadn't left my room in awhile it was the same routine for three weeks. At seven in the morning I would grab fresh clothes, take a shower, and then sit down with my music. Only Thursday did I go hunt and usually I made sure the family wasn't going at the same time. I avoided any and all contact.

I opened my bedroom door to find Carlisle standing there staring at me curiously. "Alice told me you were going to come and talk to me about something?" I knew deep down inside he felt horrible about everything that happened and he wasn't trying to ignore me or cast me out, he really just wanted to give me space so that I could collect my thoughts. "Umm, yea… could we go to your office? My room is starting to feel like a prison." He let out a light chuckle at that and motioned for me follow him. As we moved down to the second story of stairs I could here faint mumbles from Rosalie's thoughts.

_Oh look who decided to stop being over dramatic and leave his room? _

I knew her thoughts where rhetorical but I decided to offer my own snide response. I hadn't had the pleasure of picking on her lately. "Rosalie you are the world's greatest proof of eternal existence, no one could get that conceited in just one life time." I chuckled along with Carlisle as I heard her huff and Emmett's booming laugh followed by a slap. I am assuming the slap was directed at Emmett. It felt good to pick on Rosalie again.

The rest of the day I spent explaining myself to my family. Carlisle of course offered his acceptance and I was glad that I was at least talking to people again. Emmett was more than thrilled to have me back and Rosalie made her threats about me hurting Bella to which I disregarded. I was going to do everything in my power to put myself in her good graces again and hopefully in her arms. I missed her so much.

Every phone call every text messages every single attempt to talk to her has been diminished. She wasn't going to talk to me. I thought that maybe if she could hear my thoughts she could hear the sincerity in my apology but as much as I couldn't hear her thoughts she couldn't hear mine either. It was absolutely infuriating to know that she was so close but so distant at the same time.

I had wanted her my whole existence, without even knowing that she was the reason I was alive and as I found her, I lost her due to my own personal behavioral glitch. I needed to talk to Alice again, maybe she could help. I sat in the living room that evening wondering how to approach Alice when she casually walked into the house and plopped down on the couch next to me.

_I have the strangest feeling that you want to talk to me. _

She had a smile on her face that reminded much of the Cheshire cat. Alice just stared at me with the lights in the house bouncing off of her eyes. She was deep in thought about something that she was intentionally blocking from me. "She's not going to talk to you even if I ask. But don't worry, I already have something arranged." With a pat on my shoulder she stood up and pranced over to Rosalie and Emmett.

I must have been in awe at how cunning she seemed. Almost like a hunter stalking there prey. With a nod of her head they all left me in the living room by myself. Great, I was yet again left out and alone. My own personal hell wrapped around me. She had something planned and with experience in Alice's scheme's I decided to try and take things into my own hands. I wanted to be in control of my fate with Bella.

I stood up and headed towards her house. I didn't know what I was going to do or say but I needed to get something across if that meant making Bella mad, well then so be it, she needed to at least know the truth. Then she could go on ignoring me like usual.

It took me a few moments before I was at the front door. All of the lights were off inside the house but I could hear a low hum of music coming from upstairs. I made an attempt to open the front door but it was locked so I took my chance and knocked lightly. There was no answer at the door. I let out another sigh before I turned to head back home. I wasn't going to break into the house and have her even more mad at me than she already was.

As soon as I started my way down the stairs I heard the door creak open, "What do you want?" Her voice was like music to my ears. This is the most she has spoken to me in three weeks. "Bella, could I please talk to you?" I still hadn't turned to face her. I don't think I could look at her face if she were to reject me again. "I think you have done enough talking Edward." I frowned and turned to face her anyways.

She was angelic looking standing under the porch light with the door open. Her hair was up in a messy bun causing small bits of her hair to drop around her neck line. Her eyes shimmered in a way that made my heart melt and her fingers nimbly hung on to the door frame. She was wearing loose fitting pajama pants with a bright green tank top. I sighed 'my angel' before watching her face turn to a blank expression.

"Please Bella, I need to explain. After I explain you can hate me all you want. But, I would really appreciate at least that." I began fumbling with my fingers pulling at small threads on the pockets of my jeans. "You have exactly two minutes." She crossed her arms and stared back at me. I was hoping for more time, but I was still thankful for what little time she would give me. I didn't deserve such a beautiful creature.

"I am very sorry. I didn't mean for it to come off as if I didn't want you, believe me you are the only thing I have ever selfishly wanted for myself. I was just angry with everyone. For the lies, the mind games the mistrust. I meant no offence to you and I would really like it if you could give me at least a chance to be your friend again." I took a breath and stared at her expressions trying to make out what I could. She remained blank, whether that was on purpose or not I'll never know but that is how she remained. A few moments of silence passed between us before she spoke again.

"You're only apologizing because of your family." Now she let an emotion slide through her eyes. It was sadness. I never wanted to make her sad. She was the only light in my dark world and if she was sad then I was bound to be miserable. I closed my eyes for just a second ready to argue her theory when I heard the front door shut and lock again.

She didn't even give me the chance to explain. At least it was progress. I was able to start off by telling her at least the truth of how I was feeling. The second part to my task is going to be to earn her trust again, that way she would at least believe me. I was already back at my house deep in thought when I heard my family's voices coming from the dining room.

I glanced over at Jasper and Rosalie sitting at the table deep in discussion with what appeared to be paint ball guns in hand. "What are those and what are you two planning?" I didn't mean for my voice to come out so accusing but anyone in my family with any kind of arsenal was a bad idea. "We are going to play a war game of sorts." Jasper had a grin on his face and I knew this couldn't be good because both him and Rosalie where blocking out there thoughts. Rosalie was always distasteful with her thoughts when doing so. Images of Emmett that no one should ever have to witness in there life where bombarding my mind.

"Rose, that is disgusting. If you have to keep me out couldn't you find something else to think of?" She just smirked and shook her head 'no.' Jasper let out a low chuckle and continued to keep his thoughts on his previous war tactics. "Where are Alice and Emmett?" I tried to make a small change of subject seeing if they would be distracted long enough for me to find out the 'plan.' "Alice and Emmett are out making the battle grounds." Still nothing, I was beginning to think that my family really did hate me enough to frustrate me so much in such a short period of time.

"Hey brother dear, nice of you to join us finally!" I heard a chipper voice that could only be Alice approaching me from behind. I turned to quickly face her knowing that she was always the master mind in these 'family events.' "Alice, what are you planning?" Another smile played at the corner of her mouth as she gestured with her hand for me to follow. I stood up and with lightening speed followed her out of the house.

We ran for what felt like hours but in all reality were probably only minutes to an open field surrounded by trees. We were deep in the woods and on the ground were small red lines painted to indicate six blocks. I glanced at Alice who was staring at me with a puzzled expression.

_We're going to play war, girls vs. guys. I haven't yet convinced Bella, but she'll be here, I just know it. It'll be capture the flag but with paint ball guns. Jasper and Rose are 'fixing' the guns to our standards and well… it'll be a lot of fun. _

I let out a low chuckle and shook my head at Alice. She always had the strangest times to want to play games. I was way too miserable to be able to concentrate on a game. But, if Bella was there I could possibly try to talk to her. That is…if she was my prisoner in war. I was letting my mind run wild with this 'idea' Alice had until I came to a stop on the simple fact that Bella still wanted nothing to do with me. She also had not yet even agreed to play. A scowl replaced my partial smile as I looked down at the ground.

_You are so dramatic! She will be here Edward, don't worry. And don't let your moody attitude ruin the fun for everyone else. You better be here with a smile on your face!_

At first I wanted to yell at Alice for being the reason my 'dramatic moody attitude' even existed but then thought better against it knowing that I had just made amends with my family. I let out a sigh and nodded my head letting her know that I would play along with her childish games.

_Good, now let's get back to the house. I need to get the girls out fits ready for tomorrow. War starts at day break!_

With that she took off running back towards the house with me closely on her heals. I wanted to laugh for several reasons. One being that it was so like Alice to have to sit and think through the out fits they would wear to get paint on. She would probably spend all night with Rosalie discussing her closet only to determine that this would mean an early morning shopping trip before the games began. Second, the feel of running home knowing that in just a few shorts hours I would be playing a game with Bella was exhilarating.

I made my way through the house and up to my room no sparing a glance at anyone else in the house. I knew that I could wait until Alice and Rosalie made there way over to the other house to set up strategy with the guys. I need to get Bella as a prisoner of war. That way she would have no choice but to listen to me. I only hope that Emmett and Jasper would be able to help me.


	24. Chapter 23 War Games

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 23. This is war. (Bella's Point of View.) **

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you no!" I was practically screaming at her as she forced me into a pink and green camo outfit. Rosalie was busy putting war paint on my face to help me 'blend in' to the scenery. I was getting angrier by the second. I just wanted to sit in my room and listen to my music which is exactly what I have been doing for the last three weeks. It was bad enough that they had Edward lying to me and now they were trying to force me to join 'family functions.'

"Seriously Bella you have been depressed for long enough and for no reason may I add. You are beginning to act worse than Edward! Now hold still while I fix your shirt." I wanted to escape the little demon pixie who was pulling and tugging at my arms to get the clothes on to her standard. I could see the smile playing at the corners of Rosalie's mouth. They were both up to something and I had known they were for the past week. It was bothersome to be able to read minds and yet still be subject to secrets.

"Alice stop it or I am moving back in with Charlie!" I had used this threat several times over the last few weeks when she had tried to make me go shopping with her, but to no avail this time it didn't seem to work. She was determined for reasons that were unknown to me to get me in this 'war game.'

"Bella, please… we need you, it'll be three against two if you don't play. And we need your special abilities in order to win the game." I rolled my eyes as Alice and Rosalie stuck out there bottom lips in an effort to pout. No matter what face they made there beauty always stunned me and I could feel my resolve against the whole situation fading.

"Alice, please tell me why on earth I have to play, I would also like to know how my special abilities are going to help! Edward has the same freaking abilities!" I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. I knew that I wasn't going to win this fight; it was no use so I might as well know how I was supposed to be the winning factor in this war game.

"Edward does not have the ability to project thoughts, we need that right now." Several crude and sarcastic remarks came to mind but I bit my tongue as to avoid anymore arguments. My self resolve had already faded and Rosalie had resumed plastering my face with dark makeup.

"How can that help us at all?" I closed my eyes preparing my self for the anger that would soon erupt through my chest. I didn't want to play and it seemed that since I met the Cullen's nothing was of my own will anymore. I was forced to do whatever Alice wanted me to do, Rosalie was no help either… she got joy out of Alice's experiments.

"Bella, we need you to project some very distracting things into there minds. That way they will be distracted and we can take there flag and win." I sighed running my hands through my hair tugging on the ends slightly before speaking again. This was going to be a long day.

"And what kind of thoughts would that be?" I could tell that they knew I had given up and would play there game with them. I just braced myself for the plan in store. I couldn't believe that Alice would have me cheat, but then again how is it cheating when you are playing against a bunch of vampires who also had there own special 'gifts.'

"Well, Bella, we made a new play list that we need to upload into your IPod. It's a bunch of songs that will drive the boys absolutely mad. We need you to make the songs project into there minds as loud as you can possibly get it. That way they are not free to think of anything but getting the music out of there heads."

"Alice, you do know that this will mean it's me against all of them as well as it's going to torture me as well?" I knew that look in her eyes, the one claiming that self sacrifice for the whole was better than losing. I had seen it once before when she forced me to go shopping with her. I moved over to my desk in my room and grabbed the IPod scanning through the different play list before landing on one titled "War Games." I murmured the list name out loud to myself knowing they could very well hear me.

I scanned through the play list looking over the song choice her and Rosalie had selected. The only thing my mind could contemplate was 'what in the world are these two thinking?' I began scrolling through the songs speaking them softly out loud.

The list contained artist such as Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Papa Roach, Pink, Amon, Backstreet Boys, and Justin Timberlake. Yes, it was enough to drive them and myself crazy. "Are you two trying to cause me more pain?" I scowled at them as they started laughing at me. I wasn't trying to be funny and I couldn't fathom how they thought any of this was funny in any way at all. But the looks on there faces told me I was missing something crucial.

"What is so funny?" Alice and Rosalie both closed there mouths and shook there heads at me. I was being slowly tortured, just like a five year old child stuck at the post office with there mothers death grip around there wrist, trying as hard as they could to get away from the smell of moth balls and Clorox. I was able to relate to that five year old. Pity over took my subconscious as I wished at this very time that I was the five year old. That wouldn't be as much torture as what Alice and Rosalie had planned for me.

I let out a deep breath and proceeded towards the front door. "Bella, where are you going?" Rosalie was quickly right behind me with Alice following her. "Alice… Rose… the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can delete this crap from my phone!" With that I turned toward the front door and made my way onto the front steps.

It was cloudier today than what was typical in Forks; you could smell the rain approaching and as musty as that smell was I welcomed it. It was a bit of fresh air in my opinion. I preferred it over the smell of kicked up dirt and moss. I made my way over to Emmett's jeep and climbed into the back seat. Rosalie and Alice just looked at me and shook there heads.

"Bella, we're running to our location… Rosalie only brought the jeep so she didn't mess up her hair on her way over." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Rosalie having messed up hair. She could have no hair and still look like a goddess. I climbed back out of the jeep as Alice and Rosalie turned on there heals to begin running towards the woods. I followed them gripping my IPod thinking to myself I stupid this whole plan seemed.

We came to a stop in the middle of a field, there were trees surrounding the entire area and little red spray painted boxes on the ground. As soon as we came to a stop all of the guys approached. He was beautiful, of course, standing with his arms crossed and a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Edward was wearing a black t-shirt with faded washed out jeans and his hair was a mess. I couldn't help but sigh at the beauty that stood before me. He didn't say a word but his eyes were speaking a mile a minute. His facial expression never left the longing look I had seen many times before.

"Ahem" Emmett broke the silence and my eyes immediately fell to the ground. I couldn't look at Edward without wanting to jump on him and make up for loss time. But now was not the time to give into temptation. He requested to just 'be friends' like that would ever be a possibility for me. I had to turn him away knowing that it would only depress and kill me more to one day see him in love with someone else. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Emmett and proceed to stare at the ground.

Jasper began handing out small paint ball guns to every one explaining the rules to engagement. I wasn't able to focus or pay attention. But that was fine, my plan was to do as Alice requested and stay as far away from all three of them as possible. I know for a fact that as soon as I start project the music there direction they are all going to be after me, so it's best if I just stay hidden.

As I was staring at the ground Emmett's thought process broke into my mind. He sounded like a child from an old movie all he kept repeating in his mind was '_you're gonna lose!'_ Over and over and over again. I tried not to laugh but couldn't contain it. Edward joined me shortly after words and when we got dirty looks from Alice and Jasper we both innocently pointed to Emmett who had a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I think it would be better Jazzy if we separate our teams and explain the rules without further distractions." Alice nodded her head and grabbed my arm pulling me off to side with Rosalie. I was still giggling at Emmett's childish thought process of the whole situation.

After we walked a big enough distance away from the boys into the woods Alice started re explaining the rules of the game. "Ok girls, there are three flags on the other side that we have to get. They are all blue our flags are red. Once we retrieve a flag we have to stick it in the ground in one of the red boxes. Esme will be out here soon with Carlisle to make sure that no one cheats and steals one of the flags back. If you become a prisoner of war you can not escape unless someone on your team tags you out. Am I clear?"

I paused for a second trying to let the last part of the rules sink in before I spoke, "Alice, what do you mean prisoner of war?" Great I was going to be captured and then tortured for my part in Alice's stupid game. Rosalie looked at me and smiled, she looked evil in an angelic sort of way. "Bella, don't worry… we wont let any one capture you." I felt some what relieved that they planned on keeping me safe from the boys but I knew I was going to be the main target.

Just as Alice predicted Esme and Carlisle appeared from the trees and took there positions to monitor the flags. I grabbed my IPod and stuck the ear phones in my ears as Alice motioned silently for us to take our positions. I turned the IPod play list on as loud as I could get it and took off running through the woods. Once I found a tree that I thought would be suitable to hide in I climbed it and started my task of projecting this horrible music.

I could see Alice and Rosalie separate using hand signals to determine which direction they would be heading to. I had a birds eye view from where I was sitting and immediately started setting out locate our flags. If anything I could try and shoot or capture one of the boys before they reached our flags. I hoped that doing this wouldn't give up my hidden location.

I spotted two of the three flags in the distance, the red stood out like a sore thumb in the green moss meaning it wasn't going to be hard once they made it on our side to find the flags. I was making my best attempt to find the third one but with this music blasting in my ears I was struggling to make any coherent thoughts.

I spotted Emmett approaching closely towards one of the flags but he appeared to be just as distracted from the music as I was. He kept holding on to the sides of his head whispering something I couldn't make out. I cocked the side lever on my paint ball gun and took aim. Emmett must have heard the gun because his head snapped up and turned his body to hide behind one of the many trees. This was going to be a lot harder than I had expected and this play list was getting on my last nerve. I stood up on one of the branches gripping the gun with one hand and the branch with the other. I was negotiating my footing to see if I could hop onto a different tree to get a better aim at Emmett.

"I know you're out there!" Emmett practically screamed with a girly voice. It took everything I had not to give up my position and laugh at him. "Bella, I'm going to get you!" Again with the girly screeching voice…I bit my tongue this time but the branch I was on was already shaking with tremors from me trying to hold my laughter in. This was not good.

I managed to change the annoying play list to Linkin Park and shoved the IPod into my pocket. I was still project the music but at least it was something I found inoffensive. With one hand free I jumped from branch to branch until I had Emmett in my view again. Just as he spotted me I opened fire on him covering him with pink war paint.

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore… Emmett was now pink and a few inches away from the red flag that I had been guarding. I jumped down from the tree and ran toward him only to be grabbed by two sets of arms. Emmett was shooting me death glares as I used my one free hand to shoot him a couple more times with the pink paint. My laughter at his expression finally faded and the hilarity of the moment sobered me up to realize that I was now being held prisoner by both Edward and Jasper.

"Bella, I thought I would have taught you better than this." Jasper was chastising me for getting caught. I rolled my eyes and tried to squirm out of there death grips but was unsuccessful. Emmett moved a few inches away from me grabbing one of the innocent little red flags and took off for what I assume to be one of the red boxes. I mentally cursed myself for even trying to protect the flags.

Jasper let his grip off of me and started checking the woods for the remaining two flags. "You know, you can let me go now." I tried not to let my emotions come out in my words; I actually enjoyed the feeling of Edward's arms around me. I felt safe and secure and at home for a change. "I don't know if I can do that Bella, you might try to run away from me again." I could feel his cool breath run along the side of my neck and sent an electric flow throughout my entire body.

I had to of frozen stiff in his arms from my own body's strange reaction. "I can not run away until Alice or Rose come and tag me out." His grip loosened slightly as his arms slid down around my waist pulling my back words towards an old tree stump. Edward sat down pulling me onto his lap. "Who said that they are going to have the chance to tag you? I am enjoying having you as my prisoner."

I sat there stunned for a brief moment thinking over his words from last night when I felt his hand graze against my pocket. It took me a second to realize that he had taken my IPod from me but as soon as it clicked in my mind I went to grab it away from him and was too late. He had unplugged it from the head set and I was no longer projecting music.

"You know what Edward, I was listening to that." A short chuckle escaped his lips as he placed his other hand back around my waste. "I wouldn't be forced to take it away if I wasn't so worried about being subjected to having to listen to Britney Spears again. That was true torture."

I couldn't agree with him more on the torture subject and laughed quietly at his remark. As safe and at home I felt I knew that I should not be taking advantage of this situation. I was only setting myself up again for future heart break. "Edward, really I can sit on my own. I promise not to run away." I could hear him mumble something under his breath but couldn't make out what he was mumbling. He released my waste and stood up taking a seat on the ground in front of him.

I stared at him for a second hoping that his eyes would tell me something but they looked distant and blank for some reason. He must have been deep in thought because we sat there for a long time just staring at each other before he broke the silence. "Bella, please don't be mad… but I really feel like we should talk about this."

Great… he wanted to talk again. I turned my gaze toward the trees and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. We still had one flag that some how was over looked a few hundred feet away from us and none of the guys had come back to find it, nor had any of the girls come to save me from my prison. I wondered for a second what was going on with the game on the boy's side of the woods when Edward grabbed my chin brining my head up to look at him. His eyes where burning with intensity and a pained expression was written across his face. "Bella, please?"

How could anyone refuse a god? Well, I sure couldn't. Just the look he was giving me could have given him anything at all that he may have wanted in that very moment. Even a promise to be just his friend. I scowled at the very thought of having to just be his friend. He must have read my expression the wrong way because he dropped his hand and lowered his eyes to the ground in a defeated manor.

I was about to apologize and allow him to speak when I saw Rosalie motion to me from the trees behind Edward. Now was not going to be a good time for us to talk. I offered Edward a smile and moved my fingers over to graze through his hair. His face lit up as he kissed my wrist. It sent another electrical shock through my body and I used up all of my self control on not returning the favor.

Rosalie was now mere inches away from him motioning me to continue to distract him. I took a deep breath and let my eyes meet the intense stare of his gaze, "Edward…I'm sorry." He was about to speak when Rosalie started shooting him in the back, he turned quickly to face his assailant when I jumped on his back and Rosalie tagged my hand. I quickly maneuvered my body off of him unwillingly and took off running through the woods. I made it successful towards the field before I realized that I still did not have my IPod.

Four of the little red boxes where filled now and both sides needed just one flag each to win. I spotted Jasper as Alice's all too willing prisoner just on the edge of the field and I knew that either Edward was after Rosalie or he was fast on my trail. I needed to find the other flag and quickly.


	25. Chapter 24 Miss Communication

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 24. Miss Communication. (Bella's Point of View.)**

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I picked up speed dodging trees and holes in the ground. I still wasn't the most graceful of people so I needed to watch out for anything that might trip me up. The moon was starting to set high in the evening sky and the wind picked up producing small drops of water from the shaken trees.

There was a new scent in the forest and I could feel someone else close on my trail. As I approached the forest edge I saw three beautiful women standing straight up one was holding the remaining blue flag. Rosalie was coming from the other end of the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at the three women.

Rosalie's thought process didn't seem disrupted by them at all when she reached the tall blonde she grabbed flag and proceeded to run again. I couldn't help but just stare at them, they were all different and yet alike at the same time. All three had big brilliant smiles on there faces. My ego dropped another notch just in there very presence.

Finally they started walking towards me when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waste and pull me close. "Where do you think you are going? I told you that you were my prisoner." Edward let out a slow chuckle and buried his face into my neck. Then the tall blonde walking towards us spoke. Her voice was that of an angel.

"Edward dear! It's been too long; won't you introduce us to your friend?" His head snapped up and I could feel his arms tighten around my waste. "Tanya, Kate, Irina… we weren't expecting you." Edward rested his head on my shoulder without introducing me or anything. As soon as they were close enough I stuck out my hand to greet them. "Hello, I'm Bella."

The first one whom I assumed was the leader of the group stuck out her hand to shake mine, "Nice to meet you again, my name is Tanya." She had long strawberry blonde hair and a breath taking smile. Her eyes held a certain light that I couldn't quiet place but she never once really even looked at me. Her eyes never left Edward.

_Well she's prettier than when I last saw her, tell me is she still turning you away? I have a place for you ya know. _

I felt a low growl in Edward's chest and as I thought his arms couldn't get tighter around me he proved me wrong. I ignored her comments knowing two things; first she probably had no idea that I could hear her and two being that it would probably only upset Edward more if I even acknowledged it.

The second to approach me had dirty blonde hair and was slightly shorter than Tanya. She had a small crease in her forehead but the same smile and eyes lit up her face. She didn't shake my hand but instead nodded her head towards me. "Hello, I'm Irina."

_And you are in my way. _

Edward shot her a dirty look and I couldn't help snicker at her thought process. So far the first two seemed pretty horrible, the third woman was almost as petite as Alice, she had short red hair that made her pale skin stand out that much more. Her small eyes were wide open and her smile was just as blinding. She grabbed my hand shook it timidly before pulling her hand back to her side. "I'm Kate; it's nice to meet you!"

_Good Job Eddie, Good job! _

I lowered my head down trying to hide my laughter but couldn't, Edward simply rolled his eyes and let out another breath. "May I ask what brings you three here?" His comments where short and to the point and I kept getting this feeling that he didn't much care for them at the moment. "Well we just stopped in for a few days to say hello and see how things are going." Tanya had another blinding smile on her face as she looked Edward up and down.

I was trying everything in my power to not let her and her thoughts get to me. It's not like Edward and I were a couple… he was probably only upset at her comments because he considered me a friend and nothing more. I let out another sigh and shifted my legs so that I was standing more comfortable.

"Well Edward, are you going to walk us to the house so we can greet the rest of the family?" Irina had crossed her arms looking very impatient. I was about turn around to lead the way but Edward had tightened his grip again around my waste. "Actually I think you three could find your way… Bella and I will catch up with everyone later."

We stood there in silence for awhile allowing everyone to leave. Edward never dropped his arms and never left his position behind me. I really didn't want to be the one to break the comfortable silence that was being shared between us, I didn't want him to drop his arms and decide that friends shouldn't be holding each other. I really didn't want to be just friends. Everything was horrible and from what I could see in Tanya's mind she had her eyes set on Edward. I didn't want to share, but he also wasn't mine to begin with.

So we stood there, not moving, not speaking. I was terrified of what would happen once we broke apart and I actually let him speak. I can remember the pain of my heart shattering into a million pieces and I didn't want that pain back…every second that I spent in this silent bliss was healing my heart. The thought of having the pieces put back together just to watch them shatter again was terrifying. I doubt that I could take it again.

"Bella, could we talk now?" His voice was pleading and unsure, I wanted to say yes and just get it over with but the thought of prolonging this horrible conversation seemed better and better the more I thought about it.

"Sure, but not right now. I'd like to go home and shower and change first. Is that alright?" I tried to use the same pleading voice hopping that he would give in to me as much as I easily gave in to him. He nodded his head and spun me around grabbing my hand in the process. We took off running through the woods together and stopped once we reached the clearing.

Everyone was already gone and all reminisce of the previous game were cleaned up. It really looked as if no one had been here earlier. I glanced around making sure that no one had forgotten anything before I turned back to Edward. He was staring at me…his eyes felt as if they were going to pierce through my heart digging craters into my soul.

"Do you mind if I wait for you in your room when you shower? I really don't feel like socializing with everyone else." There was something behind his question, an emotion that I knew I recognized behind my own eyes but I couldn't name it. "Sure." His smile was enough to start a fire in the pit of my stomach as we took off running towards the house again.

Once inside I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. Edward sat down on my bed fumbling through an old book that I had been reading. "I'll just be a second." He nodded in response making himself comfortable on my bed. I was never going to wash the comforter again!

I undressed quickly and hopped into the shower scrubbing all of the war paint Rosalie had used on my face earlier in the day. I let the hot water pour on to me warming my senses and relished in the steam that was now covering the mirror. I took in a greedy breath and let out a small sigh.

There was no way to avoid the conversation with Edward anymore. I needed to get it over with so that I could wallow in my self pity at least one more week before pretending everything was just great in school. Senior year was going to be the worst year in my life.

I started getting dressed as slowly as possible not wanting to face my demons in a hurried manor. Once I was dressed I opened the bathroom door letting the cool air from the hall engulf me before walking towards my bed room where Edward waited for me. "Let's get this over with!" I mumbled to myself before opening the bed room door.

There he was the god like creature of my dreams sitting poised on my bed staring off into space. He glanced at me for a second before a smile crept across his face, he leaped up from the bed and within half a second he was at my side rewrapping his arms around my waste and closing my bed room door. He sure did know how to greet a girl.

I bit my lip in frustration trying not to let my day dreams run wild with me and my heart again. As he pulled me over to my bed I took a seat next to him and braced myself for the emotional onslaught. His eyes were wide and a smile was still plastered on his face. Great he was going to enjoy this.

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and right before I was going to ask him to get it over with I felt his lips on mine. The never even had the chance to exhale before my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers where laced into his hair. I don't know what came over me but I was practically straddling Edward thanking whatever gods I could that I wouldn't have to come up for air. The urgency of his kiss is what confused me the most; it was almost as if he felt the same way.

I felt the longing in his embrace and suddenly I was lying next to him on the bed. He pulled away and I could feel the frown pulling at the sides of my mouth. The smirk on his face told me that he noticed and I hoped that he didn't take it the wrong way… I missed those sweet lingering kisses. I ran my fingers through his hair again staring at his eyes. "Bella, we really should talk."

The moment is now over, now is the time to bring on the pain. I closed my eyes prepared to sit up but Edward would let me. Instead he encased me into his arms and started to whisper in my ear. "Bella, I love you…I have always loved you, I will always love you, and I will always need and want you. Please forgive me."

His deep voice tickled my ear and sent heat straight through my very core. If I wasn't a vampire and incapable of sleep I would have thought I was dreaming. How could this creature actually want me? I categorized a few things in mind while laying in Edwards arms.

One he was really mad about my change, maybe it wasn't because he didn't want me. Two he could just be saying this to appease me. Three, why in the world would he have to appease me when obviously someone as beautiful as Tanya wanted him, and four if I was some how dreaming or in a dream like state who was I to complain and want to wake up? This was my happy place.

So I settled for options one and four and let a smile take over my face before glancing back at Edward. "Please tell me that smile on your face is for me?" He almost appeared to be pouting; Alice was rubbing off on him. I rolled my eyes and kissed him lightly on his bottom lip not dragging out the kiss. This one was meant to be soft a sweet.

"What are you thinking?" I had heard that questions asked a million times before, but I never really thought that he would care enough to ask me again. I looked into his for a long time deciding that the truth is the best option of explanation for my actions. Instead of speaking it I projected my thoughts from earlier lingering on selecting options one and four.

He pursed his lips together and moved his head to the side leaning up on one elbow so that he could stare down at me. "I have so much I need to apologize for." His eyes looked sad and in turn that made me sad. I couldn't allow him to feel pain. If the separation between us caused him as much pain as it had caused me then I had to find away to bring his beautiful smile back.

I slid my hand up the side of his face and rested my fingers in his hair. I tried searching his eyes for what I needed to say or do to bring his smile back but the only thing I could think of was the need for my own apologizes to him. "Edward… I…" _am being very rudely interrupted! _ There was an insane knocking at the door followed by several giggles that couldn't have been from Alice and Rosalie.

"I bet you they are in there, I can hear moving around." A familiar voice was making my ears burn from anger. "Well maybe we should interrupt." That was the best idea that any of them have had sense arriving here. "Interrupt? Are you kidding, she seems to prude for anything to be interrupted. Let's just go in!" As soon as I saw Edwards eyes grow in astonishment at there braveness I jumped up off the bed and with lightening speed made my way to the door opening it violently.

My eyes feel into slits as a low growl erupted from my chest. I felt my eyes go black with anger as Tanya and Irina slid past me into the room to talk to Edward. Kate gave me an apologetic look before joining in sister's in my room. "I'm sorry; I don't think I invited you in my room." I tried to sound as nice and polite as I possibly could but the self satisfying look that Tanya gave me ignited a whole other string of profanities in my mind.

Edward stood up grace fully next to my bed tilting his head to the side leaving his mouth gaping open. Tanya kept thinking about what she wanted to do with him in my bed while Irina had her own string of cruel thoughts pointed at me. Kate looked like a deer caught before the headlights almost mirroring Edward's confused expression. I was livid!

_Edward you know that I am better for you, why put up with the chase? _

Edward's expression didn't change and I got the small filling that Tanya was here to claim her prize. I desperately wanted to tell her to take herself and her sisters back to wherever she came from.

_She's just an immature little child, look at her! _

Irina's thoughts were now my breaking point I felt my instincts take over and every muscle in my body flex. Right as I was about to tackle her and rip her hair out of her head two arms wrapped around me a calm rush took over my form. Edward's face relaxed slightly but his position never changed. I rolled my eyes trying to wiggle free from whoever had there hold against me.

"I think you three have worn out your welcome here. And if you plan to extend your trip any further you should do it at the other house because you are no longer welcome in this one." I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see a very furious Alice standing next to me.

Her eyes were wide and pitch black, the white of her knuckles was almost transparent and her nostrils flared slightly. I had to give it to the little pixie. I had never seen her really mad before and this was hopefully the last time I would. Her anger was astonishingly still beautiful and absolutely terrifying at the same time.

Tanya shrugged her shoulders as if Alice's comments meant nothing and motioned for Irina and Kate to follow her. Kate mouthed 'sorry' to Alice and me before they walked by to exit my room.

_You know where to find me Edward. _

No amount of calm that Jasper could put off would have taken the black glare out of my eyes as I watched Tanya exit the room with her sisters. My head craned around to see that Jaspers expression was almost as livid as mine and I couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that I was possibly the reason for his anger. I took a solid breath and tried to clear my mind when I heard the door slam shut down below and Rosalie mumble "Don't let it hit you in your rear on your way out!" Jasper released his death hold from around my waste and instantly my glare moved to a still unmoving and shocked Edward.

My temper flared again and this time it was Alice who grabbed my arm and led me out of the room and down the hall. She pushed me into the room and shut the door behind her locking it. "What happened back there, I saw a pretty nasty cat fight about to happen. By the way… Jasper would have been proud." She glided over to her bed with a smirk on her face before patting down on the bed for me to join her.

I explained to Alice in details of my confrontation starting with meeting them in the field to them inviting themselves in my room. I took a long breath before hanging my head in shame. "So everyone is going to be pretty mad at me huh?" Alice let out a small chuckle before placing her hand on my back. "Not exactly, see… Tanya and her sisters have been friends of the family for a really long time, but everyone here is fully aware of her promiscuous ways and of Irina's temper. I'm pretty sure that's why Edward has also never shown an interest to there advances." She shrugged her shoulders and offered me a big grin, her eyes had already gone back to there normal honey shade and her face didn't look near as scary as it had in the previous moments.

Alice was back to looking like my angelic little pixie. "Oh my god! Bella, I have a great idea!" An eternal groan made its way through my system as I slumped down further into Alice's bed. "Alice, please no shopping! I don't think I could bare it right now!" I felt the bed shake with her small laughter as she announced that we were kicking the guys out and having a girl's night with movies and pedicures. I rolled my eyes but decided not to fight, it was at least better than her normal option of shopping.

"Rosalie!" Alice had already run out of the room dragging me with her and was calling Rosalie over from the top of the stairs. I could hear Jasper and Emmett talking from down below. Rosalie came running up looking at me curiously before pulling me into a hug. "They're lucky it was you and not me. I would have already been starting there fire for there corpses." Rosalie pulled back and offered me a wicked grin that made me shudder. I wasn't afraid of Rosalie but I would never second guess what she was capable of.

"Rose, we're having a girl's night! Time to kick the guys out!" Alice was practically jumping up and down the stairs rubbing her hands together sinfully. I tried to give Rosalie a pleading look before Alice pulled me into my room and started pulling my clothes off and throwing pajamas at me. It did not work because exactly what I had predicted happened.

As soon as I was dressed in my flannel pajama bottoms with a navy blue tank top and my hair pulled back into a pony tail I was ushered down stairs where everyone was still sitting in the living room. Carlisle and Esme approached me with huge smiles on there faces before giving me a hug and leaving. There thoughts where in unison letting me know that they were not mad at me and everything was just fine.

My thoughts wondered briefly to how Carlisle and Esme really did make the perfect match for each other. The love they held in there eyes whenever you would look at them was magnificent to say the least. Emmett and Jasper stood up to leave following order's just given by Rosalie and Alice. And I watched the four of them exit the front door closing it quietly behind them. Rosalie and Alice had disappeared to god knows where to gather god knows what for my extended night of torture.

This left just Edward and I in the living room now. When I had finally collected my thoughts and noticed my surrounding's he was a mere inch away from my face with his hand gliding down my cheek towards my jaw. I snapped my head back and peered into his sad eyes. Images of today's earlier events playing in my head… the way he just stood there while Tanya and Irina looked down on me and thought badly about me. If he loved me and no one else he would have stood up for me at least.

"Edward, I think you should leave." I was too tired to fight so instead of my voice coming out serious and angry as I truly intended it to sound; it sounded tired and weak. His fingers grazed my lower jaw line before running over my lips where he placed a small kiss. "Bella, we will talk soon." His voice had an authority in it that I had not heard before but his eyes still conveyed the sad pleading look I had seen earlier. "Yea" was all that I could mumble out before he turned and left.

I felt like crumbling to the ground in that moment as my labored breathing took on a new desperation.


	26. Chapter 25 Student Body

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 25. Student Body (Bella's Point of View.) **

After our 'girl's night' I spent the next few days collecting my own thoughts. I would occasionally answer Edwards text messages with short ended responses letting him know that I wasn't really ready to talk about 'it' yet. He was being kind of enough not to push the issue. I really needed this alone time to gather myself before school started up again.

Charlie had come to visit and check out my new living arrangements last night, but spent most of the time with Emmett and Jasper glued in front of the television. He was insanely clueless to my recent 'changes' which stirred up a whole new set of emotions in me.

I mentally skimmed over the last few months in my mind trying to play out each event slowly so that I could properly grasp each emotion, each touch, and every look. It was hard enough to make sense out of everything with everyone else's point of view on my life and my surroundings let alone to have to take in and discover everything I was missing or not noticing at first.

A few revelations came to mind such as this was going to be my family for the rest of eternity and the bond I had with each one of them was unbreakable by any means so leaving would never even be an option. I thought about it once and Alice all but broke down my door and held me captive.

I knew for a fact now that Edward did love me, he just didn't know how to love me as I was so properly informed. I guess I really didn't know how to love him right either. When it was just the two of us everything seemed so effortless just like breathing. Now having to take our family and friends into consideration had placed a huge wrench into the whole situation.

As much as I wanted to just kid nap him and run away so that we can be ourselves and work out or issues I knew that that approach would only make things worse when we decided to come back home. I couldn't escape the inevitable and if anything running from my problems would be the worst option. It's not like Alice would give me a chance to run, even when I thought of kid napping Edward and disappearing for a while she knew and let me know it wasn't going to happen.

Jasper watched me like a hawk after that. I sat up in my now empty bed and rolled my eyes at my own failed plans. Alice was an unstoppable force that was not giving me any options of how to resolve the situation in a way she saw suitable. Instead she shot down the ideas I had come up with advising me that she was only helping me not make 'dumb decisions.' But she couldn't help me with any others because they needed to be my own.

"Well those 'dumb decision' where my own and obviously you don't approve!" I mumbled under my breath before I heard my bed room door open to reveal a stunning looking Rosalie. "Are we cursing Alice under our breath again?" She let out a chuckle before making way to my closet. "Come on Bella, get up and get your butt in the shower… we only have a few hours to get you ready for school today!" Ugh! Not school already? I counted the days on my fingers and realized that I had been so occupied in planning an escape that I didn't even realize school was starting today.

Instead of fighting off Rosalie so that I could stay in bed up until the last minute I made my way towards my bathroom to take a shower. Any fighting with Rosalie over getting up to get ready would result in Alice making me get up and get ready. I was better off agreeing to Rosalie in order to avoid fighting off Alice. Those were a devious pair. It was like what you see in the movies with Good cop and Bad cop. I tended to break down before I even got to the Bad cop these days.

After I took a hot shower I dried off wrapping the towel securely around me and walked back into my room. Rosalie had already laid a jean mini skirt with a midnight blue v-neck sleeveless shirt on the bed. I glanced down at the articles of clothing wondering if any part of my body was going to be left to the imagination today. "Rose, I don't mind the shirt… but could I just wear my jeans?" She crossed her arms and shook her head at me ushering me to the vanity so that she could start my hair and make up.

After Rosalie had pulled my hair back into a pony tail and curled the ends she applied a very minimal amount of make up and advised me to get dressed. I closed my eyes trying to pick up the thoughts in the house and the only one even here right now was Rosalie. Alice and Jasper must be over at the other house making Edward get ready. I threw the jean skirt back into the closet and grabbed my favorite jeans.

I know that Rosalie said 'no.' But, I was determined that my first day of school should be comfortable and the less I had to hear of everyone's thoughts on my assets was for the best. I am sure Edward would appreciate it almost as much as I would if I were to cover my self up a bit to avoid the thoughts of our student body.

I had already been instructed by Alice that Edward was going to be in almost all of my classes so that he can help me 'transition' into school. What I assume she was trying to tell me was that Edward was going to teach me when someone was actually talking to me as opposed to thinking about talking to me. I just hoped that I didn't make a complete idiot out of myself before the day was over. I slid into my jeans and grabbed my black studded belt off of my dresser. Once I pulled the shirt over my head Rosalie walked into my room giving me a disapproving look.

"Alice said that you were going to try and make this hard on me." She walked back over to the closet and picked the skirt up off of the floor and holding it out in front of me with a pair of knee high swayed boots. "Rose, seriously? Wouldn't it better if I didn't have to hear thoughts on my butt all day? I think jeans are more appropriate." I crossed my arms trying to make a stand against the skirt when I heard Alice come in the room behind me. "Bella, you need to look your best for the first day of senior year. Don't fighting us or I will call Edward to hold you down while we strip you in front of him and change your clothes!"

My eyes widened at her threat. "You wouldn't dare." I knew Alice was capable of torturing me but this would have been beyond torture. It was down right embarrassing. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Edward. "Fine Alice, never mind!" A smile broke free on her tiny face and Rosalie threw the skirt and shoes on the bed. "Oh, never mind Edward we'll see you outside!"

I slipped into the skirt and pulled the boots on zipping up the sides of them and grabbed my school bag off the floor. After adjusting the skirt and the school bag I stood there staring at Rosalie and Alice waiting for my next command. "Bella, we're taking Edward's car. So come on! Let's get this show on the road!" I laughed at Alice's choice of words thinking to myself that I was definitely going to feel like I was on 'show' today.

We pulled into the school parking and climbed out of Edward's car. I adjusted the skirt pulling at the fabric as much as possible before walking around to meet Edward and Alice on the other side of the car. "You look breath taking right now." I shuddered as his cool breath caressed my neck.

He looked down at me with scorching eyes I couldn't help but notice that this was the first time in days that I had seen his smile. "Bella! Hey, I didn't see you all summer how are you baby!" An immediate scowl crossed my face as I heard Mike Newton approaching me. Apparently me punching him last year didn't get the point across that I was in no way his 'baby.' Edward's expression mimicked my own but instead of dropping his arm from around my shoulder he pulled me closer into his side walking faster to avoid Mike.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mike stopped in his tracks glaring daggers at the back of Edwards head. Jessica was staring at Edward imagining the different ways to undress him in her mind which only made me feel more aggressive. I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and planted a kiss on his cheek while Jessica scowled. I couldn't help but smile at the new direction her thoughts took her.

"What was that for? Is someone jealous?" I rolled my eyes and smiled letting go of Edward and walking away from him towards Alice. He wasn't letting me go that easy as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "If that's what I have to do to get you to kiss me then I'll just have to have Jessica hang out with us more often." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. His smile was blinding and his eyes where beyond playful.

I couldn't stop staring into his eyes as it seemed that there was no one else in the school parking lot but just us. I didn't even notice Alice walk up behind us until I heard her thoughts.

_So I thought you two weren't dating… sure does look like you are._

I stepped away from Edward and dropped my eyes to the ground shifting my back pack on my shoulder and pulling down on my skirt again. "Thanks Alice." Edward sounded very sarcastic as he gave her a dirty look and grabbed my hand to walk me into the school. Once everyone was done comparing schedules with each other Alice grabbed my hand and escorted me to our home room class. This would be one of the three classes I had with Alice instead of Edward. I was relieved to know that at least one of them would be in my classes.

"Bella, we should talk, how long is going to really take for you to just work things out with him?" I decided to play with Alice a little bit as we took our seats in the back of home room. "Well, Alice I don't know… why don't you tell me? Every time I think of kid napping him to talk and work out our problems you stop me." Alice pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes at me in a disapproving fashion. "Bella, you can not kid nap him, you know as well as I do that wont work. You need to just talk to him about everything. I'm sure if you do that everything will be fine." I could agree with Alice on this one thing, yes, when I finally did talk to him about everything our love for each other would out weigh anything else and we would be happy. I just didn't know how to approach the conversation. "Ok, almighty Alice…and how do I start this conversation?"

A wicked grin crossed her face and she her eyes grew big. There was a mischievous glimmer in her expression that meant I didn't want to know what she had planned. "Alice, forget I asked." She paused for another second before opening her mouth and then closing it again. Her eyes hazed over meaning she was having another vision. I listened closely to her mind and shot up almost as fast as she did in my desk. "We need to go." I couldn't tell you which one of us convinced the teacher that I had a feminism problem and needed Alice's assistance before we were flying out of the room and towards Edward's home room.

I peered in through the glass slit on the door too see just as Alice had vision Edward's eyes were black and he was glaring at Mike. I also noticed from the vision that if we didn't do something quickly Edward was about to snap. I started trying to project my thoughts into Edward's mind to calm him as Alice flung the door open and made her way over to the home room teacher. Edward stopped looking at Mike and instead focused his attention on Alice and the teacher. He faked a look of concern before standing up and walking out the door with her.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" I slapped him on his arm and crossed my arms in front of me. "I was thinking that I need to get a different home room." He was speaking through clenched teeth and you could practically see the anger seeping out of his eyes. I huffed and turned around on the heel of my shoe and started walking off.

"Bella, I'm going back to class…skip this period with Edward and I'll meet you both in the hall." She smiled at me and made her way back to our home room. I continued walking through the halls exiting one of the schools side door's heading towards the forest that outlined the school.

"Where are you going?" Edward didn't sound as angry as he was before but he wasn't exactly Mr. Brightside either. "I don't know. I guess I'm going for a walk." I tried to keep my frustration from coming out but I'm sure he picked up the sarcasm in voice. "Bella…can we talk now?"

Realization slapped me across the face as I stopped dead in my tracks. "That evil little pixie" was the only coherent thing I was able to mumble out. "Bella, this really has nothing to do with Alice." He had no idea how wrong he was. "She set me up!" Edward looked at me like I was crazy for a minute before he realized what I was talking about. "So you don't want to talk then?"

I felt him getting closer and closer to me until he wrapped his arms around my waste hugging my body tightly to his and resting his head on my shoulder. I could feel every curve of his muscle pressed against my back. The way his legs bent into my own and the feel of his arms holding me tight. I was back in my happy place. "I guess now is as good of a time as any."

Edward pulled one hand up guiding my hair away from my neck as I leaned my head back on his chest. "So where do you want to start?" Instead of answering me he began planting small kisses on my neck starting towards my collar bone and working his way up towards my ear. "Let's start with do you want to be with me?" His breath tickled my ear lobe and I could a passion stir inside me lighting a fire under my skin.

My head was swimming searching for the simple answer that I knew I wanted to provide but couldn't concentrate on. The ground was now breathing and I felt like the complicated puzzle I had put together in my head was unraveling itself. Then as if someone had shone a bright flash light in my face and slapped me for being so stupid I felt the weight being lifted from my shoulders. I turned to face him in the shadows of the forest. "Of course I want to be with you Edward…there was never anyone but you."

His face lit up and I couldn't help but smile at his beauty. "Bella, can I ask you another question without you getting mad at me?" He appeared genuinely concerned that I was going to get mad at him. I let the wheel in my mind turned his words over in my head deciding what could be so mad that I may get 'that' mad at him. He pulled me in closer to him again pressing his entire self against me gripping me tightly as if I was going to disappear any second now.

"Ask your question. I promise to try and not get mad. I can not guarantee though, it really kind of depends on what you say." I hugged him as tight as I could setting my head on his chest to listen to his breathing. "Well I mean it's quite simple, I guess… I was just wondering if you want me, then what's the problem?"

I really didn't have the answer to that question right at this moment. It was just him and I again, no one else in the world existed. That meant that there was currently no problem, not outsiders to create a problem it was us in our secret happy place. I didn't know how to explain this to him without going into great detail so that he would understand. So I took in a deep breath filled with his scent and began talking. He listened intently and I didn't look up to read his facial expression's through any of it. I tried to even explain how I planned on kid napping him so that I could explain this to him but Alice wouldn't let me.

I was beginning to frustrate myself even more when he stopped me by rubbing his thumb over the prominent crease in my forehead. "So are you telling me that I have permission to tell my family to butt out?" I chuckled a little at the thought of Edward telling everyone to butt out. His smile had reached his eyes as I nodded my head in agreement with his assumption. "And, I am sorry about the Tanya thing… I was really in shock. I thought of them as my friends…but clearly I am not talking to them anymore."

I didn't feel any relief in him stating that he wouldn't be talking to his friends anymore. Instead I felt kind of horrible. Alice had told me that they had been friends of the family for a long time now. "Edward, I don't want you to stop talking to them… but I would like for them to learn to respect me and keep there thoughts about you to themselves." He kissed the top of my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair tugging slightly at my curls.

"Also Bella, could I ask you one more question? Well it's actually two questions. But I really need to ask them." I was extremely confused this time. I had just told him about every event I could think of…I broke it down into scenarios and time settings. I even provided a detailed thought process of what I considered my options and ruined plans. What else could he want or need to know? Did I tell him how much I loved him? Yes, I'm pretty sure I did that too. I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips together before nodding my head for him to continue.

"Well there is at least one decision that I really don't want any input from my family…so I was wondering if you would so terrible mind if I kid napped you to marry me one day?"

Huh? Did he just ask what I think he asked me? I saw him fiddle around for something in his jacket pocket before he pulled out a diamond ring. My jaw dropped.


	27. Chapter 26 Heaven Can Wait

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 26. Heaven Can Wait. (Edwards Point of View.)**

I had been contemplating for awhile now just asking her if one day she would be mine in every way possible. Her eyes were wide as she glanced from the small inoffensive ring to my eyes. I know it was spontaneous and probably not exactly the 'best' moment to ask, but I couldn't wait any longer. I kept telling my self it's now or never.

When she parted her lips to speak I could feel my sole ripping in half wondering if I had made the right decision to throw myself out there right at this very moment. I lingered on her response but tried to remain calm and collective knowing that whatever she said I would try my hardest to respect her wishes.

"Edward I do love you. But is right now the best time to try and kid nap me? I mean seriously I'm sure Alice would see this coming."

Silly Bella, little did she know that I was two steps ahead of her. I knew that Alice would know or well see this one coming. I knew that I would not be able to kid nap her right now. I thought over her words for a few more seconds because she didn't say no, she only said that right now would not be the best time. I agree right this very second would not be the best time.

"Bella, I wouldn't be kidnapping you this very second unless you really want me to…" I smiled a bit at that remark knowing that if she said to take her this in this moment right here I would gladly accept her request. "But, I am just trying to find out if I have your permission to kid nap you and marry you sometime in the future."

She glanced at the ring in my hand again and I mentally cursed the fact that I could not read her thoughts. I needed to know what she was thinking. Was marrying me what was holding her so captive and silent? Did she not want to spend the rest of her existence with me? I could feel the frown forming on my face and when I looked into her eyes I noticed that she picked up on my mood change. I began to place the ring back into my pocket and accept defeat.

Instead she took it upon herself to grab my hand preventing the ring from its destination and smiled up at me. Her smile was breath taking and I could feel myself growing warm from her touch. I knew that in my life I had never met anyone who could hold me captive and drive me crazy the way this innocent girl could. "Edward, I'd love to marry you someday."

My jaw dropped and then a smile covered my face. I couldn't hold my excitement as I slid the ring onto her finger. I wanted to announce to the world that I was now the happiest living thing in the entire universe. Not only did I have the most precious person in existence in my life but she loved me as much as I loved her. I picked her up into a hug and twirled around while the melody of her sweet laughter rang joyously into my ears.

The bell rang for home room to be over and I set her down pulling her into a sweet kiss before letting her go. She looked just as happy and dazed as I was that moment. She placed her small hand into my own and started to walk back to the school. "And where do you think you are going?" A puzzled expression was written all over her face.

"I thought you weren't going to kidnap me right now?" I saw the concern wash across her expression and sighed in defeat. "Well, I wasn't going to kidnap you right now, but what's the point in going back to school… I'd kind of like to catch up on time that I have missed with you."

Bella just smiled at me as I pulled her closer to me encircling her into my arms. I never wanted to let her ago. "I think that Alice would be pretty mad at us if we ditched her at school by herself." A mischievous smile broached my angels face and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Ok, then we'll go to class. Oh and Bella, could you promise me something?"

I still held her extremely close to me waiting for her response. Her eyes never shifted and her smile never left my own. We were identical halves mimicking the other. "Sure, what would you like for me to promise?" I had a few things I wanted her to promise me, but with how easy she gave into me I wondered if I should extended that list a little.

"Well for starters, in conclusion to our 'conversation' from now on I would like for you tell me when something is bothering you instead of assuming the worst. You are far too important to me to be thinking other wise. "Better to not take advantage of her eagerness to comply.

She nodded her head 'yes' and kissed me slowly yet sensually on the lips. I had the sudden urge to kidnap her right there. Except I may not ever bring her back, I wanted nothing more than every second of her time to be with me and me only.

We walked hand in hand smiling at each other as we entered the school and made our way down the crowded halls. I could tell by looking into her eyes that she didn't notice the large crowds of people starring at us.

"I am so going to kill the both of you!" That squeal of anger mixed with joy could only be from one person. "Alice, what in the world are you talking about?" Bella rolled her eyes and turned to fix her eyes on the little pixie bouncing behind us. I turned my body with her wrapping her back into my arms. The bell would be ringing soon so I knew that I Alice didn't have too long to torture us.

"Well, for starters…you are not kidnapping Bella. I am planning the wedding. It will be beautiful. Oh my god! I need to call Rosalie and Esme!" I felt Bella take a deep breath against me slightly moving her body against my own. "Alice, butt out."

I smiled at my new choice words and turned Bella so that we could walk away leaving a stunned Alice standing there. She had thrown one hand over her hips and dangerously held her cell phone in the other hand. I briefly thought about kidnapping Bella after school.

_Don't you even think about it mister!_

Alice's thoughts rang down the hall and I could help but laugh. Bella looked up at me curiously, "what were you thinking?" I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders there was no way that she was going to know what I was planning by me telling her. Alice better keep her mouth shut. As we made our way to our seats in the back of our class I decided to take out my cell phone and text Alice.

**If you ever see me planning something it would be in your benefit to stay out and not say a word. Ok?**

I was going to take Bella's thought's seriously when telling my family especially Alice to butt out. Bella was right in terms of everything being better when it was just us and our actions. Adding my family and there issues to the mix complicated things more than they should be between Bella and me. I loved my family and I knew that Bella loved them as well but they could be the biggest headache in the world.

_**I'm doing the wedding. Bella will love it I know she will. Please don't fight me on this.**_

**Alice, I have been given permission to tell you to butt out. **

_**I know what you were told but I also know how much it would mean to the both of you to have a real wedding. **_

**Alice, butt out or I am kidnapping her right now. **

_**This is not over. **_

I closed my phone and placed it on top of my desk before turning to face my angel and grabbing her hand in mine. She looked questioningly and placed one of her fingers over my forehead smoothing the crease that Alice had placed there.

"What was that all about?" I was so lost in her eyes that I barely heard her words and almost just handed her my phone so that she could see the conversation between me and Alice, I stopped myself knowing that I did not want her knowing the start of the conversation. I didn't need her quizzing Alice on what she may or may not have seen so there was no need to get her interest peaked.

"Just Alice being Alice, nothing out of the ordinary." I smiled at my own clever excuse. I wasn't lying I just wasn't sharing the details. Everyone had already taken there seats in the class and I could hear the teacher clearing his throat before starting the beginning of the year introductions. I let Bella's hand go and turned to face the front of the room. The next two classes went on this way until the bell for lunch sounded.

Alice was standing outside of the math room door waiting for Bella and me to exit for lunch. "Alice." She nodded her head in my direction before pulling Bella's arm away from me. I wasn't going to allow a Bella tug a war with Alice in the middle of the school hall so I let go but remained close to her side. "Bella, we should talk." I rolled my eyes at Alice knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about. Bella was not gullible as most would seem to think so she also knew exactly what Alice was up to as well.

"Alice, not right now, I promise you will have my full undivided attention when we go to P.E. today." Great, Alice alone with Bella… this conversation would probably be better with me around. Alice turned and smirked at me knowing that she might have won this round. I simply rolled my eyes and ushered Bella to our table in the lunch room.

Once the three of us had taken our seats Alice started talking about next season's clothing lines and where she thought they would be on sale first. Bella pretended to pay attention but I could tell that she was trying her hardest to zone out the thoughts of everyone else in the lunch room. It was becoming quite annoying listening to the immature speculations about my family.

"This is at least the last year of high school for a few years." I whispered into Bella's ear as she quietly chuckled and nodded her head in response. Alice had a thoughtful look in her eyes concerned with how Bella was holding up listening to everyone else's thoughts in school for the first time. Bella was handling her changes so well that it was easy to forget that allot of her experiences right now were new and fresh in her mind.

I tried to imagine my first time having to sit in a school and listen to the adolescent thoughts of my peers when I was side tracked by Jessica walking up to our table. She was staring at the ring on Bella's hand.

Alice shifted her chair closer to Bella as Bella lifted her head to look at Jessica. A smile swept across her face as she leaned against me. I loved to see her jealous and possessive of me. It was very attractive and entirely too amusing.

"Jessica, did you need something?" I glanced up at her stunned expression and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. Alice had a very smug expression as Bella placed a kiss on my cheek. "Is that an engagement ring?" I wanted to laugh at the expression on her face but her thoughts where anything but clueless. She was mentally cursing Bella.

I was about to speak when Bella placed her hand over my chest and Alice spoke first, "Actually Jessica it is. You should give me your address so that I can send you an invitation." Bella shot Alice a dirty look almost as fast as I did except she laughed at Alice's remark while I was cursing the fact that she still thought she was planning our wedding.

"Yea, I'll get right on that." Jessica had sarcasm dripping from her voice and a scowl prominent on her face. She turned on the ball of her heel letting her hair swish behind her while walking back to her table. At that very moment Bella and Alice started laughing,

"Oh my god, Bella you have to tell me what she was thinking." I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what Jessica was thinking. "Alice, I don't think even you want to know what was going through her mind at the time. When did she become so mean to me?" I knew the answer to Bella's question. From the way Jessica was acting and the thoughts she was thinking it appeared pretty black and white that I was the reason Jessica no longer liked Bella.

I remember clearly having to sit in this lunch room listening to Jessica's disgusting thoughts and ideas of where my lips should be on her body. I shuddered at the very idea and shook my head trying to clear the images from my memory. If I could dream Jessica would be my night mare and Bella would be my fantasy. I was off in my own thoughts when I noticed that Alice was pointing at me telling Bella exactly why Jessica didn't like her anymore.

Bella gave me an apologetic look and I just shrugged my shoulders trying to re join the conversation. We chatted idly about nothing in general; well mostly Alice chatted. Bella and I simply nodded are head's when we needed to. She hadn't released her hold around me the entire lunch period. And as soon as Jessica had made it back to her table rumors started spreading through the school about Bella and I getting married.

I knew that if the thoughts of our peers didn't escape me they wouldn't escape Bella and every time some other girl would think along the lines of being able to 'steal me' from Bella she would tighten her hold around me. I tilted my head and smiled down at her, if only she knew how much I wanted to parade her around as my wife. She had no need for any kind of insecurities.

When the bell signaling for us to go to our next class finally sounded I stood up wrapping my arms around Bella again and walked her and Alice to there next class making sure that they were both safe and in the room before I turned to walk to my next class. Alice had been thinking in an entirely new language that even I didn't understand. I had the slightest impression when I was walking to my next class that she had the intentions of creating her own language specifically to keep me out. It was bad enough that I knew she was about to bombard Bella without my protection with comments about a wedding, but now I would not have an idea of what she said until after school. The rest of this day was going to be borderline torment.


	28. Chapter 27 Confused Doesn't Cover It

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 27. Confused Doesn't Cover It. (Bella's Point of View.)**

79 hours 23 minutes and 48 seconds until graduation. The year had flown by me. Not a second to lose now that Alice had me pinned against a wall in gym looking as if I had killed her first born single handedly. "Alice, this is not about you! I am not having a wedding!" She pouted, I hated when Alice would pout and she knew it was my one and only weakness to her ruthless demands.

"Bella, please!?! You have to let me do this!" I had been considering her request for months now, Edward had been my knight and shinning armor on several occasions when it came to telling Alice no, but now I was cornered and alone. I was still in complete shock that I had even said yes so quickly. We had only been technically back together for a few hours before he proposed.

After fighting off the school bimbo's and threatening Alice with her shopping privileges so that I may maintain a somewhat sane mind the year now was coming to an end. The fighting and lies all seemed like a blurry memory and as much as I still tried to beat myself up over the drama that ensued last year I was not allowed.

"Alice, for the last time I said no…now please can we talk about something else?" An evil glare began to sparkle behind her eyes as she backed off slowly. "Fine, Bella… but if you don't some one else will at least meet me half way." I had a small glimpse into what she was talking about, but just as she had a flash of a conversation with Edward that was supposed to occur; her mind drifted off.

"Alice, what was that? What are you up to now?" She smirked at me and with that she turned on her heels and headed straight for the locker room to change. What in the world was that little pixie up to now? And how did it involve Edward? Maybe she just decided to finally harass him instead of me. I would find out later if I really had to. I'm sure if it involved her 'wedding' plans I would eventually hear about it.

I followed her into the locker room and began getting out of my uniform and back into my clothes for school. Thankful that this was the last day gym I let out a loud sigh before turning around and seeing that Alice had already left the locker room. The bell sounded indicating another day over so I grabbed my bag and made my way back to the gym. I still could find Alice anywhere.

Today was the day that we were able to clean out our lockers and take everything home, tomorrow was going to be the easiest day ever. Basically we would get to sit in an auditorium and listen to the graduating coach about our gowns and caps and the proper way to walk down the aisle and blah blah blah.

The halls where buzzing over needless information, people where actually scared or worried that they were going to trip or do something extremely embarrassing on that last fretful walk through high school. I could hear jocks and there menacing plans at a senior prank. The cheerleaders where mentally crying over how popular they would be in college and the 'unpopular' kids consisting mostly of the braniacs where worried about whether or not they would have a 'good' time in college.

I rolled my eyes in disgust until I got to my locker and saw Edward already standing there waiting for me. He had the most loving look in his eyes as he held a small box in front of him waiting for me to dump my precious belongings in. I couldn't help but smile the closer I got to him. "Are you ready for college Miss Swan?"

I was about to answer when I saw Alice peak her head out from behind Edward and stick her tongue out at me. I glared at her childishly and turned towards my locker. "Yes, Mr. Cullen I believe that I am, unfortunately I don't believe that your sister is going to allow me to keep a sane mind there either." Edward and Alice chuckled in unison as I opened up my locker and began unloading its contents into the small box.

"Well, I don't believe Alice will be bothering you too much while we are at college." He gave me an all knowing smile but my attention suddenly turned back to Alice. She was thinking of all the places she and Jasper had not made love on the college campus in the previous years. "Gross Alice, just gross, I really did not need that mental picture. Thanks." I rolled my eyes again before closing my locker door and turning to walk away from Alice and her disturbing mental images.

Edward followed in suit placing the box under one arms and wrapping his other around my waste. If home is where the heart is than my home was wherever Edward was being that he held my heart. I leaned my head into his chest letting out yet another sigh. He smiled again and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I do not think I will ever get used to the way he made me feel inside.

Several times' I had actually tried to give myself to him completely and he turned me down giving me this big speech about waiting for the perfect moment and marriage. This also almost caused me to actually kid nap him several times to go and get married. And just as I was about to each time Alice interrupted my moment. I was on edge and ready to kill my best friend.

There was never any question of whether I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with Edward. I did, I do, and if I have to as embarrassing as it is for me to endure public speaking I would get up in front of the entire world and announce it to them. Edward was the one procrastinating telling me that he rushed the proposal and he was not rushing anything else.

As romantic as his loving speeches where I felt that only three people in the house understood me. Jasper being one of them because he could actually and in a very literal sense 'feel' where I was coming from and then there was Rosalie and Esme. They were very supportive in laughing at my expense but they where also the best people to talk to when I had my own insecurities or doubts of why this is taking so long.

Rosalie had even offered to tie Alice up and hold her hostage so that I could kidnap Edward. We almost had the whole thing planned out before Alice caught on and 'told' on us. Jasper wouldn't let us near her alone for an entire month. Once she had seen that we had given up he relaxed a little bit. Of course Edward thought it was extremely hilarious that I had even planned on kidnapping him.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" My head snapped up as I realized that we were already in his car and driving back to the house. I had been zoned out for quite some time now. "Oh, sorry…just thinking about graduation." I tried to offer my best smile in hopes that he wouldn't question me further but of course Alice had to open her mouth from the back seat.

"Bella, don't lie. You were thinking about kid napping Edward again." I rolled my eyes and shot her a menacing look. "Actually Alice to be more specific I was thinking about the first good plan that you ruined!" She crossed her arms and sat back into the seat looking at me victoriously. The little pixie did not play fair.

"Bella, I am not allowing you to kid nap me. That is my job and you are not allowed to steal my job. Patience Love." Edward smiled at me as I crossed my arms and mimicked Alice by leaning back into the seat ready to pout. I could hear Edward trying to hold back a laugh which was doing no good for my bruised ego.

Once the car made its way up the long drive way I immediately noticed Charlie's police cruiser in front of the house. Alice had called and advised Charlie of my engagement and he hadn't been the most polite person toward Edward sense then. I could tell by reading his mind that he was glad we were in separate houses at least. Charlie still made it a point to visit unannounced as often as he possibly could.

As most adults would find his actions childish or rude Esme and Carlisle thought that it was to be expected and amusing. I would never get used to the things this family found amusing. I did however come to the conclusion that if it had something to do with embarrassing, confusing, or annoying me it was amusing to them. _Glad to be of some service. _I thought cruelly to myself before stepping out the car to say hello to Charlie.

"Hey kiddo! How was school today?" Charlie looked extremely nervous and was practically shuddering mentally about his next choice of words. I was not stunned and I knew that this conversation was coming, I was actually surprised that he waited this long. Edward gave Charlie a hand shake before kissing me on the cheek and taking off. He left me to the wolves knowing exactly what Charlie wanted to talk to me about. The smirk that prominent on his face was the last thing I saw before I turned my attention back to my flustered father.

"Hey Dad, School was great…what's up?" I was going to try and make this conversation painless for the both of us, well at least as quick and painless as I possibly could. Kind of like ripping a band aide, you just have to get to the point sometimes because dragging it out will in the long be a lot more painful.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." He was going to drag this out. I motioned for Charlie to follow me inside as Alice snickered and giggled behind me. I could see her mental images of how this conversation was going to turn out and it did not look good for me. "Alice, could you give us some privacy."

She let out another chuckle before giving Charlie a hug and advising him that she was always happy that he stopped by. The only reason she was happy was because it gave her something to laugh at me about. Not that I needed help giving them all something to laugh at me for. I did a pretty good job of that on my own.

"So Dad, what would you like to talk about?" I waved my hand out towards the couch hopping that he would take a seat and stop nervously fidgeting in the living room. Once he finally took a seat next to me on the couch he turned his body to face me and picked up my hand to examine the ring that Edward had given me.

"Well Bells, see… I hope you are though I am sure there is a possibility that you are not, even though I raised you to still be…well when you get married there is a special time between a new husband and wife and well… I just wanted to know if you had any questions."

I was now absolutely mortified. I knew it was coming, I could hear him mentally trying to put words together to mention it. Watching him actually trying to form a coherent thought around the words he was trying to say without actually saying it was excruciating. Not to mention I was fully aware of the audience up stairs. Charlie wasn't able to hear them but I sure could.

I made sure to project as many profanities and threats to the three voices I heard upstairs letting Rosalie, Emmett and Alice know that they would possibly become my victims once Charlie left the house. "Dad I am 'that' so don't worry, and mom gave me the speech when I was fourteen so I do not have any questions. But thank you." He let out a long drawn out sigh almost stunning me with his scent.

Though I did not crave blood animal or human I still had to 'eat' so sometimes the smell alone would set my throat to flames. I closed my eyes for a second releasing a deep breath and regained my own control. It was much easier for me than it was for anyone else in the house and I found myself drifting off to Charlie's safety if he were to accidentally breathe on anyone else here. That when I heard Alice clear her throat as she and Rosalie walked down the stairs towards me.

I'm sure she saw me looking at the different ways Charlie could easily be hurt staying close to any of us in the house. Charlie stood up and said hello to Rosalie and Alice before giving me a hug. "Well Bells, if you do have any questions…you can just call. I'll see you at graduation!" Charlie cleared his throat again before Alice walked him out of the door and to his car.

"Well that was hilarious." Rosalie chided before taking my death glare seriously and stopping her soon to be verbal assault on the not funny situation. Emmett came barrowing down the stairs stopping just behind Rosalie. He looked like he was about to have a seizure from holding his laughter in. "Emmett it was not funny!"

He simply shrugged his shoulders at me before releasing the laughter he had been holding in for a few minutes. "Oh my god Bella, I am so going to go tell the guys!" Before I could stop him he was out the door and on his way over. I was not going to that house for a few days, I might stop by this summer but I was in no way going to go over there just to be laughed at some more.

Ironically I had a feeling that living with Charlie would be better than living here, I could stop myself from going over to the other house to prevent furthering my humiliation but I knew for a fact that it would not stop them from coming over here. "Oh Bella, living with us can't be that bad." Alice had walked in through the door and placed an arm around my waste. I guess I was leaning more towards living with Charlie than staying here than even I thought I was. I rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs to take a bath. At least there I know that I wouldn't be bothered.

"Alice, you know what, that idea is starting to look rather tempting!" I smiled at my own braveness for my response before turning on the bath water and locking the door. I pealed off my clothes and climbed into the tub ready to lose my thoughts when I heard Edward whispering something I couldn't make out. Instantly my interest was peaked. What would he be whispering about?

Then I heard a knocking at the bathroom door. "It's locked and I am not coming out if everyone plans on laughing more at my expense!" I sunk down into the hot water covering my face with the warm rush of bubbles. "I promise I will not be laughing at you!" Edward's voice was tempting me through the door so I got up and wrapped a towel around my body before opening up the door.

There he stood with his jaw dropped obviously staring at me. I looked down to make sure that I was completely covered before returning my eyes to his. "And what Mr. Cullen are you staring at?" He closed his mouth and a blinding smile covered his face. If I could blush I would have been ten different shades of red at this very moment.

"Well isn't it obvious that I am staring at the future Mrs. Cullen?" He was too tempting for his own good and he knew it. I rolled my eyes knowing that if I had not broken his self control with the other awkward positions I had placed him in this would be no different. "Can I help you with something?" He looked my body over very slowly and obviously deliberating on what his response was going to be before answering.

"Well, first you could get dressed; second I was informed that there is a family meeting that we are supposed to attend." Great, another family meeting, I was sure that this was going to be in regards to the up coming move. We would all be heading off to college together and as much as I was excited about finally being a college student I was nervous about moving. I never really liked moving.

"I'll get dressed, but the question is do you want to help me?" I placed my hand on his chest slowly running my finger down the length of his shirt stopping before I reached the hem of his pants. Edward sucked in a deep breath and shook his head no. "Love, you are going to be the death of me." I laughed at his response and shut the bathroom door so that I could get dressed. If only he knew that in all actuality he was going to be the death of me.

Once I was dressed I made my way down stairs and out the front door. Edward was sitting on the porch waiting for me. "Nice to see you fully dressed this time." I rolled my eyes and decided to play along with his playful banter. "Well you know you could have been undressed with me. That is unless you don't like to see me undressed."

He grabbed my hand as we made our way towards the other house where the family was waiting for us. I had reached to grab the front door to enter the house when Edward stopped me turning me around to face him and then pulled me into a passionate kiss. He had his entire body pressed against mine pushing me up against the side of the house as I wrapped my fingers into his hair.

I started to slide my hands under his shirt when he pulled away, his eyes where on fire and a menacing look graced his angelic features. "Love, you are very tempting…but I will not be swayed, so please stop trying to get my clothes off." He grabbed my hands and led me into the house where everyone was sitting waiting to get this conversation over with.

Edward sat down on the couch pulling me into his lap and waved his hand for Carlisle to proceed. "Now that everyone is here have a few things we should all talk about. First, Alice has requested to skip the graduation walk with everyone, opting to have her diploma mailed to her instead. Bella and Edward, if anyone at school ask you should tell them that Alice had to leave early to get everything together at college."

Alice was still thinking dirty thoughts about Jasper so I assumed that she was planning on doing more than just going to get things ready at the campus but opted to ask her intentions anyways. "Alice, where are you going?" She smiled at me and grabbed Jaspers hand, "Rose and I are going to go decorate the new house and we're making the boys come with us."

Edward shot Alice a brief smile and I automatically assumed that meant he had the same idea I did about what they were really doing. Carlisle looked from me to Edward before with a questioning look in his eyes. His thoughts where very cryptic and obviously in another language. Edward nodded his head in his direction before turning his smile back to me. I decided then that I needed to learn these other languages and would focus a lot of my time on that.

I knew a small amount of French and very little Spanish. Everyone knew this and when they wanted to have there secret conversations with Edward they would simply pick a language that they knew I didn't know. It was almost as aggravating as the secret conversations they would have when I was human, except this time I knew that they were talking about me.

I stayed pretty lost in my own thoughts about graduation during the rest of this family meeting. Right after graduation Edward and I were so supposed to be leaving Forks and heading to our new destination for college. I would only get that small window after I walk to hang out with Charlie before we leave. Everything was already supposed to be packed and loaded down into the cars.

We were not bringing our bedding or anything like that. Alice had instructed me that I was actually only allowed to bring a few suit cases of clothes and my bathroom items. I was pretty sure that meant I would be having new clothes which also meant that I would have to endure more shopping trips with Alice.

I had not even realized the meeting was over until Edward squeezed my hips and whispered in my ear, "What are you thinking about love?" I closed my eyes as the tingle sensation ran through my body. This happened almost every time he would breathe in my general direction.

"Oh, just saying good bye to Charlie and such." Edward lifted me off of his lap standing me straight up before standing and wrapping his arms around my waste. "Don't fret; you'll see him a lot sooner than you think." I was going to need to tell him to stop whispering in my ear if he expected us to make it to our wedding night. He was driving me crazy.

"Well I'll still miss him when we are gone." I turned so that I could face him and noticed that he was absolutely beaming with joy. "What's got you so happy Mr. Cullen?" His eyes where dancing with excitement and his grip was tighter around my waste. "What? Can't I be happy to be holding the most beautiful person in my arms right now?" I laughed at his response knowing that he wasn't being completely honest with me.

"Well, you can but I know there is something more to that smile than you are leading on." I took a small glance around the house and realized that we were left alone, there wasn't an entire thought in the house and I assumed that was because Rosalie was helping Alice finish packing up her and Jasper before there departure. Esme and Carlisle were probably over talking to Alice and Rosalie about the decorating scheme for the house.

"Love, I have no idea what you are talking about." He couldn't hide his smirk from me this time and I saw the flash in his eyes indicating that he knew exactly what I was talking about. "I bet you do, and would you like to tell me what you and Carlisle where talking about earlier?" His smile never faded which means I was probably not getting close to finding out what he was hiding.

"What you mean our conversation about graduation? I knew you were thinking but I didn't think you were ignoring everyone completely. Mind telling me what you were thinking about?" His blinding grin turned very mischievous making me that much more curious as to what he was up to. He wasn't going to crack so easily and so I decided that if he wanted to play this game I could at least have a little fun with it.

"Oh, I was just thinking about our wedding night." His eyes where no longer mischievous slits as they grew wide with amazement at my boldness. "And what exactly about our wedding night where you thinking about?" He was crossing into dangerous waters and he knew it. It was so unfair how much self control he had compared to my own.

"Oh, well I could show you better than I could tell you about it." I started kissing his neck tracing the contour of his jaw line before he pulled me back restraining me from tempting him further. "You are a dangerous creature." He chuckled as I pouted and released my hold on him. "And where do you think you are going Miss Swan?" I rolled my eyes at him as I tried to head towards the front door but he wrapped his arms back around my waste and pulled me closer to him.

"Well I was under the impression that I was allowed to go to my room and finish packing my stuff so that we could leave after graduation." Edward rolled his eyes and looked down at me before pulling me back onto the couch securing me on his lap. "And what do you think you are doing Mr. Cullen?" A soft laugh escaped his lips as he grabbed the remote from the couch and turned on a movie.

"Well Miss Swan, I am under the impression that Alice has just finished packing all of your stuff for you and that you are staying here tonight to watch movies with me." Watching movies definitely sounded better than packing so I laid my head against his chest releasing a sigh while the opening credits rolled through.

The movie was action packed but not really one of my favorites. The loud noise coming through the speakers every time the main character would blow something up is distracting but not really interesting. I found myself constantly drifting off trying to figure out what exactly what Edward was secretly talking to Carlisle about, or what he was whispering outside of the bathroom door this afternoon, or even what Alice and Rosalie where really doing.

My mind raced with several scenarios' all ending with impure thoughts about Edward. I would catch myself staring at his lips on more than one occasion and then I would quickly advert my eyes before he caught me. It was no use I was once again clueless as to what he was up to and so completely in love with him that I could get distracted just be looking at him.


	29. Chapter 28 The Mask We Wear

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 28. The Mask we wear. (Bella's Point of View.) **

Graduation crept up quickly. It was just Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and I now approaching the high school for the graduation ceremonies. Edward of course, was valedictorian causing Emmett to lose a bet for the seventh graduation in a row. Edward was the over achiever in the family so it only made sense that out of him and Alice he was the valedictorian and being that they have been in high school several times no 'regular' high school student really had a chance.

"Edward, do you have your speech ready?" Charlie glanced over at Edward appraising both of our cap and gowns with his eye brows raised expectantly. "Actually Sir, I was planning on 'winging' it…I have been rehearsing my speech for so long now that I feel like I have been doing this for years."

Carlisle let out a low chuckle and shook his head at Edward. Little did Charlie know that Edward was probably going to use one of the same recycled speeches that he had given in the many graduations prior. I tried to convince him to write something new and original but Edward insisted that it was useless.

"Well, I bet you kids are nervous…we should let you head inside with your class, we'll be in the audience." _Thank you Esme for saving us from further awkward conversation!_ I projected to Esme thanking her for allowing Edward's and myself to exit to the back of the auditorium.

After watching both of our parents take there seats, Edward laced his fingers with mine and pulled me closer to his side. We stood in the back in a dark corner hiding from everyone before one of the home room teachers called everyone to stand in line.

The lines where set up in alphabetical order, which of course meant I was one of the last one's to walk. Edward was going to be first with his speech and congratulations to the graduating class, before he was able to take his seat in the rows of expecting chairs and await the rest of us.

The announcer came over the loud speaker and I watched as Edward exited to the center of the stage. The lights where blinding as he pulled the curtains to the side. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye giving me a beautiful smile just before making his grand entrance. He was too perfect in every way possible and he was mine. I let the smile that was threatening me come through lighting up my face. I loved thinking about Edward.

"She thinks that she is something special." Jessica Stanley was one person behind me and I could feel her eyes practically burning into the back of my head. I wanted to turn around and rip her hair out of her head one painful strand at a time, luckily my cell phone vibrated in my pocket distracting momentarily from my own personal thoughts.

**Bella! It is almost over…don't make me come back there!**

I rolled my eyes and placed the phone in my pocket without answering Alice. She was really good at stopping me from childishly taking my anger and frustrations out on the annoying student body of Forks, High School. The line was now slowly moving up which meant I had missed most of Edwards speech due to lack of attention. I hope he didn't ask me about it later.

The line continued to move forward, one student at a time they would go out on to the stage, the slow steps inching forward reminded me of an awkward dance. You can tell that several of the kids where either trying to allow appropriate space between them and the other kids or they were so anxious they where stepping on each other's heals. I shook my head slightly and hid a smile when I heard Jessica mumbling about the kid behind her stepping on her gown. I hopped she tripped.

I stammered forward once my name was called only to walk out onto the stage of blinding lights followed by loud applause. I was not found of the attention so I turned my gaze towards the ground and mentally cursed the idiot in front of me practically dancing off of the stage. Almost all of the idiots in this school had practiced and created there own signature 'walk' for graduation, why anyone would want to try and be remembered by there 'walk' is beyond me.

I shook the principals hand took my diploma holding my gaze down and walked off the stage. I passed Edward on my way to my seat and allowed my hand to graze the back of his neck as I passed. I watched as he closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath before smirking slightly and focusing back the stage. My finger's tingled where I had touched his neck numbing them from any other feeling.

I couldn't help but be internally excited that I had that effect on him. I had the biggest grin plastered on my face due to Edward's reaction to my touch; at least I did have a huge grin until Mike Newton decided to talk to me. "Smiling at me huh? Changed your mind? Want to finally leave that freak and be with a real man?" He was sitting a seat in front of me with his back and neck twisted so that he could better see my look of disgust. I don't know what other look he thought he would get from me with that comment.

My jaw dropped as my eyes fell into slits and I could hear Edwards growl a few seats away from us. Edward had a look of pure hatred and soon Carlisle's thoughts and focuses where on me. I could feel my breathing become labored slightly and anger was practically pushing at every restraint I had. "Mike, she still thinks she is too good for everyone else. Ignore her and play with me tonight." Jessica gave Mike her version of a seductive wink. I wanted to throw up and laugh all at the same time. "Yes, Mike, ignore me and go play with Jessica!" I offered the same wink to Jessica as she turned up her nose and contorted her face into a very unattractive scowl.

Edward was still growling quietly to himself when the last person was finally called to walk across the stage. It wasn't loud enough to where anyone other than me, Carlisle, and Esme could hear him. "Bella, my offer still stands. We could ditch your freak right afterwards." Edwards head snapped in our direction and I could only imagine the horrible things he had planned for Mike and our 'departure'.

"Mike, you are not only a stalkerish freak, but you are also a loser. I would never in my life willingly associate myself with you in any other way than to insult you. You should be so lucky that a man like Edward even lets you look at him. And if I was you and you didn't want another broken nose I would be really careful what you say to me. I wont be so nice to you the second time around. Everyone here can remind you what happened the first time around. And, as for you Jessica… the same thing applies. "

I smirked slightly and focused my gaze back to the front of the auditorium as the principal finished up his final speech. Edward was still fuming in his seat and I could hear Carlisle and Esme chuckling to themselves in the stands above. Jessica and Mike turned in there seats so that they were not facing me and neither one of them so much as glanced in my direction for the rest of the 'ceremony'.

After everything was said and done we stood up and threw our caps in the air. Edward not only caught his but also caught my cap while making his way for me through the crowd. He placed a soft kiss on my lips making it brief for the sake of Charlie. He didn't need to see any public display of affection, with his still beating heart we didn't want to cause him any complications. The passionate kisses that we had would surely cause one of two problems, one being that he would have a heart attack, two being that I would have to sit through the 'talk' again. I smiled as Edwards lips grazed mine for a second time allowing myself to bask in the moment that I had with Edward as caps where flying all around us.

A flash from different camera's where going off and we could hear nothing but the cheers from the parents and siblings in the audience. I had invited Renee to my graduation but for some reason she claimed that she couldn't make it. Even that was not going to ruin my mood; Edward was just too perfect to allow such grumpiness around. "Ready to say your good byes love?" I smiled and nodded my head as he grabbed my hand and turned to stand next to me.

Angela meekly walked up to me and we hugged briefly before she started crying and telling me how much she was going to miss high school. I humored her by offering some what of the same sentiments. Edward simply smirked beside me eyeing Mike and Jessica the entire time. He made sure not to come off rude by pretending to listen to her and nodding his head at the appropriate times, but I knew his attention was directed some place else.

I laced my fingers with Edward's and pulled him closer. I know personally that he has more self control than most people in the house, but I also knew that at any given chance he might hurt Mike or Jessica at this moment. I didn't need Jasper to feel the anger that was still rolling off of him. I'm surprised Alice hadn't messaged him telling him to behave like she had me. A small frown graced me as I figured that it was probably because he had better control over himself than I did. _Stupid self controlled vampire._ I thought to myself before sighing and squeezing his hand tighter. I leaned into him and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my waste.

Our parents made there way through the crowds stopping once they reached Edward and I. "Hey, so the Cullen's invited us all to a dinner after wards at the Clamire, I need to go home and change so I'll meet you kids there!" Charlie gave me a big hug while Carlisle and Esme's thoughts roamed over Edward and his angry appearance. I embraced my father knowing that I wouldn't see him for awhile after dinner and then he turned and left. His thoughts kept repeating 'I hope this works' over and over again. _I hope what works? What is he up to?_

I turned to Edward and his parents before speaking. "What is he hoping works?" I was extremely confused as Edwards eyes widened a bit and then he shrugged my comment off. Esme grabbed my arm linking it with hers and pulling me forward to walk out of the auditorium with her. I threw a glance back at Edward as he and Carlisle took up a slower stride behind us smirking at me the entire time. I rolled my eyes in disgust; I assumed that once I was one of them there would be no more secrets or at least no more reasons to have secrets from me. I am yet again proven wrong.

In this very instance there is a secret that I seem to be the only one who doesn't know about it. I am assuming that even Charlie knows what's going on. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest as Esme continued dragging me through the parking lot. I swear I could hear Carlisle and Edward laughing quietly at my behavior but when I turned my head to check they both looked down at the ground with blank faces. There is a conspiracy against me, I know it!

Esme ushered me over to Carlisle's Mercedes opening the passenger door and gesturing for me to get in. I looked over to Edward as he blew me a kiss and smiled the biggest grin I had ever seen. I wanted to run over to him and jump him right in the parking lot. He was too gorgeous for his own good sometimes. "Come on Bella, we need some girl time anyways…you'll be with him soon enough." Esme's smile was contagious as I climbed into the car shutting the door behind me. She had an all knowing look on her face as she glanced at me before pulling the car away from the school.

Trees were whipping by us in an alarming speed. The water droplets on the car seemed to be getting air dried off. I could see the small glimmer of eyes in the woods near us. It was probably just deer or bears or something. I leaned my head back into the seat and closed my eyes for just a second allowing a few memories of my human life enter my mind. Most of the memories I had from my human life consisted of Edward as they are my strongest most recent memories. I opened my eyes and noticed that Esme was currently driving well over 200 miles per hour.

"Esme, what's the hurry?" We were flying through a small city on our way to Seattle to have an after graduation dinner with the family. It's not like there was an emergency so there was really no need to be driving so fast. Vampire or not accidents could happen…right? Esme just kept humming to herself clearing her thoughts and ignoring my questioning glances. She must be in on what ever it was the rest of the family had planned. And what was Charlie's involvement in all of this?

I took a glance through the side mirror to see nothing but blackness, surely I thought that Edward's Volvo would be closely behind us…but there was nothing. Not even a street light illuminating the street behind us. "Esme, what is everyone hiding?" A smile crept on her face and almost as if she was forcing her thoughts away from herself she began humming louder turning up the radio volume.

I knew I wasn't getting any answers anytime soon so I decided to take this time to lose myself in the words playing over the speakers. It was a song I did not recognize but a catchy tune none the less. I'm sure it was one of Alice's favorites. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled aimlessly through my menu screen. I had never played any of my games or even really made an attempt to purchase cool ring tones like the others did. Edward and Alice had sent me a few ring tones so that I could set it whenever they called, but I usually had my phone on vibrate these days.

I had pulled up the pictures on my phone and noticed the odd variety of pictures of the Cullen's. There were human pictures as well as pictures after my change. I noticed the slight changes in my color, my eyes, the way my hair rested on my head, my figure… all things I thought that everyone else would notice but no one did. It almost hurt my ego that no one noticed me that much. Not even Charlie or Renee. Angela mentioned once that something was different about me but she shrugged it off agreeing with Alice that it was just a 'love glow' making me appear to look different. Emmett had several 'love glow' jokes after that comment was made. I chuckled slightly to myself at the memory before losing myself again in thoughts of Edward.

Within a few more minutes we were already standing outside of the Clamire. It appeared to be packed as cars littered the parking lot. I was surprised to see that there was no one outside at all. With this many cars I would assume that there would be at least a few stragglers left behind. Esme pulled the car in a deserted parking space running along the side of the building. There where a few dumpsters to my right and a side emergency entrance on the side of the building.

The building was a white and cream colored brick and each brick seemed to have an important piece in the design of the building. For the obvious reasons of holding the building in place but there was something else, something I could place my finger on in the design that had me curiously trying to memories the brick layout of the building.

A warm glow from the towering lights in the front of the building provided a small amount of light where we had parked. Tall tree's surrounded the parking lot and where lit up with bright white lights. I noticed that there where lily's in huge planter pots lining the side walk and the grass was greener than I had ever seen. I could hear violinist playing in front of the building and it kind of reminded me of the titanic. The music was sad and yet very peaceful and soothing. I closed my eyes so that I could take in each and every note that was played enjoying the harmony of the different strings.

I must have been lost in my thoughts and not paying to much attention to Esme because soon I felt a pair of small hands wrap around my eyes as a cloth was tied in place to prevent me from seeing anything. "What the hell is going on?" I could hear two laugh's one of the belonging to Esme and the other to my surprise belonged to Alice.

"Surprise!" Alice giggled again as she ushered me out of the car and onto the pavement. She placed ear muffs over my ears and wrapped what appeared to be a trench coat over the rest of me. Esme was still mentally humming to herself as Alice centered her direct attention on the Korean language. I got the strangest feeling that she was talking to me in Korean but shrugged it off knowing that she knew I had no idea what she was saying and if she really intended on talking to me and not taunting me she would be talking in English.

"Alice, what are you doing here? And why have you covered me up?" I was beginning to feel slightly frustrated. I hated surprises and this was surely going to be one of those surprises that I did not like. "Oh Bella, just relax and we will take care of everything. " I let out an angry sigh as I allowed her to guide me into the building. It smelt old and yet classically beautiful. I wondered to myself how long this building had been standing as I allowed my senses to take over me.

As soon as we stopped at our destination I could feel the jacket being pulled from me and then my clothes where being stripped from my body. I threw my hands over the buttons on my shirt and the buttons on my pants preventing them from further undressing me. That's when I heard the third giggle. "Rose are you in on this too?" Another giggle was let out from my new family. "Guilty as charged. Just let us undress you; I promise you don't want to be dressed in that!"

I was mentally cringing now. I desperately wanted to know what these three where up to. And where was Edward to save me from his sister's wrath? I searched through the building's thoughts but came short on finding anyone within a close enough radius to let me in on what was going on.

Soon I was unclothed and felt a material being pulled over me that I had never felt before. I allowed my hand to graze the material and noticed that I was in a dress…it was smooth and then ruff in texture on some parts. I decided to try again at getting one of the three to mentally acknowledge what was going on. "So is anyone going to tell me what this about?"

Giggles, that's all I got past the humming, Korean language interpertations, and disgusting fantasies of Emmett. I made a self acknowledgement for all future references that giggles from these three where bad news and to avoid them at all cost. Soon I was seated and I could feel my hair being pulled at in several different directions. I could smell the warmth from the curling iron and powder from the make up. It's true what they say that when you take away one of your sense your other senses kick it up a notch. I was smelling everything in the room all the way down to the nail polish that Rosalie had applied to her nails possibly hours before this very moment.

"We're going to have to take this off of her soon. I need to do her eye make up." I slumped my shoulders down as they discussed different ways to keep me from seeing what was going on while they got me ready.

I felt a big cloth being wrapped around my entire body once Alice was done pulling and tugging at my hair. "Bella, I need you to promise me not to open your eyes. We've come this far and I will be extremely upset if you ruin this now. Rose needs to do your eye make up. Promise me you won't peek!"

It wasn't a question. It was a demand, and as much as I had been standing up to the evil little pixie that is Alice the last few months her tone was surprisingly very scary. I gave her my word and resigned to just letting them torture me further. The blind fold came off of my eyes and like a good girl I squinted my eyes closed making sure that not a single ray of light could sneak through. Alice patted me on my shoulders whispering something about me behaving better than she originally assumed I would. Alice was the only person who ever bet against Alice. I took in a deep breath trying to take in the scents around me. I placed my hands in my lap instantly noticing the puff of the dress I was wearing. This wasn't a typical dress that Alice would place me in. It was much bigger and the changing texture's confused me almost as much as the complicated designs did. I allowed my finger to graze the patterns over and over again detailing in my mind how the shapes and designs must fit together. Rosalie was furiously applying eye make up to me as Alice added clips and barrettes in my hair. Esme had barely made a sound and I could picture her standing back and watching Alice and Rosalie working not wanting to step into there war path of beauty and fashion.

My mind kept coming up with ideas of what would be going on. I was intelligent but I felt extremely out of the loop when it came to Alice. She was a master mind at confusing me. I started tapping my finger as I tried thinking of what she has possibly hinted towards lately.

I was mentally scanning every conversation that we had in the last year when my thoughts where rudely interrupted. "Bella, you are going to be so breath taking. I must say I am pleased with myself this time!" Rosalie snorted a little at her comment surely Alice wasn't the only one who deserved any credit in whatever I was about to look like. "Am I going to be allowed to see this master piece of your's Alice?" I heard another giggle but this time it was from Esme. "Not for a least a few minutes, sorry Bella." I could hear the smile in Esme's voice. She was enjoying this almost as much as the other two. It was officially six against one and possibly the number's where even more against me considering I couldn't include for sure everyone else I thought was in on this secret plan.

I started forming different ideas in my mind determined to figure out the surprise before being thrown to the wolves. I heard a loud gasp from beside me and then I felt Alice tense her hands on my shoulder. A short breath escaped her lips before she spoke allowing her thoughts to open up for a new language. "So I need to go real quick, Esme…Rose, you can tell Bella about the Masquerade Ball now!" I sighed as I heard Alice dance out of the room. "Masquerade Ball?"


	30. Chapter 29 No Rehearsal Required

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Chapter 29. No Rehearsal Required. (Edward Point of View.) **

I was pacing the hall ignoring the silent plea's from my brothers to calm down. I was an absolute nervous wreck. What if she didn't like the surprise? What if she turned around and left me standing there? I would be not only heart broken but completely mortified. "What was I thinking?" I turned to stare at my brothers who were now laughing at me. If I could be sweating bullets right now my clothes would be soaking wet from anticipation.

"Dude, seriously chill out! It'll be alright man. When is Alice ever wrong? She'll love it!" Emmett stepped closer to me extending his arm in a comforting manner but I completely ignored it as I saw a very flustered Alice walking as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself in our direction. Her thoughts where jumbled as she mumbled her way up to us. "Well, she's getting to close to comfort on figuring us out…we need to get this show on the road. Take your places!" She announced it as if she was announcing a race about to start.

Charlie opened the big wooden doors patting me on the back and offering me a small smile before Alice dragged him off. Emmett and Jasper made there way into the room which Alice and Rose had so elegantly decorated. I stood at the door way looking over everyone who was here.

Renee, Bella's mom was in tears in the front row hugging on to anyone who said that they know Bella. Against my consent Tanya, Irina and Kate were in the crowd. Kate appeared pleasant enough but the other two needed a hefty warning that if they stepped over the line this time know innocent plea would save them from my wrath. There were several people that I did not know but according to Renee and Charlie they knew Bella. Several of Carlisle's and my own personal encounters over the years decided to show up as well. Carlisle and Alice both assured me that they would cause no problems for us on this evening. I could see the contacts melting in there eyes as a few of them used compacts to replace them quickly.

I let out another sigh taking in my surrounding one more time before joining Emmett and Jasper at the front of the room where I was supposed to stand and await my Bella. "You're nervous. Do you want me to help?" I could see the concern in Jaspers eyes as I adjusted my jacket for the twelfth time this evening. The buttons made me feel restricted and I was instantly regretting letting Alice talk me into this.

"I think I'll be aright. Thanks though." I was breathing deeply watching all eyes on me standing at the front of the room. I was beginning to understand Bella's problem with attention and in a morbid sort of way I wanted Bella to walk out for two reasons. One to take the attention off of me and then the second reason being that it meant I was that much closer to kid napping her.

I turned my head to glance at Emmett and Jasper again just to notice Emmett making faces at someone's kids in the crowd. A small smile broke out on my face as Jasper rolled his eyes, the music started and I felt a wave of clam lower my anxiety levels tremendously. I mouthed a 'thank you' in Jasper's direction as a smug smile spread across his face.

This was it. This was one of the moments I had been planning for my whole life. The lights dimmed and then the only noise I could hear was the music. Even everyone's thoughts where at a low whisper either just as shocked as myself or afraid that they would ruin the moment by thinking to loudly.

Two wide doors opened as Esme and Carlisle walked through taking there seats in the very front. Rosalie and Alice followed quickly behind them taking there places across from me in the center of the room. Alice's smile was contagious and Rosalie was beaming with happiness. I took a second glance around the room to see that my family was almost as happy as I was in this very moment. I knew that they loved Bella almost as much as I did but to see that happiness and love pouring out of there eyes knowing that it was possibly the same look I had in my own was almost too much. Jasper must have noticed my emotional over load because I felt another burst of calm hit me and smiled again. Emmett just chuckled and slapped me on my back slightly not trying to cause me to fall over.

The lullaby I had written for Bella was playing as to not let the blind folded goddess know too much about what was going on. I had never gotten the chance to play for her the piece I had written while she was gone on vacation. I wanted to so bad and when I decided to give it to her in the form of a gift Alice had approached me asking me to save it for this very moment. It was definitely more intimate I just really hopped that she liked it. Another thing to make me nervous but that almost instantly melted when I saw her smiling face.

It was just her and Charlie standing in the door way. She gripped his arm tightly with her own as they slowly walked towards me down the aisle. My breathing was picking up pace again. My eyes where locked on Bella and all of her beauty. I was going to need to thank Alice for the dress that she designed for Bella.

It had a high neckline and hugged her curves before blossoming out and brushing slightly at the floor beneath her feet. Pearls and Lace created the floral designed pattern that started at her waste and then branched down to the bottom seam. The lace surrounding her arms was see through allowing her pale creamy skin to be visible. Her hair was pulled up partially and loose curls where secured with pearl and diamond barrettes. The curls hung like beautiful ringlets gracing her neck line. She was breathtaking as always.

Charlie was walking extremely slow repeating to himself in his head to not trip, it was slightly amusing considering if Bella had still been a human and blind folded she would have possibly tripped and sent them both tumbling down the aisle. This walk was painfully taking way to long as I fiddled with the hem of my jacket impatiently not once taking my eyes off of Bella.

She was heaven sent and why she was sent to me was mind boggling. But here she was an angel in disguise walking up to spend the rest of her existence with me. She may not have known that was what she was doing at the present time but there was now no doubt in my mind that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Her devastating beauty was causing several improper thoughts in the audience and as soon as she was standing in front of me I placed my hand out to help her over to me. With a tradition as old as my biological father Charlie gave me her hand. I nodded my appreciation at him as he smiled up at me. Charlie had given me the 'talk' earlier today about taking care of his little girl. I appreciated the fact that he trusted me with Bella; she was the most important thing in my life and would remain that way for all of my life.

I felt her hand tremble slightly as I pulled her closely to me admiring her beauty. The music stopped and everyone's attention was turned towards us. Alice gracefully moved closer behind Bella pulling once on the white blind fold that kept her eyes hidden. As soon as the blind fold was removed her beautiful eyes opened and her jaw dropped. I was stunned by her beauty yet again as she stared at me as if she was searching into my soul.

I smiled at her and she took in her surroundings whispering 'oh my god' before bringing her gaze back to my own. I stood there allowing her to take in what exactly was happening. A wide smile spread across her face as I leaned in and whispered 'surprise' into her ear sending obvious chills through her body.

These were the moments that I missed her blush, but she was radiant none the less. All of her love for me was pouring out of her eyes and if I could cry a single tear would have made its way down my cheek at this moment. The preacher took his place standing before us and without releasing her hand I turned us to face him.

He was speaking of ever lasting love and when it came time to place the ring on her finger showing the world that she was mine and would forever be mine I couldn't help the goofy love struck grin that was now on my face. She mirrored my expression when she slipped the ring on my finger and that first kiss as man and wife sent an eruption of deafening applause through the entire room.

This moment couldn't be more perfect as I held her body close to mine not wanting to let her go for a second. She made me feel whole and complete in my self. I had never before felt strong enough to show who I really was, she gave me the strength and courage I needed to not only be a protective fool over her but to be myself. I loved her with every ounce of who I was. I wanted this moment with her to last forever but was being cut short as she was being tugged away from me to hug her family and friends.

I kept my eye on her not wanting to lose her in the crowds of people and I knew she felt me watching her because she would turn her head occasionally to give me a smile that lighted up my dark world. This was my Bella and she would forever be my Bella.

The cheesy grin never left my face as everyone began dancing; Bella had been being passed between Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I made sure to dance with Renee being that I had never actually had the opportunity to meet her before today. She reminded me a lot of how Bella was as a human but she was more perceptive than Bella had been. I hoped she didn't notice too much change in Bella or the differences with me and my family.

Alice wanted to save the first dance as a married couple to right before we left allowing us more time to spend together towards the end of the reception. I swiftly made my way over to Bella sneaking behind her and placing my hands tentatively on her waste. "Mrs. Cullen are you ready for pictures?" She smiled and leaned back on my chest as soon as she realized I was standing behind her. "Yes, Mr. Cullen." I don't think I could ever get used to the sound of her voice.

I planted small kisses starting at the top of her forehead across her cheek and down her neck. She took in a sharp breath before smiling as we walked towards Alice who was directing where everyone should be standing for the photos. I knew that Bella didn't like things this extravagant but I wanted the first time we got married to be a memorable moment, who knew if she was going to let me surprise her like this again.

Once the picture's where done with I was finally able to escort my new wife to the dance floor. I cradled her gently in my arms as we glided across the dance floor. "Edward, this is amazing…" Her voice was meek and quiet and sent my soul flying. I was elated that she was happy with her surprise. Heaven knows that I was happy about it. "Anything for you Bella." Was my simple reply as I twirled her around allowing the breath taking goddess in front of me to feel the joy that was pouring out of me.

"I love you Edward." I smiled and brought her closer to me hugging every curve of her body to my own. "I love you Mrs. Cullen." We danced for several songs ignoring the crowds around us just enjoying each other as we glided along the dance floor. Everything about her captured me completely, the way she would wrinkle her nose when she was confused, the way her eyes danced with excitement it was everything she did and I was only half of a man without her. Knowing how complete I felt with her close by reminded me of our last few years together, we were both broken and burning with a hunger for each other but neither of us had the courage to face that hunger. I would never allow that to happen again.

"Ahem." I watched as Bella rolled her eyes and clinged tighter to me not wanting to let me go which made me even more happy. I turned my head to face our disruption to see Alice bouncing happily at my side. "Can we help you Alice?" She stopped bouncing momentarily to place her arm on Bella's tugging slightly for Bella to follow her. "Bella, unless you plan on wearing that dress to leave here you need to come with me so that I can get you changed." I could tell that Alice was getting impatient with Bella's grip on me. "Bella, I promise once you come back you will not leave my eye sight."

She playfully glared at me before releasing her hold. I knew she didn't want me to give in so easy to Alice but Alice was right, I needed Bella changed for our next stop. I couldn't very well kidnap her in that dress…although clothing may be optional now. I smirked at myself and pushed those thoughts away for the moment. "I'll have her back in thirty minutes. Have the car ready and say your goodbyes." With that Alice turned on her heal and escorted Bella away from me.

I made my way through the crowds of people thanking them for coming on such short notice. Alice was a miracle worker as she threw this whole thing together in a matter of three days. I will have to remember to thank her for her efforts later. Right now I needed to get the car pulled around so that I may whisk Bella away.

Once I was outside and no humans where in sight I flew over to my car and started the engine. I was now extremely nervous, knowing that I couldn't nor did I want to bring Jasper with me I took in a deep breath and drove the car towards the front of the building where crowds of people where now waiting to see us off. I stepped out of the car and made my way over to the passenger side door to open it for Bella.

As soon as she appeared my nerve's came back full force. She was beyond beautiful. I approached her taking her hand in my own and when she smiled at me I felt as ease again. She hugged her mother and father one more time before I helped into the car making sure that her dress did not get shut in the door. I walked over to the driver side and climbed in next to her, her hand grazed mine as I glanced at her smiling face.

"Ready to start forever with me?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek before whispering "Yes" in my ear. It sent a shock through my body and I was now the happiest person in the entire universe.


	31. Epilogue A Means to an End

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Epilogue. A Means to an End. (Bella's Point of View.) **

I was sitting in my English literature class watching the other students here file into the class room taking a seat at one of the old school desk. Edward sat at my side staring off into space. I wondered if he was thinking about the same things I was. It had only been a few months since our honey moon and it was the only place I wanted to be at this moment.

I let my thoughts drift off to the way the sand on the beach felt between my toes, how Edward's embrace felt when he wrapped his arms around me. The water was warm and the kisses where passionate. We fit together like puzzle pieces and remained that way for a few weeks before we had to leave to start school.

Every memory I had of those two weeks seemed magical he was perfect in every way possible. I sighed and closed my eyes trying desperately to lose my self in my own thoughts. "What are you thinking about love?" I glanced over and his face was dangerously close to mine. I sighed again knowing where my thoughts were taking me. "I could show you better than I could tell you but I don't think it would be appropriate for class."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. His eyes where dancing with amusement and it took all of my self control not to leave the class room with him in tow. I never wanted this feeling to end and I could see the reassurance that it wouldn't every time I looked into his eyes.

Whoever decided that becoming a vampire was an instant sentence to hell had never had a love like Edwards and mine. I saw heaven whenever I looked in his eyes and thanked the skies above me that I must have done something right in my life to deserve the angelic creature that I held in my arms every night. People are too quick to judge what they will never understand and I was going to try and spend an eternity trying to make sure that message was spread to any person willing to listen.

I turned my attention back to the professor seconds before the bell rang allowing us to exit this class. Once we were in the halls I stopped and took a look around at the pale walls surrounding the English building. Posters colored the walls every two feet and people scattered the halls. Edward stopped behind me wrapping his arms around my waste and leaning his head on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about this time?"

I smiled and placed my hands over his started walking to leave the building. "Oh I had a few things in mind." He chuckled and held me closer as we left the school each step in sync with each others. This was my happily ever after.


	32. My Note to You ALL!

**Disclaimer: I thank Stephenie Meyer for sharing her character but I do not own them.**

**Author's Note!!!!!**

I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story. It is the first fan fiction I have ever written. I wanted to say a special Thanks to Nessa and Page for harassing me on a minute to minute basis to keep writing this story.

There are a few things in the story that I don't know if any one actually picked up on. There are several references to my favorite songs laced through each chapter. I am a very musically inspired person so yea… it is what it is.

I wanted to apologize to all the fluff lovers out there. I am not a good fluffy writer, I blush when I try to write such intimate moments so yea… sorry. If anyone wants to write the honey moon out you are more than welcome to. I will post it if I feel it meshes with the story well.

Also, I am writing another story or well at least I will be writing another story soon. The idea has been implanted into my brain for a while now. It will be titled Elemental so please check it out. It will be more mythical and magical than this story as humans won't really be too involved.

Also, I am soooo sorry for my horrible spelling and grammar. I am waiting for several people to attack my writing with there little red pens. :-D

Anyways, Thank you again!!!


	33. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

**Hey I just wanted to invite everyone to read Worlds Divided which is co written with Alice Vampire. It's a fun story to write and it follows a wonderful story line. There are two POV throughout the story Jasper and Alice, go check it out! **

**Also in regards to my fans who are or have read Casa De Angeles I will be writing more due to the response in request for a finished story! **

**Please review, I love reading your thoughts!**

**Xoxo**

**Merkle.**


End file.
